Le mensonge des sentiments
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Odin en assez des frasques de son cadet. Mais comment le calmer, ou faute d'y parvenir, au moins le maitriser ? Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Thorki / IronFrost
1. Prologue

**Titre : Le mensonge des sentiments**

**Genre : Drame / Romance**

**Catégorie : Yaoï (on se refait pas)**

**Rating : M (pour le langage, les thèmes abordés et sans doute du graphique plus tard)**

**Disclam : Je ne possède ni l'univers, ni les personnages et je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire**

**Résumé : Odin en assez des frasques de son cadet. Mais comment le calmer, ou faute d'y parvenir, au moins le maitriser ? Loki est le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes, quelque soit sa punition, soit il parviendra à y échapper, soit il l'encaissera sans broncher grâce à sa magie quasi démoniaque. Cela en devient dangereux. Il ne veut pas condamner à mort son enfant mais, s'il continu sur cette voie, il sait qu'il le devra tôt au tard. Le conseil le propose une alternative peu engageante mais qui est sans doute la seule possible.**

**Attention : Thorki et IronFrost. Je vous aurais prévenu.**

**Note de l'auteur : Se base plus sur les films (« Thor » et « The Avengers » entre autre) que sur les mythes nordiques.**

**Note de l'auteur bis : C'est ma première fic dans ce fandom, j'espère qu'elle ne sera, ni trop fausse, ni trop ennuyante. **

**Bonne lecture !**

ooOoo

Odin était dans la salle du trône, seul. Assis sur son siège d'or, le menton appuyé sur une main, tenant Gungnir dans l'autre, il réfléchissait. Plus tôt dans la journée, Thor avait ramené son frère, enchainé et bâillonné, et à présent Loki attendait son jugement dans une des geôles du palais.

Que devait-il faire de son fils ? Quelle était la punition la plus appropriée. Odin ne voulait pas juste le punir, il voulait aussi l'aider. Lorsqu'il avait cru sa mort, le vieux roi avait eut toute les peines du monde à s'en remettre. Et quand il avait su qu'il était vivant, mais décider à conquérir Midgard, sa joie n'avait d'égal que sa déception.

Sans fin, il s'était demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il allié à Thanos ? Pourquoi voulait-il Midgard ? Pourquoi s'était-il détourner d'Asgard ? Pourquoi avait-il lâché Gungnir ? Pourquoi… Ho, il y avait tant de question, et tant sans réponse ou aux réponses dérangeantes, qu'Odin ne se les posaient plus guère. La seule qui demeurait, s'était comment le punir sans que cela ne l'enfonce plus dans sa haine ?

Son fils au gout douteux pour les farces, avait déjà été punit des centaines de fois sans que cela n'y change rien. Même s'il le bannissait, ou le faisait emmurer, il savait que Loki s'en tirerait.

Loki s'en tirait toujours, quelque soit la punition. Il était, après tout, le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes. Au file de ses réflexions, se n'était plus tant « comment le punir » mais plutôt « comment le maitriser » que se posait comme question Odin.

Un garde chargé de surveiller Loki avait informé le roi que les chaines chargées de brider la magie de son fils étaient en train de fondre, dévorer par la puissance incalculable du prince. Elles tiendraient un an, peut-être deux tout au plus, mais au final, le Jotun serait libre à nouveau. Libre et dangereux.

Le vieux roi se sentait prit dans une impasse.

- Que dois-je faire ? se demanda-t-il doucement.

- Le conseil à une solution pour vous mon roi, fit une voix au pied du trône.

Odin avait beau être roi, dieu et Père de Toute Chose, il sursauta, surprit, portant une main à son cœur, l'autre sur sa lance, près défendre chèrement sa vie. Mais l'homme au pied des marches, un conseiller, leva les bras en signe de paix, un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, ce n'était pas vraiment digne de sa personne.

Alors qu'Odin se fustigeai silencieusement pour sa réaction, le nouveau venu repris la parole, grimpant les marche pour lui tendre un parchemin :

- Le conseil souhaiterait que cette punition soit donnée à Loki Odinson, Majesté.

Le vieux roi lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de se saisir du parchemin pour le dérouler et le lire. Il ne lui fallu que quelques seconde pour en prendre connaissance, et toute autant pour signifier son refus. Jamais il ne ferait cela à son…. Non, à ces fils. Jamais !

Le conseiller feignit d'être surprit, même si en réalité, il s'y attendait, et argumenta pour tenter de convaincre son roi :

- C'est pourtant ce motif que vous avez mit en avant lorsque vous avez présenté Loki au conseil, à votre retour de Jotunheim, fit-il, surpris.

- Et vous l'avez alors refusé.

Ce pourquoi Odin avait choisit, en réponse, d'adopter le minuscule enfant pour en faire son fils. S'était un peu défier le conseil en leur disant que quoi qu'ils pensent, il allait intégrer le Jotun à la famille royale afin de créer les bases d'une paix solide entre les deux royaumes. Enfin, s'était l'idée de base. Ensuite, les choses avaient dégénérées…

- Par crainte d'une union non-fertile, mon roi, rétorqua le conseiller. Mais Loki a prouvé par le passé qu'il était fertile.

Odin se renfrogna en repensant aux enfants de Loki. Cela-même qu'il lui avait arraché, sans pitié, pour les éloigner le plus possible d'Asgard et repousser au maximum Ragnarok. Ses pensées s'assombrirent encore lorsqu'il songea à Sleipnir, seul resté ici. Quel genre de père était-il pour demander –ordonner- à son enfant de distraire un étalon en se changeant en jument en rut ?

Ses sombres pensées furent coupées par le conseiller qui reprit la parole, argumentant encore pour soutenir la décision du conseil et convaincre le roi d'en faire de même :

- Vous savez que Loki est trop puissant. Aucune chaine ne pourrait le retenir. Je suis sur que celles qu'il porte son déjà abîmée, prête à céder. Vous ne pouvez laisser une telle puissance hors de contrôle.

Odin acquiesça. Avec cela, il était d'accord. Loki était le plus grand sorcier des neuf royaumes. Peut-être même de la galaxie ou de l'univers entier. Et Loki était instable, dangereux. Même s'il aimait encore son enfant, il ne pouvait le laisser aller librement.

- Thor pourra le maitriser. Susurra le conseiller. Thor est fort. Mieux ! Il est droit. Il n'abusera pas du pouvoir qui lui sera confié sur son cadet.

Une fois de plus, Odin acquiesça. S'il y avait bien une personne dans le monde qui ne ferait jamais intentionnellement de mal à Loki, s'était bien Thor. Ca avait toujours été Thor. Depuis la première minute où il avait montré le nouveau né à son fils, ce dernier s'était juré de le protéger. Thor était petit, mais n'avait pourtant jamais faillis à sa parole.

- Thor ne voudra jamais, fit le roi, en désespoir de cause.

- A vous de le convaincre. Fit le conseiller en redescendant les marches. Une fois en bas, il se retourna pour regarder Odin et repris : si vous refuser cette alternative, sachez que le conseil, avec l'appui de la population, demandera une mise à mort immédiate de Loki Odinson.

Le conseiller s'inclina et repartit, laissant Odin à ces réflexions. Le vieux roi regarda longtemps la porte de d'or qui s'était refermé sur l'homme avant de baisser les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours. Que devait-il faire ?

Si avant la venue du conseiller, il se sentait dans une impasse, là, il avait le sentiment d'être prit dans un piège. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Loki. Le conseil le savait parfaitement et usait de cette faiblesse pour le forcer à… à _ça_ ! S'était bas et vile, mais la raison du roi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui murmurer que s'était une alternative réaliste, la seule sans doute.

Mais son cœur de père allait-il lui permettre de donner cette sentence ? Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, le conseil réclamerait la tête de Loki et il ne pourrait pas s'y opposer. Depuis que la rumeur de ce qu'était réellement son cadet –un Jotun- s'était répandue, la population avait de moins en moins confiance en la famille royale. Et les absences répétées de Thor n'y aidaient pas. Odin était persuadé que la populace soutiendrait le conseil.

Que devait-il faire ? En tant que roi, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son cadet libre. S'il acceptait ce que le conseil voulait, il perdrait les dernières bribes d'amour, si tant est qu'il en ait encore, de Loki pour lui. Thor lui-même devrait sans doute le détester aussi. Etait-il près à voir ses deux enfants se détourner de lui ?

Pour le bien d'Asgard et le maintient de l'équilibre entre les neuf royaumes, un roi devait être capable de se sacrifier, songea-t-il en levant une main jusqu'au cache-œil qu'il portait. Devait-il aussi sacrifier sa descendance pour cela ?

Le choix était odieux mais il ne pouvait s'y soustraire et finalement, après des heures de réflexion, Odin quitta la salle du trône pour prendre un peu de repos. Il était si fatigué. Sa décision était prise, bien qu'elle l'écœurait, et il lui faudrait toute sa force pour réussir à convaincre Thor.

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais, c'est très court. Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue et les prochains chapitre seront bien plus long, je vous rassure.

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ne doute jamais

Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour l'attention porté à cette fic ^^

Alors, on m'a posé la question sur le délais de publication... Je ne donne aucun délais entre deux chapitres car :

- j'arrive jamais à m'y tenir, désolée ;

- j'ai pris le parti de publier de long chapitre (plus de 5000 mots minimum par chapitre) afin de ne pas casser le rythme de lecture ; La fic devrait donc être assez courte en nombre de chapitre, mais la publication en sera sans doute ralentit.

Mais bien entendu, rien ne vous empêche de laisser un petit commentaire, histoire de me motiver à écrire la suite ^^ Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui ont reviwé ^^, notamment les anonymes, Pyaya et Sora-sama ^^ puis tous les autres bien sur ^^

Bon, je vais arrêter de parler et vous laisser lire ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre un : Ne doute jamais...

Loki s'ennuyait. Thor l'avait ramené devant Odin, puis on l'avait trainé dans une des geôles du palais pour qu'il y attende son châtiment pour avoir osé trahir Asgard et s'en prendre à l'un des Neuf Monde après s'être lié à une race bannit d'Yggdrasil.

Les gardes chargé de sa surveillance n'avaient pas prit la peine de lui retirer les chaines, ce qui était normale puisqu'elles seules garantissaient qu'il ne s'échappe pas en le coupant de sa magie, mais également le bâillon. Il les entendait rire, à chaque fois qu'on lui portait son repas qu'il ne pouvait avaler, mais les ignorait royalement.

Oui, Loki avait trahis et oui, il s'était fait battre. Même en étant à la tête d'une armée de monstre, cinq mortels et son f… Thor avaient réussis à le défaire. S'était profondément injuste. Mais au fond de lui, le Dieu du Mensonge s'en réjouissait.

A aucun moment il n'avait voulu la victoire. S'il avait convoité le Tesseract, ce n'était que parce que Thanos ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne put retenir un frisson en repensant aux tortures et aux menaces qui l'avaient convaincu de le conduire, lui et les Chitauris, sur Midgard.

Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. Son honneur bafoué lui murmurait qu'il n'avait perdu que parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à vaincre réellement, et que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait balayé les _Avengers_ d'un geste de la main. S'était peut-être vrai. Il ne pouvait nier la puissance du groupe de mortel, mais il avait tellement bridé la sienne, qu'aucune comparaison n'était possible.

Parce que oui, Loki avait souhaité perdre. Non pas pour revenir à Asgard, enchainé et humilié, mais pour pouvoir mourir dignement. Il avait secrètement souhaité que Thor le tus. Mourir de sa main aurait été un grand honneur. Il eut un sourire dépité en y songeant. Thor était peut-être un crétin, il n'en restait pas moins un guerrier reconnu, et leur ultime combat aurait marqué l'histoire.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il l'épargne. Qu'ils l'épargnent même. Pour qu'ils soient jugés. Naïfs qu'ils étaient. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'il serait enfermé, qu'il purgerait une peine avant de se repentir de ses actes… pauvres idiots. Si Odin avait un minimum de réflexion, ce qui, même s'il le haïssait, il devait admettre, le vieux roi saurait qu'il ne devait pas le libérer. Mieux, qu'il devait agir vite –il frotta ses poignets brûlé par les chaines que sa magie rognait doucement. Il n'y avait que la mort pour les sauver.

Loki s'en réjouissait même s'il ne pouvait plus espérer une mort digne du guerrier qu'il était. Au moins aurait-il celle du monstre. Sans doute serait-il exécuter. En place publique même, si le conseil usait de son autorité. Asgard pourrait alors se félicité de s'être débarrasser d'un fléau de plus. Et lui, dans Helheim, s'en ficherait bien.

Oui, il voulait mourir. Rejoindre le royaume de sa fille, qu'il avait conquis des siècles plus tôt, juste pour elle. Il voulait la paix. Plus de menace, plus de combat, plus de haine. Il voulait laisser les neufs royaumes se battre et se réconcilier, n'ayant plus cure de leur devenir, pour juste savourer la paix près de Hella.

Son cœur se serra de culpabilité en pensant à ses autres enfants. Ses monstres. Finalement, il n'aura pas libérer Fenrir, ni Jormungand. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché, mais Odin avait tellement craint les prophéties idiotes sur Ragnarok et le rôle tenu par eux qu'il avait mit tout son pouvoir pour les exiler.

Sleipnir était sans doute celui de ces quatre enfants qui était le mieux traité. Certes, il était le cheval de guerre d'Odin mais dans les écuries du palais, là ou autrefois Loki avait put aller le voir aussi souvent qu'il lui plaisait, il était bien traité. Peut-être parce que le vieux roi culpabilisait d'avoir forcé son fils, du moins le pensait-il à ce moment là, à se prostituer pour les sauver tous.

Loki déglutit en essayant de chasser de son esprit ses sombres pensées. Mais s'était plus fort que lui. Il était un cérébral, un géni, qui avait systématiquement besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Etre enfermé dans cette geôle silencieuse le laissait las et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, il méditait tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé loin de ses réflexions.

Ses enfants, la guerre, sa défaite, Thanos, ses origines… Tous se mélangeaient sans qu'il n'y ait réellement une logique et très vite, Loki en vint à prier pour que la sentence tombe rapidement. Lui qui n'était déjà plus très sur de sa santé mental, était sur de la perdre à resté là, à cogiter sans fin.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours lorsqu'on vint enfin le chercher. Loki s'étonna de l'heure. De la petite lucarne de sa prison, il avait put constater qu'il était tard. Cela l'intrigua, il s'attendait plus à un jugement officielle, au grand jour et devant toute la populace d'Asgard.

Mais si cela l'intrigua, il n'en montra rien, suivant les gardes la tête haute, aussi digne qu'il le pouvait. Tout monstre et traite qu'il était, Loki restait un prince. Sur le chemin, ils ne croisèrent personne, et lorsqu'il fut amené dans la salle du trône, cela finit de l'inquiéter. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ce n'était très certainement pas son procès.

Les gardes le forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant le trône ou siégeait Odin. Loki ne pouvait quitter des yeux le vieil homme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si… triste. Le roi ne le regardait pas. Le regard tourné sur le coté, une main sur son unique œil valide, s'était comme s'il cherchait à ne pas le voir.

Lui faisait-il honte à ce point ? Loki ne put empêcher une pique de culpabilité, immédiatement suivi par une de colère, de lui transpercer le cœur. Pourquoi culpabiliser ? Il se moquait des états d'âme de celui qui lui avait mentit toute sa vie. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi s'en énerver ? Il voulait juste mourir alors, autant ne pas compliquer les choses.

Un bruit près de lui força Loki à détourner les yeux et son regard se posa sur Thor. Le blond semblait perdu, soupesant d'une main Mjollnir. Etait-ce des larmes que le jeune Jotun voyait briller dans ses yeux ?

Loki ressentit un instant de la pitié pour son ancien grand frère. Thor ne comprendra, et ne voudra sans doute jamais comprendre, qu'il n'avait pas à se torturer pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas frère. Lui était un monstre, un de ceux que le Dieu de la Foudre avait juré de détruire. S'était simple, non ? Mais Thor avait toujours été un peu lent d'esprit.

Cependant, lorsque le blond vint poser Mjollnir sur ses chaines, ce fut au tour de Loki de ne pas comprendre. Maintenant forcé de resté à genoux, il chercha à comprendre ce qui ce passait. Ce n'était pas un procès, ni même une exécution. Mais que lui voulait-on alors ?

Lorsque dans son dos, la porte d'or s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la Première Magicienne des Neuf Royaume, Loki se sentit paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait, toute cette mascarade ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu ou lu, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, il eut beau tirer sur ses chaines, Mjollnir refusa de bouger.

Plus que jamais, le bâillon sur sa bouche le gênait. Mais finalement, qu'aurait-il put dire pour se défendre, ou même chercher à comprendre ? Il était évident que son avis n'était pas demandé alors, qu'il puisse parler ou non n'allait rien pouvoir changer.

Toute la question, s'était « pouvoir changer quoi ? ». Loki avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Surtout lorsque Thor, sans un regard pour lui, comme s'il était honteux de quelque chose, s'agenouilla à ces cotés, la tête basse. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Loki sentait au fond de son ventre sa magie s'agiter et la brûlure de ses chaines en fut accentuée. Mais il s'en moquait. Petit à petit, la peur prenait le pas sur sa raison. Quoi qu'ils puissent prévoir de faire, il n'allait pas aimer du tout. Il en était certain.

La Magicienne était suivi par deux de ses apprenties qui tenaient chacune les hanses d'un sceau remplit de braise. En les voyants, Loki eut une pensée, qu'il jugea idiote, mais qui pourtant devenait de plus en plus réaliste à mesure que le temps passait. Il en eut confirmation lorsque la Magicienne, debout devant Thor et lui, se mit à incanter.

Non mais ils étaient fous ? Plus que jamais, il voulait arracher le bâillon qui l'empêchait de hurler sa colère. Réalisaient-ils seulement ce qu'ils faisaient ? Que le sort en question était interdit, depuis longtemps, du fais de sa barbarie ?

Odin le savait. S'était obligatoire. S'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne pouvait les regarder en face. Ce vieux fou n'arrivait pas assumer sa décision. Loki sentit en lui les dernières bribes de respect et d'amour qu'il avait put avoir un jour pour lui brûlé sous la colère.

Il se débattait, tirait sur ces chaines de toutes ses forces, faisant fis de la douleur, dans l'espoir vint d'échapper à son sort. Et Thor près de lui, la tête toujours basse, calme et triste. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Etait-il trop idiot pour cela ? Ou acceptait-il de se plier à la volonté de son père, en gentil petit garçon qu'il était ?

Loki sentit une boule de haine acide lui détruire l'estomac. La passivité de Thor était pour lui l'ultime trahison, ce qui était un comble quand on savait que s'était lui qui avait tourné le dos à Asgard et a sa famille adoptive, dont le blond. Mais même s'il l'avait renié, au fond de lui, il avait toujours savouré comme un baume les déclarations d'amour fraternel de son ancien frère.

En désespoir de cause, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer, aussi bien de ces chaines que de Mjollnir, Loki chercha à attirer l'attention d'Odin. Mais le vieux roi semblait particulièrement intéressé par une fresque, sur l'une des colonnes de la salle, refusant catégoriquement de regarder la cérémonie qui se passait sous ces yeux.

Pris dans sa panique, Loki avait perdu le fil des incantations et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main forte de Thor se glisser dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à baisser la tête. Il chercha à s'en défaire mais l'emprisonnement doublé de son jeûne forcé, alors qu'il avait brûlé toute son énergie à essayer de se libérer, ne lui en laissait plus la force.

Il l'entendit vaguement lui demander pardon et crut voir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux claire, avant qu'une douleur atroce se face ressentir sur sa nuque, lui brouillant l'esprit et le plongeant dans une inconscience maladive.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'Odin était venu trouver son fils, tôt ce matin là, Thor ne dormait pas. Le jeune homme n'y arrivait pas, trop inquiet quant au devenir de celui qu'il considèrerait toujours comme son petit frère. Il craignait le procès, et surtout la sentence. Bien sur, il savait que les actes de Loki méritaient punition, mais il avait peur que celle-ci soit disproportionnée.

Ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, s'était une mise à mort. Le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace pour ce débarrassé du Dieu du Mensonge. Odin oserait-il prononcer cette sentence ? Le conseil l'appuierait sans doute. En y songeant, Thor avait des frissons dans le dos.

Il n'osait imaginer sa vie sans Loki. Que se soit près de lui, à le conseiller sagement comme il l'avait tant fait autrefois, ou alors comme son ennemi, cherchant dans leur duel incessant la preuve que l'un comme l'autre, ne pouvait exister et avancer seul. Sa vie sans Loki n'aurait pas de sens. Son petit frère bien aimé s'était perdu, mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait imaginer un futur sans lui.

Il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit, revoyant en boucle le nombre incalculable de fois ou Loki, que se soit grâce à sa magie ou à sa langue d'argent, l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas, sans pour autant en être remercié. Il en était même souvent dénigré, lui et ses amis guerriers jugeant sa façon de faire indigne d'eux.

Thor avait conscience qu'il n'était pas un bon frère. S'il avait juré de protéger son frère de tout à la minute même ou il l'avait vu, il savait qu'il n'avait pas tenu parole. Où était-il lorsque Loki était moqué de tous pour apprendre de la magie ? Où était-il lorsqu'il était insulté pour avoir osé user de ses pouvoirs lors d'un combat ? Où était-il lorsque son honneur était bafoué et qu'on le traitait de catin ?

Non, Thor n'était pas un bon frère. Il avait pensé pouvoir protégé Loki sans pourtant voir à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait toujours pensé taillé dans le même roc que lui, fort et indestructible. Il s'était tellement trompé. Loki était fort, à n'en pas douter, mais il n'était pas indestructible. Thor se sentait responsable des actions de Loki.

S'il avait été plus présent, s'il avait été là, lorsqu'il se faisait insulter au lieu de fermer les yeux et de partir s'amuser avec ses amis, lorsque son petit frère avait appris ses véritables origines, s'il avait sut trouver les mots pour le réconforter… Peut-être rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ?

S'était le matin, très tôt, lorsqu'Odin vint le voir. Thor avait passé la nuit sur le balcon de sa chambre, à interroger les astres sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver son frère sans que ceux-ci ne lui répondent, lorsque le vieux roi entra dans sa chambre.

Odin ne sembla pas surprit de trouver son fils éveillé. Cela parut même le rassurer, de voir qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour Loki, qu'il ne le reniait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas du même sang.

Thor par contre, n'avait pas comprit la raison de sa venue. Jamais son père n'avait mit les pieds dans ses appartements. Habituellement, lorsqu'il voulait le voir, il le faisait convier dans la salle du trône ou dans un autre endroit neutre, ni les quartiers du roi, ni les siens.

Odin semblait plus vieux que jamais. En le remarquant, Thor ne put que sentir une pointe de joie briller dans son cœur : lui aussi se souciait de Loki. Avec sympathie pour son père, il lui proposa un siège, dans la chambre, que le vieux roi accepta en soupirant.

- Merci mon fils, souffla le vieil homme alors que le blond allait prendre place en face de lui.

- Que me vaut votre visite, père ? demanda ce dernier sans ménagement.

Le Père de Toute Chose resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, avant d'annoncer, calmement :

- Je viens t'informer de ma décision concernant ton frère.

Immédiatement, Thor sentit son corps se raidir alors qu'une peur sourde lui enserrait le cœur. Ce qu'il avait attendu et craint toute la nuit allait enfin être révélé. Silencieusement, il pria les Nornes d'épargner la vie de son frère, attendant qu'Odin ne poursuive, ce qu'il fit :

- Le conseil exige la tête de Loki…

- Je refuse ! Coupa violement Thor en se relevant, attirant Mjollnir à sa main. Le conseil peut exiger ce qu'il veut ! Il n'est qu'un conseil ! Vous n'avez en aucune façon l'obligation de leur obéir ! cria-t-il en pointant son père de son marteau.

- Je sais, fit calmement Odin. Mais le conseil à la population d'Asgard avec lui.

Thor resta un instant sans mot. Même s'il était prompte à l'énervement et peu agile en réflexion, il comprenait bien que le roi, et par extension, la famille royale ne pouvait s'opposer à la volonté du peuple. Incrédule, il finit par dire :

- Mais… vous ne pouvez condamner à mort Loki ! C'est votre fils !

- Et malgré toutes ses erreurs, je l'aime. Poursuivit Odin en se redressant. Alors non, je ne condamnerais pas Loki à la mort.

Cela calma Thor qui reposa son marteau à ces pieds, sans pour autant se rasseoir. Sans doute était-il trop nerveux pour cela.

- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ? Demanda-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

- Le conseil renonce à une exécution à la condition que ton frère maitrisé. Totalement.

- Impossible ! Rétorqua Thor sans réfléchir.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de la puissance folle de son frère et n'était pas passé à coté de l'état d'usure des chaines qui le retenaient, quelques heures à peine après les lui avoir mises. Il s'en était souvent vanté, d'ailleurs, que son petit frère soit le meilleurs sorcier des Neufs Royaumes, sans jamais se soucier du mépris que cela pouvait faire naitre.

- Il…y a un moyen, hésita le roi en baissant les yeux sur ces mains.

Thor cessa de marcher pour tourner un regard surprit et craintif vers son père. A quelle torture pensait-il encore ? Après un moment de silence, Odin repris, d'une voix faible, comme s'il en avait honte, ce qui devait être le cas :

_- Death Mun_.

_- Death… Mun _? Le sortilège ? Répéta Thor d'une voix étranglée avant de s'énerver. Mais il est interdit ! Vous voulez… C'est de la barbarie ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Et avec qui ? C'est pure folie !

Thor n'avait que très rarement élevé la voix contre son père –le cœur d'Odin se serra en songeant qu'à chaque fois, Loki en était la raison. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le vieux roi ne répondit pas, ne lui coupa pas la parole, le laissant épancher la colère qui avait prit possession de lui avant de s'expliquer, une fois le Dieu de la Foudre à cours de mot :

- Je ne veux pas ça non plus. Malgré tous ce que ton frère à fait, il ne mérite pas… _ca. _Dit-il avec dégout. Mais Loki sera exécuté s'il n'est pas soumis à ce sortilège.

- C'est injuste !

Mais vrai. Thor le savait. Son père n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer que la populace mangeait dans la main du conseil et que tout roi qu'il était, Odin devait se ranger à l'avis de la majorité s'il voulait éviter une révolution.

- C'est choisir entre la peste et le choléra !

Son petit frère allait ou être condamné à mort, ou assujettit au sort aussi interdit que barbare du _Death Mun. _S'était une décision impossible à prendre ! Quelque soit le choix final, Loki en payerai un prix exorbitant, qui n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ses actes.

Les pensées de Thor revinrent à ce qu'il avait ressassé toute la nuit, alors qu'il se laissait lourdement tomber sur son siège, vaincu. Préférer une exécution ? S'était sans doute ce que Loki voudrait et ça serait au moins rapide. Mais égoïstement, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Aussi horrible que puisse être le sortilège, le Dieu de la Foudre ne pouvait s'empêcher de le préférer à une condamnation, car au moins ainsi, Loki resterait près de lui.

- Et… avec qui ? Finit-il par demander, sans oser regarder son père dans les yeux.

A cet instant, Odin sut qu'il avait gagné. Son fils était comme lui, trop lâche pour accepter de tuer Loki. Même si le petit Jotun ne se pensait pas aimé de sa famille, il était évident qu'aucun d'eux n'était près à s'en séparer définitivement. Le vieux roi n'avait même pas demandé à Frigga, son épouse. Il la savait enfermée dans ses appartements, pleurant son enfant dans la crainte du futur.

- Il faut quelqu'un de droit, qui n'abusera pas du pouvoir sur ton frère qui lui sera donné. Quelqu'un qui connait Loki et saura ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Enuméra Odin en se levant à son tour pour faire les cents pas. Mon fils, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Thor. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire.

- De quoi ? Demanda le jeune Dieu en levant un regard d'incompréhension mêlé de peur sur son père.

- Oui, Thor. Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance. Toute autre personne finirait par abuser de son pouvoir.

- Mais… Il s'agit de mon frère ! Contra Thor en se relevant à son tour.

- Adoptif. Odin soupira avant de reprendre, plus doucement. Je ne peux me résigner à condamner Loki à mort, comme je ne peux le lier à un inconnu. Pour le bien de ton frère, Thor, fais-le.

- Mais…

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge du jeune homme. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre, Odin avait raison. Si Loki mort était une chose impensable, l'imaginer sous le joug d'un individu lambda l'était tout autant. Si Thor l'aimait vraiment, il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il après un long silence. J'accepte.

Parce qu'il aimait Loki et qu'il n'était –n'avait toujours été- qu'un égoïste et un lâche, trop effrayé par la perspective de perdre son petit frère pour toujours. Odin acquiesça, faussement satisfait –il aurait préféré ne pas être soumit à ce choix odieux- et quitta la chambre de son fils pour laisser le jeune homme a ses réflexions.

Quelles réflexions ? La décision était prise, il n'allait plus pouvoir revenir dessus. Thor se laissa tomber sur son lit, soudain épuisé, tant par sa nuit blanche que par sa discussion avec son père. Loki allait le détester pour de bon, songea-t-il. Il s'endormit sur la pensée que non, soumit au _Death Mun_, il n'allait pas pouvoir.

Thor dormit toute la journée mais son sommeil agité, parcouru de multiples cauchemars tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, et mettant systématiquement en scène son petit frère, ne lui apporta aucun repos et c'est encore plus épuisé qu'il se réveilla, à la nuit tomber.

S'était un serviteur qui l'avait réveillé. L'homme s'en excusa avant de lui montrer un plateau chargé de victuailles, poser sur une de ses commodes. Alors que Thor se levait, il lui annonça que le roi son père le demandait dans la salle du trône avant de s'incliner et de partir.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, le Dieu de la Foudre se frotta le visage en essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Ses pensées étaient encore habitées par les cauchemars et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre pied. Il se leva et s'étira avant de quitter sa chambre, ignorant du repas –il n'avait pas faim- et curieux de savoir ce que son père lui voulait –peut-être avait-il réussis à convaincre le conseil d'une troisième option, espéra-t-il.

Mais il fut déçu à son arrivé dans la salle du trône, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il se retrouva agenouiller à coté de son frère, devant la Première Magicienne qui incantait dans une langue ancienne et inconnue de lui.

Lorsque la Magicienne tira sans la toucher grâce à une bulle de magie, du sceau de braise, une chevalière rougeoyante, pour la lui tendre, Thor ne sut pas quoi faire, trop perdu et effrayer pour vraiment suivre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Si lui ressentait cela, qu'en était-il de Loki, qui devait très certainement avoir compris ce qu'on lui voulait, en sorcier qu'il était. Le blond n'osait un regard vers son frère, trop craintif d'y lire une haine définitive.

Conciliante, la Magicienne lui demanda de prendre la chevalière, lui assurant que pour lui, elle ne serait pas chaude. Thor obtempéra, tendant la main. Il hésita à la saisir par peur de se brûler et ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur, lorsqu'il la prit enfin.

Mais aucune brûlure ne se fit sentir, comme l'avait prédit la Magicienne. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour observer le bijou. Le métal rougeoyant était difficilement identifiable, sans doute s'agissait-il d'argent, ou d'une matière approchante, mais il était clairement visible, dessus, la foudre croisé d'un marteau, son sceau. Thor déglutit. Que devait-il en faire ?

- Si vous voulez bien la passer au doigt, mon prince, demanda la Magicienne en lui faisant un signe de la main. Avec le sceau dans la paume, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant l'enfiler normalement.

Thor déglutit, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais fit ce qu'on lui disait une fois de plus, tournant la bague pour que le sceau soit dans sa main. La Magicienne s'accroupit devant lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, avant de lui parler encore, d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant :

- Le rituel est bientôt finit. Le rassura-t-elle avant de faire un signe vers Loki. Si vous voulez bien poser votre sceau sur sa nuque.

- De quoi ?

Thor ne reconnu pas sa voix, étranglée et noyée de larme, mais il n'y prit pas garde, trop effrayé qu'il était par la demande de la Magicienne. La chevalière sur sa peau ne le brûlait pas mais elle rougeoyait encore et il se doutait que Loki, lui, ne serait pas protégé de la douleur.

- Poser votre sceau sur sa nuque, je vous pris.

Le ton de la Magicienne s'était fait plus ferme, ne laissant aucune place pour protester. Thor hésita encore, déglutit puis finit par obtempérer, se tournant enfin vers son frère. Il sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux lorsqu'il le vit se débattre contre ses chaines et le bâillon. Ne supportant pas la vu, il glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux sombres pour le forcer à baisser la tête…

- Pardonne-moi mon frère. Murmura-t-il doucement.

… Et posa sa main décorée de la chevalière sur la nuque ainsi offerte. Malgré le bâillon, il entendit nettement le cri de Loki et s'il n'avait gardé la main dans la chevelure aile de corbeau de son frère, sans doute ce dernier se serait-il effondré, terrassé par la douleur.

Thor retira presque instantanément sa main. Il eut le déplaisir de voir, au milieu du coup, le marteau et la foudre graver au fer rouge sur la peau pâle de son petit frère. La culpabilité qui l'envahi fut telle, qu'il ne supporta pas la vu et se détourna, prit de nausée. Il ne vit donc pas, tout autour, formant un cercle, apparaitre plusieurs runes à mesure que la Magicienne finissait d'incanter.

Puis elle se tu. Le sortilège était apposé. Loki et lui étaient à présent liés. Thor n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son père lui avait annoncé sa décision le matin même et elle était déjà mise en exécution. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Incrédule, il observait la chevalière, à présent froide, à son doigt. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à son petit frère.

- Mon prince, fit encore la Magicienne en posant une main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. Afin de valider le sort, l'union doit être consommée dans l'heure qui suit.

- De quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix aigue.

- L'union doit-être consommée dans l'heure qui suit. Clémente, elle lui tendit un petit flacon. Cela devrait vous y aider.

Thor s'en saisit sans comprendre. Il devait… quoi ? Il observa le liquide rouge sombre, comme du sang frais, dans la fiole sans arriver à analyser ce que la Magicienne lui demandait. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne devait pas… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son petit frère ! Il l'avait déjà bien assez fait souffrir ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas…

- Mon prince, si ce n'est pas fait, cela comptera comme une répudiation et Loki mourra.

- De quoi ?

Le Dieu de la foudre ne trouvait rien de plus intelligent à dire. S'était tellement improbable ce qu'on lui demandait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. N'est-ce pas ? Thor leva les yeux vers le trône d'or, cherchant le soutient de son père, mais Odin persistait à détourné le regard, ne supportant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors Thor finit par tourner la tête vers Loki. Les apprenties l'avaient libéré de ces chaines, qui ne lui servaient plus à rien à présent, et du bâillon. Le jeune homme était inconscient, allongé face contre terre. Sur sa nuque, le blond voyait nettement son sceau, encore rouge, sans doute très douloureux. Il déglutit, sa culpabilité plus intense que jamais.

Avec tendresse, il le retourna avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le soulever, prenant garde à ce que sa tête repose contre son épaule. Thor se releva pour quitter la salle du trône, mais fut stopper sur le seuil par la Magicienne qui le mit en garde :

- Une heure mon prince, après quoi, il sera mort.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors, alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Thor ? A votre avis, hum ? Je serais très curieuse de le savoir ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Les review bonnes comme mauvaise (si elles sont constructives) sont toujours les bienvenue ! Je vous remercie déjà pour elles !

A+

BD


	3. Chapitre 2 : Que je t'aime

**RAR Anonyme** **:**(oui, je sais c'est interdit)

**Sora-sama :** merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Si tu aime les enfants de Loki, tu va adorée chapitre ^^ Enfin, j'espère. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ^^ POur ce qui est du sort, il y a une petite explication dans le chapitre suivant, et dans le chapitre trois plus en détail. A+!

* * *

C'est marrant, à part Sedinette Michaelis, vous pensez tous que Loki a son mot à dire... Attention, NC dans les lignes à suivre... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre deux : … Que je t'aime.**

_Avec tendresse, il le retourna avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le soulever, prenant garde à ce que sa tête repose contre son__épaule. Thor se releva pour quitter la salle du trône, mais fut stoppé sur le seuil par la Magicienne qui le mit en garde :_

_- Une heure mon prince, après quoi, il sera mort._

Thor l'ignora et gagna rapidement ses appartements, tenant contre lui son petit frère inconscient. Avec une tendresse infinie, il le déposa sur son lit avant de le couvrir et de se détourner pour aller sur le balcon. Une fois dehors, il ne se retint plus et explosa en sanglot.

Par les Nornes, que venait-il de faire ? Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ! Des l'instant où son père lui avait appris ce qu'il comptait faire, il aurait du aller trouver Loki et l'aider à s'échapper ! Au lieu d'aller dormir comme un idiot. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour sauver son frère ? Pourquoi s'était-il plié au sortilège ?

Un sanglot, dans la chambre, attira son attention et il regagna l'intérieur d'un pas rapide. Loki avait reprit connaissance et tremblait, recroquevillé dans un coin du lit en pleurant de douleur. Le cœur de Thor se serra, jamais il n'avait vu son frère ainsi. Sans réfléchir, il alla le prendre dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer.

- Chut mon frère, ça va aller. Murmura-t-il alors que Loki commençait à se débattre. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

- Thor… Mon frère, répondit Loki d'une voix cassée, j'ai mal… Aide-moi…

« Mon frère »… Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait appelé ainsi, et Thor l'avait supplié tant de fois de le faire, que malgré l'horreur de la situation, le Dieu de la foudre ne put empêcher une pointe de joie de lui serrer le cœur. Mais elle fut vite étouffée par la culpabilité lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le visage de son petit frère. Loki pleurait. Ses grands yeux verts débordant de larme le suppliaient de faire quelque chose. Le blond déglutit alors que dans sa tête, il entendait encore la Magicienne lui annoncer le délai si court qu'il avait pour… consommer l'union.

Le prince sentit la nausée le reprendre alors qu'il pensait à ce qui lui était demandé. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de faire une telle chose ? Il avait beau être le Dieu de la fertilité, et avait par conséquent une sexualité relativement débridée, il ne pouvait pas le faire avec… non, à son frère.

Car Loki ne voudrait sans doute pas. Surement préférait-il mourir et s'était très certainement ce qu'il le suppliait de faire en pleurant : le laisser en finir ou mieux, l'aider à se tuer. Mais Thor ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se faire. C'était égoïste et injuste pour Loki, mais Thor refusait de vivre sans son petit frère.

Doucement, il posa un baiser sur le front pâle de son petit frère avant de lui immobiliser le visage d'une main pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Les sanglots de Loki se changèrent en larme silencieuse.

- Mon frère, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne doute jamais que je t'aime. Tu entends ? Je t'aime.

Puis il le lâcha et se redressa. Un instant, il l'observa se replier sur lui-même, comme dans une tentative vaine de disparaitre, avant de tourner les talons pour aller trouver la fiole que lui avait donné la Magicienne et qu'il avait négligemment posé sur un meuble en rentrant.

Il l'observa un instant, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il allait faire, et culpabilisait déjà, avant de l'avaler entièrement d'une traite. Sans aide, il ne pourrait rien faire. Pas à son frère et pas comme ça. Mais une chance pour lui, la potion était efficace et très vite, Thor sentit la chaleur de son excitation gonfler dans son bas ventre au point d'en être douloureuse.

Il se défit de tous ses vêtements rapidement avant de se glisser dans son lit pour rejoindre Loki. Rapidement, il le tira au centre et se plaça au dessus de lui, se glissant entre ses jambes et lui immobilisant d'une main les bras au dessus de sa tête.

En le sentant contre lui, le brun cessa de se débattre mais pas de pleurer. Thor déglutit encore, hésitant une seconde à poursuivre, avant de déshabiller son frère d'une main. A ce moment, Loki se remit à sangloter, secouant la tête en répétant inlassablement « non ». Le Dieu de la foudre sentit ses propres yeux se noyer de larme. Lui non plus ne voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser mourir son petit frère.

- Pardonne-moi. Supplia-t-il d'une voix faible en commençant à le préparer. Pardonne-moi.

Il ne savait pas si Loki l'entendait ou même s'il était vraiment conscient. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère pleurer ainsi ni avoir un tel regard, si suppliant. Mais Thor ne voulu pas s'arrêter là-dessus, déjà bien assez écœuré par son geste.

Il relâcha les poignets de son frère pour se laisser aller à quelques caresses, dans le maigre espoir de faire passer l'horreur de la chose sous le plaisir. La virilité de Loki finit par s'éveiller après de patientes et savantes flatteries. A ce constat, le brun qui jusque là avait essayé de repousser Thor des deux mains sur le torse puissant du blond, eut un hoquet d'effroi avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Thor stoppa ses caresses pour les lui enlever, bloquant une nouvelle fois ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il déglutit et s'immobilisa en croisant le regard fiévreux et noyer de larme de son petit frère. Mais le délai était si court, il n'avait pas le temps de le rassurer et de le consoler.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en le pénétrant. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi. Loki, pardonne ma faiblesse.

La chaleur autour de son membre le fit déglutir –s'était tellement bon- mais il se força à rester immobile, le temps que Loki ne s'habitue à sa présence. Lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir lascivement, il ne savait pas si s'était le cas : dans ses bras, le brun continuait pleurait silencieusement, vaincu.

Cependant, les gémissements que ne parvenait pas à retenir le jeune homme prouvaient à Thor qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir. Dans un sens, ça le rassurait. Si Loki jouissait, c'est qu'il ne souffrait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

D'une main, il reprit ses caresses sur la virilité de Loki qui finit par céder dans un gémissement étouffé. Grâce au resserrement soudain et à la potion, Thor se libéra immédiatement après et si tôt fait, il se retira, comme brûlé. Il savait que le sort était achevé, il le sentait au fond de lui.

Mais la potion faisait toujours effet. Cependant, l'idée seule de recommencer l'écœurait : il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à toucher son frère ainsi. Guidé seul par ces instincts, une des mains de Thor se glissa jusqu'à son entre-jambe tendue afin de se libérer encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Les nombreux orgasmes finirent par avoir raison de Thor qui s'effondra sur son frère. A cet instant seulement il remarqua l'immobilité angoissante du jeune homme. Le blond déglutit et se redressa, pour mieux regarder son visage.

Loki, visiblement choqué, gardait ses grands yeux à la couleur de l'émeraude ouverts, fixés sur un point, au plafond. Il ne pleurait plus et seul persistaient sur ses joues pâle, les traces des larmes versée plus tôt, preuve incontestable de sa faiblesse passée.

L'odeur de chaires brûlées, de sang et de sexe sauta à la gorge de Thor et comme si un monstre lui était sauté dessus, il se redressa pour quitter le lit et la chambre, fuyant dans la salle de bain, ou il ne put se retenir et vomit tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir.

Nornes toutes puissantes, pourquoi avoir tissé cela ? Pourquoi avait-il du faire ainsi ? C'était son frère, son petit frère, qu'il s'était juré de protéger dés leur première rencontre, alors même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit bébé ! Comment avait-on put en arriver là ? Comment en était-il venu à devoir… violer son frère ?!

Thor vomit encore, jusqu'à plus n'avoir que de la bile à recracher. Puis il se lava dans le bassin toujours plein qui prenait la majeure partie de la salle d'eau. Il se sentait si sale. Il ne pouvait repenser à la dernière heure écoulée et à son frère sans sentir la nausée le reprendre, bien qu'il n'ait plus grand-chose à vomir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Loki dormait, du moins, avait-il fermé les yeux. Thor s'approcha à pas de loup et lui tourna doucement la tête pour observer sa nuque : le sceau avait guérit, ne laissant plus qu'une cicatrice claire et nette, où l'on reconnaissait aisément la foudre et le marteau ainsi que les runes qui les entouraient. Le blond se sentit rassuré et écœuré en même temps.

L'odeur immonde était toujours là, lui donnant la nausée, aussi tourna-t-il les talons pour rejoindre la salle de bain ou il se saisit d'un linge propre et d'une bassine d'eau. Presque religieusement, Thor retourna près du lit, s'agenouillant au niveau de la tête de lit, tout à coté du visage de son frère :

- Loki ? appela-t-il.

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. La dernière heure devait l'avoir épuiser, songea-t-il vaguement. D'avoir du subir un tel sort, de la main même de celui qui avait juré l'aimer et le protéger tout au long des siècles jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

Thor déglutit, se sentant mal à nouveau, puis repoussa sa culpabilité pour se concentrer sur le bien-être physique de son frère. Précautionneusement, il repoussa les couvertures qui le recouvraient. En avisant ses cuisses ouvertes, d'où s'écoulaient encore sa semence, le Dieu de la foudre ne peut retenir un haut-le-cœur et tourna la tête pour ne pas vomir encore.

Avec une douceur qu'on ne saurait attendre d'un balourd tel que lui, Thor débarrassa Loki des restes de ses vêtements. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi brutal avec lui, au point de déchirer le cuire et la soie qui l'habillait. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus mais chassa au loin ses sombres pensées.

Lorsqu'enfin il l'eut dépouillé de tous ses vêtements, Thor resta un instant immobile à observer le corps frêle de Loki. Distraitement, il glissa une main sur les cotes visibles : depuis quand était-il si maigre ? Il se rappela le bâillon qu'il portait lorsque les gardes l'avaient amené dans la salle de trône, malgré les longues journées écoulées depuis que lui l'avait ramené à Asgard. Lui avait-on laissé tous ce temps ?

- Mon frère… murmura Thor, des sanglots dans la voix.

Ses doigts passèrent des cotes à l'une des nombreuses cicatrices qui le recouvraient. Les deux frères s'étaient déjà vu dans le plus simple des appareils à de nombreuses occasions mais il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y en ait eut autant. Etait-ce l'œuvre des Chitauris ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'ils l'avaient convaincu ?

- Et je n'ai rien vu, s'horrifia Thor en repensant à leur dispute, après qu'il l'ait tiré de l'avion du Shield.

Le Dieu de la fondre resta un long moment à pleurer silencieusement pour son frère, ses yeux claires fixés sur les marques de torture qui retiraient toute culpabilité dans l'attaque de Midgard des épaules du brun. S'il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, il aurait put plaider sa cause et peut-être le _Death Mun _n'aurait pas été choisit comme sentence.

Mais maintenant le sortilège était complet. Thor eut la triste pensée que Loki n'allait même pas pouvoir lui en vouloir. Le Dieu des mensonges n'allait plus jamais être libre, n'aura plus de libre-arbitre ni de volonté, et tous cela à cause de son frère, son grand frère qui avait pourtant juré de le protéger et qui lui avait répété inlassablement l'aimer.

Pire, maintenant sous l'emprise de ce sort, la vie complète de Loki allait se centrer sur Thor, son seul et unique but sera de rendre heureux son frère, par tout les moyens possibles et au détriment de sa propre personne. Et Thor pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, les pires choses du monde même, que Loki ne pourrait s'en plaindre.

Le Dieu de la foudre frissonna d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur son frère. Malgré toute l'horreur de la chose, il était heureux que ce soit lui et pas un autre, car il était persuader que toute autre personne aurait finit par abuser de son pouvoir sur Loki et que son petit frère en aurait plus souffert encore.

Puis Thor s'essuya les yeux, se forçant au calme. Il était un guerrier, pleurer ainsi était indigne de sa personne et n'allait de toute façon rien changer à la situation. Il devait l'accepter et tout faire pour la vie de Loki soit aussi paisible que possible.

Avec tendresse, il entreprit de laver son frère. Ses gestes étaient délicat, révérencieux, comme s'il s'occupait d'une dépouille sacrée. Le mot « dépouille » avait quelque chose de dérangeant mais Loki était tellement amorphe que, n'eut été le léger mouvement de sa poitrine, Thor l'aurait cru mort.

Une fois le corps de son frère propre, Thor alla chercher de quoi bander les poignets de Loki. En le lavant, il n'était pas passé à coté de la peau rouge et brûlé, du fait des chaines. Doucement, de peur de lui faire mal, il étala un baume cicatrisant avant de nouer plusieurs bandes blanches autour.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, le jeune homme ramena le linge et la bassine d'eau dans la salle de bain avant de quitter un instant sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son frère, juste en face. Comme il l'avait déjà fait d'innombrable fois, lorsque Loki, blessé ou enceinte, venait se réfugier chez lui, Thor alla fouiller dans ses affaires pour en tirer une tunique simple, à col haut, d'un vert sombre et un pantalon de cuire noir.

Alors qu'il retournait dans sa propre chambre pour en revêtir Loki, Thor eut la pensée fugace qu'ils ne pouvaient rester là, à Asgard. Comment pouvait-on demander à Loki, pourtant un guerrier reconnu, de paraître devant la cours ainsi humilié ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il y perdrait le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Le blond se redressa, décidé, quittant la chambre pour allé trouver quelques maigres affaires et son marteau. Il retrouva l'arme dans la salle du trône, déserte à présent, et retenant toujours sous elle les chaines usées qui avaient restreint Loki.

Tout près restait encore le bâillon de métal. Thor s'en saisit pour l'observer de près avant de ressentir une intense colère pour l'objet qui avait entravé trop longtemps son frère. Il le tordit entre ses doigts avant de le jeter au loin et de tourner le regard vers le marteau.

Thor posa la main sur le manche de Mjollnir mais hésita une seconde à le soulever : en était-il encore digne ? Puis il chassa ses doutes de son esprit et souleva le marteau avec sa facilité habituel. Rassuré, il soupesa un instant l'arme avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture et de tourner les talons pour quitter –fuir- cette pièce maudite.

Il retourna dans sa chambre où Loki dormait – sommeil ou coma ?- et se rapprocha du lit pour le soulever dans ses bras. Ils ne resteraient pas à Asgard. Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur de devoir quitter son royaume, pour son petit frère, il le faisait sans hésité. Il ferait tout pour le bonheur de son frère. Tout.

Tenant Loki, toujours endormit dans ses bras, enveloppé dans une cape de voyage que Thor était allé chercher dans les appartements de son petit frère, le Dieu de la foudre se rendit aux écuries pour y trouver une monture. Il hésita puis s'approcha du plus grand box, où reposait Sleipnir.

- Mon neveu, appela Thor sans oser entrer dans l'enclos.

Le cheval arachnéen, qui dormait jusque là, redressa les oreilles, surprit d'avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci, et tourna la tête pour observer les nouveaux venus. Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, inconsciente dans les bras de son oncle, il ne put s'empêcher de renâcler, tapant le sol de ses nombreux sabots. Qu'avait-on encore fait subir à Loki ?

Lorsque l'animal s'approcha, allant jusqu'à passer la tête au-dessus de la porte pour renifler le corps de sa mère, Thor n'eut aucun mouvement de recule, même si à cette distance, Sleipnir pouvait lui faire très mal s'il venait à s'énerver pour de bon.

Le museau du cheval fut immédiatement attiré par la nuque de Loki, et il chercha à la dégager dans y parvenir. A ce constat, Thor lâcha les jambes de Loki pour le faire pour lui, révélant à Sleipnir le sceau gravé dans la peau pâle. L'effroi se dessina dans le regard sombre de la bête alors qu'elle s'immobilisait, réalisant lentement ce que cette marque signifiait.

En cheval de guerre qu'il était, Sleipnir n'avait pas eut l'éducation des princes et s'il n'y avait eut sa mère, n'aurait sans doute été qu'un étalon de plus dans cette écurie. Mais même s'il n'avait pas les mots pour définir le sceau, il en savait assez sur la magie pour comprendre que cette chose, sur le cou de sa mère, était une abomination.

Il hennit, furieux, donnant de grand coup de sabots contre les murs de l'écurie qui tremblèrent, effrayant les autres pensionnaires. Thor essaya de le calmer, saisissant quelques crins de sa crinière pour le forcer à baisser la tête :

- Mon neveu, dit-il en plantant son regard dans l'œil sombre du cheval. Loki doit quitter Asgard. Pour son bien. Nous emmèneras-tu jusqu'au Bifrost ?

Mais Sleipnir se dégagea d'un geste brusque avant de se retourner pour donner de furieux coup de sabot dans la porte de son box qui céda dans un grincement plaintif. Une fois libre, il s'approcha de Thor avec dans l'idée de venger sa mère.

Ce traitre osait parler du bien de Loki ? Alors qu'il avait apposé son propre sceau sur sa nuque ? Outre la foudre et le marteau croisé, il avait reconnu dans la marque la magie électrique de son oncle, preuve ultime de la trahison de l'homme. Et il osait vouloir le bien de sa mère ? Il allait le détruire, l'écraser sous ces huit sabots, briser chacun de ses os, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'entendre supplier pour qu'il l'achève !

Mais alors que Sleipnir avançait vers Thor, ce dernier dégaina Mjollnir –malgré tout, il restait digne de l'arme ?! Songea amèrement le cheval-, qu'il portait alors à la ceinture, pour le pointer sur son neveu. Plus que la menace, se fut de voir que le blond n'avait pas lâché sa mère, pire, que sa poigne sur elle s'était renforcé, qui le stoppa :

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Si tu refuse, je trouverais une autre monture. Crois-le ou non, c'est le bien-être de Loki qui m'importe.

Sleipnir hésita. Pour sa mère, il ferait n'importe quoi, mais la présence de Thor le gênait. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eut aucun ressentiment envers le blond, bien au contraire, il avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Mais de voir son sceau gravé dans la peau de Loki avait fait naitre chez lui une fureur aveuglante, qui lui faisait oublié l'amour qu'il avait put ressentir à son égard autrefois.

Voyant le cheval calmé, Thor abaissa Mjollnir sans pour autant l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Il s'était attendu à une pareille réaction, Sleipnir, comme tous les autres enfants de Loki, avait toujours été très protecteur avec sa mère, et se doutait que s'il se forçait au calme, il restait tout de même furieux.

L'étalon s'approcha et plia les antérieurs avec réticence pour que Thor puisse grimper sur son dos en portant Loki plus facilement. Le Dieu de la foudre en fut reconnaissant mais ne dit rien, de peur de provoquer un nouvel accès de colère chez son neveu.

Thor était un bon cavalier, qui n'avait besoin d'aucun équipement pour tenir à cheval. Sleipnir le savait aussi, une fois son oncle installé, sa mère fermement tenue dans les bras puissant de l'homme, l'étalon quitta-t-il l'écurie au grand galop, effrayant une fois de plus les autres chevaux par le martellement assourdissant de ses huit sabots sur le sol de pierre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cheval mythique pour atteindre le Bifrost. A cette heure de la nuit, les rue de la citadelle étaient vide et les quelques patrouilles qu'ils avaient croisés n'avaient osé arrêter leur prince, surtout si celui-ci était juché sur le cheval de guerre de leur roi.

Arrivé près de l'observatoire, Sleipnir ralentit son allure jusqu'à faire les derniers mètres au pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé le Bifrost. L'idée d'être vu de là, n'importe quand et quoi qu'il fasse l'avait toujours dérangé. Ce n'était pas tant le Bifrost qui le gênait que son Gardien. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres d'Heimdall et ne bougea plus, laissant Thor prendre les choses en mains.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, mon prince, fit le Gardien avant que Thor ne parle.

- Nous laisseras-tu passer ?

Thor savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire pour convaincre Heimdall. Il avait sans doute vu ce qui s'était passé au cours de la dernière heure. Plus que des mots, cela devait être suffisant pour le persuader de les laisser partir. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, aucune parole ne le fera changer d'avis.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel personne n'osa bouger puis le Gardien fit un pas sur le coté, laissant libre l'accès au Bifrost. Thor inspira profondément –il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu sa respiration- puis fit mine de descendre. Cependant, Sleipnir ne le laissa pas faire, se tordant le cou pour le maintenir sur son dos alors qu'il reprenait sa marche, entrant lentement dans l'observatoire.

- Sleipnir, qu'est-ce que…

Thor essaya de descendre encore mais d'un large coup de queue, le cheval l'arrêta. Le blond se dégagea des quelques longs crins restés accroché à lui avant de se poser une main tendre sur l'encolure de l'animal.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? Sleipnir hennit en acquiesçant de la tête. Thor eut un sourire triste avant de demander encore : tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Sleipnir ne fit aucun mouvement ni aucun bruit mais la réponse était clairement lisible dans son regard sombre. Thor déglutit en sentant son cœur se serrer de douleur. Mais il comprenait parfaitement le cheval. Si la situation était inversée, lui non plus ne voudrait pas laisser Loki seul aux mains de celui qu'il l'avait fait souffrir.

- Très bien. Finit-il par dire, la gorge serré. Très bien. Loki en sera heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Heimdall s'était approché du centre de l'observatoire, son immense épée à la main. Maintenant que les dernières décisions étaient prises, il la planta avec force dans le cœur de métal qui contrôlait le Bifrost. Thor n'avait rien besoin de lui dire pour qu'il sache où les envoyés.

Le Dieu de la foudre eut un dernier regard pour lui, inclina la tête en signe de remerciement puis talonna doucement les flans de Sleipnir qui répondit en partant au galop, sautant de toutes ses forces dans le puits de lumière bleue qui s'était ouvert devant eux.

ooOoo

La tour Stark portait très mal son nom. Oui, bien sur, elle était toujours la propriété à part entière du milliardaire et était toujours entièrement gérée par Jarvis, mais elle n'était plus une simple folie érigée par ou pour la gloire d'un seul homme. Elle était devenue le sanctuaire des Avengers. De tous les Avengers.

S'ils s'étaient tous séparé une fois les deux Dieux repartis, pensant tous pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, quelque soit le degré de normalité de cette dernière, il avait fallu moins d'une semaine à chacun pour revenir ici, à New York, dans cette tour.

Ils ne leurs avaient pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le monde extérieur n'était plus fait pour eux. Ou qu'eux n'étaient pus fait pour le monde extérieur. S'ils ne l'avaient jamais été d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'on avait vécu ce qu'eux avaient vécus, la banalité quotidienne devenait rapidement ennuyeuse.

De plus, être pourchassé par une horde de fan en furie et/ou un groupe de fou-furieux qui avait bien envi de leur apprendre à coup de poing à se prendre pour des héros et tous casser n'aidait pas à leur réinsertion social.

Alors ils étaient tous revenu à la tour Stark, les uns après les autres. Tony les avait tous accueillis sans aucune différence. Plus qu'un groupe de collègue, ils étaient des amis, peut-être même une famille, qui avait accepté chacun d'entre eux avec tous les défauts qui faisaient d'eux des exclus de la société.

S'était le soir. Ils étaient tous affalé dans les canapés du salon du dernier étage, à regarder silencieusement une série à l'eau de rose que personne ne suivait. Même Fury. Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient repoussé une attaque de robot sur la Grande Pomme qui les avait tous lessivé de leur énergie.

Cependant, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit, suivi par la lumière caractéristique du Bifrost, les cinq Avengers ainsi que leur chef furent sur leurs pieds en moins d'une seconde, arme à la main. D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse ou les attendait le plus étrange des spectacles.

Aucun humain ne trouva quoi dire en avisant l'immense cheval noir doté de deux, quatre, six… huit pattes ! Néanmoins, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs esprits et levèrent leurs armes pour mettre en joug les nouveaux arrivants lorsque Thor descendit du dos de l'animal, tenant dans ses bras nul autre que Loki, celui qui avait faillis détruire cette ville et conquérir la Terre.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication, l'accueillis Fury sans baisser son arme.

Thor lâcha les jambes de son frère pour lever une main en signe de paix.

- Loki est inoffensif, je vous le jure, amis mortels. Laissez-moi le conduire dans un endroit où il pourra se reposer et je vous promets de tous vous conter ensuite.

Les terriens se regardèrent, tous hésitant. Seul Fury avait réagit et s'était avec une joie malsaine qu'il avait dégainé son portable pour appeler une… non, deux, c'était plus prudent, équipes d'intervention pour appréhender le Dieu criminel.

Thor le remarqua, fronça les sourcils, mécontent, avant de reprendre, de la fureur dans la voix :

- Ami Fury, Loki restera à mes cotés, dans cette tour si l'ami Stark le permets.

- Pas de soucis, signala le milliardaire, ce qui lui attira le regard mauvais de tous ses amis mortels. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant les épaules.

Fury soupira, essayant d'endiguer la colère qui naissait en lui, avant de faire un pas vers le Dieu pour lui expliquer aussi calmement que possible qu'étant un criminel ayant voulu asservir l'humanité toute entière, la place de Loki était dans une prison. Du Shield de préférence.

- Je vous assure que mon frère à payer pour cela. Plus que de raison.

Etait-ce le teint cadavérique de Loki ou le regard brillant de larme de Thor qui fit hésiter Fury ? Toujours est-il que l'homme fit un pas en arrière, signalant qu'au moindre écart de comportement, Loki serait arrêté et enfermé dans une des nombreuses et secrètes base du Shield.

La menace ne sembla pas plaire au cheval arachnéen qui frappa le sol d'un sabot avant d'avancer vers Fury, dans l'intention très claire de lui faire ravaler ses mots. Thor attrapa une touffe de sa crinière pour le retenir et l'animal recula à contrecœur.

- Il serait avisé, prévint le Dieu de la foudre en se plaçant devant Sleipnir, de ne pas menacer Loki devant l'un de ses enfants.

Fury, Clint, Natacha, Steve et Tony écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur et se fut Bruce, qui avait retiré de son nez ses lunettes pour les nettoyer nerveusement qui expliqua rapidement la filiation de l'animal dans la mythologie nordique.

- Tu veux dire, fit Tony aussi étonné que fasciné, que Loki c'est transformé en jument et à engendré… ça ?

Sleipnir frappa le sol d'un sabot, mécontent du « ça » qui le désignait. Tony le fixa un instant éberlué avant de s'excuser distraitement. Près de lui, Fury grogna, rappelant que Thor tenait toujours dans ses bras l'ennemi publique numéro un.

- Ha oui. Fit Stark d'un ton amusé. Thor, suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

En entendant le son caractéristique des sabots sur le béton, il se retourna cependant pour regarder Sleipnir dans les yeux :

- Toi, Spider Horse, le prend pas mal mais je préfèrerais que tu reste sur la terrasse.

Sleipnir souffla, agacé, avant de faire un pas vers ce petit mortel qui osait lui parler ainsi mais Thor l'arrêta, posant une main amicale sur son encolure :

- L'homme de métal à raison. Tout prince qu'ils sont, les chevaux n'ont pas leur place dans un palais. Cela ne sembla pas convaincre le cheval aussi rajouta-t-il, à la surprise des Avengers : personne ne lui fera de mal. Moi, y compris. Je te le jure.

Le cheval sembla hésiter avant de hennir en baissant la tête. Il se tourna vers Thor, de sorte à pouvoir caresser du bout du museau sa mère puis recula dans l'ombre de la terrasse, sans pour autant quitter des yeux les deux Dieux et le groupe d'humain.

- Bon, bah, puisque c'est réglé, fit Tony en reprenant le chemin de l'intérieur, si tu veux bien me suivre.

- Tony ! Appela Clint en le suivant.

L'archer se plaça à sa droite, Natacha à sa gauche. Le milliardaire se sentit oppressé et força un peu le pas, immédiatement imité par les deux assassins :

- Tu vas pas l'accueillir ici ? Demanda le Faucon, inquiet. C'est Loki !

- Il a voulu asservir l'humanité, rappela Natacha, comme s'il l'avait oublié.

- Thor certifie qu'il est inoffensif. Justifia Tony en empruntant un couloir qui menait à sa propre chambre, l'unique de l'étage. Tiens Thor, appela-t-il avant de designer son lit, allonge-le là.

Le Dieu s'exécuta sous le regard méfiant de tout les Avengers hormis Tony, qui était toujours prompte à accueillir tout le monde. Une fois Loki installé, Thor s'agenouilla près du lit pour caresser les cheveux sombre de son frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son frère avant de se redresser, se tournant vers ses amis mortels qui le regardait étrangement.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le silence lui répondit puis Steve finit par prendre la parole, après s'être raclé la gorge. Il avait entendu les quelques mots des deux assassins juste avant, et était du même avis qu'eux. Il le fit savoir d'une voix ferme, s'adressant plus à Thor qu'à Tony.

- Ami Rogers, je vous le jure. Loki ne fera rien. Il.. La gorge du Dieu se serra une seconde, l'empêchant de parler, l'obligeant à déglutir en fermant les yeux pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il ne fera rien, reprit-il après un instant. Parce qu'il ne pourra pas. Je vais tout vous dire. Mais pas ici.

Les mortels échangèrent un regard avant de quitter lentement la chambre l'un après l'autre, suivi par Thor, et de reprendre le chemin du salon, laissant Loki seul à son repos.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Ca va, pas trop neuneu ? J'ai peur d'avoir un peu OOC-siser Thor mais bon, c'est que c'est un garçon sensible not' 'tit blond, surtout (ou seulement ?) quand il est question de Loki ^^

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^

A+  
BD


	4. Chapitre 3 : Death Mun

**RAR anonyme :**

**Sora-sama : **Non, non, t'inquiète. Si j'aime torturer mes personnages principaux, je n'aime pas les tuer définitivement (comment on joue avec, alors ?) donc, t'inquiète, même si c'est pas joyeux, ça va pas finir en tragédie ^^. Pour ce qui est du sort, et de ce qu'il implique, t'aura plus de réponse dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Merci encore pour ton commentaire ^^

* * *

Bonjour les gens ! Comment allez-vous en ce magnifique (bon, ok il fait moche) en ce dimanche matin ? Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de me lire, et pour ce qui le font, de commenter ^^ Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, ou des p'tits truc qui vous chiffonnent et que je devrais ajuster, hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ **J'écris pour vous, alors autant que ça vous plaise au maximum ^^**

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Death Mun.**

_Les mortels échangèrent un regard avant de quitter lentement la chambre l'un après l'autre, suivi par Thor, et de reprendre le chemin du salon, laissant Loki seul à son repos._

Les Avengers s'installèrent dans le salon principal où la télévision éteinte laissa place à un Thor nerveux, incertain de ses mots et les yeux brillants de larmes. La tête basse, il faisait tourner sur un ses doigts une chevalière d'argent, que personne ne lui avait jamais vu avant, sans pour autant l'enlever.

Le silence pesant de la pièce était étouffant. Même s'ils étaient curieux, aucun Avengers n'osait interroger encore Thor. Le blond semblait trop triste pour pouvoir répondre à la moindre question. Cependant, après un long instant de gêne, Tony, rendu nerveux par l'ambiance austère, se sacrifia pour poser la première question :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Corne de Bouc ? Fit-il en allant se chercher un verre d'alcool, devinant qu'il allait en avoir besoin pour supporter la conversation à venir.

Thor déglutit avant de renfiler sa chevalière et de poser son regard sur ses amis. Il s'essuya les yeux puis répondit, d'une voix rendue rauque par la tristesse :

- Mon f… Loki, se corrigea-t-il –il ne pouvait plus l'appeler « frère » maintenant, réalisa-t-il en sentant à nouveau les larmes poindre.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard, surprit par l'hésitation de Thor. Le dieu de la foudre n'avait pourtant jamais cessé d'appeler Loki « son frère », même lorsque sa trahison était avérée. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il n'ose plus utiliser ces mots pour qualifier le Jotun ?

- Loki, oui ? Insista Tony en constatant que Thor ne disait plus rien.

- Pardon, ami Stark, se repris le dieu en se raclant la gorge. Loki a été soumit au _Death Mun_. Annonça-il d'une traite.

Face au silence des Avengers, Thor compris qu'aucun de ces amis mortels n'avaient connaissance du sortilège. Dans un monde où la magie était perdue depuis si longtemps, c'était normal et il s'y attendait. Il avait cependant espéré ne pas avoir à l'expliquer, ne sachant pas s'il allait arriver à dire à haute voix ce qu'il en était.

- Le _Death Mun_ est un sortilège interdit, finit-il par expliquer en essayant de se détacher de ce qu'il disait, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

- Pourquoi l'avoir utiliser s'il est interdit, demanda Bruce, curieux.

- Parce qu'il s'agit d'un sort puissant, Ami Banner.

Fury grogna, il se fichait bien des interdits d'Asgard. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, s'était si Loki était réellement sans danger comme le prétendait Thor ou s'il devait se fier à son instinct et enfermer le dieu du chaos dans une des prisons du Shield. Il allait poser une question mais le blond repris la parole en jouant distraitement avec sa chevalière :

- Loki est un sorcier puissant. Le plus puissant des Neufs Royaumes. Rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Ouais, on a vu ça, charia Tony avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.

- Ami Stark, mon f… Loki n'a pas ou peu utilisé ses pouvoirs lors de l'attaque de cette ville, défendit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Demanda Steve sans comprendre.

- Oui, s'il est si puissant que ça, pourquoi l'a-t'on vaincu ? Appuya Natasha en se redressant pour regarder Thor dans les yeux.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas lui qui répondit mais Clint. L'archer, qui s'était placé accroupit sur le dossier du fauteuil de sa camarade, comme un oiseau de proie, surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole :

- Parce que Loki ne voulait pas gagner, dit-il. Il voulait juste mourir, de la main de Thor de préférence.

- C'est un détail qui n'apparait pas dans votre rapport, Barton, grogna Fury.

- Ca ne m'a pas paru pertinent de le signaler. Coupa le faucon avant de poursuivre, s'adressant à toute l'assemblée. Lorsque j'étais sous son contrôle, il m'a dit un jour qu'il détestait utiliser le sceptre. Que ce n'était pas son pouvoir. Mais que ça suffisait amplement pour ce qui devait arriver. A ce moment là, il semblait… Clint fronça les sourcils en cherchant ses mots avant de conclure : triste et résigné.

- De quoi ?! s'étrangla Tony. Toute cette mascarade, c'était qu'une tentative de suicide ?!

Fury se leva, empêchant par son geste quiconque de répondre, et prit la parole, d'une voix agacée :

- On se fiche du pourquoi. Ce que je veux savoir, dit-il en se tournant vers Thor, c'est si je peux vraiment vous faire confiance ou si je dois faire arrêter Loki.

Thor acquiesça avant de reprendre, en tentant d'avoir la voix la plus distante possible :

- Le _Death Mun_ est un sort d'union, expliqua-t-il, utilisé dans les temps anciens pour les mariages arrangé.

- Mariage ? reprit Natasha, surprise.

- Romanov, coupa Fury, la ferme. Si on l'interrompt tout le temps, cette conversation ne finira jamais.

La rousse grogna, mécontente, mais ne désobéit pas à l'ordre, se contentant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, échangeant un regard énervé avec son ami toujours perché sur son dossier. Après un instant de silence, Thor repris son explication :

- Lorsque l'un des deux partis, essentiellement la femme, refusait de se soumettre à l'union, le sort était utilisé. Généralement, dit-il avec un sourire triste, la simple menace du _Death Mun_ suffisait à convaincre.

Thor se tu, se demandant si la menace du sortilège aurait suffit à calmer Loki. Sans doute que oui, elle l'aurait effrayé suffisament pour qu'il trouve le moyen de fuir, ou au moins de se faire oublier. Une fois de plus, il sentit la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir prévenue grandir dans son esprit mais il la chassa lorsque Tony, que le silence gênait, demanda :

- Ok. Et il fait quoi ce sort ?

- Il… tut la volonté de celle qui y est soumit, le liant à un autre. Face au mine interrogative, Thor reprit : celle qui est soumit à ce sort ne peux plus s'opposer à celui qui lui est uni et devient sa femme, sa servante, son esclave même, si cela fait plaisir à son dominant.

- C'est dégoutant, ne put se retenir de murmurer Natasha.

Bien qu'elle soit la seule femme présente, et qu'en tant que telle, elle se sente écœuré par une telle misogynie, elle reçut le soutient de tout les Avengers, et même de Fury, qui acquiescèrent rapidement. Puis Tony comprit soudain l'explication du dieu et lâcha son verre de surprise, avant de s'écrier, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

- T'es marié à Loki ?!

Il comprenait soudainement pourquoi il ne pouvait plus l'appeler « mon frère ». Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait finit par le renier ou un truc du genre, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient… Marié ? Asgard autorisait le mariage entre homme ? Comment pouvaient-ils être à la fois si avant-gardiste et si moyenâgeux ?

Thor serra les poings avant d'acquiescer :

- Pas officiellement. Le Conseil a décidé de soumettre mon f… Loki au _Death Mun_ et de faire de moi son dominant. Ami Fury, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers l'homme, Loki n'est plus une menace parce qu'il ne peut plus rien faire sans mon accord préalable. Et je ne l'autoriserais pas à attaquer Midgard.

Le directeur du Shield acquiesça, incertain de comprendre les explications du dieu. Rien faire sans son accord ? Qu'entendait-il vraiment par là ? Jusqu'où cela allait-il ? Loki, qu'il savait puissant, allait-il vraiment rester sagement ici, à obéir aux moindres commandements de Thor ?

- Qu'entends-tu par rien faire sans ton accord ? Demanda Clint, visiblement troublé.

- Le rôle de mon f… Loki est maintenant de s'occuper du foyer et de me donner au moins un héritier dont il aura aussi la charge. Répondit Thor, les yeux à nouveau brillant de larme. Pour le reste, il ne pourra rien faire sans mon accord. Même sa magie…

Le dieu de la foudre, pourtant guerrier reconnu, pourtant vieux de plusieurs millier d'années, n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglot en se prenant le visage dans ses mains. Immédiatement, tout les Avengers vinrent l'entourer pour le consoler. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme, pendant lesquelles on l'avait fait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Natasha avant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en essuyant furieusement son visage. C'est juste que… La magie pour Loki c'est… c'est…

- Une partie de lui, acheva Clint.

Le faucon avait reprit sa place, sur le dossier du fauteuil, juste au dessus de Thor. Le blond leva la tête pour croiser son regard et acquiesça. Natasha s'était installée sur l'un des accoudoirs, Steve sur l'autre, Tony et Bruce étaient debout devant eux. Ainsi entouré, le dieu ne put que se calmer, rassuré par la présence de ses amis près de lui.

- Mais le truc, là, le conseil, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils, ils ont conscience que Corne de Bouc et toi, vous êtes frère ?

- Les unions incestueuses n'ont jamais posées de problème à Asgard. Répondit tristement Thor. De plus, Loki et moi… Sa voix se serra et il du faire un effort pour pouvoir poursuivre sans pleurer, nous ne sommes pas frère de sang.

- Et le divorce ? Proposa Natasha pour le consoler. Face au regard d'incompréhension qu'eut Thor, elle reprit : la rupture de l'union.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur sa chevalière, qu'il fit à nouveau tourner sur son doigt, hésita à répondre puis fit un signe de tête négatif avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de la russe :

- Si je répudie mon f… Loki, il mourra. Si je meurs, il mourra. Nous sommes liés, il n'y a plus rien à faire contre cela.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel chacun médita ce que venait de leur apprendre Thor mais il ne dura pas. Fury, mit à l'écart par le rassemblement des Avengers autour du dieu, bouscula Tony et Bruce pour pouvoir se placer devant Thor et le regarder dans les yeux :

- Donc, si je résume, Loki porte une muselière dont vous seul avez la clé et qu'il ne peut en aucune façon défaire ?

Le terme « muselière » était rabaissant mais tellement juste que le blond ne trouva rien à redire de l'expression et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il sentit naitre en lui la colère lorsqu'il vit se dessiner un sourire sur le visage du directeur du Shield.

- Parfait, conclu Fury, satisfait d'un pareil sort.

Après tout, Loki avait tenté d'asservir la Terre et avait détruit une bonne partie de l'ile de Manhattan. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, il se retrouva coller au mur, une poigne puissante lui enserrant le cou si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

- Je vous interdis de vous réjouir du sort de Loki ! S'énerva Thor en resserrant sa prise, ignorant de ses amis qui essayaient de le convaincre de lâcher l'humain. Votre faible esprit de mortel vous empêche de comprendre toute l'horreur du _Death Mun_, l'horreur de ce qu'il a subit, de ce que j'ai du faire…

Thor lâcha l'humain en réalisant qu'il allait parler de la dernière condition à laquelle il avait du se plier pour compléter le sortilège. Aussi compréhensif que puissent se montrer ses amis, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire. Il en avait bien trop honte. Rien que d'y repenser suffisait pour faire naitre un dégout de soi si puissant qu'il en était malade.

Fury tomba au sol en toussant, se massant la gorge en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et l'aide de Clint et Steve pour réussir à se relever. Lorsqu'il fut debout et à nouveau capable de parler, il fit quelque pas vers Thor, qui s'était approché de la baie vitrée pour observer son neveu, toujours sur la terrasse, et l'interpela :

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'à subit Loki ou de ce que vous lui avez fait subir, dit-il la voix brûlante de colère, insistant bien sur le « vous », si vraiment il est dans l'incapacité de nuire à cette planète, je ne peux que m'en réjouir !

Le dieu de la foudre grogna, se retourna pour faire face à Fury, la main poser sur le manche de Mjollnir, toujours accroché à sa ceinture, mais il fut interrompus par la voix désincarnée de Jarvis qui surprit tout le monde :

- Monsieur, Monsieur Odinson vient de se réveiller, annonça-t-il calmement.

Oubliant Fury, Thor se précipita vers la chambre à ces quelques mots, sans prêter grande attention à ce que continuait de dire l'intelligence artificielle. Les mortels hésitèrent à le suivre mais restèrent finalement dans le salon, jugeant qu'il fallait laisser les deux dieux seul pour l'instant.

- Monsieur Odinson semble être en grande panique, Monsieur, expliquait Jarvis. De plus, je crains fort de l'avoir effrayé en lui parlant. Je m'en excuse.

- T'inquiète, Jarvis, rassura Tony en allant se servir un second verre, le premier ayant finit sur le tapis.

Il en proposa un à tous les Avengers qui acceptèrent sans rechigner l'alcool offert, tous encore ébranlé par le nouveau lien entre Thor et son petit frère. Son petit frère, quoi ! Les gens d'Asgard avaient de drôle d'idée, tout de même !

ooOoo

Lorsque Loki reprit ses esprits, il se redressa d'un mouvement vif, comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar, ce qui était le cas. D'ailleurs, il avait sur le bord des lèvres un cri silencieux alors que ses yeux étaient dilatés de panique. La peur soudaine qui l'avait réveillé ne le quitta pas, amplifiant même lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait dans les meubles qui l'entouraient aucune chambre d'Asgard, ni même sa cellule.

Prit de panique, il quitta le lit pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, laissant ses instincts le guider. Lorsqu'une voix venue du plafond l'interpela, lui souhaitant pourtant juste un bon réveil, il lâcha un petit couinement effrayé en se recroquevillant d'avantage, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre dans les murs.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, le faisant sursauter plus encore, et entra Thor. Lorsque Loki vit son ancien frère apparaitre devant lui, la peur qu'il ressentait se changea en effroi et sans réfléchir, alla puiser dans ses réserves de magie, qu'il atteignit avec difficulté, pour se téléporter loin de lui.

Etrangement, son pouvoir ne lui était pas accessible et c'était comme s'il devait lutter contre une barrière invisible pour réussir à réunir les quelques étincelles de magie qui lui permettait de fuir. Il y parvint difficilement, sentant une brûlure effroyable sur sa nuque, mais ne contrôla pas le lieu de la téléportation.

Il réapparu à l'extérieur, à quelques mètre du sol, et heurta ce dernier avec douleur. Sonné, il ne prit pas garde à ce qui l'entourait, ni même à l'endroit où il était, et se redressa lentement. Il entendit sans y faire attention un crissement de pneu juste avant d'être heurté par une voiture. Au sol une seconde fois, il put juste voir les feus arrières du véhicule disparaitre au coin de la rue avant de fermer les yeux, étourdis par le choc.

- Hey, m'sieur ? L'appela une voix féminine. M'sieur ?!

Il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, vêtu de bas-résilles noirs sous une jupe trop courte d'un rouge vif, et d'un manteau en fausse fourrure ouvert sur un simple soutien-gorge écarlate à dentelle sombre.

- M'sieur ? fit la jeune femme en s'accroupissant près de sa tête. Vous devriez pas rester sur la route.

- La route ? répéta-t-il difficilement.

Lentement, il se redressa. Son corps était perclus de douleur, et pas seulement à cause de sa rencontre avec la voiture. Sa magie était étrangement hors d'atteinte et d'avoir utilisé le peu qu'il parvenait à saisir l'avait soumit à une torture aussi effrayante que douloureuse.

Assis sur le bitume, Loki regarda autour de lui, essayant de reconnaitre l'endroit ou il était. Sans difficulté, il comprit qu'il était sur Midgard, dans une rue malfamée d'une de ces grandes villes. Il faisait nuit et la seule lumière provenait d'un lampadaire, non-loin, et de l'enseigne d'une boite de nuit visiblement peu fréquentable.

Sur le trottoir, devant cette dernière, d'autres filles aussi peu habillé que celle qui lui avait porté secours, faisaient des allers-retours sans se soucier qu'un homme soit apparu au milieu de la rue et se soit fait renversé, juste devant elles. Que faisait-il là ?

- M'sieur, vous devriez pas rester là. Fit la jeune femme en lui prenant un bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Purement par réflexe, Loki se dégagea avant de reculer, sans pour autant se relever. La jeune femme, le regarda surprise, puis lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle allait l'approcher encore lorsqu'une voix masculine, chargé de colère, l'appela. La jeune femme blanchis, s'excusa, puis courut jusqu'à la porte de la boite de nuit ou un homme musclé, celui qui l'avait appelé, la bouscula pour la faire entrer plus vite.

Loki resta un instant interdit, ne parvenant pas à comprendre et sa réaction, et ce qu'il faisait là, sur Midgard, au lieu d'attendre tranquillement son procès –et sa mort- dans sa geôle, au palais d'Asgard. Puis un nouveau crissement de pneu, suivit par le frôlement d'une voiture et de plusieurs insultes, lui rappela qu'il était toujours au milieu de la route.

Il se releva difficilement et tituba jusqu'à une ruelle sombre mais vide. Misérablement, il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine et nouant ses bras autour. Il avait tellement mal, surtout à la tête. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi.

S'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, que sa magie elle-même, de par son inaccessibilité, le condamnait d'un crime qu'il ignorait avoir commis. Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant. Loki repensa à l'effroi qui l'avait fait fuir lorsqu'il avait vu Thor. D'où pouvait venir un tel sentiment ?

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs mais les images étaient floues et empreintes de douleur. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait fait Thor ? Il savait que son ancien frère lui avait fait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Soudain, une image du cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé lui revint devant les yeux et il revit très nettement la Première Magicienne incanter devant lui et Thor. Non… Effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir, il porta une main à sa nuque et sentit immédiatement sous ses doigts une cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas avant. Même si ça lui faisait mal d'y toucher, il la parcourue en entier, y reconnaissant le sceau de Thor et quelques runes autour.

Non ! Ils n'avaient pas fait ça ?! Pas à lui ?! Pas comme ça ?! Pas Thor ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais il n'aurait put lui faire ça ! Malgré tous ce qu'il avait put faire, jamais son ancien grand frère, toujours protecteur avec lui, n'aurait put lui faire ça ! Jamais !

Mais Loki devait pourtant s'y résigner. Il reconnaissait sous ses doigts les runes qui entouraient le marteau et la foudre et il en savait trop sur la magie pour pouvoir les confondre avec d'autre. Là, sur sa nuque, autour du sceau de Thor, étaient gravées les runes de soumission du _Death Mun_.

La peur fit place à la colère. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait tant souffert d'avoir utilisé sa magie, et d'où venait cette sensation de manque. S'était le sortilège qui le coupait de ses pouvoirs et le poussait à rester près de son dominant. De l'avoir fuit ainsi était à l'opposé de ce que le _Death Mun_ lui ordonnait de faire.

Puis Loki eut une pensée. S'il était vivant et que le sortilège était complet, cela voulait dire que son ancien frère avait… l'avait… La nausée le prit alors qu'il se rappelait soudain avoir supplié Thor de l'aider, puis d'avoir pleuré, beaucoup, en essayant de le repousser et ensuite… ensuite… Il se souvenait d'un plaisir immonde et contre-nature alors que Thor le… que Thor le…

Non ! Comment celui qui se disait être son frère, qui avait promis de toujours le protéger de tout et de tous, pouvait lui avoir fait ça ?! Comment ?! Incapable de se retenir d'avantage, Loki éclata en sanglot alors qu'il se cognait la tête contre le mur derrière lui, comme pour essayer d'effacer de sa mémoire les souvenirs qui remontaient.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, qui fit sursauter Loki avant qu'il ne se recroqueville, puis une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la ville, trempant le dieu déchu jusqu'au os sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Comment Odin avait-il put être aussi cruel avec lui en le soumettant ainsi à ce sortilège interdit ?! Comment avait-il put faire preuve d'autant de barbarie ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait exécuter ? Cela aurait été plus clément pour lui ! Et pourquoi Thor avait-il participé ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il lui en voulait ? Qu'il voulait se venger de lui ? Il n'avait pourtant pas fait preuve jusque là d'esprit de revanche, contrairement à lui, et avait dit seulement vouloir retrouver son petit frère. Loki se trouva bien stupide d'y avoir crut, d'avoir eut foi en la bonté supposée de Thor. Finalement, il était comme les autres.

Recroqueviller sur lui-même, tremblant de froids comme de peur sous la pluie battante, Loki luttait contre l'envie de plus en plus forte d'aller trouver Thor. Non pas pour un combat ou même lui crier dessus, mais pour le supplier de lui pardonner sa réaction. Il savait que s'était le sort, de plus en plus puissant à mesure que le temps passait, qui le faisait penser ainsi, et il était effrayé à l'idée d'y céder, de ne plus avoir pour réflexion que le bonheur de Thor et sa propre soumission.

Terrorisé à l'idée d'être loin de son dominant et de l'avoir énervé, comme par cette envie folle de rejoindre ce dernier pour se faire pardonner, Loki resta de longues minutes ratatiné contre le mur, ignorant totalement de la pluie, sursautant juste à chaque coup de tonnerre qui retentissait.

Que faisait-il sur Midgard ? Il se souvenait, douloureusement, que le sortilège avait été lancé dans la salle du trône du palais d'Asgard alors, pourquoi s'être réveiller sur cette misérable planète ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Avait-il été banni en plus ? Mais ce n'était pas logique car Thor le serait aussi. A moins qu'il ne soit répudié.

Une peur glaciale mêlée d'un espoir fou le saisit. Si s'était le cas, alors la mort était ce qui l'attendait. Elle mettrait du temps à venir, sa fin serait très douloureuse, mais au moins n'aurait-il à souffrir l'humiliation du _Death Mun _que quelques mois. Le sortilège en soit ne serrait alors qu'une dernière torture, affreuse et barbare, avant de le laisser enfin rejoindre Helheim.

Malgré l'effroi que faisait naitre une telle pensée, uniquement du au sortilège, Loki sentit une pointe de joie grandir au fond de lui. Mais étrangement, il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Parce que Thor était trop gentil. Ou trop cruel. L'un ou l'autre, il ne le laisserait pas en finir si simplement.

Loki eut un sourire triste en songeant que finalement, la relique volé de Jotunheim qu'il était allait enfin servir, ce qu'Odin devait attendre depuis une éternité. Avait-il toujours eut cette idée en tête ? Etait-ce pour le marier à Thor qu'il l'avait ramené à Asgard ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi l'avoir élevé comme un prince et non comme une future épouse alors ?

Peut-être pour le plaisir pervers et cruel de le soumettre par la force ? Car si Loki sentait sur sa nuque le sortilège le brûler, même s'il avait conscience que lutter contre n'allait que faire s'accentuer cette douleur, toutes les fibres de son être le forçait à combattre, sans relâche, le sort immonde qui lui était jeté.

La pluie s'accentua encore mais Loki l'ignora, fermant les yeux en posant son front sur ses genoux, les yeux clos. Lentement, il plongea dans une sorte de torpeur inconsciente peuplé d'affreux cauchemar, tous sous les traits de son ancien frère.

ooOoo

Tony était retourné sur la terrasse. Jarvis, intelligent comme il était, avait passé en express une commande dans l'animalerie la plus proche pour faire apporter en urgence de quoi nourrir le cheval arachnéen qui avait prit ses quartiers sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

Le milliardaire lui en était très reconnaissant. La livraison venait d'arriver et Tony avait prit sur lui d'aller nourrir l'étrange animal pendant que Thor et Loki bavardaient. Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans sa chambre, impossible pour lui de savoir ce qu'il en était et cela le rendait nerveux. Aussi tenta-t-il de s'occuper l'esprit en allant faire connaissance avec le fiston de son nouvel hôte.

- Hey, Spider Horse ! Appela-t-il en entrant sur la terrasse, un seau remplis d'avoine et autres céréales spécialement pour cheval à la main.

Sleipnir était au bord de la terrasse, occupé à observer le monde sombre mais perlé de lumière, qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il n'y avait jamais mit un sabot, Odin n'ayant plus prit le chemin de Midgard depuis la terrible guerre avec les Jotuns. Il était curieux de le connaitre et espérait pouvoir le découvrir au coté de sa mère.

Mais il en doutait fortement. D'abord parce qu'Odin voudrait sans doute qu'il retourne vite sur Asgard, dans l'écurie royale, où était sa place, et ensuite parce qu'il doutait qu'avec cette chose, gravé sur sa nuque, Loki puisse réellement faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Hey, Spider Horse, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le cheval quitta son observation pour se tourner vers l'humain qui venait le déranger, abandonnant ses tristes réflexions. Il regard un moment le mortel devant lui, avec la même curiosité que ce dernier avait pour lui. Sous ses vêtements, brillait une douce lumière bleue. Qu'était-ce donc ? Il devrait poser la question à sa mère, elle devait savoir. Elle savait tellement de chose.

Il baissa la tête, attristé en repensant encore une fois à Loki. Même s'il avait tenu à accompagner Thor, en restant coincé sur cette terrasse, il doutait de pouvoir lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Puis il se doutait que maintenant que le mal était fait, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il avait bien sentit un éclat de magie de sa mère, un peu avant, mais s'était si faible, et si bref, qu'il doutait que cela puisse se reproduire encore une fois. L'aberration, sur la nuque pâle de Loki, lui avait tout prit, même sa magie. S'était profondément cruel.

- Tu me comprends quand je te parle ? Demanda Tony.

Sleipnir le regarda une seconde sans bouger : tout le monde savait qu'en tant que fils de Loki, il était plus intelligent que tout autre cheval commun. Mais il devait être aussi inconnu à cette planète et ses habitants, que ces derniers l'étaient pour lui. Il hennit doucement en faisant un signe positif de la tête.

- Délire, murmura Tony. Tu te moque pas de moi, hein ?

Signe négatif, suivi par un soupir agacé. Si cet humain faisait naitre chez lui la curiosité –qu'était-ce que cette lumière bleue ?- il commençait à l'agacer. Il était Sleipnir enfin, premier fils de Loki, le dieu du mensonge, du chaos, du feu et autre. Il était normal qu'il ait plus de réflexion qu'un bourrin lambda, non ?

- Tiens, tu dois avoir faim. Finit par dire l'humain en posant le seau devant lui.

Le cheval baissa la tête pour renifler le contenue du seau avant d'y plonger le museau, plus par gourmandise que par faim –il avait toujours de quoi manger dans son box. Il se redressa juste le temps de remercier l'humain d'un signe de tête, puis se concentra sur son repas, oubliant un instant où il était et pourquoi.

- Monsieur ? Appela une voix métallique qui fit sursauter Sleipnir.

- Du calme, Spider Horse, c'est juste Jarvis. C'est… le gardien invisible de la tour.

Fit Tony en posant une main qu'il espérait rassurante sur l'encolure du cheval. Il avait insisté sur le mot « invisible » car il était évident que l'intelligence artificielle dérangeait voir même effrayait les Asgardiens. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Jarvis était une technologie unique qui ne le quittait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a J. ? demanda le milliardaire en continuant de flatter le cou fort du cheval alors que ce dernier avait repris, non sans hésitation, son repas.

- Monsieur Thor Odinson m'a demandé de vous prévenir de la fuite de Monsieur Loki Odinson.

- Fuite ? Répéta Tony, étonné.

Près de lui, Sleipnir avait une fois de plus abandonné son seau de céréales pour relever la tête, les oreilles dressées dans l'attente de plus d'information sur sa mère, ses nombreux sabots tapant le sol avec colère. Bien qu'un peu effrayé par la bête immense, Tony resta près de lui, continuant de caresser le poile sombre de son encolure dans l'espoir de le garder calme.

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Loki Odinson se soit téléporté, Monsieur. Expliqua la voix désincarnée.

Téléporté ? Releva Sleipnir. Alors, c'était cela l'éclat de magie qu'il avait sentit juste avant ? Sa mère avait eut la force de fuir ainsi ? Mais pour aller où ? Ce monde qu'il avait observé en contrebas, sombre et peu accueillant, n'était pas fait pour quelqu'un comme Loki.

- Monsieur Thor Odinson m'a demander de vous prévenir qu'il allait cherche Monsieur Loki Odinson. Il vous demande de ne pas intervenir. Il sait où le trouver.

Tony resta un moment silencieux, méditant la nouvelle. Près de lui, Sleipnir piétinait. Il voulait quitter la terrasse et partir lui-même à la recherche de sa mère, qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser entre les mains du traitre qu'était son oncle. Mais il ne savait pas comment descendre de ce perchoir où le Bifrost les avait déposés plus tôt.

- Jarvis ? Appela le mortel, d'une voix calme.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Tu garde l'info pour toi, pour le moment. On va laisser les deux frangins régler cette histoire.

Après le récit de Thor, il se doutait que Loki allait réagir un peu comme ça, même si d'après le blond, il n'aurait normalement pas du parvenir à user de sa magie. C'était une chose qui aurait du l'effrayer mais pourtant, Tony se sentait rassuré par la nouvelle : Loki restait Loki, chieur et dangereux.

Il ne savait pas composer avec les animaux blessé et soumit. S'était mieux comme ça. Restait à savoir dans quelles proportions le dieu avait encore accès à ses pouvoirs et s'il était réellement sous le contrôle de Thor mais cela, seul le temps le leurs dira.

- Bien Monsieur. Répondit docilement l'intelligence artificielle.

Tony se tourna ensuite vers le cheval, qui remuait nerveusement sur la terrasse, cherchant une issue à cette étrange prison que la plateforme surélevée faisait pour lui. Comment calmer un cheval arachnéen venu d'un autre monde ? se demanda le milliardaire en l'approchant prudemment.

- T'en fais pas, il va rien arriver à Loki. Thor ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire.

Thor était un traire, qui avait déjà fait souffrir sa mère en apposant son immonde sceau sur elle ! Le mortel ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Même si Sleipnir en avait conscience, les quelques mots de l'humain l'énervèrent plus encore et cela du se voir puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière sous le regard chargé de menace de l'animal.

- Nan mais, c'est vrai ! Se défendit Tony en levant les bras en signe de paix. Tout le monde sait que Thor est dingue de son p'tit frère ! Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai !

Le regard où se mêlait colère et incrédulité que lui lança Sleipnir fit soupiré de fatigue Tony. Une thérapie familiale, pensa-t-il en s'approchant du bord de la terrasse, s'étais ce qui fallait à tous ces Asgardiens. Qu'ils humain ou cheval d'ailleurs.

Son regard se posa sur la ville en contrebas, et Sleipnir, qui avait abandonné son repas, s'était placé à ces cotés. Dire que Loki était là, quelque part. Thor pouvait-il vraiment le retrouver ? Allait-il y arriver ? En réponse à ses interrogations, le tonnerre gronda puis une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber. Tony soupira encore… ok, ok, il n'allait plus douter de Thor.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère vraiment pas avoir fait d'OOC, que ce soit pour Loki ou pour Thor. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, sinon ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ^^

A plus !

BD


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première fois

**RAR Anonyme :**

**Guest :** Thor n'est pas méchant, il est juste aveugle et très, très égoïste. Après tout, c'est un prince, qui a du être pourri-gâté toute sa vie alors, s'il veut quelque chose, il l'a. Sans voir que ça fait souffrir son frère. Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Il m'a pas mal inspiré, grâce à toi, j'ai eut une idée pour cette fic, alors, je t'en remercie beaucoup ^^

* * *

Juste un mot pour vous dire que la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacance alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire et publier. On verra mais j'ai des doutes ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Première fois**

_Son regard se posa sur la ville en contrebas, et Sleipnir, qui avait abandonné son repas, s'était placé à ces cotés. Dire que Loki était là, quelque part. Thor pouvait-il vraiment le retrouver ? Allait-il y arriver ? Le tonnerre gronda puis une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber. Tony soupira encore… ok, ok, il n'allait plus douter de Thor._

Lorsque Thor avait vu Loki se téléporter, il s'était sentit paniquer. Où était allé son ex-petit frère ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse user de sa magie ? Allait-il bien ? Où qu'il soit, était-il en sécurité ? Il s'était poser toutes ces questions en l'espace de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il avait tourné les talons pour partir à sa recherche.

Puis, sur le seuil de la chambre, il s'était figé. Loki était là, dans la ville de New-York, non loin. Il le sentait, sans doute à cause du sortilège. Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais son trouble était mental, et l'endroit où il était, s'il n'était pas sécuritaire, n'offrait aucun danger pour un dieu. Oui, il sentait tous cela. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque voir Loki.

S'était effrayant mais apaisant. Loki ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il sentait tous, de la migraine qu'il avait à sa magie hors d'atteinte en passant par sa panique à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient. Thor déglutit, peiné. Son frère pleurait. Il avait réalisé quel sort lui était jeté et ce que lui, son grand frère, avait du lui faire.

C'est ce qui fit hésiter Thor à aller le chercher. Quelque part, il était heureux que son frère ait put tout de même user de sa magie, même si cela l'avait épuisé. Mais l'effroi qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Loki lorsqu'il était entré lui avait glacé le sang. A ce moment là, le Jotun ne se souvenait de rien encore, seul ses instincts lui avaient hurlé de fuir.

Il faisait peur à son petit frère, réalisa Thor en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Dans un sens, après ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour achever le _Death Mun_, s'était logique. Il avait cependant espérer que cela n'arrive pas, que du fait du sort, Loki soit… Plus conciliant.

Mais il n'en était rien. Il l'avait fuit. Allant à l'encontre du sortilège, il avait réussi à puiser dans sa magie les maigres ressources nécessaires pour réussir à se téléporter, loin de Thor. Si cela peinait le blond, le dieu de la foudre en ressentait une grande joie : si son frère était assez puissant pour contrer un sort comme le _Death Mun,_ l'avenir ne s'annonçait plus aussi triste et terne que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Thor se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre un hypothétique retour de son frère. Loki ne devait sans doute même pas savoir où il était. Quoi que, avec le sortilège, peut-être lui serait-il possible de retrouver son dominant. Mais Loki luttait contre le _Death Mun_ et Thor devinait qu'il le ferait toujours, et n'irait donc pas à sa rencontre.

- Ami des murs ? Appela le blond en quittant la chambre pour gagner l'un des ascenseurs qui conduisait en bas de la tour.

- Oui, Monsieur ? Répondit Jarvis, habitué au surnom étrange que lui donnait l'Asgardien.

- Prévient l'Ami Stark que Loki c'est enfuis et que je pars à sa recherche. Seul. D'accord ?

- Bien sur Monsieur.

Lorsqu'il quitta la tour, il commençait à pleuvoir. Ca ne le gênait pas. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie. Loki aussi. Il se souvenait que, lorsqu'ils étaient petit, lors de grand orage comme celui qui avait éclaté sur New York ce soir, son frère et lui fuyait leurs nourrices pour aller jouer sous l'eau. Généralement, Thor s'en ressortait avec un rhume, mais jamais Loki. Loki adorait l'eau.

Thor sourit tristement en songeant qu'aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi. En tant qu'élémentaire de glace, du fait de sa race, il était normal que Loki ait une préférence pour l'eau et que cette dernière, même froide, ne le rende pas malade, contrairement à lui qui était sur d'éternuer pendant au moins deux jours. Dieu immortel mais pas invulnérable.

A cette heure de la nuit, les rues étaient presque vides. La Grande Pomme ne dormait jamais mais pourtant, Thor put parcourir au pas de course les quelques pâtés de maison qui le séparait de son frère sans être dérangé par personne. S'était une bonne chose, il n'était pas d'humeur à parader devant les mortels.

Guidé par ce lien nouveau entre Loki et lui, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thor pour trouver son ex-petit frère. L'endroit était malfamé, sal mais heureusement calme. Malgré la pluie battante, il ne rata pas la silhouette recroquevillé contre un mur, près d'une beine à ordure, dans la ruelle sombre.

Loki.

Thor hésita une seconde, devait-il déranger son frère ou le laisser tranquille ? Puis il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir s'agenouiller devant lui, lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter. Il savait que Loki n'était pas conscient. Sans doute faisait-il un cauchemar. Doucement, il posa une main sur son bras pour le réveiller.

- Loki ? Appela-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut en se collant au mur, comme s'il cherchait à s'y fondre pour le fuir avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de se serrer contre lui. Thor eut juste le temps de refermer ses bras autours des épaules frêles de son frère avant que celui-ci ne se dégage et ne recule le plus possible, se collant encore une fois au mur.

S'était le sortilège qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur lui, songea tristement Thor en se redressant pour reculer, donnant à Loki l'espace dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une envi, prendre son petit frère dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le consoler. Mais Loki n'était plus son petit frère. Il devait l'accepter et lui laisser le temps d'en faire de même.

- Loki, appela-t-il doucement.

Le brun, qui s'était relevé à son tour, restant appuyé contre le mur, la tête basse, releva les yeux pour croisé le regard bleu clair de Thor. Il fit un pas vers lui, bras tendu, avant de se figer et de se détourner, lui tournant le dos pour ne plus pouvoir le voir. Une fois de plus, le blond comprit que Loki luttait contre le sortilège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thor ?

Le ton était ouvertement agressif mais le blond n'y prit pas garde. Il y avait sous l'agressivité une sorte de soulagement, sans doute source du _Death Mun_, mais qui rassura le dieu de la foudre. Il fit un pas vers le brun, hésita à poser une main sur son épaule puis se ravisa, il devait lui laisser de l'espace.

- Je suis venu… voir comment tu allais.

Il allait dire « te chercher » mais au dernier moment, il avait réalisé que ce n'était absolument pas les mots à utiliser avec Loki. S'il parvenait à lutter contre le sortilège, difficilement à priori, parler ainsi n'aurait fait que lui donner plus de force pour continuer. Et quelque part, même s'il était rassurer de voir que Loki restait Loki, libre et indomptable, Thor sentait l'envie coupable de le voir céder au _Death Mun_.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Tss, pesta Loki en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder à nouveau. Mauvaise idée car s'il n'eut aucun mouvement vers Thor, sa réponse perdit en agressivité, devenait presque suppliante. Comment pense-tu que j'aille ?

Thor ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire pour se faire pardonner ? De plus, plus le temps passait, plus le ton et le comportement de Loki l'agaçait. Il avait bien conscience que s'était du fait du sortilège, qui travaillait sur lui autant que sur le brun, pour en faire son dominant à part entière, et savait qu'il devait lutter contre. Mais réfréner ses pulsions n'avait jamais été le fort du dieu de la foudre qui une fois de plus se força au calme.

- Comment as-tu put me faire ça ? Demanda Loki après un moment de silence.

Sa voix avait perdue toute agressivité et n'était plus que tristesse. La colère naissante de Thor s'apaisa, laissant place à la peine qu'il avait ressentit depuis la seconde où il avait su quel sentence allait être prononcée contre Loki.

- Mon frère… ne put s'empêcher d'appeler Thor en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais Loki se déroba d'un mouvement de recul et lui coupa la parole d'un ton surprit et colérique :

- Frère ? Mais nous ne sommes pas frère. Nous ne le serons plus jamais. Réalise-tu ce que tu m'as fais ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. Non ? Oui ? Peut-être d'avoir du me grimper pour valider le _Death Mun_ t'y aide-t-il ? Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se font entre deux frères !

- Je voulais pas… Murmura Thor, dépité.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Demanda encore le brun, plus dépité qu'énervé.

Thor soupira. La colère de Loki contre lui était justifiée. Après tout, il avait soumit son petit frère adoré, qu'il avait de tout temps promis de protéger, à un sort aussi terrible que barbare. Mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. S'était ça ou…

- Aurais-tu préféré être condamné à mort ? Demanda Thor, même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

Loki fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la question, avant de répondre, sur de lui :

- Hé bien, oui. Puis il eut un petit rire moqueur. Ne me connais-tu donc pas ? Demanda-t-il, tristement amusé.

Thor soupira en baissant la tête. Si, si, bien sur qu'il le connaissait. Bien sur qu'il savait que Loki aurait préféré la mort à l'asservissement. Ce que Thor avait fait, ce n'était pas pour son ex-petit frère, mais pour lui. S'était un acte égoïste et lâche, qu'il assumait difficilement.

Sa culpabilité l'étouffait. D'autant plus qu'elle était renforcée par tous les sentiments de Loki qu'il ressentait parfaitement du fait du _Death Mun_. Thor était noyé sous la rage, la déception, la peur, le désir de fuite, loin, dans la mort, pour aller auprès d'Hella et la culpabilité que Loki ressentait à l'idée d'abandonner ses autres enfants.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant d'endiguer tous ces sentiments étrangers et dérangeants qui l'inondaient. Par respect pour son ancien frère, il se devait de fermer le lien pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité. Ce que le _Death Mun _ne semblait pas lui offrir. Difficilement, il repoussa toutes les sensations qui lui arrivaient, se forçant à se concentrer sur son propre ressentit.

Il fit un pas vers Loki mais ce dernier ce déroba encore et s'en fut trop pour Thor qui l'attrapa à la nuque d'un geste vif, posant sans y penser le sceau de sa chevalière sur la cicatrice que portait le Jotun. S'il ne le fit pas exprès, il ressentit très nettement la plénitude d'un tel contact. A entendre le gémissement de Loki, s'était la même chose pour lui aussi.

Le blond le tira à lui, posant son front contre celui du brun, plongeant son regard clair dans les yeux verts de son ancien frère. Loki se débattit une seconde, cherchant à s'écarter mais Thor resserra sa poigne sur la nuque délicate du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa immédiatement :

- Tu ne peux pas mourir. Je refuse. Tu entends ? Dit-il d'une voix rude.

Loki baissa les yeux alors que sur ses joues roulaient de grosses gouttes d'eau. Larme ou pluie ? Il était impossible de le savoir, mais en les voyant, Thor sentit son cœur se serrer de peine mêlée de culpabilité. Il déglutit puis repris, plus doucement :

- Je t'aime, mon frère. Pardonne-moi cela, s'il te plait.

N'y tenant plus, il attira Loki dans une étreinte forte, lâchant sa nuque pour le serrer contre lui. Une fois de plus, le brun chercha à s'en libérer mais Thor était plus fort que lui, bien moins affaiblis que lui par le sort, et n'avait pas passé plusieurs jours en prison, privé de tout et même d'eau.

Dans ses bras, Loki s'était calmé et seuls quelques tremblements, sans doute des sanglots, agitaient encore son corps épuisé. Le blond le sentit se détendre petit à petit contre lui, alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Son ancien frère avait besoin de repos. Thor l'agrippa fermement à la taille alors que son autre main allait trouver le manche de Mjollnir. Il savait comment consoler son ancien petit frère.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre la tour Stark et se poser sur la terrasse du bâtiment. Comme il s'en doutait, Sleipnir était toujours là, et vint à sa rencontre lorsqu'il vit qu'il tenait Loki dans ses bras. Thor secoua son frère, qui s'était assoupit contre son torse, pour le réveiller :

- Loki, regarde qui est là, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun le regarda une seconde hébété avant de tourner la tête au son des sabots sur le béton. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le cheval arachnéen, il quitta l'étreinte de son ex-grand frère pour se précipité à la rencontre de son premier enfant. Thor le laissa faire, triste de ne plus avoir Loki contre lui.

Le dieu de la foudre observa un moment son ancien frère flatter l'encolure forte de son fils tout en lui parlant de tout et de rien, trop heureux de le voir pour se taire. Ils avaient été séparés bien trop longtemps pour qu'il en soit autrement.

La pluie tombait toujours, le tonnerre continuait de gronder au dessus d'eux, suivi par d'immense éclaire lumineux, mais ça ne gênait en rien les Asgardiens. Par contre, ce qui gênait Thor, s'était la plaie sanguinolente, juste au dessus de l'œil de Loki, qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la ruelle. A pas de loup, il s'approcha lentement du brun pour lui demander d'où elle venait.

Bien entendu, Sleipnir, en le voyant venir, souffla de colère avant de se placer devant sa mère. Thor grogna, agacé –pourquoi son neveu ne pouvait-il comprendre qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Loki ? Il tenta de le rassurer, pour le laisser voir le brun mais le cheval était aussi têtu qu'une mule.

- Mais tu vois bien qu'il saigne, bon sang ! S'énerva finalement Thor, en posant une main sur le poitrail puissant de l'animal pour le forcer à se pousser.

Sleipnir souffla encore de colère, bloquant toutes ses articulations pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce, malgré la force herculéenne de son oncle. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main fine de sa mère se poser sur son épaule, le poussant doucement, il céda et recula.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Loki lorsqu'il put croiser le regard de Thor. Demain il n'y paraitra plus.

- Je ne serais rassuré qu'une fois que tu aura vu un guérisseur ! Insista le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Loki soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il câlina encore un peu Sleipnir, lui jurant de revenir le voir, puis suivi Thor à l'intérieur. Même plongé dans la semi-obscurité, la terrasse lui rappelait quelque chose et le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il passa la porte vitrée qui menait au salon qu'il reconnu. Son regard se chargea de colère lorsqu'il vit, debout en face de lui, tout les Avengers, délesté de Fury qui avait du partir pour informer sa hiérarchie de la présence des deux dieux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici ?! S'écria-t-il, la voix vibrante de rage. Mon humiliation n'est-elle pas assez grande pour que…

- Préfères-tu être humilié devant toute la cours d'Asgard ?! Qui se gaussera de ton sort jusqu'à Ragnarok ? Ou devant ces humains, qui seront mort demain ?! Coupa Thor, haussant le ton à son tour.

Ce fut effrayant pour tout les Avengers, même ceux qui étaient le plus anti-Loki, de voir ce dernier reculer d'un pas en baissant la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute qui se fait gronder par son père. Thor aussi s'en rendit compte et franchis en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait du Jotun pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Lorsque nous aurons trouvé un équilibre, murmura-t-il à son oreille, nous retournerons à Asgard et tu pourras parcourir les couloirs d'or du palais sans ressentir la moindre honte. Mais pour l'instant, nous resterons là. Ces mortels ont accepté de nous accueillir, sois reconnaissant envers eux, d'accord ?

Sa main s'était une nouvelle fois posé sur sa nuque, faisant coïncider encore la chevalière et le sceau. Cela suffit pour que toutes les protestations de Loki meurent. Thor commençait à comprendre lentement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son frère. S'était effrayant et en même temps… Plaisant, presque jouissif.

La pensée fut immédiatement censurée. Il ne devait ressentir que de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait à Loki. Rien d'autre. C'était un acte horrible qui le hanterais jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Et il ne devait plus se servir de ce pouvoir, plus jamais ! Comme lorsqu'il avait oblitéré le lien qui lui permettait de savoir les sentiments de Loki.

Il se racla la gorge et recula, faisant signe au brun de le suivre, ce que ce dernier fit à contre cœur. En les voyant approcher, trempé comme s'ils avaient plongé dans la mer, Tony eut dans l'idée de les charrier mais leurs mines trop graves lui coupèrent la parole.

- Mon f… Loki est blessé, amis. Informa Thor en s'immobilisant au milieu du salon, Loki juste derrière lui.

Tony préféra battre en retraite près du bar, alors que Bruce quittait le salon le temps de chercher de quoi le soigner. Natasha s'était placé près de la sortie, une main près de son arme, au cas où, même s'il était évident que Loki ne leurs ferait rien. Steve s'était placé près d'elle, lui aussi près à intervenir si besoin.

Quant à Clint, il était sur le canapé, accroupis sur le dossier, comme à son habitude. Normalement, il aurait du reculer, comme la russe, pour se placer dans un coin, arme à la main, sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient quand même en présence de l'ennemi publique numéro un.

Mais il ne montrait aucune peur, même s'il était effrayé. Il était plus dans l'attente de voir si ce que Thor leur avait dit était vrai, si vraiment Loki avait perdu sa liberté en même temps que sa volonté. Et tout dans l'attitude du jeune dieu semblait l'indiquer.

Loki avait docilement suivi son frère, sans prononcer la moindre parole, et était resté derrière lui, un pas en retrait, la tête basse. Mais l'œil vif de l'archer n'avait pas manqué les tremblements de son corps. Et son petit doigt lui disait que se n'était pas parce qu'il était mouillé.

Loki luttait contre le sort qui l'enchainait à Thor. S'était évident et quelque part, s'était rassurant. Clint aurait put se satisfaire de la situation, jugeant que Loki n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et allait comprendre ce que lui avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait été possédé.

Mais en vérité, la pointe de joie à cette idée était voilée par une étincelle de pitié. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que de ne plus être maitre de soi, Clint ne pouvait le souhaiter pour personne, pas même son pire ennemi.

- Monsieur Banner demande s'il doit aussi apporter de nouveau vêtement pour Messieurs Odinson. Demanda Jarvis, faisant sursauter Loki qui leva les yeux vers le plafond à la recherche de l'origine de la voix.

Par pure réflexe, il s'était rapproché de Thor, cherchant instinctivement la protection de son dominant. Cela fit sourire Tony qui s'approcha, un verre à la main, pour faire les présentations alors que le blond passait un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son ancien frère.

- C'est Jarvis, t'as rien à craindre. Dit le milliardaire, un peu moqueur.

- Il est un comme Heimdall, expliqua gentiment Thor, il est le gardien de cette tour.

- Où est-il ? Demanda le brun en levant encore une fois les yeux vers le plafond.

- Nul par et part tout. Comme Dieu. S'amusa Tony avant de préciser, face au regard interrogateur des deux Asgardiens. Jarvis est une entité technologique intangible. Il y eut un silence puis Tony repris, en se détournant pour se parler à lui-même. Ciel, je suis le papa de Dieu !

Les autres Avengers, privé de Thor, soupirèrent. Voilà une constatation qui allait encore alimenter l'égo démesurer d'Antony Stark.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir effrayé, Monsieur Odinson, termina Jarvis en s'adressant directement à Loki.

- Ne m'appelez pas Odinson, Gardien, grogna le brun en s'extirpant des bras de Thor.

- Dois-je vous appeler Monsieur Laufeyson alors Monsieur ? Demanda l'intelligence artificielle, toujours aimable.

- Non, juste Loki. C'est bien. Répondit rapidement le dieu du mensonge.

L'esprit de Loki était encore embrumé par le contact de la chevalière de Thor sur son sceau. Déjà dans la ruelle, lorsqu'il l'avait saisit, toute sa colère, tout son désir de fuite s'était noyé dans le plaisir d'avoir son dominant si près de lui. La magie du _Death Mun_ l'avait submergé et il s'était calmé à contrecœur, allant jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras puissant de son ancien frère.

Et quelques instants plutôt, alors qu'il s'était sentit effrayé de voir Thor haussé le ton contre lui, ça avait été la même chose à la seconde même où il lui avait saisi la nuque. Sa peur et sa colère s'était dissipée pour ne laisser qu'une plénitude dérangeante qui peinait à se dissiper.

Mais petit à petit, ses pensées s'éclaircissaient. Que ce Gardien l'ai appelé « Odinson » avait rallumé la colère qu'il ressentait pour son père adoptif. Et avec elle, celle d'être soumit à un sort immonde, par la main même de Thor. Cette colère, il voulait la laisser sortir, la cracher à la face de son traitre de frère, mais ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, bloqué par la peur idiote de défier son dominant.

Bruce revint quelques minutes plus tard, une trousse de soin dans une main, des vêtements secs dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas eut de réponse et avait donc préféré en ramener. Il demanda à Loki de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils du salon afin de pouvoir l'ausculter. Le brun hésita, jeta malgré lui un regard à Thor, comme pour lui demander la permission, avant de se rendre compte de son geste et d'aller s'asseoir rapidement.

Loki regarda le scientifique s'approcher de lui, un peu craintivement. Il n'avait pas oublié que s'était lui qui abritait cette chose verte immonde qui l'avait prit pour un hochet. A cette pensée, il eut une idée, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la terrasse où attendait Sleipnir. Il avait promit de retourner le voir.

Mais Sleipnir comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Il était intelligent, même si ça lui ferait de la peine, il comprendrait pourquoi il allait faire ce à quoi il pensait. Loki ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, brûlant d'une colère contenue, étouffé par une soumission abject devant celui en qui il croyait pouvoir faire confiance.

Le dieu des mensonges eut une triste pensée pour ses autres enfants. Il leur avait tous juré, juste avant qu'Odin ne les lui arrache, de les retrouver et de les libérer. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir. Loki espérait que Jormungand et Fenrir allaient lui pardonner.

Il pria les Nornes pour cela en se soumettant une nouvelle fois à la torture qu'était devenue la pratique de la magie. Il réussit difficilement à créer quelques petites étincelles, minuscules mais assez douloureuse espérait-il, pour réveiller le monstre.

Bruce, occupé à nettoyer la plaie sur le front de son patient, ne vit pas ces dernières briller autour de la main de Loki et fut totalement prit par surprise lorsqu'elles frappèrent son flan, lui causant une cuisante douleur. Au fond de lui, il sentit Hulk hurlé alors que la rage lui brouillait la vue.

Loki vit avec crainte et espoir la peau du scientifique virer au vert alors que ses muscles gagnaient en volume. Même si s'était ce qu'il voulait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recule en voyant grandir le monstre. Mais avant qu'Hulk ne puisse le toucher, Thor avait lancé son marteau sur la bête, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètre de là.

Le blond récupéra son arme d'un geste et la brandit encore, près à se battre, mais déjà, Bruce reprenait le contrôle, rétrécissant à nouveau et perdant la couleur vive caractéristique de Hulk. Le scientifique resta au sol, les mains levées en signe de paix, bien conscient d'être toujours menacé par Mjollnir.

- Bon sang mais s'était quoi ça ?! s'écria Clint, qui avait fait un bon en arrière lorsque Bruce avait commencé à se transformer.

Aucun des humains n'avait eut le temps de réagir. Une seconde, Loki se faisait gentiment soigné par Bruce, la suivante, ce dernier perdait son calme pourtant difficile à perturber, pour se changer en Hulk. Si Thor n'avait pas été si réactif, sans doute le monstre vert aurait-il joué une fois de plus avec Loki.

- Loki ! Cria Thor, visiblement furieux, une fois sur qu'Hulk était maitrisé.

Le brun s'était relevé et ne put s'empêcher de reculer devant la fureur de son ancien frère, la tête basse. Le sceau sur sa nuque le brûlait plus que jamais, sans doute à cause de la colère qu'il avait fait naitre chez son dominant. Bien malgré lui, il se sentit culpabiliser pour ça.

- Thor, intervint Bruce pour essayer d'apaiser les tentions, c'est rien. J'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid. Désolé.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Contra le dieu en s'approchant de Loki, qui n'osait faire un mouvement.

Clint échangea un regard avec Tony, avant de s'avancer pour se placer entre les deux dieux. Même s'il savait que jamais Thor ne ferais intentionnellement du mal à Loki, et que justement, s'était Loki et que donc ils devraient s'en ficher un peu, l'archer ne pouvait assister à la scène sans rien faire.

- Thor, c'est bon. Loki n'a rien fait pour…

Loki a usé de sa magie pour faire apparaitre Hulk, coupa le blond avant de pousser Clint pour atteindre son ancien frère.

Il tendit la main vers lui mais Loki se déroba, allant se coller au mur pour éviter tout contact avec son dominant. La partie cohérente de son esprit avait beau essayer de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il devait faire face et ne pas céder au sortilège, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa peur.

En le voyant faire, Thor s'immobilisa, songeant une seconde qu'il effrayait son ancien frère. Il s'en voulu mais sa colère était telle que la culpabilité fut vite noyer sous la rage. Il ne fit cependant aucun geste de plus vers Loki, se contentant de le fixer avec fureur. Il allait parler mais Tony intervint à son tour, dans l'espoir vain de le calmer :

- Point Break. C'est pas grave, c'est…

- Ne comprenez-vous pas pourquoi il a fait cela ? Dois-je vous l'expliquer ? Coupa encore Thor.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard gêné. Bien sur qu'ils comprenaient. En faisant une nouvelle fois face à Hulk, le seul terrien qui avait été capable de blesser Loki, ce dernier cherchait très certainement à mettre un terme à ses jours, et au sortilège au passage.

Thor inspira en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas céder ainsi au _Death Mun_. Même si le geste de Loki était fou, il était dans un sens justifier. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de chercher l'unique échappatoire à son sort.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il posa immédiatement son regard sur Loki. De le voir serré contre le mur, la tête basse et tremblant de peur lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pourtant, sa colère l'habitait toujours. Finalement, il prit la parole :

- Je ne suis qu'un lâche, dit-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol, la voix tinté de tristesse. Si je ne l'étais pas, je t'aurais laissé mourir. Je t'aurais même aidé à en finir.

Il savait que le _Death Mun_ était un sort horrible. Il n'avait pourtant que peu protesté face à Odin, et avait cédé facilement lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce devait être lui le dominant de Loki. Et lorsqu'il avait fallu valider le sortilège, il n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de boire la potion, alors que son ancien frère le suppliait d'une toute autre chose.

- Je ne suis qu'un lâche, mais j'en fais mon affaire, reprit-il plus fort en relevant les yeux. Loki, à partir de maintenant, par mon sceau que tu porte…

A cet instant, Loki releva la tête pour planter son regard vert dans les yeux clair de Thor. Cela ne fit ni siller ni hésiter ce dernier qui poursuivi d'un ton déterminé :

- … Je t'interdis de mettre fin à tes jours d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Je t'interdis même d'essayer. Et je t'interdis d'user de ta magie pour une autre fonction que celle qui est la tienne à présent.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel personne n'osa parler. Les Avengers fixaient les deux dieux sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, sans avoir le courage de poser la question alors que Thor et Loki se défiaient du regard silencieusement.

De toutes ses forces, Loki lutta contre le sortilège. Il sentait sur sa nuque le sceau le brûler alors que la magie qu'il renfermait pesait de tout son poids sur son esprit. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il céda et baissa encore la tête, en signe de soumission.

Cela suffit à faire naitre la colère dans son cœur et il mima une révérence avant de se redresser, relevant les yeux pour les planter une nouvelle fois dans le regard de son ancien frère :

- Si c'est tous ce que mon _Maitre_ me demande, dit-il, la voix vibrante de rage, je demanderais la permission à celui-ci de me retirer.

Il s'inclina encore et ne bougea plus, attendant réellement une réponse de la part de Thor. Le blond grogna son prénom, visiblement agacé, et Loki, prenant cela pour un « oui », se redressa pour quitter le salon, sous le regard sidéré des mortels.

Il rejoignit la terrasse, où Sleipnir vint à sa rencontre. N'y tenant plus, il entoura de ses bras le cou puissant de son fils et fondit en larmes, épuisé par le sortilège, l'utilisation de sa magie et surtout, le premier ordre que venait de lui donner Thor. Quel allait être le prochain ?

A suivre…

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite, selon vous ? Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit et motivant ^^

A plus !

BD


	6. Chapitre 5 : Prise de position

**RAR Anonyme :**

**Sora-sama :** Thor est un grand maladroit, c'est bien connu. Et il faut qu'il s'habitue lui aussi la situation. Après tout c'est nouveau pour lui. Mais Thor est un gentil garçon. Sauf qu'il à le sang trop chaud et ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir. Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Il m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

Bonjour ! J'étais en vacance, c'était trop bien, j'y serais bien resté... Mais bon, toute chose à une fin et d'être revenue m'a parmi de finir ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Prise de position**

_Il rejoignit la terrasse, où Sleipnir vint à sa rencontre. N'y tenant plus, il entoura de ses bras le cou puissant de son fils et fondit en larmes, épuisé par le sortilège, l'utilisation de sa magie et surtout, le premier ordre que venait de lui donner Thor. Quel allait être le prochain ?_

Il était encore tôt, sans doute trop pour se lever, lorsque Loki se réveilla. Il avait passé la nuit sur la terrasse. Epuisé par les derniers évènements, le Jotun avait finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule sur le béton, son fils couché contre lui. La pluie n'avait pas cessé mais n'avait gêné aucun des deux Asgardiens.

En constatant qu'il était toujours avec Sleipnir, seul sur la terrasse, Loki ne put que soupirer de soulagement. Les mortels l'avaient laissé en paix et Thor avait eut la délicatesse de ne pas venir le chercher pour qu'il accomplisse « la fonction qui est la sienne à présent ».

Loki sentit une bouffée de colère naitre dans son cœur en repensant aux dernières paroles de son ancien frère. Qu'il lui interdise de se suicider, s'était logique et presque normal, le jeune dieu était bien conscient que si Thor s'était plié –de mauvaise grâce ?- au _Death Mun_, dans son intégralité, ce n'était pas pour qu'il en finisse quelques heures plus tard.

Mais oser le priver de sa magie ?! Si elle lui avait parue difficile à atteindre à son réveil, il savait qu'à présent que son dominant en avait donné l'ordre, il n'y aurait plus accès du tout, si ce n'était pour remplir… ses nouvelles fonctions.

La pensée l'écœurait. Thor attendait-il vraiment qu'il se pli à son sort et devienne la parfaite petite épouse, s'occupant du foyer et des enfants pendant que lui partait vaquer à ses occupations ? Soit le blond était profondément stupide, soit détestablement cruel. L'un comme l'autre, il ne laissait aucun choix à Loki.

Sa colère fut étouffée par une culpabilité dérangeante à la pensée de Thor. Il avait passé la nuit dehors, loin de son dominant, juste après l'avoir énervé. Le sceau sur sa nuque le brûlait comme jamais alors que sur son esprit pesait la magie du _Death Mun_, cherchant à tordre ses pensées pour le soumettre au sortilège.

S'était révoltant, et Loki luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'emprise du sort, mais cela l'épuisait, alors même qu'il venait de se réveiller. Combien de temps allait-il parvenir à tenir ? Il fut effrayé à la perspective de céder.

Le _Death Mun _était un sort pervers, qui modifiait son porteur, transformant la volonté et le désir de liberté en atrocité, la soumission et la docilité en plaisir abjecte. Loki le savait pour avoir lu plusieurs livre dessus, et était d'autant plus effrayé de céder par plaisir, d'être noyé par ce dernier au point de ne plus chercher à s'en défaire.

Lentement, pour ne pas déranger son fils qui sommeillait tout contre lui, il se releva. La pluie tombait encore et sous les épais nuages sombres, à l'horizon, une faible lueur montrait que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

A pas de loup, il entra dans le salon principal, à présent vide, et avisa les vêtements que Bruce lui avait amené la veille. La pensée qu'il devrait peut-être s'excuser auprès de l'homme lui traversa l'esprit mais il la chassa. Un dieu ne s'excusait pas devant un simple mortel.

- Gardien ? appela-t-il doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'un autre l'entende.

- Bonjour Monsieur Loki. Répondit la voix mécanique de Jarvis. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Où pourrais-je me laver ?

- Monsieur Stark vous a attribué une chambre, deux étages plus bas. L'informa l'intelligence artificielle, si vous voulez bien vous rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

En parlant, la porte de ce dernier s'était ouverte et Loki alla s'y placer docilement. Il était surprit que l'homme de métal lui ai donné une chambre, il s'attendait craintivement à devoir rester dans celle de Thor. S'il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à partager sa couche avec ce dernier, il sentit une fois de plus le _Death Mun_ peser sur son esprit. Faire chambre à part était à l'opposé de _ses nouvelles fonctions_.

Une fois de plus écœuré par ses pensées, Loki les chassa de son esprit en entrant dans la chambre. La pièce était grande mais vide, si ce n'était une armoire, un lit deux places et un bureau. Les murs étaient blancs et l'un d'entre eux était percé d'une large fenêtre qui offrait plus de lumière que nécessaire.

Une porte entre l'armoire et le lit ouvrait sur une salle d'eau. Surprit d'avoir ces bains privé, Loki y entra pour se déshabiller rapidement, se délestant également des bandages autour de ses poignets, puis entra dans la cabine de verre. Même si l'eau froide ne le gênait pas, du fait de sa nature véritable, il ne put que soupirer de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de la douche l'englober.

Il y resta un long moment, l'esprit vide, simplement concentrer sur l'eau chaude qui tombait sur lui, décontractant ses muscles et réchauffant sa peau. Cependant, Loki finit par en sortir, se sécha et s'habilla à contrecœur avec les vêtements donné par Bruce.

Il s'agissait d'un pantalon de jogging trop grand, dont il du serrer la ficelle au maximum pour qu'il tienne un temps soit peu sur ses hanches, d'un gris terne, et d'un t-shirt délavé lui aussi trop large. En se regardant dans le miroir, le jeune dieu se dit qu'il était ridicule, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Sur les conseils de Jarvis, il trouva sous le lavabo une trousse de premier secours d'où il tira une pommade à mettre sur ses poignets blessés, ainsi que des bandages neuf. D'un geste rapide, il pensa ses blessures, puis quitta la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, il hésita une seconde puis sortit aussi. Il n'avait plus sommeil et ne pouvait rester confiné là.

Dans ses veines, sa magie bouillait. Généralement, il parvenait à dissiper le surplus d'énergie en se penchant sur quelques sorts oubliés car trop compliqués, mais avec l'ordre claire de Thor, il ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était frustrant d'autant plus qu'il sentait l'étreinte du _Death Mun_ se refermer sur son esprit pour le forcer à ne pas désobéir.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita. En face de sa chambre, il y en avait une autre, dont la porte était entrouverte. Sans bruit, il poussa un peu le battant de bois pour pouvoir y passer la tête. Là où sa propre chambre était encore vide de décoration, celle-ci était recouverte de fourrures, que se soit le sol, les murs ou même le lit, dans lequel Loki reconnu sans soucis la forme massive de Thor.

Son cœur se serra de colère alors que l'envi d'aller s'allonger contre lui en lui demandant pardon lui brûlait la gorge. S'était tellement contre-nature que Loki préféra fuir, retournant dans le salon principal, deux étages plus haut que réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

ooOoo

Thor n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il était pourtant épuisé, ses yeux le brûlaient alors que ses muscles tiraient comme s'il avait combattu pendant trois jours et trois nuits, mais le sommeil s'était refusé à lui. Il avait tourné dans son lit, essayé de vider son esprit, de se calmer mais rien à faire.

Toute la nuit, il avait sentit la présence de Loki, loin de lui, sur la terrasse avec Sleipnir. C'était idiot, mais une part du dieu du tonnerre commençait à ressentir de la jalousie pour le cheval qui accaparait ainsi son ancien frère. Celle-là même qui se sentait agacé et énervé d'être ainsi ignoré par son soumit.

Son soumit… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ainsi à Loki. Il n'avait pas le droit. Son père, Odin, roi d'Asgard et Père de Toute Chose, lui avait confié son second fils dans l'espoir de l'épargner un peu, il ne pouvait le trahir ainsi.

Comme il ne pouvait trahir encore une fois Loki. C'est pourquoi toute la nuit durant, il s'était retenu de se lever pour aller trouver le Jotun et le faire venir dans sa chambre. Dans son lit, où il devait dormir.

Lorsque la veille au soir, Tony avait dit donner une chambre au brun, Thor s'était silencieusement offusqué. Il s'était retenu de parler, pour ne pas se disputer avec ses amis, mais sa réaction avait du se voir puisque le milliardaire avait souligné, un brin méprisant, que s'était celle en face de la chambre du dieu de la foudre et que par conséquent, Loki restait près de lui.

Une fois encore, s'était le _Death Mun_ qui s'exprimait lorsqu'il pensait ainsi et Thor s'efforçait de repousser ces sentiments qu'il savait étranger aux siens. Lui, aimait Loki et ne voulait que son bonheur, devait-il pour cela s'effacer au maximum.

La partie de son esprit qui était contrôlé par le sortilège se rebellait à cette pensée, et il entendait dans sa tête une voix désagréable lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas s'effacer, qu'il se devait de rester près de son soumit, qu'il avait déjà commencé à agir comme un dominant.

Thor culpabilisait d'avoir donné un ordre si formel à Loki mais il se rassurait en se disant que c'était pour le meilleurs de tous. Il ne s'était pas soumit au Death Mun pour que son ancien frère s'ouvre les veine quelques heures plus tard. Avec du temps et de la patience, le blond était persuadé qu'ils parviendraient à trouver un équilibre et qu'ils seraient à nouveau heureux.

Mais le priver de sa magie… Lorsque Loki était sortit, la veille, après qu'il lui ait donné l'ordre, Tony avait applaudit, s'attirant les foudres de Natasha et Steve. L'homme de métal avait poussé l'insolence jusqu'à venir lui serrer la main en le félicitant.

Lui n'avait pas compris. Il était encore noyer de rage et de résignation, son esprit entièrement concentré sur son ordre et son soumit. Se fut Clint qui l'éclaira, en se détournant pour partir, un air dégouté sur le visage.

- Il y a une heure, tu pleurais sur la magie inaccessible de ton frère, et maintenant tu l'as lui retire complètement ? dit l'archer d'un ton amer. Tu devrais réfléchir de temps en temps.

Mais Thor le savait. Son geste n'était sans doute pas logique en apparence, et profondément cruel, mais s'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Un Loki contrarié était un Loki dangereux, il avait déjà attaqué ce monde, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas recommencé une seconde fois ? Lui interdire sa magie, c'était un gage de sécurité auquel il aurait du se plier à un moment ou à un autre.

Thor soupira. Il savait qu'il se cherchait des excuses, et quelque part, elles avaient un fond de vérité, mais la réalité était tout autre. Lorsqu'il avait donné l'ordre, il n'y avait eut aucune réflexion, comme souvent chez lui. Il avait laissé ses sentiments, corrompu par le sortilège, s'exprimer.

Il avait sentit Loki, à l'entré de sa chambre, et n'osait plus bouger. Son cœur s'était mit à battre alors que l'espoir fou qu'il vienne s'allonger près de lui, lui brûlait les entrailles. Lorsque son ancien frère se détourna pour partir, l'espoir fit place à la colère et il du lutter de toute ses forces pour se retenir de se redresser pour lui courir après.

S'il voulait trouver un semblant d'équilibre avec Loki, il devait le laisser tranquille. Son ex-frère devait être lui-même parasité par le sort, s'il en rajoutait en y cédant lui-même, le Jotun n'avait aucune chance d'y résister bien longtemps.

Thor devait à tout prit refouler cette part de lui qui voulait soumettre Loki, et tout faire pour que le sortilège, bien que faisant part intégrante d'eux deux maintenant, devienne accessoire et n'interfère plus entre eux. Alors seulement, ils auront l'équilibre nécessaire pour rentrer à Asgard.

Mais pour cela, ils devaient être deux. Il devait convaincre Loki de reprendre goût à la vie afin qu'ils recherchent ensemble cet équilibre que lui croyait possible. Il aimait son ancien frère. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il était sur d'y arriver.

C'est sur cette note d'espoir que Thor se décida à se levé, puisqu'il n'arriverait pas à se reposer. Il prit le chemin de sa salle d'eau personnelle dans le but de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour un petit déjeuner fort matinal.

ooOoo

Clint était toujours celui qui se levait en premier. Il aimait le calme de la tour aux premières lueurs de l'aube et appréciait tout particulièrement de pouvoir observer du haut de cette dernière les derniers envoles des rapaces nocturnes qui regagnaient leurs nids, alors que les oiseaux diurnes se réveillaient en piaillant.

Pourtant, ce matin là, ce ne fut pas sur la terrasse qu'il se rendit mais jusqu'à la cuisine, guidé par une délicieuse odeur de crêpe. Curieux, le petit déjeuner était toujours commandé, les Avengers étant capable de sauver le monde mais pas de cuisiner, et il se demandait qui avait put oser s'aventurer à préparer quelque chose.

Sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Celui qui cuisinait n'était autre que Loki. Il était étonnant de le voir manier poile et spatule avec tant de dextérité. Déjà trois belles piles de crêpes étaient posées sur la table. Clint fronça les sourcils en notant son regard vide, comme s'il agissait comme un automate.

Il était aussi surprenant de voir que le dieu n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour cela. Clint fit savoir qu'il était là d'un raclement de gorge exagéré. Immédiatement, Loki sursauta, lâchant ce qu'il tenait et faisant un pas en arrière, surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La petite exclamation du dieu lorsqu'il baissa les yeux la table de cuisson conforta Clint dans sa pensée que le brun avait agit sans réfléchir. Comme un automate. Etait-ce du fait du sortilège ? Etait-ce qui allait advenir de Loki ? Effectuer ses tâches de tous les jours sans plus aucune réflexion ?

Une fois de plus, Clint trouva cela écœurant. Bien sur, il en voulait à Loki. Il lui en voudrait même toute sa petite vie de mortel pour l'avoir privé de son libre-arbitre en le transformant en pantin. Et à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, après chaque cauchemar sur ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, il sentait la rage le gagner et l'envi de planter une flèche dans l'œil du dieu se faisait presque insupportable.

Oui, Clint détestait Loki. Mais il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'on ne frappe pas un homme à terre et il était évident que le jeune dieu s'était effondré sous le poids de sa punition. Bien sur, on pouvait se dire, et lui en premier, que le Jotun avait ce qu'il méritait. Mais l'ironie de la situation était bien trop dérangeante pour qu'il parvienne à y prendre du plaisir.

- Ca va brûler, dit-il en allant préparer du café, sachant que ses collègues Avengers –minus Tony, bien sur- allaient bientôt se lever.

Loki sursauta encore et de se tourner vers lui. Il l'observa une seconde sans rien dire avant que l'odeur de nourriture brûler ne l'interpelle et qu'il aille rapidement éteindre les plaques de cuisson. Il resta ensuite interdit devant ces dernières, observant ce qu'il venait de faire comme s'il le remarquait seulement maintenant.

- T'as cuisiné pour un régiment, fit encore Clint en allant chercher la dernière pile de crêpe, un peu plus petite que les autres, pour la poser sur la table.

- Je…

Le dieu ne sembla pas parvenir à dire plus. Il semblait si perdu que le Faucon prit pitié de lui et le poussa gentiment à allé s'asseoir à table où il lui servit un café. Debout derrière le dieu, lui qui voyait tout, ne manqua pas de poser sa vue d'aigle sur la nuque de Loki, où s'étendait une étrange cicatrice.

Clint s'était suffisament blessé au cours de sa vie pour reconnaitre une brûlure lorsqu'il en voyait une. Son regard acéré ne manqua pas les symboles étranges qui entouraient un cercle au centre duquel se croisait un marteau et un éclair.

« Par mon sceau que tu porte » avait dit Thor. Dans l'esprit de l'humain, il revit rapidement la chevalière, accessoire que le dieu de la foudre n'avait jamais porté avant, et avec lequel il jouait distraitement.

Non… ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était… immonde. Loki était marqué du sceau de son frère, comme du simple bétail ? Mais s'était abominable et… profondément barbare. Mais c'était avec ces mots-là que Thor leur avait présenté le _Death Mun_ non ?

Sans réfléchir plus loin, Clint alla chercher dans le congélateur un sac de glace qu'il posa sur la nuque du jeune dieu, faisant encore sursauté ce dernier. Loki lui jeta un regard à la fois surprit, colérique et soulagé, alors qu'il saisissait le sac pour le maintenir sur sa nuque.

- Ca doit faire mal, fit Clint en s'installant à table à son tour.

Loki acquiesça avant de lui souligner, d'une voix acide :

- Ca devrait te faire plaisir.

Clint eut un sourire avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. Il prit le temps de se servir une crêpe, de la tartinée de confiture et de la manger avant de répondre, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre devant laquelle passait plusieurs oiseaux.

- Ouais, ça devrait.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Loki était un monstre, qui avait attaqué sa planète, l'avait privé de sa volonté et l'avait forcé à tuer des humains, des camarades du Shield, et s'il lui en voulait encore, il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de sa situation.

Bien sur qu'il criait vengeance, bien sur qu'il rêvait encore de planter une flèche dans son œil mais non, il n'arrivait pas savourer la punition du dieu. S'il méritait punition, celle-ci était injuste et disproportionné.

- La foudre et le marteau, c'est le sceau de Thor ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il vit Loki froncer les sourcils tout en resserrant sa prise sur le sac de glace, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé paraitre la marque et qu'il voulait à tout prit la masqué. S'était compréhensible et l'humain ne posa pas plus de question, prenant le silence du dieu comme une réponse positive.

Le regard posé sur la fenêtre, Clint mangea silencieusement, savourant son repas qui était, il devait l'avouer, délicieux. La pensée que c'était Loki qui l'avait préparé et qu'il devait se méfier de lui, lui avait bien traversé l'esprit mais si le dieu avait voulu les tuer, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils seraient morts.

Puis, il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Aucun Avengers ne savait cuisiner et si les plats livrés matin, midi et soir étaient délicieux, ils ne vaudraient jamais du fait maison.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de quoi cuisiner dans cette tour, finit-il par dire en allant se servir un autre café.

- A part des œufs, du lait et de la farine, il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose de plus, souffla distraitement Loki en grignotant une crêpe à son tour.

- Dois-je commander de quoi cuisiner, intervint Jarvis, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

C'est à ce moment là que se fit entendre du bruit dans le couloir. Les autres Avengers étaient réveillés et venaient tous prendre leur petit-déjeuner, guidé à leur tour par l'odeur de crêpe et de café. Loki préféra se lever et s'éloigner de la table, allant se placer devant la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir la terrasse et son fils, toujours endormit.

Natasha, suivi par Bruce, Steve et même Tony, à la surprise générale, entra dans la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'y découvrir un repas aussi appétissant. La russe alla s'installer à table, à coté de Clint, alors que Loki lui ramenait une tasse fumante de thé –et pourquoi pas un café comme les autres ?-, avec le sucrier, et une belle pile de crêpe.

- Heu… Merci. Fit-elle, déstabilisée par le service.

Loki, qui n'avait servit que Natasha, se contenta de retourné près de la fenêtre sans rien dire. La rousse échangea un regard surprit avec ses amis, ne comprenant pourquoi Loki avait fait ça. Elle se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de faire passé sa gêne et demanda à Clint, sachant d'avance la réponse qu'elle allait avoir :

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ?

- Nan, c'est lui. Répondit-il avec un signe de tête vers le dieu des mensonges en se servant encore une crêpe.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de tout les nouveaux venus mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Après avoir échangé un regard, Natasha, Bruce et Tony se servirent allégrement, ne pouvant retenir exclamations et compliments pour le dieu.

Steve, resté debout près de la cafetière, grogna, avala son café en deux gorgés puis quitta la cuisine, signalant rapidement qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant le soir.

- C'est encore trop tôt. Les visites ne commencent pas avant quelques heures. Fit Tony en essayant de le retenir.

Mais le soldat l'ignora et quitta rapidement la pièce, sans remarquer le regard interrogatif de Loki. Le jeune dieu se rapprocha de la table, curieux, et demanda, ne s'adressant qu'à Clint, ce qui se passait et où allait le capitaine.

- Ha ça, on te le dira p't-être un jour, répondit encore le milliardaire, mais pour l'instant, t'étonne pas de la froideur de Mister Freeze… La froideur de Mister Freeze, répéta-t-il, amusé par son propre jeu de mot.

- Etre froid avec moi, n'est-ce pas ce que vous devriez tous faire ? demanda encore Loki en allant poser le sac de glace à présent fondue dans l'évier avant de s'y adosser.

Clint, qui avait finit de manger, alla lui-même poser ses couverts, sa tasse et son assiette dans le bac d'étain. Il ne put empêcher son regard de se poser une nouvelle fois sur la nuque de Loki. La cicatrice était encore rouge mais semblait moins enflée. Sans un mot, il quitta la cuisine alors que Bruce, aimable, expliquait à leur invité qu'il avait été punis et que ce n'était pas à eux de l'accabler encore.

Loki ignorait que la veille, après la petite scène que les deux Asgardiens leur avait faite, les Avengers, moins Thor, s'étaient réunis dans le laboratoire de Bruce pour un conseil de guerre dont le sujet principal était le dieu du mensonge, justement.

Les débats n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps. Etonnement, Tony et Clint avaient été les premiers à prendre, non pas sa défense, mais à se ranger de l'avis charitable que Loki ne méritait pas d'être punis encore. Bruce, raisonnable, s'était rangé rapidement à leur avis. Natasha et Steve restaient à convaincre.

La rousse était d'accord pour ne pas chercher querelle avec le dieu mais avait refusé de faire table rase du passé, ne comprenant pas comment Clint, qui avait beaucoup souffert par la faute de Loki, puisse le faire. Elle acceptait de ne pas accabler le dieu mais lui gardait encore rancune, prête à lui coller une balle entre les yeux au premier pas de travers.

Quant à Steve, il avait refusé de passer l'éponge. Aucun argument de Clint, Tony ou Bruce n'avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Loki était un monstre, qui avait tué trop de gens, détruit trop de chose, pour qu'il puisse fermer les yeux. Il devait être puni et jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que c'était le cas, il éviterait le dieu. Il avait cependant accepté à son tour de ne pas le provoquer, se contentant de l'ignorer simplement.

- Mais tu fais un pas de travers, reprit Natasha en sortant son revolver pour le poser sur la table. Et le sursit est finit.

Loki était plus effrayé par la compassion des mortels que par la menace. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il demanda, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres, si elle pensait réellement pouvoir lui faire peur.

Natasha allait répondre mais Clint était revenu, tenant dans ses mains une fine écharpe de coton d'un vert sombre. Sans une explication, il alla la donner à Loki, qui l'observa une seconde, surprit, avant de la prendre et de la nouer lentement autour de son cou.

- Merci, murmura le dieu, gêné.

C'est à ce moment que choisit d'entré Thor. Clint ne manqua pas le regard mauvais que le blond lui envoya pour être simplement à coté de Loki, mais cela ne dura pas. Se forçant à paraître jovial comme à son habitude, malgré les cernes de fatigue sous se yeux, le dieu de la foudre salua bruyamment ses amis avant d'aller prendre brièvement son ancien frère dans ses bras.

Loki eut une grimace mais se laissa faire. Lorsque Thor le lâcha, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, retournant près de la fenêtre sous le regard accablé de son ancien frère. Clint vit son ami blond baisser la tête et soupirer tristement, et ne put se retenir de poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Après tout, Loki n'était pas le seul à souffrir du sortilège.

Thor se détourna pour se servir un café, cherchant à oublié les différents sentiments qui l'habitaient. Un silence pesant s'installa sur la cuisine. Ceux qui étaient à table mangeaient doucement, comme s'ils craignaient de faire du bruit et de déranger les deux Asgardiens dans leur triste ignorance l'un de l'autre.

- Monsieur, interpela Jarvis après de longues minutes lugubres, votre commande est arrivée, signala l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- Une commande ? Releva Natasha, espérant ainsi faire disparaitre l'ambiance morose de la cuisine.

- C'est pour ça que t'es déjà debout, toi pour qui trois heure de l'après-midi c'est tôt ? Railla Bruce.

Puéril, Tony tira la langue au scientifique avant d'avaler en quelques bouchés son petit déjeuner, visiblement pressé de quitter la cuisine. Natasha lui demanda juste avant qu'il parte en quoi consistait cette commande.

- Ho bah, puisque Spider Horse va resté avec nous, il lui faut une chambre aussi, expliqua-t-il rapidement, son regard joyeux poser sur Loki.

Thor ne put s'empêcher de grogner, mécontent, en voyant les yeux verts de son ancien frère s'illuminer de joie alors qu'il courait à la suite du milliardaire pour l'accompagner sur la terrasse, ou son fils, réveillé par les livreurs, tournait en rond en flairant le sol, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

ooOoo

Après avoir quitté la cuisine, Steve était retourné rapidement dans sa chambre pour troquer son jean et sa chemise contre un pantalon de jogging et une veste de coton sans manche. Une fois changé, il avait prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au bas de la tour avant d'en sortir, frissonnant de sentir l'air humide du matin contre ses bras nus.

Il avait rabattu la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête puis était partit au pas de course en direction de Central Park. Son costume de super-héros était peut-être vintage et ringard, comme s'amusait à le dire Stark, il lui permettait au moins de garder un minimum d'anonymat.

Bien sur, Steve était un homme gentil et serviable, mais il était aussi profondément timide. En vérité, dans leur groupe, il n'y avait guère que Tony qui était à l'aise avec la presse et leurs fans. Les autres, et lui en premier, lui avaient délégué la tâche des relations publiques presque avec soulagement.

Et au moins, grâce à cela, Steve pouvait faire son footing dans la rue sans être dérangé par une ou plusieurs groupies. Quand il faisait ça, qu'il passait près des autres hommes sans que personne ne le reconnaisse, Steve avait presque l'impression de faire partit du troupeau, d'être un humain comme un autre.

L'impression était fugace. Elle s'effaçait rapidement lorsque la fatigue de l'effort ne le gagnait pas, que sa respiration restait calme et posée malgré le rythme élevé de ses foulées, qu'aucun échauffement de son corps ne se faisait sentir.

Mais si le sport ne lui apportait pas la béatitude de l'épuisement, au moins avait-il l'avantage de lui vider l'esprit. Ainsi lorsqu'il courait, Steve ne pensait plus à tout ces gens, ses amis, sa famille, qu'il avait perdu, à ce monde étrange qui allait trop vite et qu'il ne parvenait pas à rattraper ou à la dernière mission des Avengers teintée du sang des innocents.

Après une course de presque deux heures qui aurait épuisé le plus solide des marathoniens à travers tout le parc principal de New York, Steve s'arrêta devant une vieille église aux murs de pierre décorés de gargouille. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, même s'il n'en ressentait pas vraiment le besoin, avant de passer la lourde porte de bois sculpté du temple.

Il était encore tôt et seul le prêtre, agenouillé seul devant l'hôtel, priait silencieusement. Avec révérence, Steve s'approcha doucement, se signa puis alla s'installer sur l'un des bancs, près d'une statue de la Sainte Vierge tenant dans ses bras le Christ nouveau-né.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Steve entrait dans cette église. Celle-ci ou une autre, il aimait se retrouver dans les lieux de culte. En plus de soixante ans, s'était sans doute la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs de bois, bien à l'abri derrière les hauts murs, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour croire qu'il était encore qu'un adolescent rêvant de devenir soldat.

Steve soupira en frottant son visage rougis tant par la fatigue que par les larmes retenues. Non, il ne regrettait pas le sérum. Mais le temps perdu dans les glaces de l'arctique lui donnait souvent envi de pleurer. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir passer tout ce temps auprès des êtres chers qui avaient peuplés sa jeunesse ?

Mais dans un sens, s'était sans doute mieux. Au moins n'avait-il pas eut à voir ses amis vieillir et mourir alors que lui restait aussi fringuant qu'un jeune homme à peine en âge de boire de l'alcool. Steve essayait de se consoler ainsi. Et généralement, cela fonctionnait. Rassuré, il priait silencieusement pour ces amis défunts et cela suffisait à le calmer.

Cependant, ce matin là, son esprit était trop troubler pour ne serait-ce qu'aligner un simple « Notre Père ». Contre le vitrail aux riches couleurs, derrière la Sainte Vierge, la pluie, qui s'était un temps calmée, était revenue taper avec force le verre coloré.

S'était comme une alarme, un rappel constant de la présence des deux dieux et de leur situation presque critique. Même s'il n'en avait pas la preuve, le soldat était persuadé que la pluie était le fruit de la mauvaise humeur de Thor. N'était-il pas le dieu du tonnerre après tout ?

Ou elle était du fait de la magie de Loki. Quoi que, d'après les dires de Thor et les évènements de la veille, le dieu du mensonge n'avait plus vraiment la force d'interagir avec les éléments climatiques. Ou toute autre chose.

Lorsque ces collègues Avenger, minus Natasha, avaient expliqué la veille à Steve toute la cruauté de la punition, il acquiesçait sans vraiment comprendre. Loki était un monstre, qui avait tué des innocents, qui avait faillis asservir leur planète, n'était-il pas normal de le priver de son pouvoir destructeur ?

Steve était un esprit droit, qui n'avait certes jamais cautionné la peine de mort, mais toujours milité pour une justice ferme et équitable. Tout dieu qu'il était, Loki était un criminel qui devait être enfermé. Lui, comme son pouvoir à priori démesuré. Il en allait du bien-être de tous.

Le soldat avait plus de peine pour Thor, qu'il jugeait aussi puni que Loki, et injustement pour le cou. Si l'idée d'une union –il n'arrivait pas à utiliser le terme « mariage » pour désigner le nouveau lien entre les deux dieux- entre deux hommes le dérangeait, que celle-ci soit incestueuse le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

Mais il semblerait qu'il en soit le seul troublé. Une fois de plus, Steve mit cela sur le compte des nombreuses années qui le séparaient de ses camarades et amis. De son temps, l'homosexualité était encore considérer comme un crime et c'était une pensée dont il avait du mal à se dépêtrer.

Enfin, même s'il fermait les yeux sur l'union contre-nature, les deux dieux restaient des frères ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, ils avaient grandis, joués, pleurés ensemble ! Comment pouvait-on avoir seulement l'idée de les réunir ainsi ?

C'était insensé et même s'il essayait de se cacher derrière la pensée que les mœurs des dieux n'étaient pas celles des hommes, Steve n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse sur le dégout qu'une telle union faisait naitre chez lui.

Stupidement, il se sentait culpabilisé de réagir ainsi. Thor n'avait pas besoin de son dégout, mais de son soutient. Il était après tout le seul des Avengers à en être vraiment troublé. Il s'interrogeait : le monde avait-il à ce point changé en soixante-dix ans pour que l'union forcée, homosexuelle et incestueuse de deux individus ne choque personne ?

En y réfléchissant bien, Steve était persuadé que s'il en reparlait à ces amis Avengers, eux-mêmes souligneraient tout le malsain de la nouvelle union mais en vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment prit le temps de se poser et de discuter de la situation.

Au bien sur, il y avait eut un conseil de guerre, la veille, mais les débats avaient été stériles. Tony, et très étrangement Clint aussi, avaient prit la défense de Loki, oubliant qu'il était un criminel, sans doute aveuglé par la détresse visible du dieu des mensonges.

Dans un sens, Steve comprenait. Pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de psychologie très poussée pour voir que Tony souffrait d'un terrible manque d'affection et qu'il était près à offrir le monde à qui voudrait bien resté avec lui par peur de la solitude. Mais de là à oublier tout le mal que Loki avait fait ?

Pour Clint, s'était plus difficile à déterminer. Au dernière nouvelle, il était sensé détester de tout cœur le dieu du mensonge pour l'avoir transformé en pantin, et s'il n'était pas assuré que le sceptre n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur l'archer, le soldat aurait alerté les médecins du Shield dans l'heure qui avait suivi l'arrivée des deux dieux.

Non, Steve avait beau tourner le problème dans tout les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les deux hommes parvenaient à pardonner si facilement. A eux deux, ils avaient même réussit à convaincre Bruce, qui avait rapidement accepté de donner sa chance au dieu criminel.

Il n'y avait guère plus que Natasha et lui pour garder la tête froide et rappeler à l'ensemble du groupe qui était Loki, ce qu'il avait fait et la ridicule punition qu'il avait reçu. Le privé de ses pouvoirs, s'était normal mais il avait attendu plus, comme par exemple, le privé aussi de sa liberté. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on faisait des criminels ? Les enfermés plus ou moins longtemps ?

Au lieu de ça, on l'avait… uni à Thor. Steve déglutit en levant les yeux vers le visage doux de la Sainte Vierge. Dans le « couple » que formaient à présent les deux dieux, Loki avait logiquement le rôle de la « femme » (Ciel, que s'était dérangeant !), et Steve n'y voyait pas de punition autre que celle d'un égo bridé. Après tout, il était normal pour lui que l'« épouse » tienne la maison et s'occupe des enfants.

Il n'était pas fervent partisan de la femme à la cuisine mais s'était ainsi que sa mère avait vécue (le temps qu'elle avait vécue), et ainsi qu'on lui avait appris le monde. En soit, ce n'était pas une vrai punition. Ou en tout cas, pas assez grande pour tous les crimes commis par Loki.

La porte de bois de l'église grinça, laissant entrer une vieille femme venue prier elle aussi, et Steve se leva, jugeant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Discrètement, il regagna l'extérieur, ou la pluie n'était plus qu'une bruine désagréable, et parti en courant dans les rues à présent bondées de New York.

Il lui fallu presque une heure pour atteindre l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, trempé des pieds à la tête, on ne lui fit aucun commentaire, tout juste lui tendit-on une serviette qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Les heures de visites n'avaient pas encore commencées mais aucune infirmière ne lui bloqua le passage et se fut sans problème qu'il atteignit la dernière chambre du dernier étage.

Là, cerné par diverses machines plus compliquées les unes que les autres, plongé dans le coma depuis des semaines, l'Agent semblait juste dormir, son épaule gauche libérée depuis peu du plâtre qui l'immobilisait. Si le corps était guéri, l'esprit semblait encore loin. Steve soupira avant de venir s'installer sur l'unique chaise laissé près du

- Bonjour, Phil…

A suivre…

* * *

Oui, oui, je pouvais pas laisser Coulson mort. Je sais pas si ça sera un CapCoul, c'est à vous de me dire si vous le voulez.

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ?Pas trop long (il dépasse les 6000 mots) ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ J'aime vos commentaires ^^

A plus !

BD


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le payement

**RAR Anonyme :**

**Butterfly Blue : **J'adore l'image du Lupin attendant du chocolat ! Bien trouvé ! Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre six : Le payement**

_Là, cerné par diverses machines plus compliquées les unes que les autres, plongé dans le coma depuis des semaines, l'Agent semblait juste dormir, son épaule gauche libérée depuis peu du plâtre qui l'immobilisait. Si le corps était guéri, l'esprit semblait encore loin. Steve soupira avant de venir s'installer sur l'unique chaise laissé près du_

_- Bonjour, Phil…_

La journée était passée dans une étrange langueur. Steve n'avait pas vu défilé les heures, assis près du lit de Phil, tantôt en gribouillant sur un petit carnet qu'il emportait toujours avec lui, à l'abri dans une de ses poches, tantôt parlant à l'Agent comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Il lui disait tous ce qui se passait à la tour Avengers, et dans le reste du monde aussi. Steve, mieux que personne, pouvait savoir ce que s'était que de se réveiller d'un coma après un laps de temps élevé. Bien sur, ça ne faisait que trois mois mais bon, il s'en passait des choses en trois mois, que ce soit dans le monde ou chez les Avengers.

Même si Coulson ne l'entendait sans doute pas, cela rassurait le soldat d'agir ainsi. Comme ça, il se sentait utile. Plus que ce jour là, sur l'Helicarrier, lorsque Loki l'avait poignardé. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Steve aurait put admettre que s'il en voulait encore à Loki, s'il jugeait sa punition trop faible à son goût, c'était parce qu'il en voulait profondément au dieu d'avoir blessé l'Agent.

Ho certes, les médecins avaient réussi à relancer son cœur, à le faire respirer grâce à une machine dont le tube s'enfonçait encore aujourd'hui dans la bouche de l'homme, mais aucun n'avait put dire si Coulson allait sortir de son coma ni quel avait l'impact de sa « mort » sur son cerveau.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, Steve se sentait culpabiliser. Pourquoi Coulson était-il allé à la rencontre de Loki ? Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas été là pour le protéger ? De voir l'Agent si faible et pâle au milieu d'un lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il était en temps normal capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un trombone, remuait quelque chose dans les entrailles du soldat.

Mais Steve n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était alors il préférait ignorer ses sentiments inconnus, et se dire qu'il jugeait la punition de Loki trop faible pour les dizaines de morts innocents et les millions de dollars de dégâts qu'il avait fait. Rien d'autre.

Normalement, il serait resté juste quelques heures, la matinée peut-être, avant de partir s'entrainer, seul ou avec ces amis Avengers. Mais ce jour là, Steve le passa entièrement à l'hôpital, ne se sentant pas le cœur de laisser Phil tout seul. Ni celui d'aller soulever des altères.

Perpétuellement, ses pensées revenaient aux deux dieux et à leur situation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas croire que l'unique punition pour avoir tenté d'envahir la Terre et tuer des dizaines d'humain, sans parler des dégâts impressionnant laissé partout où il était passé, consistait en un ma… une union.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil s'était enfin montré timidement, les nuages sombres restant encore légions dans le ciel new-yorkais. Steve avait espéré que la raison de cette éclaircie était une amélioration dans le moral de Thor. Une fois de plus, le soldat le plaignait de se retrouver mêlé à la peine de son frère.

Le beau temps n'avait pas duré. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le tonnerre s'était à nouveau fait entendre et la pluie c'était à nouveau abattue sur la ville, minant plus encore le moral du soldat qui avait soupiré de dépit.

En soirée, une infirmière vint l'informer qu'il devait partir. Les heures de visites étaient finit depuis plus d'une heure déjà, mais le personnel médical avait eut la sympathie de lui donner plus de temps (comme celle de lui porter un repas à midi auquel il avait à peine touché).

Cela se voyait-il tellement qu'il était tourmenté ? Steve soupira en remettant son carnet à sa place, dans sa poche. Il n'avait aucune envi de retourner à la tour Stark pour y croiser encore Loki. Il était d'un naturel calme mais n'était pas sur de pouvoir rester tranquille avec le dieu dans les parages.

Il soupira, eut un dernier regard pour Phil, lui souhaita « bonne nuit » puis se décida à partir. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. C'est d'un pas trainant qu'il quitta l'hôpital pour prendre la direction de la tour Stark, choisissant délibérément le chemin le plus long pour l'atteindre.

ooOoo

Sleipnir s'accommodait très bien de son nouveau box I-Tech. Il était muni entre autre d'un abreuvoir automatique, d'un distributeur de nourriture et d'une télévision. Oui, oui, Tony avait jugé bon d'intégrer une télévision au box du cheval, allant jusqu'à bidouiller une télécommande que l'animal pourrait utiliser.

Loki n'était pas vraiment pour : s'il n'était pas un expert de la technologie Migardienne (et il s'en tirait pourtant bien mieux que son ancien frère là-dessus), il n'avait jamais aimé l'influence que pouvait avoir la télévision sur les gens. Les programmes étaient si pauvre… Comment ne pas y préférer un bon livre ?

Mais Sleipnir adorait. Il ne quittait Asgard que pour faire la guerre alors, de découvrir un nouveau monde autrement que par le sang des batailles l'enchantait. Loki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Puis Tony était si généreux, il ne pouvait décemment pas le critiquer. Tout être supérieur qu'il était, il ne pouvait se montrer si malpoli avec son hôte.

Loki était dehors, sur la terrasse, avec son fils et Tony, malgré la pluie battante. L'humain supervisait voir faisait lui-même la construction d'un ascenseur extérieur suffisament renforcé pour supporter le poids du cheval. Une fois de plus, Loki n'avait put retenir son sourire lorsqu'il avait compris. Il ne savait pas Stark si gentil.

Dans un sens, ça le gênait. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers le mortel. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Tony agissait ainsi. Il l'avait, après tout, jeté d'une fenêtre de cette tour, sans aucune hésitation. Il doutait d'être pardonné pour cela, mais une fois de plus, la compassion dont pouvait faire preuve les humains le sciait. Ce n'était pas à Asgard qu'une chose pareille pouvait se voir.

Mais de toute façon, Stark ne lui laissait pas le choix et il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou malgré la pluie persistante. Il n'arrêtait pas de charrier Sleipnir, comme Sleipnir n'hésitait pas à le charrier à son tour, Loki utilisant ses dons de télépathe pour faire la traduction, amusé de les voir se chamailler comme des gamins.

Clint, qui lui était resté au sec dans le salon, appuyer contre le montant de la porte vitré ouverte , observait le duel en comptant les points, échangeant à plusieurs reprises quelques commentaires avec Loki, étrangement détendu lui aussi.

En fin de matinée, Thor les rejoignit. L'ambiance sur la terrasse s'alourdie mais cela ne dura pas. Après une hésitation, le dieu s'approcha de son ancien petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant par derrière. Bien entendu, Loki le laissa faire, d'abord tendu. Puis le blond lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que Jormungand est ici, sur cette planète ?

En l'entendant, Loki s'était retourné précipitamment, plein d'espoir, pour pouvoir regarder Thor dans les yeux pour y chercher toute trace de mensonge. Tony et Clint échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas ce que les deux dieux se disaient. Effectivement, ils se parlaient en Asgardien semblait-il, et sans que ça ne soit voulu.

- Il est ici ? Il est vivant ? Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Thor éclata de rire doucement, avant de poser une main sur la bouche de son ancien frère pour le faire taire. Avec tendresse, il lui caressa la joue avant de reprendre, toujours dans sa langue natale.

- Je sais qu'il vit sur Midgard. Et je sais qu'il est vivant. Mère m'avait interdit de t'en parlé.

- Frigga... ? Répéta le brun, surprit et… Déçu.

- Elle ne voulait pas que tu souffre plus, expliqua rapidement le blond en avisant l'air triste de son ancien petit frère. Puis il reprit, avec plus d'entrain. J'irais voir Odin pour négocier sa libération. Comme ça, tu pourras le voir.

La joie réapparue sur le visage de Loki qui ne put se retenir de se jeter sur Thor pour l'étreindre, entourant le cou épais du géant de ses bras. Et cette fois-là n'était pas issue du _Death Mun _même si d'agir ainsi apaisait la douleur de sa nuque.

Les enfants étaient un sujet délicat pour Loki, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des sien. Même si ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une promesse, l'idée de pouvoir revoir Jormungand, comme celle de le savoir en vie, lui chauffait le cœur bien assez pour qu'il oublie un temps la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Thor.

La pluie se calma alors que Thor savourait l'étreinte en refermant ses bras puissant autour de la taille gracile de Loki, laissant le soleil percer timidement les lourds nuages. Le bruit d'une poutre de métal heurtant douloureusement le sol de béton coupa les deux dieux et Loki se dégagea, gêné. Bien qu'attristé de le laisser partir, Thor ne chercha pas à le retenir, déjà comblé par le geste de son ancien petit frère.

- Oups, pardon. Fit Tony sans avoir vraiment l'air d'être désolé.

Thor lui jeta un regard noir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami avait fait ça mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, il éternua si fort, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait s'arracher les poumons.

Aussitôt, Loki s'en voulu. Thor tombait toujours malade lors de leurs expéditions sous la pluie. S'il n'avait pas fuit –ce qu'il n'aurait absolument pas du faire-, le blond serait alors en bonne santé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse que songer à repousser sa culpabilité, source unique du sortilège, il prit la main de son ex-frère pour le conduire dans le salon, le forçant à s'installer dans un des canapé après l'avoir séché magiquement d'un geste rapide de la main puis alla lui préparer une tasse de thé.

Thor se laissa faire, à la fois surprit et ravi par l'inquiétude de Loki à son encontre. Une part de lui, lui murmurait que ce n'était pas un comportement naturel pour le brun, qu'il agissait ainsi à cause du _Death Mun_, mais le blond l'avait fait taire. Le plaisir qu'il en tirait était décuplé par le sort, qu'il sentait ronronner de satisfaction dans son esprit.

Dans la cuisine, Loki s'était figé, la tasse à la main, près à y verser de l'eau. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Une seconde plus tôt, il était sur la terrasse, avec son fils et l'humain Stark, à parler de Jormungand à son ancien frère et là… Là, il était… il allait… Il avait usé de sa magie sans que cela ne lui inflige une terrible douleur. Non, ça avait même été normal, logique…

La tasse qu'il tenait se serait fracassée sur le sol si Tony, qui avait discrètement suivi le dieu dans la pièce, ne l'avait pas rattrapé d'un geste habile. Il la posa sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers l'immortel, constatant avec peine le trouble dans ses yeux.

- Loki…

- Je ne me souviens pas… Je ne me souviens pas… Murmura le dieu, clairement paniqué.

Tony était gêné. Il ne savait déjà pas comment gérer ses propres émotions, alors celle d'un autre, d'un dieu qui plus est, lui faisait peur. Cependant, au lieu de fuir comme il l'aurait normalement fait, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Chut, murmura-t-il à son oreille, c'est bon. C'est rien.

- Rien ? Reprit le dieu en s'écartant, les yeux brillants de colère. J'ai cédé… Cela ne fait qu'un jour et j'ai déjà cédé !

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-il le consoler ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-il le consoler ? Comment pouvait-il oublier qu'il s'agissait de Loki, le fou qui avait mené une armée extraterrestre à la conquête de la Terre, qui avait tué Coulson et qui l'avait jeté du haut de son building ?

Alors, il se contenta de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et l'Asgardien d'adoption se laissa étrangement faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce mortel était si gentil avec lui. Choqué, tant par sa faiblesse passé face au _Death Mun_ que par le comportement de Tony, il alla jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'humain, alors que des larmes de frustrations quittaient lentement ses yeux.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi immobile un court instant, avant que la voix métallique de Jarvis ne les faces sursauter, annonçant l'arrivé du colonel Fury, accompagné de plusieurs agents du Shield, et que ce dernier souhaitait voir Loki.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement puis rejoignirent le salon sans échanger un mot, tout deux gênés par leur étreinte. En voyant Fury, debout au centre de la pièce, quatre agents aligné derrière lui, l'un d'entre eux muni d'un ordinateur portable, Loki déglutit avant de se rapprocher instinctivement de Thor, qui lui aussi s'était redresser pour faire face au directeur du Shield.

- Bien, fit Fury en les voyant arriver. Maintenant que Sa Seigneurie est ici, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Commencer quoi ? Loki, caché derrière la silhouette massive de son ancien frère, chercha du regard Tony, qui était allé trouver refuge du coté du bar, pour l'interroger du regard. Mais le milliardaire se contenta d'hausser les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Il se tourna alors vers Clint, qui lui s'était installé contre le mur, dans un coin, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir ce que son supérieur lui voulait.

- Thor, reprit Fury, vous devez comprendre que la Terre ne peut accueillir gratuitement un criminel de l'envergure de Loki.

- Prenez garde à vos paroles, humain Fury, gronda le dieu du tonnerre en posant une main sur le manche de Mjollnir. Elles pourraient vous couter la vie. A tous.

Sans doute parce que l'effet fut un peu gâché par un éternuement, cela ne sembla pas effrayer le directeur du Shield qui allait reprendre. Il fut cependant interrompu par Loki, qui quitta l'abri que lui offrait Thor pour faire quelque pas devant ce dernier.

- Que voulez-vous en payement de cet asile ? demanda-t-il.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et garda la tête haute, un air de profond mépris pour le mortel coller au visage mais intérieurement, le brun n'en menait pas large, craignant ce qu'allait lui demander l'humain (on lui avait déjà demandé de payer toutes sortes, de toutes sortes de façon, et ce n'étaient jamais agréable pour lui).

Thor sembla le comprendre puisqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien frère pour le faire reculer, lui intiment silencieusement de reprendre sa place derrière lui, ce que Loki fit après un dernier regard hautain pour le directeur du Shield.

- Je vous le redis encore, mortel, fit le dieu du tonnerre en insistant bien sur le « mortel », pour leur rappeler la précarité de leur vie. Prenez garde à vos paroles…

- Nous ne voulons pas créer de conflit avec Asgard, crut bon de souligner Fury, alors qu'à l'extérieur, le tonnerre grondait. Mais vous devez comprendre que Loki est un criminel. Et qu'il représente une menace.

- Dois-je vous répéter une seconde fois la teneure de sa punition ? Demanda le blond en tirant Mjollnir de sa ceinture pour la pointer vers l'humain.

Aussitôt, les quatre agents derrière Fury réagirent et dégainèrent leurs armes, menaçant à son tour le dieu. Tony préféra intervenir plutôt que de les laisser s'entretuer dans son salon, et il s'approcha, son verre d'alcool à la main, pour se placer entre Thor, qui se retint d'éternuer encore, et le directeur du Shield.

- Holà, on se calme, ok ? fit-il, les mains levées en signe de paix. Puis il se tourna vers Fury et reprit : si vous nous disiez ce que vous voulez au lieu de tourner autour du pot et d'énerver nos p'tits dieux ?

Fury grogna mais fit signe à ses agents de ranger leurs armes, ce qu'ils firent avec hésitation. De son coté, Thor abaissa son marteau, sans pour autant le rattacher à sa ceinture, restant près à attaquer si besoin.

Il l'ignorait mais dans son dos, Loki savourait la protection farouche de son ancien frère. Et ce n'était pas que du fait du _Death Mun_, il en avait conscience. L'idée que Thor, pourtant aimant de cette misérable planète, soit près à la détruire pour le protéger, lui, était comme du sucre sur la langue. Qu'ils soient unis par un sort ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

- Des réponses, finit par dire Fury, à toutes nos questions. Sur les Chitauris, toute autre race susceptible de représenter une menace pour ce monde, sur la magie et sur tous le reste. Voilà ce que réclame le Shield.

Le directeur du Shield conclu en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, invitant Loki à en faire de même d'un geste de la main. Au départ, l'interrogatoire devait avoir lieu dans une des bases secrète de son organisation, mais il était évident que Thor ne laisserait pas son frère y mettre un pied, de peur de ne plus pouvoir en sortir.

Thor resta un instant figé, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les quelques mots du directeur du Shield puis finalement, après un instant, il demanda, méfiant, si cela était l'unique demande de leur part.

- Outre celle de ne pas attaquer ni cette planète, ni ces habitants et de respecter les lois de ce monde, oui. Répondit Fury.

Le dieu du tonnerre finit par rattacher Mjollnir à sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers Loki pour lui demander silencieusement son avis. La magie du _Death Mun_ se rebellait dans son esprit mais il l'ignora, restant concentré sur ce que voulait son ancien frère.

Le brun se sentit soulagé d'avoir son mot à dire. Thor pouvait –et aurait du- se contenter d'accepter ou de refuser pour lui mais pourtant, le blond lui laissait le choix. C'était rassurant. Malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard du guerrier, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrit par sa prévenance.

- La Terre sera un asile pour vous si vous acceptez de répondre à toutes nos questions. Répéta Fury en s'adressant pour la première fois directement à Loki.

Il faisait visiblement un effort pour rester cordial avec le dieu du mensonge. Sans doute ne rêvait-il que d'une chose : le voir enfermé dans l'une des prisons du Shield. Mais Thor s'y opposait, et s'y opposerait surement toujours. Dans l'absolu, Fury se fichait de l'avis de Loki, pensant qu'il suffisait de convaincre le blond, mais puisque le dieu du tonnerre lui ne s'en moquait pas, il n'avait d'autre choix que de parlementer directement avec lui.

- Juste des questions ? Demanda encore Loki, ne lui faisant visiblement pas confiance.

Fury acquiesça encore et Loki fronça les sourcils. C'était bien peu cher payé pour avoir voulu, et failli, prendre la domination de Midgard. Mais Clint et Tony lui avaient démontré rapidement que l'espèce humaine était douée de cette faculté étrange d'oblitérer certains évènements pour ne pas avoir à traité avec les conséquences.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire en prenant à son tour place sur l'un des fauteuils.

Intérieurement, Fury sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à réussir à le convaincre si facilement. Ce n'était pas possible. Le dieu du mensonge devait se moquer de lui, d'une quelconque façon, alors il lui demanda, pour être certain :

- Vous promettez de répondre à toutes nos questions, quelles qu'elles soient ?

- Je promets, fit Loki avec un soupir agacé, en croisant bras et jambes.

Thor regarda une seconde son ancien frère, fier de lui, puis vint s'installer à ces cotés. Il avait envi de le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint difficilement de ne serais-ce que le toucher. Loki le prendrait sans doute mal et fuirait. Et le blond ne voulait pas tout gâcher, maintenant que le Jotun acceptait de coopérer avec les mortels.

Tony, resté étrangement silencieux, avait rejoint l'abri du bar, ou Clint s'était aussi installé. Fury leurs jeta un regard mauvais, s'emblant dire « foutez le camp d'ici, ce qui va se dire ne vous regarde pas » mais il ne formula pas ses pensées, parfaitement conscient que d'une manière ou d'une autres, les Avengers auraient connaissance de l'entretien. Foutu Jarvis !

Thor éternua encore et c'est Loki qui de lui-même vint se placer dans ses bras, purement par reflexe et sans réfléchir, c'était évident, usant de sa magie pour les entourer tout les deux d'une bulle de chaleur qui fit soupiré Thor de plaisir. Dehors, la pluie se changea en bruine douce alors que l'orage s'éloignait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

ooOoo

Natasha passa les portes de verres de la tour Stark au pas de course boitillant, un journal plié au dessus de la tête pour lui servir de parapluie. Elle savait qu'avec un Thor déprimé, il n'allait pas faire beau avant un bon moment sur New York, mais elle n'avait pas anticipé que la limousine tombe en panne à une rue de là.

Il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètre à parcourir, elle pouvait bien les faire à pied, pas besoin d'un taxi pour ça, voyons ! Puis la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber en plus. Mais si elle s'était arrêtée, ce n'était que pour mieux reprendre une fois qu'elle eut fait trois pas hors de la voiture.

La russe avait lâché un juron dans sa langue natale avant de piquer un sprint, attrapant au passage le journal d'un homme d'affaire qui allait le mettre à la poubelle. Ce n'était pas ses escarpins à talon aiguille qui allait l'arrêter… enfin, tant que les talons tenaient et hélas pour elle, sa foulée fut trop rude pour l'un d'entre eux qui avait cédé, lui tordant douloureusement la cheville.

Elle avait juré encore avant de reprendre sa course d'un pas boiteux et de trouver enfin refuge dans la tour. Elle ignora le regard moqueur du réceptionniste –ha, elle avait la classe l'Avengers- et marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'ascenseur privé, le seul à desservir l'ensemble de tour.

Une fois à l'abri derrière les portes de métal, elle soupira de soulagement puis retira ses chaussures qu'elle garda à la main. Elle entreprit de tâter sa cheville pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mais à peine eut-elle touché qu'elle grimaça de douleur. Autant laisser faire un professionnel.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de Bruce, qui comprenait en plus de son appartement, un large laboratoire doté de toutes les dernières technologies. La russe était sûre de trouver le scientifique ici. Hormis les repas et les soirées détentes, il y passait son temps.

- Bruce ? Appela-t-elle en faisant un pas dans la pièce, prenant appuis sur le mur.

- Je suis là, répondit le chercheur en quittant du regard l'écran d'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait.

En avisant le pas boiteux de la jeune femme, il se leva précipitamment pour aller l'aider à marcher jusqu'au canapé posé dans un coin –une prévention de Tony qui, en scientifique qu'il était, savait que parfois, après des heures et des heures de travail, marcher jusqu'à sa chambre était juste impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en allant chercher de quoi la soigner.

- J'essayais d'échapper à la pluie et un talon qui m'a lâché, soupira-t-elle en montrant sa paire de chaussure.

Bruce eut un sourire amusé, puis s'installa sur le canapé à son tour avant de soulever doucement la jambe blessée de la jeune femme pour tâter délicatement sa cheville. Natasha était toujours sidéré de voir la différence entre Hulk, la bête enragée, et l'homme calme et doux.

Le scientifique était toujours tellement maitre de lui-même… A part l'accident de la veille, provoqué par Loki, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de perte de contrôle. Même en mission, l'homme restait le maitre face à la bête et Natasha avait appris à faire autant confiance à Hulk qu'à Bruce.

Elle le regarda la soigner silencieusement, étudiant son profil ouvertement. Bruce était un belle homme, dans la force de l'âge, intelligent et gentil, à la carrure impressionnante mais possédant un cœur d'ange. Une sorte de gros nounours en peluche qu'il était préférable de ne pas énerver.

Elle aimait venir ici, dans le laboratoire du scientifique. Contrairement à celui de Tony –dans lequel ils avaient rarement mit les pieds, le milliardaire aimant avoir ses secrets- celui-ci était propre et bien rangé. Le ronron des machines était apaisant et il régnait sur la pièce un calme doucereux qu'elle aimait savourer.

Même si elle ne s'était pas blessé, la jeune femme aurait fait un arrêt, ne serait-ce que pour rappeler au chercheur que l'heure du repas approchait et qu'il était temps pour lui d'abandonner un moment ses expériences et de revenir à la civilisation.

Avec des gestes délicats, il lui banda la cheville puis posa une main sur l'articulation malmenée. Doucement, il la massa pour faire passer la douleur, ce qui fit gémir de bien-être Natasha qui ne remarqua que tardivement que la main de l'homme remontait petit à petit sur son mollet.

Puis Bruce réalisa ce qu'il faisait, leva vivement les mains, comme s'il était menacé d'une arme, rougissant à outrance tout en s'excusant maladroitement. La russe ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de pivoter sur le canapé pour s'installer dans ses bras. Le scientifique la laissa faire, se reculant même dans le canapé, mais gardant ses mains levées, comme s'il craignait de la toucher.

- T'es adorable, ne put-elle s'empêcher de souligner.

- Et toi inconsciente, répondit-il au tac au tac, posant tout de même ses mains sur elle pour l'enlacé.

Natasha soupira de bien-être puis posa son visage sur le torse de l'homme en fermant les yeux. C'était un accord entre eux. Deux âmes blessées et solitaires qui se réconfortaient l'une l'autre. Bruce avait été assez difficile à convaincre, il avait trop peur de céder et de blesser quelqu'un, mais Natasha avait sut être persuasive.

Bien sur, on pouvait l'interroger, la soumettre à la Question même si on voulait, elle n'admettrait jamais qu'entre elle et Bruce, il y avait plus qu'un simple réconfort physique. Et encore… ils se câlinaient, s'embrassait parfois, mais n'allait jamais plus loin. Bruce craignait trop de perdre le contrôle et elle l'acceptait, préférant lui donner le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour avoir confiance. Ce qui, elle le savait, était possible.

L'étreinte ne dura pas. Jarvis les prévint que le repas allait être servit et les deux Avengers se séparèrent sans se regarder, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller à tant de mièvrerie (pour Natasha) et de risque (pour Bruce).

- Quel restaurant, ce soir ? Demanda le scientifique en retirant sa blouse blanche.

- Monsieur Loki a une nouvelle fois préparé le repas, Monsieur Banner.

Jarvis n'avait pas eut de réponse lorsqu'il avait demandé s'il devait faire des courses mais il était assez habitué à être ignoré. De n'être qu'une voix sortant des murs n'aidait pas à s'imposer. Puis il n'était qu'un majordome, même si cette pensée lui faisait ressentir ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la peine. Il avait donc, comme à son habitude, fait ce qu'il jugeait bon et la cuisine s'était retrouvée pleine de victuailles après quelques heures, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant.

- Loki en maitresse de maison, fit Natasha en se relevant avec l'aide de Bruce, c'est quand même étrange.

- Loki en maitresse de maison et marié à Thor, ça c'est bizarre, rajouta le scientifique en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur, Natasha appuyé sur son épaule.

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine principale, et croisèrent Fury accompagné de plusieurs agents en train de partir. Le colonel leur jeta un regard lourd sans faire le moindre commentaire de les voir bras dessus, bras dessous. Il nota juste avec une grimace que son espionne la plus douée était inapte au service pendant quelques jours et s'en alla, suivi des quatre agents.

- Que faisait Fury ici ? Demanda Bruce en aidant Natasha à s'installer à table.

Aucun Avengers ne fit de commentaire de les voir ensemble. Leur arrangement n'était un secret pour personne. C'était même rassurant de voir qu'ils pouvaient trouver un peu de bonheur ensemble, aussi dysfonctionnel et étrange que puisse être leur « meute ».

Tout le monde, à part Steve, qui n'était toujours pas revenu, était installé autour de la table. Seul Loki, debout près de la fenêtre, ne semblait pas vouloir manger. Le jeune dieu avait un regard perdu, posé sur le ciel sombre, aussi sombre que l'humeur de Thor, et toujours couvert de nuage. Bruce et Natasha échangèrent un regard mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Il était là pour interroger Loki, répondit Clint en posant sur la table le plat principal.

Le dieu en question quitta un instant son observation pour servir Natasha, remplissant son assiette à ras-bord avant d'aller lui chercher un grand verre d'eau. L'espionne ne comprit pas. Une fois de plus, elle était la seule à bénéficier du service et, agacée d'être ainsi différencié de ces collègues Avengers, demanda :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Loki lui jeta un regard surprit, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Aussi insista-t-elle, lui demandant encore pourquoi il la servait elle, avec des assiettes monstrueuses qui plus est, alors qu'il ignorait totalement tous les autres ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Demanda-t-il en réponse, un brin de mépris dans la voix.

- Savoir quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcilles.

Le dieu semblait lui-même agacé. Mais il soupira en fermant les yeux, sans doute pour garder son calme, puis reprit d'un ton moqueur, comme s'il essayait d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité à un gamin de cinq ans, ce qui fit grincé des dents la rousse :

- Une personne dans votre état doit éviter les efforts et manger assez pour subvenir à vos besoins.

- Une personne dans mon état… Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?!

Natasha prit cela comme une insulte et se releva, ne prenant pas garde à la douleur qui remonta dans sa jambe à cause de sa cheville foulée, et pointa son arme sur Loki, qui lui fit un sourire amusé. Elle savait bien que son petit révolver avait peu de chance de le blesser, surtout que Thor s'était levé à son tour, près à s'interposer si besoin.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a son état ? Demanda Clint sans comprendre.

Visiblement, autour de la table, personne ne semblait comprendre d'ailleurs. Loki du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il soupira d'agacement avant de reprendre, d'une voix lente, pointant du doigt le ventre plat de Natasha :

- Vous êtes enceinte, agent Romanov.

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Entre la haine et l

Je voulais remercier très chaleureusement holybleu et darkmoonlady qui sont** les deux seules lectrices à avoir reviewer** sur les deux derniers chapitres.

Je vous avoue, la pilule est assez dure à avaler. Je suis pour l'instant assez régulière, avec des chapitres assez long (et darkmoonlady et holybleu savent que j'me donne du mal puisqu'elles suivent une autre de mes fic, _Veela's addiction_ qui est largement moins régulière) donc, je m'embête à publier tous les dimanches matin un chapitre de plus de dix pages world, ce qui demande pas mal de travail, et pour avoir quoi ? Bah quasiment rien. J'ai le sentiment d'écrire dans le vent. Si **cette fic vous intéresse pas, dites-le moi**, que j'arrête de me casser la tête pour rien. J'tu Loki, et c'est bon, on en parle plus.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Entre la haine et l'amour, mon cœur balance.**

_Visiblement, autour de la table, personne ne semblait comprendre d'ailleurs. Loki du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il soupira d'agacement avant de reprendre, d'une voix lente, pointant du doigt le ventre plat de Natasha :_

_- Vous êtes enceinte, agent Romanov._

Le silence pesant qui s'abattit sur la cuisine reflétait bien l'état de choc que cette simple phrase avait provoqué chez chacun des Avengers présent. Loki regarda un a un leur visage sans comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour les mettre dans cet état.

Ce fut Thor le premier à réagir. Il contourna la table pour aller embrasser rapidement Natasha, la félicitant de sa grosse voix. Cela sembla réveiller le reste des présents qui à leur tour se levèrent pour en faire de même. Mais la russe tenait toujours son arme et fit un pas en arrière, s'extirpant de l'étreinte du dieu du tonnerre :

- Ho là, on se calme ! Je ne suis pas enceinte. Dit-elle d'une voix sûre. C'est impossible.

- Amie Natasha, fit Thor sans perdre son sourire. Si mon fr… Loki dit que vous êtes enceinte, c'est que c'est le cas.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Insista la russe. Et d'où ça lui vient, d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant son arme vers le Jotun.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcilles, visiblement mécontent qu'on mette sa parole en doute. S'il avait accès à sa magie, il ne lui aurait suffit que d'un geste pour lui prouver ce qu'il disait, mais hélas, elle lui était inaccessible. Déjà, rien que de se concentrer pour voir l'enfant lui brûlait la nuque.

- Ca me vient que je le vois, répondit Loki en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Tony, Bruce, Clint et Natasha baissèrent les yeux sur le ventre plat de la russe. Sa silhouette de mannequin n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis des mois. Il n'y avait rien à voir, aucun renflement, aucun changement qui puisse donner la puce à l'oreille.

- Bah, nan, justement. Fit Tony. Ça ne se voit pas.

- On voit rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir ! S'énerva Natasha en nouant un bras autour de son ventre, gênée par l'attention qui lui était porté. Je ne suis pas enceinte. C'est impossible.

Son ton était catégorique et il était évident qu'elle n'acceptait aucune opposition. Tony et Clint échangèrent un regard, puis retournèrent s'assoir, parfaitement conscient que le moindre mot de leur part n'allait fait qu'empirer les choses. Natasha énervé était sans doute plus effrayante que Hulk lui-même.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Bruce alors qu'il se tordait nerveusement les mains, les moyens de contraceptions ne sont pas fiable à cent pour cent…

- Je ne suis pas enceinte ! S'écria-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, visiblement agacé. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Rougissante, elle reprit d'une petite voix : ça fait des mois que… Si vraiment j'étais enceinte, ça se verrait.

Tony allait lancer un commentaire moqueur mais Clint anticipa ses paroles et le bâillonna de sa main pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit. Le milliardaire essaya de s'en libérer mais Clint ne lâcha pas prise. Pendant que les deux bruns se bagarraient comme des enfants, Thor s'était approché de son frère pour lui demander, le regardant droit dans les yeux, s'il était sur de ce qu'il avançait.

- Mais… oui ! Bien sur ! Répondit Loki, choqué qu'il mette sa parole en doute. Enfin, tu sais bien que je ne mentirais pas…

- Oui, quel drame ça serait pour le « dieu du mensonge » railla Natasha en croisant les bras, un regard mauvais posé sur le Jotun.

- Que je ne mentirais pas là-dessus. Reprit Loki, agacé.

Le jeune dieu contourna Thor, donna une claque sur le crâne de Tony et Clint, qui tout deux arrêtèrent de se battre, choqué d'être traité comme des gamins, et s'approcha de la russe. Natasha retint un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle. Loki eut la délicatesse de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal avant de poser doucement sa main sur son ventre.

- Il est là, dit-il en remontant sa main, faisant frissonner la rousse. Il est grand, il va bientôt naitre…

- Pour une femme sur le point d'accoucher, t'as la ligne ! Se moqua Tony en levant son verre vers elle.

- Ca suffit ! Coupa Natasha en repoussant la main du dieu.

- Amie Natasha, essaya de la calmer Thor en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et reprit d'une voix de dragon en colère, encrant son regard dans les yeux verts de Loki :

- Je ne suis pas enceinte. Compris ?

- Pauvre folle, répondit le dieu, sur le même ton. Vous allez vous tuer et pire, tuer votre enfant !

- IL N'Y A PAS D'ENFANT ! Cria Natasha en pointant une seconde fois son arme vers Loki. Il n'y en a pas ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard brûlant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes puis tourna les talons pour quitter la cuisine du pas le plus rapide que lui permettait sa cheville foulée. Loki, énervé à son tour, voulu la suivre pour lui faire entendre raison mais la poigne ferme de son ancien frère le retint.

- Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il en l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte ferme mais tendre.

- Thor… Elle est enceinte. Répondit le brun en se débattant pour le faire lâché prise.

- Chut, calme-toi. Je te crois. L'enfant ne mourra pas.

Thor savait parfaitement bien que ce n'était pas tant que la vie de l'humaine soit en jeu que celle du bébé qu'elle portait qui effrayai le brun. Les enfants étaient un sujet délicat pour son ex-petit frère. Lui avait perdu tout ces petits, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer en y repensant. Loki était fait pour être parent mais le destin lui avait toujours arraché son bonheur. C'était injuste.

Son étreinte se fit plus forte et Loki ne chercha plus à s'en extraire. Au contraire, il enfouit son visage dans le torse puissant de Thor, savourant autant la chaleur autour de lui que l'absence de douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Le _Death Mun_ ronronnait de plaisir dans l'esprit des deux dieux.

Un silence gêné suivi la sortie de l'espionne russe puis Bruce, toujours debout au milieu de la cuisine à se tordre les mains pour essayer de faire passé son stress, finit par demander, se tournant vers Loki :

- Vous… voyez un enfant dans le ventre de Natasha ? Loki, qui s'était retourné dans les bras de Thor pour pouvoir faire face au scientifique, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Comment… Comment se tenait-il ?

- Bruce, coupa Clint. Tasha t'as dit que ce n'était pas possible parce que…

- J'ai très bien compris ce que Natasha a dit, coupa le scientifique en se tordant toujours les mains. Loki ?

- Debout, près de la colonne vertébrale.

Bruce fronça les sourcilles, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. S'ils avaient été dans un cartoon tous aurait put voir la fumée qui sortirait de ses oreilles, produite par son cerveau en surchauffe. Si Tony rigolait encore deux secondes plus tôt, il avait retrouvé son sérieux face à la réflexion de son ami scientifique.

- Bruce ? Tu pense à quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mais enfin ! Fit Clint, se sentant à l'écart de ne pas comprendre. Elle est aussi fine qu'un spaghetti, comme pourrait-elle être enceinte ?! Et sur le point d'accoucher ?!

L'archer posa son regard sur chacun des présents à la recherche de réponse. Mais Thor était bien trop occupé à rassurer Loki, que cette histoire d'enfant semblait vraiment chambouler –il faudrait qu'il interroge le dieu du tonnerre pour comprendre-, Tony avait sortit son téléphone pour rechercher il ne savait quoi et Bruce continuait de réfléchir silencieusement.

- Dans… certain cas, répondit ce dernier après un long silence, la grossesse peut passer complètement inaperçue…

Tony venait vraisemblablement de trouver quelque chose sur son téléphone puisqu'il prit à son tour la parole, sans quitter des yeux la page internet qu'il consultait :

- Il faudrait la convaincre de passer une échographie…

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Clint, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Comment une grossesse peut-elle passer inaperçue ?

- L'enfant se loge entre les organes, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Expliqua Bruce avec un soupire. Si effectivement c'est le cas…

- Nous avons un problème. Conclu Tony en rangeant son téléphone.

- Un problème ?

Steve venait de rentrer dans la cuisine et n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase du milliardaire, qui n'avait rien d'engageante. De plus, l'ambiance qui pesait sur la pièce était lourde et oppressante. Sans un regard pour les deux dieux, toujours occupé à se câliné dans un coin, il se dirigea vers les placards pour se préparer un sandwich, alors que le plat sur la table fumait encore.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le soldat en ne s'adressant visiblement qu'à Tony, Bruce et Clint.

- Il semblerait que… Que Natasha fasse un dénie de grossesse. Répondit Bruce en retirant une seconde fois ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Steve, Tony prit sur lui de lui expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé ainsi que ce qu'était un dénie de grossesse, information qu'il avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt sur internet. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le soldat resta un instant silencieux avant de demander, comme s'ils étaient passé à coté d'une évidence :

- Et aucun d'entre vous ne remet la parole de Loki en doute ?

- Je ne mens pas ! S'enflamma le brun en s'extirpant des bras de son ancien frère pour s'approcher de Steve.

- Vous êtes le dieu du mensonge. Répondit simplement Steve avant de croquer dans son sandwich.

- Et aussi celui du feu, du chaos et de la destruction ! Compléta le Jotun, à nouveau énervé. Mais ni cette tour ni ce monde ne sont détruite que je sache !

- Oui c'est vrai. Accepta Steve avec un signe de tête. Il prit le temps de finir son repas avant de reprendre. Mais ça bien faillis, il y a trois mois.

Loki grogna, plus qu'agacé par l'humain. Il allait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup de poing et Thor du le voir puisqu'il vint reprendre son ancien frère dans une étreinte. Mais le brun se débattit, commençant à crier, aussi posa-t-il sa main sur sa nuque pour faire coïncider le sceau et la chevalière. Le résultat fut immédiat : le jeune dieu se calma instantanément et se laissa coulé dans les bras de son dominant.

- Dors, mon Loki. Tout ira bien. Lui murmura Thor à l'oreille puis, une fois le Jotun calmé, il leva les yeux vers Steve et repris la parole. Mon fr… Loki est le dieu des mensonges et je sais que son passif sur cette planète ne pousse pas à la confiance. Mais il y une chose sur laquelle il ne mentirait jamais, et ce sont les enfants. S'il dit que l'amie Natasha est enceinte, c'est que c'est le cas.

Là-dessus, il souleva Loki, qui s'était réellement endormit contre lui, et quitta la cuisine sans plus un regard pour les mortels. Tony, Clint et Bruce, resté silencieux, s'entre-regardèrent avant d'en faire de même, le premier gagnant son atelier, le second pour trouver Natasha, le dernier pour rejoindre son laboratoire, laissant ainsi Steve seul.

ooOoo

Loki n'arrivait pas à dormir. La sieste qu'il avait faite dans les bras de Thor lui avait redonné de l'énergie. De plus, sa magie aussi puissante qu'inaccessible l'appelait. Elle était comme un phare dans la brume, au seuil de son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Sa frustration n'en était que renforcée.

Thor avait porté Loki jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger entre les fourrures épaisses, le gardant tout contre lui. Le dieu du tonnerre s'était lui aussi endormit et son ancien petit frère eut toute les peines du monde à s'extirper de ses bras sans le réveiller mais une fois libre, il resta un long moment immobile, agenouiller sur le lit.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Les pensées de Loki étaient floues, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, s'était la prise sur sa nuque et la voix de Thor qui lui demandait de dormir. Il avait usé de sa chevalière. Pourquoi ? Il réfléchi un instant puis se rappela : l'agent Romanov refusait d'admettre qu'elle était enceinte et lui avait commencé à paniquer.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thor d'avoir usé de son pouvoir pour le calmer. S'il l'avait laissé aller à détresse, les Nornes seules savait ce qu'il aurait put faire tant cette idiote de mortelle l'avait énervé. Vraiment, les humains étaient des êtres primitif et incapable, voilé par leur fertilité de nuisible. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir lorsqu'une de leur femelle était pleine ?

Il ne devait pas y penser, au risque de s'énerver à nouveau. L'agent Romanov n'allait pas accoucher dans la seconde, ils avaient encore le temps de lui faire entendre raison, en espérant que la vie d'un enfant était assez importante pour les mortels pour qu'ils s'y intéressent.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais la lumière de la lune, pleine et dégagé de tout nuage –Thor n'avait plus de raison de déprimer avec Loki endormit dans ses bras- offrait bien assez de clarté pour que le Jotun puisse voir distinctement. Après tout, sur Jotunheim, il faisait aussi si ce n'était plus sombre.

Loki eut une grimace à cette pensée. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'il était un monstre. Dans son malheur, il devait quand même se réjouir que le _Death Mun_ couplé à l'ordre de Thor de ne plus faire de magie en dehors de ses fonctions n'aient pas fait éclater son sortilège de camouflage. Il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté d'être sous sa véritable apparence.

Mais même si ça avait été le cas, qu'aurait-il put y faire ? Thor lui avait interdit sa magie, interdit de se suicider ou même d'essayer, alors, qu'aurait-t-il put faire ? A part espérer que son ancien frère, écœuré par la vision, ne lui ordonne de reprendre son apparence d'Asgardien ? Ou mieux, ne le répudie ?

Il était réellement dépendant de Thor maintenant. Il n'était plus libre ni d'aller ni de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il allait passer les siècles que les séparaient de Ragnarok ainsi, à devenir chaque jour un peu plus l'esclave consentant du dieu du tonnerre, sa volonté laissant place à celle du blond.

C'était injuste ! Pourquoi les Nornes avaient-elles tissé cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas mourir ? C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux ! Pour lui, qui rejoindrait Helheim et pour son ancien frère. Thor subissait la punition, tout comme lui, même si pour le dieu de la foudre, elle était moins cruelle que pour lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte ? Par les Nornes, s'il s'était rebellé, s'il avait refusé de participer au _Death Mun_, sans doute Odin aurait-il renoncé, sans doute le roi se serait-il tourner vers une mise à mort plus classique mais moins barbare !

Mais Thor avait dit « oui ». Avait participé au _Death Mun_. Avait donné l'ordre de ne pas se suicider. De ne même pas essayer. De ne plus faire de magie. Thor… était le responsable de sa peine. Et son bourreau. Un bourreau naïf et irréfléchi qui ne réalisait pas toute la cruauté de ses actes et paroles.

_C'est de sa faute_, pensa Loki en serrant les poings de colère. Sa faute à lui ! Son crétin de grand frère. Ex-grand frère. Le regard du brun se posa sur une dague, posée sur la table de nuit. C'était lui-même qui l'avait forgé pour le blond, bien des siècles plus tôt. Il ne savait pas que Thor l'avait encore, ni qu'il l'avait avec lui.

Lentement, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il alla la saisir. Un instant, il observa la lame dont le tranchant n'avait rien perdu, malgré les siècles et l'inutilisation. Puis il sourit à son reflet avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Thor, qui, immobile dans le lit, dormait tranquillement.

C'était de sa faute. C'était son sceau qui lui brûlait la nuque. Il allait lui faire payer. Mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Odin n'avait pas voulu condamner à mort son cadet, grand bien lui fasse, il allait perdre son ainé. Et Loki le suivrait en quelques semaines. Jours s'il se laisser aller.

Sur sa nuque, le sceau le brûlait au point que la chaire s'était rouverte et que du sang gouttait dans son cou. Menacer son dominant était une aberration pour le _Death Mun. _Mais Loki n'y prit pas garde, brandissant la dague juste au dessus du cœur de Thor. Dans son esprit, l'ordre de Thor raisonnait comme une accusation.

Mais Loki ne cherchait pas à se suicider, même si sa mort allait découler de son acte. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire payer à son traitre de grand frère, qui lui avait toujours dit, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, qu'il allait prendre soin de lui et le protéger.

Qui lui avait toujours dit qu'il l'aimait, même lorsque sa trahison envers Asgard et les siens était avérée.

Qui lui avait promit de trouver une solution, un équilibre pour que le sort s'efface et qu'ils soient tout deux heureux.

Qui lui avait parlé de Jormungand, lui promettant d'aller parler à Odin pour que lui puisse voir son fils.

La dague dans la main de Loki vacilla, tout comme sa volonté de tuer Thor. Il détestait Thor d'avoir toujours été le fils prodige, le préféré de leurs parents, de ne pas avoir vu le mal qui le rongeait, de l'avoir fait souffrir par mégarde lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, d'avoir participé au _Death Mun_ et d'avoir donné un premier ordre.

Mais il aimait son grand frère. Par les Nornes, il l'avait toujours aimé ! Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été là, lorsqu'il était trop petit pour intéresser quiconque, lui restait avec lui. Il avait été son premier compagnon de jeu. Le seul même.

Lorsqu'il avait démontrer un talent certain pour la magie, pire, qu'il s'y était intéressé, alors même que c'était une pratique de femelle, et qu'à cause de cela, il essuyait toute les moqueries du monde, Thor avait été là, à le consoler et le rassurer sur sa puissance.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé enceinte de Svadilfari, incapable de reprendre sa forme d'Asgardien, trop jeune pour comprendre vraiment, Thor avait passé des nuits entières, des mois durant, à dormir dans les écuries juste pour le veiller et le rassurer.

Lorsqu'Odin lui avait arracher Fenrir des bras, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit louveteau, Jormungand des épaules alors qu'il ne faisait pas un mètre de long, il était resté avec lui, toujours, à le consoler, à l'aider avec Hella. La rescapée des triplets avait été presque autant élevée par Thor que par lui.

Lorsque finalement, la malédiction avait frappé sa chère petite fille, qu'il était allé conquérir Helheim tout seul, Thor avait empêché l'armée d'Asgard de venir l'arrêter, quand bien même de son action aurait put découler une guerre totale qui aurait ravagé les Neufs Mondes.

Lorsque Vali, après avoir été changé en loup, avait tué Nari, il l'avait aidé à traquer et à tuer ceux qui étaient responsable du massacre puis l'avait une fois de plus consolé alors que Sigyn le quittait, ne supportant plus de le voir parce que les jumeaux lui ressemblaient trop.

Oui, Thor avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les moments les plus critiques. Il pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir été aveugle à son mal, de l'avoir laissé tomber trop de fois pour aller se souler avec ses amis, mais lorsque Loki avait réellement eut besoin de lui, il avait toujours été là.

Déjà avant le sortilège, il n'avait pas put tuer Thor, se contentant de lui planter un cure-dent dans le flan, mais maintenant, avec le _Death Mun_ qui pesait de tout son poids sur son esprit, l'idée de l'assassiner lui était juste écœurante.

Par les Nornes ! Qu'il était faible ?! Il comprenait que Laufey l'ait laissé à mourir dans un temple, il n'aurait eut aucune chance de survivre parmi les géants, mais Odin, dans sa toute puissance de dieu-roi, aurait du voir qu'il n'en avait pas plus à Asgard. Il aurait du mourir depuis bien trop longtemps. Pourquoi Thor ou les Avengers ne l'avaient-il pas tuer ? Pourquoi Odin l'avait-il épargné ?

Loki laissa retomber sa main qui tenait la dague alors qu'il fondait en larme, ses pensées trop sombres couplées à la douleur dans sa nuque n'étant plus supportable. Il avait toujours été extrêmement sensible, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Une autre marque de sa faiblesse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout bas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Loki se crispa en sentant des bras puissants l'étreindre. Thor s'était réveillé et s'était redressé pour le serrer contre lui en le berçant. Le dieu du tonnerre lui prit la dague qu'il tenait encore, sans s'en formaliser plus que ça, et la posa distraitement sur la table de nuit avant de se concentrer sur son ancien petit frère.

- Chut, Loki. Chut. Ca va aller, essaya-t-il de le rassurer en le berçant contre lui, une main perdue dans les cheveux sombre, l'autre au creux de ses reins.

Accroché à la tunique de Thor comme s'il était en train de se noyer, Loki continuait de pleurer, la tête posée contre le torse puissant du dieu de la foudre. C'était paradoxal, d'un coté, il était parfaitement bien là, contre Thor, comme s'il était fait pour être là, et de l'autre, il était crispé par l'envie de fuir, le dégout et la peur.

- Je te l'ai dis, nous trouverons une solution. Je t'aime trop, petit frère. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plait. Nous trouverons une solution.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution ! Répondit Loki en levant la tête pour regarder Thor dans les yeux.

Thor déglutit en croisant le regard vert forêt noyé de larme. Loki avait souvent pleuré, plus qu'il ne le faudrait pour un guerrier, mais il s'était toujours caché pour cela, parfaitement conscient que s'il était vu, son mal n'allait qu'empirer. Le blond ne l'avait que très rarement vu céder devant lui, et jamais devant personne d'autre.

Le jeune homme s'était peut-être endormi en tenant Loki contre lui mais à la seconde où ce dernier avait bougé, il s'était réveillé. Il s'était fait souffrance pour ne pas faire un geste et laisser son ancien petit frère tranquille. S'ils voulaient parvenir à un certain équilibre, il ne devait pas toujours être sur son dos.

Puis, il était aussi curieux de savoir ce que Loki allait faire : le fuir comme la peste en réalisant où il était ? Rester près de lui, se rallonger en voyant l'heure tardive et se rendormir ? Ou le réveiller pour lui crier dessus pour avoir osé utiliser son pouvoir de dominant sur lui ?

A choisir, Thor aurait préféré la troisième option. Si Loki avait été capable de lui crier dessus et de lui en vouloir, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il arrivait à lutter contre le _Death Mun_, qu'il était bien trop puissant, même pour ce sortilège ancien et presque oublié. Il aurait été fier de son ancien petit frère et cela lui aurait donné de la force pour lutter à son tour contre le lien.

Cependant Loki n'avait rien fait de ce qu'il pensait. En y réfléchissant bien, Loki ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait de lui. Thor avait retenu un sourire à cette pensée. Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas sourit longtemps. En sentant Loki resté près de lui, sans faire mine de se rallonger ou de partir, il avait difficilement résisté à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Mais il avait tenu et lorsqu'il l'avait sentit se pencher sur lui pour saisir quelque chose sur la table de nuit, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il en était sans pour autant s'en inquiéter. Il avait confiance en Loki. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance, même lorsqu'il essayait de conquérir cette planète. Qu'il se soit contenter à ce moment là de juste lui piqué le flan avec une dague de jet n'avait fait que renforcer cette confiance.

De plus, maintenant sous l'emprise du _Death Mun_, même s'il était fort et parvenait visiblement à lutter contre l'influence du sortilège, Loki ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. C'était juste impensable. De ne pas sentir la dague mordre sa poitrine avait confirmé sa pensée. Loki ne pouvait ni ne voulait le tuer.

Puis, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu fondre en larme, il n'avait pas résisté et s'était redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Loki pleurait, aussi désespérément que la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient du valider le sortilège. Mais si la veille Thor n'avait pas eut le temps de le consoler, s'était une chose qu'il ne voulait plus du tout avoir à revivre.

Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et Loki n'avait pas cherché à se débattre. Mieux, il s'était raccroché à lui comme un noyer à une bouée de sauvetage. Tremblant et pleurant comme la veille au soir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir savourer l'étreinte, d'avoir ressentit du plaisir à avoir à nouveau son ancien petit frère contre lui.

Il l'avait bercé en essayant de le rassurer. L'idée de poser une nouvelle fois sa chevalière sur le sceau graver sur la nuque de Loki lui avait un instant traverser l'esprit, mais il l'avait repoussé, jugeant qu'il ne devait plus faire appel à se pouvoir s'il voulait trouver un équilibre dans lequel Loki puisse être heureux. Peut-être pas libre, mais heureux.

Maintenant qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Thor sentit son cœur se serrer de peine et de culpabilité. Il savait parfaitement de quelle solution parlait Loki et une fois de plus, il culpabilisait de n'être qu'un égoïste tout en étant peiné de devoir infliger le _Death Mun_ à son ex-petit frère.

- Loki… murmura-t-il, la voix serrée, sur le bord des larmes à son tour.

- Tue-moi ! Le supplia le brun sans séparer leurs regards. Tue-moi ! Répudie-moi ! Libère-moi !

- Loki… Essaya de l'arrêté Thor, mais le dieu du chaos était devenu complètement hystérique.

- Par pitié ! Tue-moi ! Cette mascarade doit cesser ! Si vraiment tu m'aime, libère-moi ! Tue-moi !

- Loki ! Arrête ! S'écria Thor en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer. Arrête !

Les deux dieux se figèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Immobile, Loki ne pleurait plus si ce n'était quelques larmes silencieuses qui s'échappaient encore de son regard vert. Il semblait choqué que Thor, son grand frère, son dominant, ait élevé la voix contre lui. Pour peu, on aurait même put dire qu'il était effrayé.

Le blond lui-même s'était immobilisé pour ne pas céder à sa rage. Rage que le _Death Mun_ faisait naitre en lui en entendant son soumis le supplier de le répudier. Mais rage aussi de voir que son ancien petit frère ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'il ne croyait pas qu'ils puissent un jour trouver un équilibre tout les deux.

Mais petit à petit, la colère faisait place à la peine. Son cher petit frère n'avait plus d'espoir, ni pour lui, ni pour ces enfants, et voulait réellement mourir. Et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Lui, confirait sa vie à Loki sans hésiter –ne l'avait-il pas fait en le laissant le menacer d'une dague plus tôt ?- mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai.

Les larmes aux yeux, Thor refoula ses sentiments pour chercher dans son esprit les bons mots pour apaiser Loki. Mais il ne trouvait aucune phrase, aucune expression pour l'y aider. Que pouvait-il lui dire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit ? A part espérer trouver un équilibre ensemble, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ?

Finalement, après un long moment de silence, Loki fronça les sourcilles et s'écarta pour quitter le lit, sans pour autant tourné le dos à Thor. Le dieu de la foudre ne chercha pas à le retenir, trop peiné pour et par lui pour oser vouloir le garder encore dans ses bras.

- Tu es cruel, Thor, accusa Loki d'une voix calme tintée de tristesse. Tu l'as toujours été. Ton égoïsme de petit prince fétiche t'as rendu si cruel.

- Loki… essaya le blond en tendant les mains vers lui.

Mais le brun eut un mouvement de recule et repris :

- Mais tu n'as jamais été lâche. Loki eut un éclat de rire qui sonnait tellement faux, alors que Thor se redressait pour aller le prendre dans ses bras mais une fois encore, le dieu du mensonge recula. Mais là, dit-il en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte, tu es lâche. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, égoïste et cruel.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur de la chambre avant de se retourner et de reprendre, les yeux débordant à nouveau de larme dénotant avec sa voix toujours calme, posée et triste :

- Tu es laid comme ça, Thor. Je te hais.

Puis il tourna les talons, sans laisser le temps à son ancien grand frère de se défendre. Resté seul dans la chambre, le blond ne pensa même pas à le poursuivre, trop accablé par les accusations de Loki. Même le _Death Mun_, qui pourtant pesait sur son esprit en lui ordonnant d'aller chercher son soumis pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, ne faisait que pâle figure devant sa peine.

Désespéré, il se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de fondre en larme, le visage dans les mains, noyé par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Loki ne voulait pas d'un équilibre et ne ferait rien pour le trouver. Tous ce qu'il voulait, s'était être libre. Etre mort.

Mais lui ne tuerais jamais son ancien petit frère. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à le croire mort après sa chute du Bifrost lui avait bien prouvé qu'il était incapable de vivre sans lui. De ne plus voir la silhouette gracile de son petit frère le suivre dans l'ombre, se glisser près de lui un instant pour lui glisser un conseil avisé, avait été une torture. De passer tout les jours devant les appartements aux portes closent qui avait été ceux de Loki avait été un supplice horrible. Il avait besoin de Loki près de lui.

Le brun devrait lui pardonner cela. Il l'aimait trop pour le tuer. Il était trop dépendant de lui pour le libérer. Loki allait devoir faire avec parce que la simple idée de le perdre définitivement était insoutenable pour Thor et il préférait de loin crouler sous la culpabilité de son égoïsme que de se séparer de lui.

Ils étaient dans une impasse et même lui, qui pourtant était d'un naturel joyeux et toujours positif, n'arrivait pas à voir une solution qui satisferait les deux parties pour les en sortir. L'avenir s'annonçait sous de bien tristes augures.

A suivre…

* * *

L'idée du poignard vient de Guest, sur le chapitre quatre, qui m'a justement fait remarqué que "Thor devrait se méfier d'un coup de dague bien placé que Loki pourrait avoir envie de lui balancer avec toute la volonté qu'il lui reste, histoire de mettre fin à cette abomination.". J'avoue, j'y avais pas pensé alors que c'est logique.

Donc, je te remercie Guest, d'avoir laissé ce commentaire et de m'avoir inspiré cette scène.

Si vous aussi, vous avez des idées, des envies ou juste des choses à dire, sur cette fic ou le fandom Avengers, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8 : fais de beaux rêves

**RAR Anonyme :**

**nesshrya :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que se sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre ^^ N'hésite pas à donné ton avis ^^

**Jusdefraise :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Si le lectorat est au rendez-vous, je ne vais pas tuer Loki. pour l'instant. La menace tiens toujours. On me demande effectivement un CapCoul. Je suis pas fan du couple mais le lecteur est roi alors, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez... Pour Natasha... j'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai quelques petites idées mais ça coince sur la chronologie des évènements alors pour l'instant, on sais pas. Pour le reste, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^

**Sora-sama : **Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Oui, Natasha est énervante mais il faut la comprendre. Loki lui balance d'un coup qu'elle est enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher, normal qu'elle s'énerve un peu et refuse en bloque l'idée. Pour Jormungand, il va venir mais pas tout de suite. Un peu de patience ^^

**Anorluin :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, je n'arrête pas cette fic. Pour l'instant. Comme je l'ai dit à Jusdefraise, la menace plane toujours ^^ Ce chapitre ne répond pas à tes questions, ce sera sans doute plus dans le suivant, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même^^

* * *

Bonjour amis lecteurs ! J'ai eut du mal à clore ce chapitre. Et je l'avoue, il ne me plait que très moyennement. J'espère qu'il attirera des avis favorables tout de même.

Je ne vais pas tuer Loki. Enfin, pas tout de suite. La menace reste présente, et ça peu se faire très vite (l'arrivé brutale et violente de Thanos, Thor qui prend du plomb dans la cervelle et le libère, Loki qui arrive malgré tout à ce suicider... j'ai le choix). Alors, n'oubliez pas : vous n'êtes pas des vaches !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Fais de beaux rêves**

_Ils étaient dans une impasse et même lui, qui pourtant était d'un naturel joyeux et toujours positif, n'arrivait pas à voir une solution qui satisferait les deux parties pour les en sortir. L'avenir s'annonçait sous de bien tristes augures._

Loki était épuisé. Tellement, que ses yeux le brûlaient et que le sang lui battait douloureusement les tempes. Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Midgard, une petite routine apaisante s'était mise en place.

Le jeune dieu avait prit l'habitude de préparer chaque repas, ayant rapidement compris qu'absolument aucun Avengers ne savaient cuisiner, ce qui était assez pathétique lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir (sauvé le monde, pas de souci, faire des pâtes… heu, on commande ?)

Que ce soit le matin, le midi ou le soir, il était habituel que ce qu'il avait préparé soit snobé par Steve, qui passait ces journées dehors, lui ne savait pas où et ça l'intriguait, et ne revenait qu'en cas d'alerte.

Loki comprenait que le blond réagisse ainsi avec lui. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde soit ainsi avec lui. Il était l'ennemi après tout. Il comprenait plus la froideur de Roger que, par exemple, la générosité de Stark.

Le milliardaire travaillait depuis une semaine à la finition de l'ascenseur extérieur. De ce qu'en avait compris Loki, il ne parvenait pas à sécuriser suffisament la plate-forme pour qu'elle puisse supporter le poids de Sleipnir. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps selon lui et il lui avait promit de l'emmener ce promener dans Central Park avec son fils avant la fin du mois.

Non, le dieu du mensonge n'arrivait pas à comprendre Stark. Mais Stark était une énigme même pour les siens alors ça devait être normal.

Là où ça devenait vraiment dérangeant, c'était sur l'attitude de Clint, qui se conduisait avec lui comme s'il était son grand frère. A plusieurs reprise, Loki s'était retenu de lui crier dessus qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger.

Mais il se retenait. Depuis qu'il l'avait possédé, Loki savait que le petit moineau avait été obligé de quitter son nid bien trop tôt et qu'il souffrait d'un terrible besoin d'avoir une famille autour de lui. Un peu comme Stark d'ailleurs. Il savait aussi que Clint était fondamentalement une bonne personne, même s'il avait fait dans son passé des choses mauvaises.

Alors, Loki supposait que Clint avait accepté qu'il soit déjà puni et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à rajouter. Comme il avait accepté qu'étant le compagnon de Thor à présent, il faisait un peu parti du groupe des Avengers et qu'il était préférable de vivre en bonne intelligence.

Puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Stark et Clint étaient les seuls à l'avoir accepter parmi eux. Même s'il était plus discret, Banner aussi faisait de visible effort pour l'intégrer. C'était dérangeant, sans compter qu'en agissant ainsi, le médecin s'attirait les foudres de Natasha.

La rousse n'avait toujours pas digérer qu'il lui dise qu'elle était enceinte, et niait toujours en bloque. Stark lui avait qu'il avait essayé de lui faire passer une échographie « juste au cas où » mais la jeune femme lui avait cassé le nez en réponse. Depuis, elle évitait les rassemblements et surtout Loki, qui se retenait de lui coller une claque pour lui faire admettre la vérité.

Thor y était pour beaucoup là-dedans. Son ancien frère était de bonne volonté, essayé de lui donner de l'espace, mais n'arrivait pas à resté éloigné de Loki bien longtemps et revenait toujours hanter les pas du brun, qui lui ne pouvait rien y faire. Il s'n était énervé une fois et crié sur le dieu du tonnerre, mais ça s'était terminé en crise de larmes et en supplique pour se faire pardonner.

Le jeune dieu frissonna au souvenir dérangeant qu'il préféra enterrer au plus profond de son esprit, préférant de loin se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait (un ancien livre scolaire de Tony traitant de la physique quantique et des différentes approches aux cours des siècles).

Loki devait admettre qu'il s'entendait bien avec Stark. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à la cuisine, il restait généralement avec le scientifique, à parler pendant des heures de toutes les formes de science de ce monde, de la magie ou de sujet plus simple, comme la nouvelle mascotte des céréales préférées de l'ingénieur.

Le dieu ne pouvait nier que Stark était amusant. Et très intelligent. Son approche des choses était totalement différente de celle de Loki. Là ou le dieu parlait de magie, lui parlait de science. Et il s'amusait de le voir croire qu'un jour, l'humanité serait capable de faire tout autant voir plus que lui, avec ses pouvoirs.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, Loki devait admettre que Stark avait sans doute raison. Ce qui aurait du être un handicape pour cette race s'était changé en atout majeure : leur faible espérance de vie leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Et parce qu'ils étaient conscient de cela, ils voulaient toujours aller plus vite, plus loin.

Pas comme Asgard ou tout les autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil, qui restaient figé dans leur éternité. Pourquoi se presser d'évoluer lorsqu'on avait des millénaires devant soit, que seul Ragnarok, fin du monde prévue mais si lointaine, pouvait effrayer ?

Installé dans le canapé du salon principal, Loki étouffa un bâillement puis referma son livre. Il n'arrivait pas à lire. Il était épuisé. Mais paradoxalement, il était débordant d'énergie. La magie qu'il n'avait pas put dépenser, bloquer aux frontières de son esprit par l'ordre de Thor, bouillonnait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'apaiser.

Enfin, si. Loki savait qu'il y avait un endroit où il était sur de trouver le sommeil mais il refusait de céder, de laisser le _Death Mun_ gagner une fois de plus. Même s'il en souffrait, même s'il devait lutter à chaque minute pour ne pas céder, le jeune dieu refusait catégoriquement d'y aller.

Car l'endroit en question n'était autre que la chambre de Thor, dans les bras de son ancien frère pour être exacte. Le dieu blond lui avait bien signalé qu'il était libre de venir s'y reposer s'il le voulait et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa gentil proposition n'avait fait que renforcé le poids du sortilège sur son esprit qui lui ordonnait d'aller auprès de son dominant.

Mais Loki s'y refusait. Entré de lui-même dans le lit de Thor, s'était comme accepter son sort. Et son devoir. C'était idiot, il savait pourtant au plus profond de lui-même que son grand frère, ex grand frère, n'avait pas voulu ça et refuserait très certainement de recommencer, mais les quelques souvenir qu'il avait de la première nuit, lorsque le _Death Mun_ avait été jeté, le faisait frissonner de terreur.

Alors, au lieu d'aller dormir, du moins, de trouver le sommeil, Loki errait dans la tour Stark à la recherche d'une occupation qui lui ferait oublier sa fatigue et l'envie étrangère de rejoindre son compagnon.

Parfois, souvent, il restait dans le box de Sleipnir. Pour son fils, le temps commençait à être long. Il n'était pas habituer à rester coincer dans un petit espace. Ses huit pattes ne demandaient qu'à ce dégourdir par un galop de quelques heures dans les plaines d'Asgard. Loki ne pouvait rien pour lui, et il s'en voulait.

En désespoir de cause, il avait proposé à son ainé de retourner à Asgard, où il pourrait enfin se défouler. Ils n'avaient qu'à appeler Heimdall pour cela. Mais Sleipnir avait refusé. Il voulait rester avec sa mère. Et Stark avait juré qu'il allait trouver une solution dans les plus brefs délais.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Sleipnir, ou dans la cuisine à préparer un plat succulent mais long et compliqué, il allait de la bibliothèque –Jarvis avait confirmé que Stark ignorait en voir une- au salon pour s'abrutir devant la télévision, en passant par la piscine ou la salle de sport.

Mais une semaine, c'était long et à présent, même si son livre l'intéressait, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dessus. Sa magie était là, proche, brûlante au point de lui faire mal. Et sa fatigue était si grande, son regard se troublait de larme alors que sa tête pesait trop lourdement sur ses épaules.

- Gardien ? Appela-t-il en se massant les tempes.

- Vous devriez dormir, Monsieur Loki, lui conseilla la voix métallique de Jarvis.

Loki grogna. Il savait qu'il devait dormir. Tout le monde le savait d'ailleurs. En journée, Stark, Clint, Bruce et Thor se démenait pour le distraire ou le convaincre à aller s'allonger. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ni dans le box de son fils, ni dans le salon ou dans sa chambre. Et il ne mettrait pas un pied dans celle de Thor !

- Suis-je le seul réveillé ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un compagnon d'insomnie avec qui partager quelques discutions futiles mais qui le détournerait de sa souffrance physique. Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si Jarvis hésitait à lui répondre –il était après tout l'ennemi- mais finalement, l'Intelligence Artificielle répondit, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

- Non, Monsieur Loki. Personne ne dort. Précisa-t-il.

- Pardon ?

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, New York au dehors était plongé dans le noir et le calme relatif qui pouvait parfois habiter la ville qui ne dort jamais. De plus, les Avengers s'étaient séparé depuis un moment, se souhaitant la bonne nuit.

L'écran de la télévision, en face de lui, s'alluma et les images issues des chambres de chacun des super-héro s'affichèrent, divisant l'écran en cinq. Tony avait bien fait les choses en plaçant des caméras partout sauf dans sa chambre à lui.

Le premier carré, à gauche, montrait Steve, occupé à dessiner ou écrire, impossible de dire, assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, en se frottant parfois les yeux de fatigue.

L'image d'à coté laissé voir Natasha qui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussir à trouver une position pour dormir.

Ensuite venait la chambre de Clint ou le petit moineau, debout devant la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre le verre, se forçant à respirer profondément comme s'il allait réussir à se calmer et à enfin s'endormir.

Bruce lui, était dans son laboratoire, à l'ordinateur, essayant visiblement de lire un article scientifique sans que la page ne bouge beaucoup. On devinait facilement qu'il était trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait et devait donc relire toujours la même phrase.

La dernière image était celle de Thor. En le voyant, Loki sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait pas que son ancien frère souffrait lui aussi d'insomnie. Dans son esprit, le _Death Mun_ le fit culpabiliser sans qu'il en trouve rien à répondre. Il oubliait un peu facilement que Thor était aussi puni que lui.

Le blond était assis sur son lit, dos au mur, dans la même posture que Steve, mais son regard était fixé sur sa main, dans laquelle il faisait tourner sa nouvelle chevalière, méditant sur tout ce qu'elle représentait.

- Et Stark ? Demanda Loki en détournant le regard, gêné.

Il y eut un silence puis une sixième image s'afficha. Contrairement aux autres, qui venaient très clairement d'une caméra de surveillance placé dans un coin de la chambre, celle-ci était prise de plus bas, et mal cadré. Elle laissait cependant voir le milliardaire assis sur son lit, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, occupé à se cogner la tête contre le mur en répétant qu'il voulait dormir.

- Mais… Personne ne dort ? s'étonna Loki en se relevant.

Qui aurait put penser que les héros de ce monde étaient tous torturé par des démons intérieurs qui leur pourrissaient leur nuit ? C'était effarant mais en même temps logique. Ils étaient après tout, tous des exclus, ayant un passé plus ou moins joyeux et ayant tous perdu quelque chose de précieux.

Loki se sentit triste pour eux. Autant pour Thor que pour tous les autres. Ils s'étaient donné pour mission de protégé le monde mais restaient seuls et isolés dans leur souffrance. Il devait faire quelque chose pour eux.

Après tout, ils l'avaient tous plus ou moins accepté parmi eux alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait mené une armée alien à l'attaque de ce monde. Loki se sentait redevable envers les mortels, ce qui, pour un dieu, était très gênant.

Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, le _Death Mun_ acquiesça à sa pensé. Il était dans son rôle de maintenir la paix et la sérénité dans le foyer et puisque Thor avait élu domicile ici, cette tour était devenue son foyer et chacun de ses habitants étaient sous sa garde.

Sans réfléchir, Loki fouilla du regard la pièce jusqu'à trouvé un marqueur noir, posé sur le bar. Il alla s'en saisir puis s'approcha de l'écran en débouchant le stylo. Il allait commencer à écrire sur l'écran lorsque la voix de Jarvis l'interpella :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une brillante idée d'utiliser un marqueur indélébile sur la télévision principale de la tour, Monsieur Loki.

- Ne t'en fais pas, gardien, ce que je vais marquer va disparaitre rapidement.

Dans ses veines, Loki sentait sa magie couler librement. Il n'enfreignait pas l'ordre de Thor en l'utilisant ainsi. Au contraire, il allait même dans son sens. C'était de sa fonction que d'apporter la sérénité à chacun des habitants de son foyer.

Même si ça l'ennuyait de penser dans le même sens que le _Death Mun_, il ne pouvait nier le soulagement qu'il ressentait en laissant enfin sa magie se libérer. Dans son esprit comme sur sa nuque, la brûlure s'apaisait enfin alors qu'il inscrivait méthodiquement une longue série de rune sur chaque image de chaque caméra de surveillance.

Jarvis, qui surveillait étroitement les agissements du dieu, près à donner l'alarme au moindre danger, tout comme il surveillait les constantes de chaque Avengers, ne put nier qu'il se passait quelque chose sans que ces capteurs n'arrivent à comprendre quoi. C'était très frustrant pour l'Intelligence Artificielle mais elle n'osa interrompre Loki.

Un a un, chaque habitant de la tour s'endormait enfin d'un sommeil paisible, sans doute sans rêve.

Dans les mains de Steve, le calepin et le crayon avaient glissé alors que le soldat s'était allongé en boule sur son lit, enfin endormit.

Natasha avait cessé de bouger, s'immobilisant sur le coté, les bras instinctivement replier contre son ventre.

Clint s'était laissé glissé sur la moquette et avait finit par s'assoupir à même le sol.

La tête de Bruce s'était posé sur son écran, il aura mal au dos demain mais il dormait comme un bébé.

Thor s'était allongé dans son lit, en étoile de mer comme il en avait l'habitude, et s'était mit à ronfler bruyamment, signe qu'il dormait lui aussi.

Quant à Tony, la bouteille d'alcool avait roulé par terre, y répandant le reste de ce qu'elle contenait, alors que l'ingénieur tombait de sommeil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- J'ignore ce que vous avez fait, Monsieur Loki, mais je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Finit par dire Jarvis, tirant le dieu de la transe dans laquelle la magie l'avait plongé.

Comme l'avait prédit Loki, les runes inscrites sur l'écran, après avoir brillé d'une faible lueur verte, disparurent et l'écran fut aussi net que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Satisfait, soulagé d'avoir enfin put user de sa magie, Loki fit un pas en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Il observa un instant les six Avengers dormir du sommeil du juste avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Sans la pression de sa magie sur son esprit, il sentait sa fatigue prendre ses droits sur son corps et avant même qu'il n'ait put le réalisé, il s'endormit lui aussi.

Jarvis, reconnaissant, abaissa les lumières du salon et ferma les stores des fenêtres pour que le jeune dieu puisse se reposer aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin. L'Intelligence Artificielle scanna l'ensemble de la tour une dernière fois, constatant une fois de plus qu'elle était à nouveau calme, et se dit que c'était bien la première qu'il la voyait ainsi.

ooOoo

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, bien plus tard, il mit un certain temps à s'extirper de la bienheureuse béatitude dans laquelle une nuit de repos l'avait plongé. Que le salon soit totalement plongé dans le noir n'y aidait pas non plus mais finalement, après avoir paressé comme un chat à s'étirer et à se retourner, il finit par se lever.

Serviable, Jarvis ouvrit lentement les stores pour laisser la lumière entrer doucement dans le salon. En constatant le temps claire, preuve d'une amélioration dans l'humeur de Thor, mais aussi lumineux, Loki s'inquiéta de l'heure.

- Il est presque midi, Monsieur. L'informa l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- De quoi ? Il était si tard ?! Il aurait du se lever depuis plusieurs heures pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Loki se figea une seconde à cette pensée. Il aurait du se lever ? Pour faire à manger ? La pensée lui était venue si simplement, presque naturellement, s'en était effrayant.

Il savait que le _Death Mun_ était un sortilège pervers et vicieux mais, lui qui luttait contre à chaque instant, ne pouvait accepter d'y avoir déjà cédé en parti. Pour une chose aussi ridicule que la cuisine, il pouvait bien se dire que ce n'était pas du fait du sortilège, qu'il devait bien être reconnaissant envers les mortels pour l'avoir accueillis parmi eux mais au fond de lui, Loki savait que ce n'était pas ça.

Il avait cédé. Encore. Et ce n'était pas un craquage soudain et violent, une perte de contrôle aussi éphémère qu'effrayante, mais juste une petite pensée, subtile, sur laquelle il aurait put ne pas s'arrêter, qui semblait venir de lui-même.

- Ca va ? demanda Jarvis après un instant d'immobilité silencieuse, tirant Loki de ses réflexions.

Le jeune dieu sursauta, surprit de s'être laissé allé si longtemps à la méditation et décida de ranger dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'il venait de penser. S'apitoyer sur son sort n'allait rien changer. Il s'était juste prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas assez vigilent et que s'il voulait rester libre –autant que Thor le lui permettait- il devait faire plus attention.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, gardien. Répondit le dieu du mensonge avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine.

Il resta un instant à l'entré de la pièce, à observer les Avengers, tous réuni, qui déjeunaient en riant. Tony et Clint se charriaient l'un l'autre, sous l'arbitrage de Steve et Natasha alors que Bruce expliquait les blagues que Thor n'avait pas compris à ce dernier. Bien souvent, une remarque du dieu blond plongeait la tablé dans un grand éclat de rire.

Etait-ce ainsi que les Avengers évoluaient en temps normal ? Sans conflit, sans bouderie, dans une bonne humeur presque familiale ? Loki comprenait pourquoi Thor passait tant de temps sur Midgard si c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas à Asgard, à la table du roi, qu'une pareille chose pouvait se voir.

Il eut soudain le sentiment d'être une gêne pour les mortels. Une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thor l'avait amené ici si ce n'était pour noyer New York sous la pluie et créer des tentions entre les super-héro. Plus que jamais, il ne se sentait pas à sa place à la tour Stark.

Puis une fois de plus, Loki chassa ses tristes pensées avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il fut accueilli par un « un hourra » bruyant de Stark, occupé à siroté un café accoudé à la table central. Le milliardaire était entouré de tout les habitant de la tour, tous occupé à dévorer le petit déjeuner commandé à la va vite et arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, aucun ne quitta la table à l'arrivé de Loki. Steve et Natasha perdirent tout deux le sourire mais ne firent aucune remarque désagréable, se contentant de l'ignorer tous simplement. Le dieu du mensonge en fit de même, retenant sa colère en passant près de la rousse, pour aller saluer tout les autres.

Il salua d'un signe de tête tout les mortels avant de s'approcher de son ancien frère, installé à coté de Tony. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du dieu qui ne put se retenir de le tirer sur ses genoux pour l'étreindre.

- Jarvis nous a interdit le salon, expliqua Tony en se poussant pour faire de la place à Loki.

Tant bien que mal, le Jotun, gêné tant par son comportement que par la réaction de Thor, essaya de s'extirper des bras puissant du blond pour s'installer correctement à table. Une fois chose faite, Clint, qui s'était levé pour aller chercher le café fraichement coulé, lui posa une tasse fumante juste devant lui alors que Tony lui tendait tout un assortiment de viennoiserie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Croissants, croissant aux amandes, pains au chocolat, brioches… Et d'autre truc bizarre. Mais bon. C'est français. Expliqua rapidement Tony. Je t'emmènerais voir Paris un jour…

Thor, qui n'avait pas totalement lâché son ancien frère, gardant un bras autour de sa taille, resserra sa prise en jetant un regard noir à Tony. Bruce, ayant vu le manège et ne souhaitant pas voir les deux hommes se battre sans raison, coupa le milliardaire –qui était parti sur une explication romancé de ce qu'était Paris et ce qu'il fallait y voir et faire :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais à Jarvis, mais il nous a complètement interdit d'accéder au salon.

- Monsieur Loki avait besoin de repos, répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle. Un peu moqueuse, elle rajouta : comme vous tous.

Loki, qui comprit que Jarvis avait gardé le secret sur la magie qu'il avait employé dans la nuit pour tous les faire dormir, eut un signe presque imperceptible vers l'une des caméra, reconnaissant de la discrétion de l'Intelligence Artificielle. Il n'aurait sans doute pas suporté d'avoir à s'expliquer avec les mortels.

- C'est pour ça qu'absolument aucun réveil n'a sonné ce matin ? grogna Natasha avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

- Vos constante vitale sont bien plus plaisante à lire après une nuit de sommeil complète, se justifia Jarvis.

Natasha ne trouva rien à y redire. Elle avait effectivement passé une nuit des plus reposantes. A un tel point, qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela lui soit déjà arrivé avant. Certes, elle avait manqué un entrainement, mais elle se sentait si reposer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en agacer.

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Autour de la table, tous les Avengers étaient détendu. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tous avaient manqué quelque chose à cause de leurs grasses matinées, mais absolument aucun ne regrettait, et cela se ressentait dans l'humeur générale, souligné par un radieux soleil à l'extérieur.

Finalement, après un instant de silence gêné pendant lequel personne ne trouva de quoi relancer les conversations, Steve se leva en informant qu'il quittait la tour et ne reviendrais surement qu'au soir. Personne ne fit de commentaire, habituer à voir le soldat partir tous les jours.

Loki le regarda quitté la cuisine, sa curiosité piqué au vif. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que faisait Steve de ses journées et cela l'intriguait. D'autant plus que personne, pas même Thor, n'avait voulu lui donner de réponse claire, ce cachant derrière l'idée qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il sache. Les mensonges, même par omission, l'agaçaient.

Alors le jeune dieu était décidé à découvrir tout seul. Il se leva à son tour, informant qu'il allait voir Sleipnir, puis quitta la cuisine non pas pour prendre le chemin de la terrasse mais pour sortir de la tour. Aucun Avengers, ou même Fury, n'avait prit la peine de lui interdire de sortir, pensant sans doute qu'avec le sceau qui le brûlait sur sa nuque, il était « tenu en laisse ».

Rien que d'y pensée, Loki sentait sa colère renaitre. Ces faibles mortels le pensait maitrisé, contrôlé, prisonnier. C'était révoltant. Comment pouvaient-ils croire une telle aberration ? Mais Loki devait bien admettre qu'il n'était plus libre, que le sortilège le bloquait et pire, commençait à se fondre en lui, si bien qu'il devenait petit à petit difficile de distinguer ce qui venait du _Death Mun_ de ce qui venait de lui.

Arrivé en bas de la tour, Loki resta un instant immobile, cherchant du regard la silhouette massive du soldat. Il reconnu sans peine l'homme, même s'il avait enfilé une veste de jogging avec la capuche rabattu sur le visage, et le suivi en gardant bien ses distances pour ne pas être repairé.

Le blond était parti faire un footing et Loki, en le suivant dans Central Park, se demanda une seconde s'il ne perdait pas son temps. Mais si ce n'était que pour faire du sport que Steve quittait la tour, les Avengers n'en aurait pas fait un secret d'état. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose.

Après plus d'une heure de course à pied, le soldat quitta le parc pour gagner un vieux bâtiment de pierre. Une église. Même si Loki n'était très familier avec Midgard et ses coutumes, il savait reconnaitre un temple lorsqu'il en voyait un et avait connaissance des principaux courent religieux qui régissaient la planète.

Mais s'il en avait connaissance, il ne les comprenait pas. Le christianisme par exemple, n'avait aucune raison d'être aux yeux de Loki. Les humains avait cessés de croire en eux il y a bien longtemps alors qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils avaient prouvé leur existence et leur supériorité, pour tourner leur foi vers... _Ça._ Un dieu invisible, omnipotent et tout puissant. Ça n'avait pas de sens. D'où venait cette foi ? Où étaient les preuves de son existence à lui ? Pourquoi y croire quand rien ne montrait qu'il était vrai ?

Peut-être était-ce du aux messages de paix que prônait leur principal prophète. Un message d'amour, de pardon et de non-violence tellement à l'opposé de la nature humaine. S'il y avait une chose de commune aux neuf peuples des neuf royaumes, c'était bien l'agressivité instinctive, les désirs belliqueux d'où naissaient les plus grands conflits, que se soit intra où inter-royaume. L'Homme, comme les Elfes, les Asgardien ou les Jotun, était fait pour faire la guerre. Croire en autre chose était un vœu pieux, un mensonge dans lequel l'humanité toute entière se rassurait bêtement.

Une fois de plus, le dieu ne pouvait que constater l'infériorité des terriens. La masse compacte de mortel se voilait la face avec des croyances sans fondement, pensant pouvoir ainsi échapper à leur nature profonde. S'il y avait une chose que Loki avait appris de ces nombreux voyages à travers les branches d'Yggdrasil, c'était que si les Jotun étaient les seuls à avoir une apparence monstrueuse, ils n'étaient pas les seuls monstres de l'Arbre-Monde.

Cependant, Loki eut la décence de ne pas entrer dans l'église. Même s'il trouvait la croyance stupide et infondée, il avait assez de respect envers le sacré, pour ne pas oser profaner le lieu sacré de sa divine présence. L'église en aurait perdu tout son sens.

Il resta donc à l'extérieur pendant presque une heure, à attendre que Steve n'en ressorte. Une fois de plus, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait, si c'était là la seule chose à voir ou s'il y avait encore autre chose derrière les sorties quotidienne du soldat. Mais une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à cacher à aller prier et que par conséquent, il devait encore y avoir au moins un autre endroit à voir.

Lorsque Steve ressortit de l'église, il sembla plus détendu, plus serein, comme si cette heure passé au calme, à prier dans le silencieux sanctuaire l'avait apaisé. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Loki pouvait comprendre que des individus aussi inférieurs ressentent le besoin de se rassurer en méditant une présence divine qui n'existait que dans leur esprit.

Le blond reprit sa route, d'un pas plus tranquille, et traversa presque toute l'ile de Manhattan, sans remarquer que Loki le suivait toujours, curieux de savoir où il allait. Comme à son habitude, il rejoignit l'hôpital militaire ou Coulson attendait de se réveiller.

Loki resta un instant devant la grille du bâtiment, à se demander comment entrer sans être remarqué, puis ce que Steve venait faire là. Sans doute venait-il rendre visite à quelqu'un. Qui ? Il était curieux de le savoir.

Si le jeune dieu n'avait plus accès à sa magie, il lui restait toujours sa langue d'argent et c'est sans difficulté, à l'aide de quelques mensonges bien placé, qu'il réussi à convaincre le soldat qui gardait l'entré du bâtiment de le laissé entrer. Quelques échanges avec le personnel médical lui donna la direction à suivre pour rejoindre Steve.

Bien sur, Loki se disait que c'était stupide de vouloir à ce point savoir. Steve n'était qu'un mortel, ce qu'il faisait de ces journées était le cadet de ses soucis pour le dieu qu'il était mais le Jotun avait toujours été d'une curiosité effarante, celle-là même qui le poussait à lire tout les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, à poser mille et une question voir à expérimenté lui-même pour avoir les réponses.

Ca ne lui avait pas toujours porté bonheur d'être si curieux. Surtout lorsqu'il lui arrivait de changé de forme pour savoir enfin quel perception du monde pouvait avoir tel ou tel animal. L'épisode de Svadilfari n'avait pas eut de remake, mais ça avait bien faillis à plusieurs reprises, Loki ne se préservant qu'en retrouvant sa forme original avant que n'arrive un drame.

Finalement, suite aux indications d'une infirmière très gentille mais un peu sotte, qu'il lui avait fallu à peine complimenté pour avoir ses réponses, Loki trouva la chambre dans laquelle s'était rendu Steve. A la porte de cette dernière, il hésita à entrer. Il ne voulait pas que le soldat découvre qu'il l'avait suivi, ça n'aurait fait qu'alimenter la rancœur du blond à son égard.

Alors le jeune dieu apostropha un médecin qui passait par là. Il se souvenait être passé devant l'aile réservé aux enfants et il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre le docteur que ces derniers avaient souhaité voir Cap'tain America mais que lui était trop timide pour oser aborder un héro comme lui.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Steve, toujours serviable et surtout pour des enfants malades, quittait la chambre en suivant le médecin, laissant le champ libre à Loki qui en profita pour aller voir qui le mystérieux malade qui avait droit à la visite quotidienne du soldat.

Bien évidement, Loki reconnu immédiatement l'humain, malgré tout le dispositif respiratoire qui le maintenait en vie. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir poignardé l'homme et le pensait mort depuis longtemps. Mais c'était sans compter sur le savoir médical des Midgardiens qui était bien plus avancé que celui d'Asgard.

Alors, c'était pour lui que Steve lui en voulait ? Loki avait pourtant fait l'hommage au mortel de mourir de la main d'un dieu d'une mort de guerrier. Cela aurait du les satisfaire, non ? Mais une fois encore, le dieu du mensonge fut contraint de constater que Midgard et Asgard n'avaient pas la même définition d'une mort honorable.

C'était assez amusant de voir à quel point les mortels luttait contre la mort. Leur technologie avancée n'avait pour but ultime de la repousser, comme s'il savait que l'état de perfection divine était l'immortalité. C'était une course perdue d'avance et Loki souriait de les voir essayer vainement. Les mortels n'étaient pas des dieux. Et ils ne le seront jamais.

A moins d'un pas du lit, Loki tendis la main au dessus du corps en repos et puisa dans ses réserves quelques étincelles de magie. Faisant fit de la brûlure sur sa nuque, il dirigea l'énergie vers le corps sans vie dans le but de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Comme il s'en doutait, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, maintenant vivante par des machines. La possibilité qu'il se réveil était nulle, son âme ayant déjà rejoint l'après-vie. Sans doute s'était-elle-même déjà réincarné, depuis le temps qu'elle avait quitté le corps mortel. Steve venait là tout les jours dans l'espoir de le voir ce réveillé mais il n'y avait aucune chance. C'était triste.

Loki sursauta en entendant dans son dos le bruit métallique d'un révolver dont on faisait sauté la sécurité pour mettre en joug quelqu'un, et, même si l'arme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, leva lentement les bras en signe de paix alors qu'une voix masculine lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger.

A suivre…

* * *

Vous n'êtes pas des vaches ! Même si les vaches c'est cool, montrez-moi que vous avez plus d'énergie que les bovins ! Reviwer !

A+  
BD


	10. Chapitre 9 : Des hommes de bien

**RAR Anonyme : **

**nesshrya** :Merci pour le commentaire ^^. Les réponses à tes questions sont dans le chapitre ci-dessous ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

**Sora-sama** : Merci ^^ Voilà la suite ! A plus !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : des hommes de biens**

_Loki sursauta en entendant dans son dos le bruit métallique d'un révolver dont on faisait sauté la sécurité pour mettre en joug quelqu'un, et, même si l'arme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, leva lentement les bras en signe de paix alors qu'une voix masculine lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger._

La voix n'appartenait pas à Steve. Serviable comme il était, le capitaine allait sans doute rester quelques heures voire toute l'après-midi avec les enfants de soldat malades qui peuplaient contre leur grès cet hôpital militaire.

Il y eut un grésillement, puis l'homme dans le dos de Loki repris, ne s'adressant pas au dieu mais sans doute à une autre unité, par le biais d'une radio.

- Central, annuler l'intervention, je me charge de raccompagner notre inviter.

_- Vous êtes sur Faucon ?_ demanda son interlocuteur.

- Parfaitement. Fin de communication. Puis l'homme repris, plus fort : qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Loki ?

Doucement, sans baisser les bras, même si le révolver avait très peu de chance de le blesser, le jeune dieu se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Clint. Le petit moineau gardait pointé sur lui son arme et ne semblait visiblement pas heureux de le voir ici.

Si Clint, qui était bien trop amical avec lui, réagissait ainsi de le voir dans la chambre de l'agent Coulson, il n'osait penser à la réaction qu'aurait eut Rogers. Le soldat se serait sans doute énervé, et les Nornes seules savaient jusqu'où aurait put aller la dispute. Loki n'avait peut-être plus sa magie, mais il restait un dieu. Son duel avec l'humain amélioré aurait été violent et douloureux, à n'en pas douter.

- Je me renseigne. Répondit-il en baissant lentement les mains. Puisque vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, il fallait bien que je me débrouille.

Loki savait que Clint n'était pas énerver contre lui d'avoir quitté la tour et suivi Rogers. Depuis qu'il avait prit possession du petit moineau, il savait parfaitement quelle place avait l'agent Coulson dans le cœur de l'homme, et il se doutait que c'était plus parce qu'il était effrayer de ce qu'il aurait put faire que parce qu'il était là que l'archer était énervé.

- Sachant que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est là, rétorqua Clint en baissant à son tour son arme.

Loki avait envi de lui répondre que non, justement, l'agent Coulson n'était pas là. Qu'il n'y avait même jamais été, que l'âme qu'avait abritée ce corps l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et que ce que tous espéraient n'avait absolument aucune chance de se produire.

Une semaine plus tôt, il l'aurait dit, simplement, presque cruellement. Il aurait détruit l'espoir des mortels en les noyant de son divin savoir, aurait piétiné avec une joie malsaine la certitude qu'ils avaient de voir l'agent Coulson se réveiller et aurait sans doute savouré leur peine comme un baume qui pouvait apaiser la sienne.

Une semaine, sept jours, une poussière pour un dieu millénaire et immortel. Mais ça avait suffit. Ho, Loki n'en était pas métamorphosé, il restait persuadé de sa divine supériorité. Avant cette semaine, il ne connaissait que les mauvais penchants de l'humanité et quand bien même Stark, Bruce et Clint n'étaient pas des saints, ils lui avaient montré qu'il y avait bien plus à attendre de l'homme qu'un comportement de nuisible.

Le _Death Mun_ était en parti responsable du silence de Loki. En vivant à la tour Stark, Clint faisait parti de son foyer, comme pour chacun de ses habitants –qu'ils le veuillent ou non- et une fois de plus, Loki sentit dans son esprit le sortilège peser pour le pousser à épargner un peu l'un de ses « protégés ».

Un instant, il s'interrogea : leur dire la vérité ne serait-il pas mieux pour eux ? Il se raccrochait à un espoir faux, qui jamais ne se réaliserait. Les en informer, quitte à s'en faire des ennemis –ne l'étaient-ils pas déjà ?- était peut-être mieux pour eux, non ? Pour qu'ils puissent accepter, faire le deuil et avancer à nouveau.

- Sortons d'ici avant que Steve ne te vois, reprit Clint en tournant les talons pour quitter la chambre.

Sur le seuil de la pièce, il se retourna et tint la porte, en une invitation silencieuse à le suivre. Loki soupira, eut un dernier regard pour le corps maintenu en vie artificiellement puis suivi l'archer. A pas lent, ils quittèrent les bâtiments puis la cours de l'hôpital.

Dans la rue, Loki se figea en voyant s'arrêter devant eux une berline noire appartenant à l'évidence au Shield. Il savait qu'il devait monter à bord et se laisser raccompagner à la tour Stark, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Depuis une semaine qu'il était sur Midgard, s'était la première fois qu'il quittait le building, et sa captivité précédente, à Asgard, à attendre son procès –qu'il n'avait finalement pas eut- ne lui avait pas permis de se promener librement.

Clint, en constatant l'immobilité du dieu, se tourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Si le jeune homme avait eut peur en voyant Loki dans la chambre de Coulson, la main sur lui, et qu'il en était énervé, sa colère s'évapora lorsqu'il vit le regard triste de l'Asgardien d'adoption.

Vêtu de son jean sombre et de son t-shirt gris, l'écharpe verte qu'il lui avait donné une semaine plus tôt, nouée ferment autour de son cou, Loki était à des années-lumière du conquérant à la tête d'une armée extraterrestre qui avait prit possession de son esprit plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il y eut un silence, comme si Loki hésitait à répondre. Le brun baissa les yeux, comme s'il était gêné de quelque chose et Clint cru même le voir rougir. Mais un dieu psychopathe et mégalomane ne rougissait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Finit par répondre Loki d'une petite voix.

- Tu te doute bien que le Shield ne va pas laisser se promener un criminel de guerre.

Loki baissa un peu plus la tête, semblant encore plus triste qu'avant et Clint regretta son choix de mots. Il se doutait bien que sous l'emprise du sortilège qui le liait à Thor, le jeune dieu n'était plus libre, ni de ses pensées, ni de ses mouvements. Les quelques heures passés loin de son dominant devait être un soulagement pour lui.

Et une torture. Clint n'y connaissait rien en magie, mais il avait toujours été très observateur. Rien n'échappait à son regard d'aigle. Jour après jour, il voyait comment Thor se retenait de se rapprocher de Loki, de le prendre dans ses bras, et comment Loki, lui, reculait devant son ancien frère avant de le chercher, comme un animal sauvage craignant de s'approcher du repas offert par crainte d'un piège.

Les deux dieux se tournaient autour, l'un comme l'autre bloqué par la peur. Peur de mal faire, d'emprisonner Loki et de devenir son bourreau pour Thor. Peur de se soumettre, de se plier au plaisir évident que procurait la présence et le commandement de son dominant pour Loki.

Clint soupira, puis se tourna vers la voiture, ouvrant la porte pour échanger quelques mots avec le chauffeur. Puis il se redressa, referma la porte et fit un pas en arrière, alors que la voiture s'éloignait, gagnant la masse compacte de véhicule qui parcouraient la rue.

Loki jeta à Clint un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas son geste. L'archer se contenta d'hausser les épaules en soupirant, lui indiquant que s'ils étaient venus à pied, ils pouvaient très bien rentrer dans les mêmes conditions.

Le jeune dieu se retint de sourire, amusé et touché par le geste. Plus le temps passait, moins il n'arrivait à comprendre le comportement des humains. Comment pouvaient-ils oublié si facilement tous ce qu'il avait fait à cette planète ? Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui ? Par sa faute, Clint avait tué des camarades du Shield, peut-être des amis à lui. Mais pourtant, il marchait à ses cotés comme si de rien était.

- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas, finit par dire Loki, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une rue moins animée.

- Comprend pas quoi ? Demanda Clint en tournant la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- Toi ! Vous ! Les Avengers ! Les humains ! Vous devriez m'en vouloir ! Vous repaître de mon sort et réclamer ma tête !

- Oh, je te rassure, si c'est ce qui te tracasse, nombreux sont ceux du Shield qui voudraient te voir enfermer. Fury en premier d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Grogna Loki en s'arrêtant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien sur que je sais. Clint soupira en tournant la tête, posant les yeux sur une bande d'enfant jouant un peu plus loin. Je te déteste, finit-il par reprendre difficilement. Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait, ce que tu as fait à cette planète.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme le capitaine ?

Loki ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi Clint, Stark et Banner étaient si gentil avec lui. Il était un ennemi, pourquoi ne le traitaient-ils pas comme tel ? C'était plus simple de composer avec des gens qui le détestaient, le jeune dieu en avait l'habitude depuis des siècles déjà.

A l'inverse, la gentillesse envers sa personne était une chose difficile à gérer, qui n'allait pas avec sa nature de monstre. A l'image de Sigyn, il craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'un mensonge, qu'il s'attache pour que finalement, on se moque de lui et qu'on le fasse souffrir.

De plus, aucun dieu à par Thor, mais Thor était un cas particulier, n'avait agis ainsi avec lui. Que de simples mortels fassent preuve de tant de bonté, alors même que les Asgardiens, les êtres divins, en étaient incapable, c'était vraiment dérangeant. Voir presque insultant. Qui étaient les dieux ?

- Steve a des circonstances atténuantes. Fit Clint en reprenant ça marche. Déjà, y'a Coulson.

- Coulson est comme un père pour toi, remarqua Loki en le suivant. Qu'est-il pour le capitaine pour qu'il m'en veuille plus que toi ?

- Ha ça, c'est une bonne question. J'ai bien quelques idées mais c'est de Steve dont on parle donc…

- Je ne comprends pas. Répéta encore une fois Loki.

Clint soupira mais resta un long moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Dans un sens, il trouvait logique que le Jotun ne puisse comprendre leur comportement. Tout le monde avait attendu de lui qu'il s'énerve et ne menace le dieu de son arc à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit.

C'est vrai que ça avait bien faillis être ainsi. Mais Clint, contrairement à tout les autres, était bien le seul à comprendre toute l'horreur de la punition. Ayant côtoyé Loki lors de sa tentative de prise de pouvoir, il savait quelle était la soif de liberté du dieu, tout comme il comprenait parfaitement ce que perdre sa volonté signifiait.

C'était une chose horrible. Il ne pouvait pas l'accabler plus encore. C'était peut-être ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, ce que les Asgardiens, ces êtres divins, pensaient et devaient faire, mais ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un homme. La notion était peut-être trop complexe pour le dieu du mensonge.

- Steve… est très vieux. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Loki acquiesça et reprit. Il… est homophobe. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il a été élevé comme ça.

- Etre _ergi_ n'est pas non plus très apprécié à Asgard. Devant l'incompréhension lisible sur visage du mortel, Loki soupira et expliqua au plus simple : un homme peu viril, efféminé et étant le passif dans une relation homosexuelle.

- Attend, tu veux dire qu'un type homosexuel mais actif, ça passe, mais un passif, c'est mort ? Mais c'est débile ! S'il y a un actif, il y a forcément un passif !

Loki eut un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant, comme pour lui dire que c'était ainsi, qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre et faire avec. Il avait longtemps souffert de ne pas être du même calibre que Thor, avait longtemps essayé de prouver qu'il valait tout autant que lui au combat, mais au final, il n'avait brassé que du vent. Parce qu'il était plus maigre, parce qu'il pratiquait la magie, parce qu'il avait porté plusieurs de ses enfants.

- Là, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas. Fit Clint en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'arrêter. Si c'est interdit…

- Mal vu. Corrigea Loki.

- Ou mal vu, comme tu veux. Comment toi et Thor avez-vous put vous marier ?! Ca n'a pas de sens !

Et c'était surtout condamner Loki au mépris du monde en l'enfermant dans un rôle d'épouse faible et délicate, chargé de la maison et des enfants tandis que son fort et viril mari s'occupe de batailler et de boire. C'était cruel et injuste !

Loki resta un instant silencieux, détournant le regard en réfléchissant, hésitant visiblement à répondre à la question. Mais finalement, après un moment sans rien dire, il reprit, gêné, sans oser regarder à nouveau Clint.

- Thor vous a-t-il dit que je suis adopté ?

- Ouais, répondit l'archer, ne comprenant pas le lien entre la possibilité d'un mariage et son adoption, outre que cela atténuait l'inceste de la relation.

- Je… ne suis pas d'Asgard, reprit le dieu en baissant les yeux.

Voilà une information qu'il ignorait. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Clint garda pour lui toute réflexion pour laisser Loki poursuivre, ce que le jeune dieu fit après un autre moment d'hésitation.

- Je suis un Jotun, un Géant des Glaces. Je sais, je sais ! coupa Loki en voyant que Clint allait parler. Je suis petit pour un géant.

L'agent du Shield referma la bouche en ravalant sa réflexion. Oui, bon, c'était effectivement quelque chose dans ce goût là qu'il allait dire, mais c'était vrai que c'était le genre de remarque que Loki devait entendre à chaque fois qu'il faisait part de ses véritables origines.

- Et en quoi ça rend possible votre mariage ? Finit par demander Clint en voyant que le dieu restait silencieux.

- La notion de mâle ou de femelle n'existe pas pour les Jotun. Expliqua Loki en faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner. J'ai été élevé comme un garçon mais en vérité, je n'en suis pas un. Pour preuve, j'ai porté plusieurs de mes enfants. Mais je ne suis pas une fille non plus. Je suis…

- Au milieu. Conclu Clint en le suivant, voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot pour achever sa phrase.

Loki acquiesça et aucun des deux ne trouva quoi dire pendant un petit moment. Ils se contentaient juste de marcher cote à cote, suivant vaguement le chemin de la tour Stark sans vraiment chercher le plus court pour l'atteindre. Les rues empruntées n'étaient pas les plus animé, ni les plus sur, mais un dieu et un agent secret ne craignaient aucune rencontre malencontreuse.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Rogers m'en veux plus que toi, finit par souligner Loki après un long moment sans rien dire.

- Ouais… En fait, comme je te disais, Steve est homophobe alors toi et Thor, ça doit le déranger. Puis les mariages arrangés, à son époque, ça se faisait encore alors, je ne pense pas que pour lui, tu sois vraiment puni.

- A cause de l'Agent Coulson ?

- Même s'il n'y avait pas Coulson, à mon avis, il le penserait. Steve est quelqu'un de juste et droit. Il pense sans doute que ta place est en prison et pas au bras de ton frère.

- A choisir, je préfèrerais être emmuré jusqu'à Ragnarok, grogna Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Plutôt être enfermé, privé de lumière, d'eau, de nourriture, seul et oublié jusqu'à la fin des temps que d'être le soumis de Thor. Vraiment ? Loin de tout, seul avec lui-même, sans rien savoir de ses enfants, sans aucune chance de les libérer un jour ?

Thor était quelque de bien, de droit, qui c'était donné pour mission de l'épargner au maximum. Loki avait conscience qu'avec un autre, les choses n'aurait pas été ainsi et que la pression du sceau sur sa nuque aurait été bien plus forte, au point sans doute de le faire céder.

- Mais au lieu de l'emprisonnement, tu joue la femme au foyer. Alors que t'es un homme. Et un criminel. Reprit Clint sans remarquer l'état pensif de Loki.

- Donc, fit le dieu en croisant les bras, si je suis ton raisonnement, Roger estime que ma punition n'est pas à la mesure de mes actes et je le dégoute car je suis l'épousé de Thor ?

Même si Loki venait de synthétiser les paroles de Clint, l'archer ne semblait pas convaincu par le résumé. Le dieu l'observa un instant, se répétant ce qui s'était dit dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il avait manqué. Finalement, l'agent du Shield reprit, un peu incertain :

- Steve est homophobe.

- Oui, c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis. Railla Loki en reprenant sa marche.

- Steve a été _très_ marqué par la fausse mort de Phil. Fit Clint en balayant la moquerie d'un geste, arrêtant le dieu en posant une main sur son avant bras et en insistant sur le « très ».

Loki fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir le petit moineau. Quel était le rapport entre le fait que Rogers soit un idiot attardé à l'esprit étroit et le fait qu'il ait été particulièrement affecté par la mort de l'Agent Coulson ?

Puis le brun compris. Il écarquilla bêtement les yeux alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Rogers était homophobe ! Mais la perte de l'Agent Coulson, ou plutôt ce que cette perte avait réveillé en lui, le perturbait ! Il n'avait jamais appris à composé avec ! Pour lui, ce genre de sentiment devait être une aberration.

Clint, voyant que Loki avait enfin compris, poursuivi, son regard encré dans les yeux verts de ce dernier :

- Je pense que c'est pour ça, et uniquement pour ça, qu'il t'en veut tellement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de reprendre leur marche dans les petites rues de Manhattan. Loki méditait ce que venait de lui dire Clint. C'était logique et il comprenait pourquoi Rogers lui en voulait tellement. Mais c'était une chose qu'il comprenait déjà avant, même s'il ne savait pas tout cela.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, c'était pourquoi Stark, Bruce et Clint étaient si gentil avec lui alors que Steve et Natasha, eux, faisaient tout pour l'éviter et ne rêvaient visiblement que d'une chose : le voir quitter la tour pour rejoindre une prison, de préférence du Shield.

Après un moment à marcher sans parler, Loki reprit la parole pour poser la question à l'archer. Clint soupira, comme s'il était agacé par les questions incessantes du dieu mais ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable, restant silencieux le temps de réfléchir à une réponse.

- Natasha… Commença-t-il en hésitant sur les mots. Elle est comme un chat sauvage. Elle fait très difficilement confiance. Puis lui dire qu'elle est enceinte…

- Ce qui est vrai. Signala rapidement Loki.

Clint acquiesça puis reprit, après un petit rire nerveux :

- Elle a toujours eut la tête froide. Attendre un enfant et, pour toi, être totalement maitrisé, et puni, ça ne fait pas parti des choses qu'elle peut accepter facilement. Donc elle se méfit.

- Je sais pourquoi les gens me détestent. Fit Loki en tournant la tête vers lui, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'autre ne m'en veulent pas.

- Mais on t'en veut ! Corrigea Clint. Je te déteste ! Je te l'ai dit, non ?

- Mais ?

Parce qu'il y avait forcément un « mais » qui justifiait que les trois Avengers agissent ainsi avec lui alors qu'ils lui en voulaient d'avoir essayé de conquérir la Terre en conduisant une armée extraterrestre jusqu'à New York.

- Mais tu vis à la tour, t'es marié à Thor, t'es marqué comme du bétail, expliqua Clint en faisant un signe vers l'écharpe. T'es déjà puni. Alors, puisqu'on doit vivre ensemble, autant le faire en bonne intelligence.

Loki soupira. Décidément, les hommes étaient une espèce très difficile à comprendre. Parce qu'ils avaient foi en Thor, ils ne remettaient pas en question l'idée que sa punition était assez cruelle et barbare pour ces actes, quand bien même, ils ne connaissaient rien à la magie. Ce que leur avait conté le blond aurait très bien put être un mensonge. Aucun n'aurait put vérifier.

Mais non, il lui faisait confiance, accepté que lui, celui qui avait tué des humains, prit possession d'autre, détruit Manhattan, était puni et ne cherchaient pas plus loin. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas lui tenir rancœur de ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était incompréhensible. Loki allait encore poser une question lorsqu'un faible miaulement se fi entendre, dans un coin à coté d'une benne à ordure.

Les deux hommes avaient parcourue un dédale de ruelles sombres et sales, mais désertes et tranquilles, où ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement sans crainte d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

En entendant le miaulement, le regard de Loki se posa sur un carton, juste à coté d'une benne à ordure débordante de sac nauséabond. Curieux, il s'approcha pour découvrir, dans la boite, plusieurs chatons. Mort. Un seul avait encore la force d'appeler, mais il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Clint l'avait suivi mais l'observait de loin, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire le dieu du mensonge, du chao et de la destruction. Il fut surprit de le voir se pencher pour soulever doucement la boule de poile noire, si petite, qu'elle ne remplissait même pas sa main.

- Il doit être tout juste né, remarqua l'archer en constatant les yeux fermés de l'animal.

Loki ne dit rien, ce contentant de caresser doucement le poile sal du chaton. Il n'y avait pas de chat à Asgard. Pas d'animal de compagnie en général. Les bêtes étaient pour la chasse ou la culture des champs. Ca n'allait pas plus loin.

Mais Loki avait grandit dans un profond respect du règne animal. A Asgard, un cheval de guerre, un bœuf pour tirer la charrue ou un cerf qu'on abat, avaient tous une grande valeur et était toujours remercié de leurs sacrifices au moment de leur mort (ce pourquoi il ne craignait pas de voir Sleipnir enfermé dans les écuries royales).

La notion d'un animal juste pour le plaisir d'en avoir un, pour se tenir compagnie, n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de Loki. Mais s'il s'agissait là d'une autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas sur les Mortels, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on ait put abandonner là une portée de nouveau-nés, les condamnant irrémédiablement à la mort.

Ce n'était pas juste. Les chatons n'avaient pas demandé à naitre. Ils étaient innocents. Pourquoi ne pas avoir agit sur la mère pour qu'elle ne puisse enfanter si les humains n'en voulaient pas ? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'elle mette bas pour ensuite oser abandonner à la mort ces pauvres bêtes.

- Il doit avoir faim. Murmura Loki en resserrant sa prise sur le petit corps tremblant. Il doit avoir peur aussi.

Etait-ce que lui, lorsque Laufey l'avait abandonné dans ce temple, sur Jotunheim, laissé à mourir, avait ressentit sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne aujourd'hui ? Et Odin, en le voyant seul, tremblant et pleurant, avait ressentit ce que lui, aujourd'hui, ressentait pour ce chaton ?

Loki ne voulait pas le reposer dans la boite. Il avait tué, tout au long de sa vie, beaucoup de personne, d'animal ou de monstre. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce chat là, se détourner et partir en l'entendant miauler de désespoir. Etait-ce ce qu'Odin avait ressentit ?

Il déglutit en levant les yeux vers Clint, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. L'archer soupira, comprenant ce que Loki voulait sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot puis sortit son téléphone pour activé le GPS.

- Y'a un vétérinaire à deux rues d'ici. Suis-moi.

Bêtement, comme un gosse à qui on vient d'offrir une glace, Loki sourit, un court instant, avant de se rappeler quel dieu il était et de suivre silencieusement l'archer au travers des rues de New York.

ooOoo

La nuit était tombée lorsque Clint et Loki rejoignirent la tour Stark. Les deux hommes avaient du attendre presque deux heures que le vétérinaire, un vieil homme surchargé de travail, ne daigne s'occupé du petit chaton abandonné.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire tomber son diagnostique. La petite bête était effectivement affamée et déshydratée. Laissé encore un peu plus longtemps dans ce carton, et elle aurait finit comme le reste de la portée.

Le vétérinaire avait donné à Loki un petit biberon de lait, que le Jotun avait fait boire au chaton pendant que le médecin et Clint s'entretenait du traitement qu'il allait falloir donner à l'animal. L'archer ne l'avait pas contredit lorsque le vieil homme avait sous-entendu qu'ils allaient l'adopter. Il était évident que Loki n'allait pas lâcher le chat, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le petit chat n'avait pas réussi à tout avalé, et s'était endormit, niché dans les bras du dieu qui essayait de se résonner : il devait poser cette bête, la laisser au bon soin du vétérinaire et passer sa route. Mais il ne voulait –ou ne pouvait- pas le faire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été abandonné à la naissance lui aussi, peut-être parce qu'Odin lui avait arraché tout ces enfants…

Si le pourquoi restait vague, Loki s'en fichait et il avait ramené avec lui le chaton. Clint avait prit soin d'acheter au cabinet vétérinaire suffisament de lait pour nourrir l'animal, signalant juste au dieu qu'il allait devoir demander à Tony s'il pouvait le garder, puisque la tour lui appartenait.

Une fois entré dans le hall du bâtiment, vide à cette heure-ci, Loki demanda immédiatement à Jarvis ou était Stark. L'intelligence artificielle, après l'avoir salué et l'avoir informé qu'il avait inquiété tout le monde en quittant la tour, lui avait répondu qu'il était dans son atelier. Le dieu du mensonge se laissa guidé jusque là, Clint toujours sur les talons.

- Ne coupe pas ma musique, Jarvis ! Râla le milliardaire lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce.

L'atelier n'était pas rangé : des pièces de métal de toutes formes et tailles étaient disposées aléatoirement sur le sol et contre les murs. Entre elles, plusieurs tuyaux, câbles et files, serpentaient, accentuant l'impression de désordre. Loki et Clint durent slalomé jusqu'à l'établi central ou Tony était penché sur une soudure, en jeans/t-shirt, avec pour seul protection un casque et des gants de soudeur.

- Ho ?! Corne de Bouc ! t'es là ! Réalisa Iron Man en relevant son masque pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Thor a été infernal toute la journée. Spider Horse aussi d'ailleurs. L'informa le mortel.

Loki grogna. Il n'avait pas prévu que son expédition à la poursuite de Steve lui prenne toute la journée. Il n'en avait pas prévenu son ancien frère et était reconnaissant que ce dernier n'ai pas cherché à le retrouvé. Et Sleipnir, avec qui il passait l'essentiel de ses journées avait du être déçu de ne pas le voir arriver. Il aurait du aller le voir juste quelques minutes, se fustigea mentalement le dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Stark en pointant de son fer à soudé la boule de poile serré dans les bras de Loki.

Se rappelant du chat qu'il tenait toujours et de la raison de sa venue dans l'atelier, territoire sacré s'il en était où de gens avaient le privilège d'avoir put un jour y mettre un pied, Loki tendit le petit animal à Tony, qui par reflexe, l'attrapa d'une main par la peau du coup pour l'observer de plus près.

- Un chat. Dit-il, perplexe.

- On l'a trouvé abandonné. Expliqua Clint. D'après le véto, il a du naitre hier ou au cours de la nuit.

- Un chat. Répéta Tony en posant la petite boule de poile sur son établie. Il observa un court instant la petite bête miauler en tremblant de froid et de peur. Et tu veux le gardé, je suppose ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Loki.

Le dieu du mensonge tentait de rester impassible et il était vrai qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait de son visage immobile. Mais ces grands yeux verts étaient brillants, on y lisait tout l'attachement et la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir pour le pauvre animal abandonné.

- C'est pas l'arche de Noé ma tour, râla Tony, pour la forme.

Entre l'accueil d'une espionne professionnel, d'un scientifique à gros problème caractériel, d'un soldat d'un autre temps, d'un sniper surdoué, d'un dieu blond au regard de labrador et son compagnon autrefois ennemi du monde et le cheval à huit pattes qui lui servait de fils, on pouvait se poser la question.

Loki baissa les yeux à la réflexion, visiblement déçu parce qu'il en avait compris et fit un pas en avant pour reprendre le petit chat qui se pelotonna dans ses bras, visiblement rassuré d'avoir retrouvé celui qui l'avait nourrit et bercer ces dernières heures.

- Je comprends que vous refusiez, humain Stark. Je vais ramener cet animal au…

- Hey ! Coupa Tony en lui prenant le chaton des bras. J'ai pas refusé. Je faisais juste la remarque que s'était pas l'arche de Noé ici. Mais un perdu de plus ou de moins, ça va rien changer. Ramène tout les animaux qu'tu veux, cette tour est bien assez grande pour ça !

Tony et Clint échangèrent un regard, amusé de voir Loki retrouvé le sourire juste pour ça. Comment pouvait-il être si différent du mégalomane qu'ils avaient rencontré en premier ? C'était vraiment déroutant !

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit encore et entra Thor. Le dieu blond avait ressentit la présence de son soumis et avait suivi les indications de Jarvis pour le retrouvé, curieux –et un peu jaloux- de savoir pourquoi il était allé voir Stark en premier au lieu de lui.

- Loki !

Au matin, Thor s'était inquiété de ne pas trouver Loki et avait bien faillis user de son lien avec lui pour aller le retrouver. Mais il s'était fait violence en se disant qu'il devait laisser libre son ancien frère s'il voulait avoir une chance de trouver un équilibre entre eux. Puis Loki l'aurait sans doute très mal prit qu'il vienne le trouver pour le ramener à la tour, comme un enfant qui s'était aventuré trop loin était cherché par ces parents.

Alors il n'avait rien fait, était resté à la tour et avait été, il devait l'admettre, d'une très mauvaise compagnie pour les autres mortels. Savoir, par le biais de Jarvis, que Clint avait suivi puis accompagné Loki l'avait à peine rassuré. Il voulait avoir le brun près de lui. Tout le temps.

Alors, lorsqu'il le vit enfin, après seulement une journée sans le voir, ce qui n'était vraiment rien pour les dieux immortels qu'ils étaient, Thor ne réfléchit pas, se laissant entrainées par ses émotions et le _Death Mun_ et attrapa Loki par la taille pour le serrer contre lui et lui donner un baiser digne des plus grands films Hollywoodiens.

A suivre…

* * *

Bovin or not bovin ?

A plus !

BD


	11. Chapitre 10 : Je rêvais d'un autre monde

**RAR Anonymes : **

**nesshrya :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ La réponse a ta question est dans le chapitre ci-dessous, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ^^ . N'hésite pas à donner ton avis ^^

**Sora-sama : **Je suis l'auteur. Je fais ce que je veux. Même tuer Loki si je veux (message subliminal à tout mes lecteurs, hein). Si la fin précédente t'as frustré, je crois que ça sera encore pire avec celle-ci ^^ Mais j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ^^ N'hésite pas à me le dire^^ Et merci pour ton commentaire ^^

* * *

Pour ce qui ont lu le chapitre ce matin, j'ai juste corrigé quelques coquilles, quelques fautes d'orthographe qui faisaient vraiment mal au yeux et rajouté un petit paragraphe. Rien qui vous oblige à tout relire, juste de quoi éclairer un peu le geste de Loki. Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Je rêvais d'un autre monde**

_Alors, lorsqu'il le vit enfin, après seulement une journée sans le voir, ce qui n'était vraiment rien pour les dieux immortels qu'ils étaient, Thor ne réfléchit pas, se laissant entrainées par ses émotions et le Death Mun et attrapa Loki par la taille pour le serrer contre lui et lui donner un baiser digne des plus grands films Hollywoodiens._

A la surprise de tout le monde, Loki répondit à l'étreinte, nouant ses bras autour du cou puissant de Thor et embrassant ce dernier avec la même passion, allant jusqu'à gémir de plaisir lorsqu'une main du blond, celle qui portait la chevalière, se posa sur sa nuque, repoussant distraitement l'écharpe pour atteindre le sceau.

Tony, qui avait détourné les yeux, gêné, ne remarqua pas la marque presque invisible à présent qu'il était dans les bras de son dominant, sur la peau pâle du dieu des mensonges. L'envi d'interrompre l'embrassade lui brûlait les doigts sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et, ne voulant pas avoir à expliquer une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, il se retint de faire le moindre geste ou bruit.

Près de lui, Clint semblait être soumit au même dilemme. Comme lui, il avait compris que le sortilège agissait sur les émotions des deux unis pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre dans une relation dominant/dominé écœurante. Devaient-ils les aider à combattre le lien en les interrompant, ou les laissé se fondre dans quelque chose qui semblait leur procurer tant de plaisir ?

Tony céda lorsque la seconde main de Thor, celle qui n'était pas sur la nuque de Loki, se glissa sous le t-shirt du brun dans le but évident de le lui enlever. Le milliardaire, gêné, se racla la gorge pour interrompre les deux dieux. Ces derniers tournèrent vers lui un regard où se mêlaient colère et incompréhension.

- Heu… Il doit avoir faim ? Tenta le mortel en tendant le chaton à Loki.

Immédiatement, Loki quitta les bras de son ancien frère, sans faire attention à la peine lisible que cela lui fit ressentir, pour aller se saisir du petit animal, le câliner une seconde avant d'attraper le bras de Clint –qui tenait toujours les fournitures acheté chez le vétérinaire- et le tirer hors du laboratoire après avoir rapidement remercier Stark.

Sans le savoir, le milliardaire venait de donner au dieu du mensonge l'excuse idéale pour fuir Thor et surtout, sa réaction. Le blond avait toujours été un homme d'action, se basant sur l'instinct et le ressentit, agissant avant de réfléchir. A l'inverse, lui, méditait toujours tout et son contraire avant de se lancer, bridait ses émotions –qu'il avait toujours à fleur de peau- pour ne se baser que sur sa raison.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Thor, vu le soulagement et la joie sur le visage jovial de son ancien frère, il avait été noyé par le bonheur tout en essayant de se calmer. Lorsque le blond l'avait saisit pour l'embrasser, il avait simplement arrêté de réfléchir et avait répondu naturellement à l'étreinte. D'avoir sentit le _Death Mun_ ronronner dans son esprit n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa perte de contrôle.

D'y repenser faisait naitre dans son esprit deux envies contradictoires : celle d'inonder Thor de sa colère en lui hurlant toutes les insanités que des siècles d'existence lui avaient appris et celle de retourner dans les bras fort de son dominant, de l'embrasser et de se laisser embrasser, de tout lui donner, quoi qu'il puisse vouloir.

De tout lui donner. Loki déglutit en se laissant tomber sur l'un des canapés du salon principal, ne prenant pas garde à Clint, qui avait prit le chemin de la cuisine pour préparer le biberon du chaton, le laissant gracieusement seul pour réfléchir.

Le souvenir de la « nuit de noce » flottait dans son esprit. Sa faiblesse d'alors le faisait frémir de dégout, mais pas autant que de sentir encore Thor le surplomber. S'il venait à fermer les yeux, il savait qu'il le sentirait à nouveau sur lui, en lui. Qu'il ressentirait encore la douleur et surtout, le plaisir abjecte de l'étreinte.

Mais depuis cette nuit-là, Thor ne l'avait plus touché, si ce n'était pour le prendre dans ses bras, déposer un innocent baiser sur son front –comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant- ou, il y a quelques minutes, l'embrasser avec passion.

Le _Death Mun _ronronnait à chaque fois que son dominant avait une marque d'affection pour lui et l'inondait sous la culpabilité lorsqu'il n'était pas près de Thor. Il n'était pas dans ses fonctions de faire chambre à part, comme il n'avait pas à craindre de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui. Thor était son dominant et par ce fait, lui, Loki, devait lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Dont au moins un héritier.

Loki adorait ses enfants, adorait être enceinte, et voulait l'être encore. De Thor. Il voulait un enfant de lui tout en sachant cette envie étrangère. Le _Death Mun_ voulait un enfant de Thor. Par conséquent, autant parce qu'il était de son devoir de satisfaire toutes les envies de son dominant que parce qu'il se devait de lui donner un héritier, Loki sentait le sort peser sur son esprit pour le pousser vers le blond.

Mais Loki ne voulait pas. Il aimait chacun de ses enfants mais il refusait d'être engrosser une nouvelle fois de force. Ho, il savait que jamais Thor ne lui ferais ça intentionnellement, mais le caractère impulsif du blond ne l'aidait pas à lutter contre le sortilège. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver sur un coup de sang ?

Loki frissonna. Ce n'était pas tant ce que Thor pouvait lui faire qu'il craignait, que de se voir soumis et désireux que cela arrive. Il n'y avait qu'a voir comment il avait répondu au baiser de son dominant quelques minutes plus tôt. S'ils devaient se retrouver dans une situation similaire, et que son ancien frère veuille allez plus loin, le brun doutait d'avoir la force de le repousser.

Il était perdu. Car cela arriverait un jour, c'était inévitable. Le _Death Mun_ se fondait dans les esprits de chacun, les pensées et envies qu'il y faisait naitre semblant chaque jour plus personnelles et moins étrangères. Aussi fort qu'ils puissent être, aucun des deux n'arriverait à lutter éternellement contre.

De plus, Loki avait fermé les yeux et nié la chose mais il sentait la chimie de son corps changer, se préparant à une grossesse qui finirait bien par arriver. D'être un Jotun facilitait les choses : son corps était fait pour porter des enfants et sous l'influence du sortilège, cette possibilité se changeait peu à peu en besoin.

Bien sur, il n'allait pas agresser Thor dans l'heure pour qu'il l'engrosse, non. Son corps se préparait, son envie d'enfanté s'accentuait, mais comme pour le reste, Loki luttait contre, étouffait ces envies pour l'instant étrangères.

Mais ça ne durerait pas. Il était perdu. Ils étaient perdus. Loki fut choquer de réaliser que sa lutte contre le sortilège, après seulement une semaine, était veine, qu'il finirait par céder et que cela avait déjà commencé.

Loki releva les yeux en voyant Clint revenir, le petit biberon à la main. En constatant le regard noyé de désespoir de Loki, l'archer hésita une seconde puis vint s'asseoir près du dieu, le tirant dans une douce étreinte d'un geste incertain.

Le jeune dieu se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du mortel et éclata en sanglot. Ce n'était pas digne de lui, de pleurer comme une fillette dans les bras d'un être inférieur, mais sa réalisation était si horrible, si choquante, que sur l'instant, il s'en moqua complètement.

Il cédait. Petit à petit, il cédait face au _Death Mun_ et ce n'était qu'une question de semaine avant qu'il ne soit totalement soumis à Thor et pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il ne se retrouve engrossé sans le vouloir une nouvelle fois.

C'était horrible. Il ne voulait pas ça. Une fois de plus, il maudit silencieusement Odin de lui avoir infligé cette punition, Thor pour y avoir participé, lui-même pour ne pas avoir eut la décence de mourir, que ce soit à la naissance, en lâchant Gungnir, sous les tortures des Chitauris ou sous les coups des Avengers.

Finalement, le chaton toujours pelotonné dans ses bras se rappela à lui par un miaulement bruyant. Tout deux gênés, Clint et Loki se séparèrent sans se regarder. L'archer lui donna le biberon, se releva et quitta le salon sans un mot, laissant le dieu du mensonge seul et honteux de s'être laisser aller ainsi.

Il caressa un instant le poile toujours sal du chaton avant de commencer à lui donner à manger, songeant que s'il n'arrivait pas à ce détacher de la petite bête, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait été abandonné à la naissance, peut-être parce qu'il avait vu tout ses enfants lui être arraché d'une façon ou d'une autre par Odin, mais surement parce que la biologie de son corps couplé au sceau sur sa nuque lui donnait l'envie puissante d'enfanter à nouveau.

C'était effrayant et Loki luttait une fois de plus de toutes ces forces contre ce nouvel aspect du _Death Mun_ mais son combat s'était tinté d'une résignation désolée : il savait à présent qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable et qu'il ne pouvait vaincre un sort aussi puissant. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

ooOoo

Lorsque Loki quitta l'atelier, Thor resta un instant immobile, choqué tant par son geste que pas la fuite de son ancien petit frère. Au souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres, l'envie d'aller à sa suite pour recommencer se fit fortement sentir et il du se faire violence pour ne pas y céder.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais eut ce genre d'attirance pour son petit frère. Bien évidement, il n'avait jamais nié la beauté délicate du jeune homme, comme la curiosité dérangeante de le voir s'enfermer dans une chambre, un homme à son bras.

Il n'avait jamais reproché à Loki d'être _Ergi_. Mais n'avait jamais non plus cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Loki était son petit frère, il l'aimait tel quel. C'était simple. C'était le passé, avant la trahison du dieu des mensonges, avant l'invasion de Midgard et avant le _Death Mun_.

Thor avait toujours aimé Loki, même aux heures les plus sombres, lorsqu'une désagréable voix lui murmurait que le brun était perdu, sans espoir d'être retrouvé, qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à faire –le tuer- pour mettre un terme au cycle de destruction dans lequel les deux princes s'étaient enfermer.

Cependant, il n'avait pas put, repoussant la sinistre pensée aux confins de son esprit. Inconsciemment, il avait toujours sut que Loki et lui ne partageaient pas de lien de sang. Après tout, il ne se rappelait pas que Frigga eut été enceinte, mais se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois –et de toutes les autres- qu'il avait vu son petit frère.

Mais qu'il l'ait su ou non, qu'ils partagent ou non le même sang, Thor avait toujours, _toujours_, aimé Loki comme un frère. De sang. De lait. D'arme. Loki était juste Loki, son petit frère adoré, toujours prompte à faire une bêtise, à distiller de précieux conseil qu'en imbécile aveugle, il se pressait d'oublier, les conduisant irrémédiablement à une situation délicate dont seul Loki pouvait les en sortir.

Même le soir du _Death Mun_, lorsqu'il avait fallut valider le lien, il n'avait put faire sans une aide. La potion que lui avait confié la Premier Magicienne avait été leur salut à tout les deux : sans elle, il n'aurait pas put réussir, Loki aurait finit par mourir et lui, étouffé de culpabilité, n'aurait sans doute pas survécu.

Oui, il n'avait jamais eut de désir charnel pour Loki. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ainsi ? Il ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié l'étreinte, savouré avec plaisir les lèvres fraiches de son ancien frère sur les siennes, son corps délicat pressé contre le sien. De ne plus l'avoir près de lui faisait naitre en lui en sentiment de manque difficile à calmer.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Loki, il n'avait pas réfléchit, comme souvent, et s'était laissé aller à ses émotions, corrompues par le sortilège. Sur l'instant, le baiser lui avait paru naturel, logique, normal. Ce qu'il y avait à faire pour saluer et savourer le retour de son compagnon. Peut-être aussi rappeler qu'il était à lui.

Thor frémit à la pensée possessive. Il avait toujours été possessif, avec les objets comme avec les personnes. En prince héritier qu'il était, personne ne l'avait jamais contredis. Depuis toujours, il avait pensé Loki comme un acquis, une possession personnelle. Avant qu'il ne soit banni, il n'avait pas réalisé la souffrance infligé au jeune dieu ainsi. Mais depuis, il avait cherché à étouffer se sentiment sans parvenir à s'en dépêtrer vraiment.

Et le _Death Mun_ ne l'aidait en rien. Au contraire, le sortilège lui murmurait qu'il avait raison, que Loki était son soumis, à lui, qu'il avait tout les droits puisqu'à l'image d'un maitre et de son esclave, il était le possesseur exclusif du Jotun.

Lorsqu'il pensait cela, Thor se fustigeait de le faire. Loki n'était pas un objet, une possession ou un esclave. Loki était un être libre, pensant et indépendant qu'il ne pouvait emprisonner ainsi. Ce n'était ni digne du dieu des mensonges, ni de celui du tonnerre. De plus, parce que Loki avait été son petit frère, il n'avait d'autant pas le droit de le rabaisser ainsi.

D'un autre coté, il commençait à se demander, sans doute sous l'impulsion douce et subtile du _Death Mun_, pourquoi il luttait ? S'il avait embrassé Loki ? Parce qu'il en avait envi. Et l'étreinte n'avait pas été désagréable, ni pour lui, ni pour le dieu du mensonge. A quoi bon combattre un sort dont ils n'échapperont jamais ? Ne s'épargneraient-ils pas des souffrances inutiles en se laissant aller ?

Mais c'était le genre de pensée que Thor repoussait avec force, se sentant culpabiliser de les avoir formulées mentalement. Il avait juré à Loki tout faire pour trouver un équilibre qui les contenterait tout deux. Et cet équilibre ne viendra pas du _Death Mun_. Le plaisir qu'ils en tireraient aurait toujours un arrière-goût amer de non-voulu. Le dieu de la foudre ne saurait jamais si son ancien frère était heureux ou juste forcé de l'être.

- Je vais lui faire du mal, finit-il par murmurer, sans vraiment s'adresser à quelqu'un.

Tony, resté près de lui, tant par curiosité que par inquiétude, ne sut pas quoi dire. Consoler les gens n'était pas une chose qu'il savait faire et lorsque Thor se dressa de sorte que ses pupilles claire brillantes de larme croisent celles du milliardaire, ce dernier déglutit, cherchant rapidement un moyen de fuir.

- Ami Tony… Si jamais je…

Si jamais quoi ? pensa-t-il amèrement en se taisant. L'ami Tony n'était pas sur leur dos à chaque seconde, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'intimité de leur chambre et quand bien même il le pouvait, par le biais du regard métallique de Jarvis, il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose, il n'était qu'un humain. Lui était un dieu, il ne pouvait pas se placer sous la garde de Tony, quand bien même il était Iron Man, l'un des protecteurs de ce monde. C'était une responsabilité trop importante, un poids trop lourd à supporter pour ses épaules de mortel.

- T'en fais pas, Point Break, finit par dire le milliardaire en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de Thor, on te laissera pas griller un câble. Ni moi, ni les autres.

Thor déglutit, plus ému par la déclaration qu'il ne le voudrait. Les Avengers n'étaient peut-être que des mortels, dont l'espérance de vie était risible par rapport à celle de toutes les autres races, il avait découvert parmi eux des trésors de générosité qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez nul autre.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, ne pouvant en dire plus.

Même si ce n'était que des mots, une promesse que les mortels n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir, Thor était touché et rassuré.

ooOoo

Avec la tombée de la nuit, le groupe d'Avengers, minus Steve, après avoir savouré un excellent repas –toujours préparé par Loki- et un film tous ensemble dans le salon principale (l'occasion de faire découvrir aux deux Asgardiens les incontournables Disney), s'était séparé, chacun rejoignant ses quartiers pour se reposer.

Le dieu du mensonge était seul resté dans la cuisine pour y préparer le biberon du chaton récupéré plus tôt ce jour. S'il se trouvait stupide de s'être ainsi attaché à cette petite bête, il n'en était pas moins attentif à ses besoins et n'avait pas encore réussi à s'en séparer, le félin s'étant trouvé une place de choix sur l'épaule du Jotun.

Il était devant le comptoir, occupé à préparer le repas du chat, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer par derrière pour l'étreindre. Immédiatement, il se tendit mais ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager, ayant reconnu la présence de son ancien frère, Thor.

Au cours du repas et de la soirée télévision, les deux Asgardiens s'étaient sciemment évité du regard sans pour autant réussir à se séparer, Loki ayant sa place attitrée à coté de Thor et inversement. Cependant, les deux hommes n'avaient échangé aucune parole ni regard, ce qui avait alourdi l'ambiance.

Ajouté à cela Natasha, qui avait plus prévue de passer sa soirée dans sa chambre et qui restait d'une froideur polaire avec Loki et il avait fallu que Tony et Clint poussent leurs pitreries à l'extrême pour réussir à détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais maintenant que Thor était dans son dos, Loki ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et tous ce que cela lui avait fait comprendre. Il avait envi de s'écarter et celle de se serrer contre lui. C'était déroutant et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta complètement immobile.

L'étreinte de Thor était douce. Plus douce que toutes celles qu'il lui avait données jusqu'à présent. Loki en était agréablement surprit. Il n'était pas dans les aptitudes du blond de savoir faire preuve de tendresse à son égard sans lui écraser les cotes.

Loki ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait bien, là, tout contre Thor, que le sentiment de sécurité était absolu, qu'il aimait sentir le souffle chaud du dieu de la foudre glisser sur son cou alors que ce dernier, le menton poser sur son épaule, observait ce qu'il faisait.

- Quelle est cette chose ? Demanda-t-il dans un presque murmure, lorsque Loki attrapa le chaton resté sur son autre épaule pour le nourrir.

- Un chaton. L'ami Barton et moi-même l'avons trouver alors qu'il était laissé…

Pouvait-il utiliser l'expression « laisser à mourir » ? Les mots qu'avait eut Odin pour parler de lui-même pouvaient-ils convenir pour un simple chat ? Une fois de plus, Loki se fustigea de s'être attacher à l'animal et se trouva idiot d'hésiter pour quelques mots. Pour le dieu du mensonge, c'était un comble !

- Laissé à mourir. Reprit-il en forçant la voix, comme pour effacer son hésitation.

- Et tu as recueillis ce bébé plutôt que de le laisser à son sort. TerminaThor.

Placer tel qu'il l'était, Loki ne pouvait voir le visage du blond. Sinon, il n'aurait put que constater son sourire tendre et ses yeux brillant de bienveillance et de joie. Le dieu du tonnerre resserra un instant son étreinte, dans le but évident de faire comprendre à Loki toute l'estime qu'il avait pour le geste.

- Tu sais, murmura Thor, comme s'il hésitait sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu peux venir dans ma chambre. Avec lui, je veux dire. Il y eut un cours silence puis il rajouta, d'une voix tintée de tristesse : J'aimerais bien que tu dormes avec moi.

La réponse de Loki, qui avait dans l'idée d'envoyer Thor sur les roses, se bloqua en entendant toute la peine qui nimbait les dernières paroles du blond. Outre le _Death Mun_, qui le faisait culpabiliser d'attrister son dominant, le brun se sentait culpabiliser de mettre dans cet état celui qui avait été son cher grand frère pendant des siècles et des siècles.

Loki gémit en sentant les lèvres brûlantes du blond se poser doucement sur sa nuque, juste derrière l'oreille, et descendre doucement en de multiple baiser léger alors que d'une main, Thor écartait l'écharpe que le brun gardait systématiquement autour du cou.

Les deux Asgardiens sursautèrent en entendant une porte claquée et tournèrent leurs regards vers un Steve rouge tomate, qui avait fait exprès de faire du bruit pour les arrêter. Si Thor lui jeta un regard colérique, Loki lui, ne put que saluer l'arrivé opportune du soldat.

- Il y a une assiette pour vous dans le frigidaire, l'informa Loki en baissant les yeux sur le chaton, qui continuait de manger, imperturbable.

Comme il s'en doutait, Steve l'ignora complètement et tira des placards de la cuisine de quoi se préparer plusieurs sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète. Il posa le tout sur le comptoir, en face de Loki, et s'y installa pour manger. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris qu'on ne mangeait pas ailleurs que dans la cuisine ou la salle à manger et Steve était un brave garçon qui aimait garder ses vieilles habitudes. Surtout si elles lui venaient de ses défunts parents.

- Si vous pouviez faire ça dans des endroits plus discret, finit-il par dire, le rouge toujours aux joues.

- De quoi ? Demanda Thor, en se redressant sans lâcher Loki.

- Je crois que le capitaine Rogers ne supporte pas l'idée que nous soyons mariés, expliqua le brun en relevant les yeux pour étudier l'humain.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de mariage, le blond avait sursauté, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de jus, avant de baisser la tête, très concentrer sur l'étalage du beurre de cacahuète sur sa tartine de pain. La conversation qu'il avait eut avec Clint plus tôt dans la journée lui revint en mémoire et il demanda sur un ton faussement innocent et clairement amusé :

- Devrais-je porter une robe pour que cela vous dérange moins ?

Il eut le plaisir de voir Steve, qui avait entamé son premier sandwich, avaler de travers par surprise et commencer à s'étouffer. Il reprit son souffle d'une toux bruyante, refusant tout aide de qui pourrait vouloir lui en donner en levant une main.

- Ne… redis plus jamais… ça ! Fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

- Mais cela vous gêne bien que deux hommes, deux frères, soient marié, non ? Insista Loki, l'air toujours innocent. Si vous le préférez, et avec l'accord de Thor –il grinça un peu des dents en employant cette formule- je peu prendre l'apparence d'une femme.

- Nan ! Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais… c'est pas ça.

Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond hésiter. S'il en croyait Clint, le fait qu'il soit uni à un homme, son ancien frère qui plus est, était le cœur du problème. Du moins, l'un des cœurs. Abandonnant le ton de l'innocence feinte pour une froide colère, il demanda :

- Alors si ce n'est cela, est-ce parce que vous jugé que ma punition n'est pas à la hauteur de mes actes ?

Voyant le blond ne répondait pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur son repas, Loki sentit la colère l'inonder et il se laissa aller à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans réfléchir :

- Je suis enchainé à Thor. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, je le serais. Sa parole est commandement. Je suis son esclave et je ne peu rien y faire. Bientôt, l'obéissance sera une joie pour moi. N'est-ce pas une punition assez grande ? N'ayant aucune réponse, il reprit. Je sens appuyer contre mes reins l'érection de celui qui pendant près de quatre milles ans a été mon grand frère, protecteur et adoré, alors qu'il vient de me demander de le rejoindre dans son lit. N'est-ce pas une punition assez grande ?!

Thor, en entendant cela, avait rougit avant de reculer, relâchant Loki comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il avait honte de constater que les paroles du dieu des mensonges étaient vraies. Perdu qu'il avait été dans le plaisir d'avoir son soumis dans ses bras, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'effet physique que cela lui faisait.

De l'autre coté du comptoir, Steve était à nouveau rouge de gêne. Il avait reposé son sandwich, l'appétit coupé par les dernières paroles très crues du brun. Il resta un long moment silencieux, le regard posé sur le sol, avant de prendre la parole à son tour, d'une voix faible, peut-être hésitante :

- Si ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que Thor nous a raconté sur le sort qui vous lie est vrai, alors la punition est terrible…

- Alors quel est le problème ? Demanda Loki, ne comprenant pas.

Si ce n'était ni l'union de deux hommes, anciens frères, ni la punition en elle-même qui gênait l'humain, quel était le problème ? Ce pouvait-il que Clint ait raison ? Que se soit la troisième option qui soit vrai et que ce ne soit qu'à cause de celle-ci que Steve lui en voulait particulièrement.

Sans le vouloir, le jeune homme confirma les pensées de Loki en se levant, murmurant rapidement, les joues toujours rouges, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre et que de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas. D'un pas rapide, il quitta la cuisine, abandonnant sur le comptoir son repas à peine entamé.

Thor le suivit, la tête basse, visiblement honteux de son comportement et n'osant pas regarder Loki. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta, resta un instant silencieux, à chercher ses mots, puis dit, comme à contrecœur :

- Si tu ne le veux pas, ne viens pas dans ma chambre. Ma porte te reste ouverte mais, je te le jure, ce n'était pas pour ça. Ne viens pas si… si tu crois que je… qu'on… Ne viens pas.

Puis il fuit rapidement, sous le regard glacé de Loki. Le brun ne pouvait nier qu'il était à la fois surprit et soulager. En quelques mots, le blond avait réduis la pression du _Death Mun_ qui le poussait déjà à rejoindre le lit de son compagnon.

Thor était un idiot. Mais un idiot trop gentil pour son bien. Quelque part, Loki aurait préférer qu'il soit dure, autoritaire voir méchant avec lui. Au moins pourrait-il le détester et le maudire sans autre regret que ceux du sortilège. Mais en étant doux et prévenant, le brun ne pouvait lui en vouloir et il n'avait, de ce fait, plus personne vers qui tourner sa colère et sa frustration.

Bien sur, d'avoir sentit contre le lui la preuve physique du désir de Thor à son égard avait profondément choqué Loki, qui n'avait rien put faire d'autre que de penser à la « nuit de noce ». Mais il savait parfaitement bien que le blond avait été aussi forcé que lui et que son ancien frère était trop tendre pour vouloir recommencer consciemment. Ce n'était que le _Death Mun_ qui le poussait à réagir ainsi. Et Loki ne pouvait qu'être heureux de le voir lutter contre lui aussi.

- Idiot de Thor…

ooOoo

- Pas ce soir, Gardien, fit Loki en entrant dans le salon principal.

Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, lorsque la pièce était désertée par tous les Avengers, Loki y venait pour y trouver la télévision brancher sur les caméras de chaque chambre –Jarvis prenant même soin de laisser trainer une webcam dans celle de son créateur- et un marqueur poser sur la table basse.

Cependant, Loki se saisit du stylo et se plaça devant l'écran redevenu noir en le faisant tourner dans ses doigts. Il observa une seconde son reflet, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire et ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

C'était dangereux. En plus de l'interdiction formelle d'user de sa magie à laquelle il allait désobéir, Loki allait devoir en plus contrer un sortilège d'Odin lui-même. En pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'était pas sur d'y arriver mais maintenant sous l'emprise du _Death Mun_, il n'y avait juste aucune chance.

- Monsieur ? Appela Jarvis, curieux de savoir pourquoi Loki ne voulait pas user de sa magie comme tous les autres soirs et ce qu'il attendait.

Mais il avait la troisième option a tester. Il se rassurait en pensant que ce n'était que cela : une expérience pour satisfaire sa curiosité, un acte égoïste qu'il n'allait faire que pour lui et dont les conséquences positives -s'il venait à réussir- n'allait être que des bienfaits collatéraux, dont il ne voulait pas mais dont il ne pouvait se passer.

- Juste le capitaine. Sur tout l'écran. Finit-il par dire en cessant de faire tourner le marqueur. Et que personne ne me dérange, pas même ton maitre.

L'intelligence artificielle resta un instant silencieuse puis obéit, fermant toutes les portes du salon à clé et rabaissant tout les stores pour bloquer aussi la bais vitré alors que sur la grande télévision, apparaissait l'image issue de la chambre du capitaine Rogers.

Jarvis ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque le brun se pencha sur l'écran, commençant à écrire en minuscule une série de runes inconnues qui au fur et à mesure du temps s'effaçait, laissant la place à Loki pour en écrire d'autre. Et encore d'autre.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque, dans sa chambre, Steve s'endormit soudainement, son crayon toujours à la main, ni quand son rythme cardiaque, un temps apaisé par le sommeil, s'emballait sans que cela ne soit dangereux pour le soldat.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque, concentrer comme il l'était sur son incantation, Loki ne remarqua pas qu'il saignait du nez, ni qu'il avait cessé de cligner des yeux pour juste écrire, encore et encore, des runes qui lui restaient mystérieuses.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'au petit matin, le brun se redressa, comme s'il quittait une transe, fit un pas en arrière et tomba, évanouis, sur le canapé. Jarvis ne disait rien, parce que, tout artificiel qu'il était, il avait confiance en Loki.

ooOoo

Steve se redressa lentement, en grognant de douleur. Il avait le sentiment qu'un train de marchandise lui avait roulé dessus et que la locomotive continuait de faire des cercles dans sa tête. La sensation était horrible et, étant un surhomme, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi mal.

Aucune cuite qu'il avait put prendre avant le sérum n'avait put le mettre dans cet état. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir but. Il n'y avait que sa fatigue. Il était épuisé. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ?

Puis, lentement, comme s'il retrouvait l'ouïe après une explosion violente, il entendit petit à petit la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven, atrocement déformé par le téléphone, raisonner dans sa chambre.

A tâtons, il chercha sur sa table de nuit le Starkphone, l'un des tout premier modèle, le seul qu'il parvenait à faire fonctionner à peu près sans le réduire en miette sous la colère, pour le faire taire. Difficilement, près à rejoindre ses rêves de…

De quoi ? Steve fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait avoir vu –et non pas rêvé- un ailleurs, un autre monde étrange et effrayant. Le souvenir dans son esprit n'avait rien d'un simple rêve. Même maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus, il était trop net et semblait trop réel pour n'être qu'un songe. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Son téléphone sonna encore, le tirant de ses pensées et cette fois-ci, il eut la force de déccrocher avant de poser l'appareil sur sa joue, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à son interlocuteur. Prions pour que ça ne soit pas une urgence…

- 'llo… murmura-t-il en répondant à l'appel.

_- C… Capitaine Rogers ?_ Fit une voix hésitante, indéniablement féminine.

- Ouais…

_- C'est Clara, vous vous souvenez ? L'infirmière qui…_

- Ouais, coupa Steve, énervé. Si c'était pour l'inviter à sortir qu'elle le réveillait, il allait lui raccrocher au nez. Heureusement, Steve était un gentil garçon qui lui laissa cependant le temps de s'expliquer.

_- Vous m'aviez donner votre numéro pour vous prévenir si… Le directeur Fury ne veux pas que vous le sachiez mais… C'est l'agent Coulson._

Immédiatement, Steve ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. De savoir que Fury voulait encore faire des cachoteries aux Avengers ne l'étonnait guère et en vérité, il s'en fichait. Là, à l'instant, il ne craignait que ce que pouvait avoir à lui dire la petite infirmière.

_- Il… Il s'est réveillé._

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?

A+

BD


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le dessin

**RAR anonymes :**

**neko :** Merci pour ton commentaire.Coulson n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et son âme était effectivement partie. Je confirme. Le pourquoi du comment il c'est réveillé va être expliqué dans ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à donné ton avis ^^

**Sora-sama :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Dans la mythologie, Loki est un dieu fondamentalement mauvais. Mais un perso mauvais juste pour le plaisir, c'est nul. Alors je préfère le faire blessé que mauvais ^^. C'est pl us intéressant, non ? Puis, pour les Avengers, ils vivent ensemble, c'est mieux de pas se taper dessus, je pense ^^.

**nesshrya :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Steve n'est pas méchant. Il a juste une idée précise de la justice et les pensées parasitées par une éducation vieillotte, faut le comprendre. Coulson était bel et bien mort. Les explications de son réveil sont dans le chapitre ci-dessous^^. Et pour Thor... on verra plus tard !

**Jusdefraise :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Tous ont des problèmes mais tous vont finir par s'arranger. Pour en avoir d'autre XD ! La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, même ou surtout pour un Avengers ^^. J'espère que Natasha n'est pas trop insupportable, je ne voudrais pas faire du bashing ! Oui, c'est indiqué dans le résumé, il y aura de l'IronFrost.

Merci encore à tout les lecteurs, bah de me lire, c'est déjà pas mal, mais aussi de commenter pour ceux qui commentent ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

* * *

Bonjour ! Juste un petit mot pour dire qu'**il n'y aura pas de chapitre dimanche prochain. **Effectivement, je reçois de la famille toute la semaine, je n'aurais donc pas le temps d'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Le dessin**

_De savoir que Fury voulait encore faire des cachoteries aux Avengers ne l'étonnait guère et en vérité, il s'en fichait. Là, à l'instant, il ne craignait que ce que pouvait avoir à lui dire la petite infirmière._

_- Il… Il s'est réveillé._

Comme a chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire, Steve dessinait. Lui, ainsi que tout les autres Avengers, s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital militaire où était Coulson, a attendre des nouvelles de l'agent, bien décider à faire le pied de grue aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Autant dire que Fury était furieux.

Il était toujours aussi épuisé, avait toujours aussi mal, que se soit à la tête ou ailleurs, mais n'en montrait rien. De gribouiller sur son calepin lui permettait de ne pas y penser, lui vidait l'esprit et le calmait.

Bon sang, Coulson s'était réveillé. Coulson était vivant.

C'était fabuleux. Miraculeux même. Tout les médecins avaient dit que ça ne risquait sans doute pas d'arriver, que le coma était trop profond, les lésions du cerveau, trop grandes, pour que l'homme se réveil mais pourtant, il avait ouvert les yeux.

C'était la seule information que Clara, la petite infirmière avait put lui donner. Coulson était-il encore réveiller ? Allait-il bien ? Parlait-il ? Personne ne le savait et même Tony, qui travaillait sur une tablette dans un coin, n'avait pas réussis à en savoir plus. Sous les ordres de Fury, aucune information n'avait été numérisée, ce qui laissait Jarvis dans l'incapacité de se renseigner.

Mais Coulson était réveillé. Pour Steve, c'était tout ce qui importait et il était près à attendre des jours et des semaines si nécessaire pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles et pouvoir parler à nouveau à l'homme. C'était tellement incroyable que malgré sa fatigue, il ne pouvait retenir la joie de faire battre son cœur.

Coulson était vivant. Et c'était merveilleux.

Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir l'euphorie d'une telle nouvelle. Natasha et Clint parlaient à voix basse, échangeant sur tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire à l'agent, pariant sur les réactions qu'il allait avoir sur telle ou telle information. Bruce lisait une revue scientifique, mais il ne tournait pas les pages, sans doute trop stressé et heureux pour se concentrer sur sa lecture. A coté de lui, Thor faisait tourner Mjollnir entre ses doigts, tout en la fixant pensivement du regard.

Sans doute ne pouvait-il empêcher son esprit de rejoindre Loki. Le brun était le seul absent mais pour Steve, c'était sans doute mieux. L'ancien ennemi, celui-là même qui avait envoyé Coulson ici, n'avait pas sa place avec eux. Il était sans doute mieux à la tour.

Au matin, lorsqu'il avait prévenu tout le monde de la nouvelle, alors qu'ils se décidaient tous à venir à l'hôpital pour en avoir confirmation, Jarvis leur avait indiqué que Loki était dans le salon, qu'il dormait et qu'il était préférable de le laisser se reposer. Trop accaparé par l'idée folle de retrouver leur agent, aucun Avengers n'avait protesté.

A par Thor qui avait voulu aller le voir, ne serais-ce que pour lui dire où il allait. Mais Jarvis avait simplement refusé de le laisser entrer. Sur l'instant, Steve n'y avait pas prit garde mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, le ton protecteur de l'Intelligence Artificielle, ainsi que son irritation face à l'insistance de l'Asgardien avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Il avait fallu que Tony intervienne, autant pour calmer Jarvis que Thor, pour que le blond ne démonte pas la porte du salon à coup de marteau. Avec patiente et calme, il lui avait fait entendre raison. Si Jarvis jugeait Loki trop épuisé, il avait sans doute raison et il était préférable de l'écouter.

Thor avait fait la moue, pas vraiment ravi de se voir interdire l'accès à son soumis, mais n'avait trouvé aucune excuse pour le contredire. Surtout lorsque Tony avait ajouté que c'était au mieux pour le bienêtre de Loki.

Après le petit incident, ils avaient tous quitté la tour, pressé de rejoindre l'hôpital et depuis, ils attendaient des nouvelles, harcelant le personnel médical lorsqu'ils en croisaient, et envoyant balader Fury qui ne voulait pas de leur présence ici.

- Tu dessine réellement bien, Ami Steve, le complimenta Thor lorsque ce dernier, lassé d'étudier son arme, avait tourné le regard sur ce que faisait le soldat.

Steve rougit du compliment tout en refermant un peu son calepin, gêné d'avoir soudain l'attention de tous les Avengers qui s'étaient levé pour faire cercle autour de lui. Après tout, ils s'ennuyaient tous comme des rats morts à attendre des nouvelles qu'on leur refusait. La moindre distraction était une aubaine.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai vu Helheim, mais je reconnais bien là le royaume de ma nièce. Rajouta le blond en rouvrant le calepin pour mieux voir le dessin. Tu as vraiment du talent !

- Hel… quoi ? Répéta Steve, un peu perdu, en baissant les yeux sur son œuvre.

- Helheim, reprit Bruce en se penchant pour regarder à son tour. Le royaume des morts d'après la mythologie nordique.

- Pardon ?

Steve baissa les yeux sur son calepin. Il avait dessiné sans réfléchir, laissant son crayon courir sur le papier sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Son dessin représentait ce qui devait être une salle du trône, déserte ou presque, si ce n'était quelques âmes, semblable à des flammes s'éteignant, et, sur le siège surélevé, au fond, une femme qui aurait été très belle si elle n'avait eut la moitié du corps dévoré par la mort.

- Ma nièce est devenue une femme fort ravissante ! Fit Thor d'un ton joyeux, en lui prenant le calepin pour pouvoir l'étudier de plus près.

- Ta…nièce ? Demanda Clint, se saisissant le dessin à son tour pour le regarder avant de le passer à Natasha.

- D'après la mythologie nordique, Hella, fille de Loki, est déesse de la mort et reine de Helheim expliqua encore une fois Bruce qui remettait ses lunettes pour observer l'œuvre que la rousse lui tendait.

Helheim ? La fille de Loki ? Steve ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un dessin, un gribouillage pour passer le temps ! Rien qui ne méritait tant d'attention ! Il avait juste laissé trainer le crayon sur le papier pour dessiner… ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit. Non, vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama Thor, joyeux et fier. Lorsque la malédiction a frappé sa fille, Loki est allé conquérir Helheim pour elle. Puis sa joie s'estompa et il reprit, plus tristement : et lorsqu'il est revenu, pour le punir de son acte, notre père l'a maudit.

- Maudit ? demanda Bruce en passant le dessin à Tony qui l'étudia à son tour.

- Oui… Il lui a interdit de revoir Hella. Il ne pourra la voir qu'à sa mort.

- En sachant qu'il est aussi immortel que toi, ironisa le milliardaire.

- C'est affreux ! S'exclama Clint, outragé. C'est sa fille !

- Et il a déclenché une guerre qui aurait put ravager les neufs royaumes ! Rétorqua Thor.

- Donc, reprit Tony en rendant son dessin à un Steve blanc d'incompréhension, si je comprends bien, pour protéger sa fille, Loki a conduit une armée pour prendre le contrôle d'un royaume. Il a réussi. Et tout ce que papa Odin trouve à faire, c'est le maudire à son tour pour qu'il ne puisse jamais revoir sa fille chérie.

- C'est cela, confirma Thor. Sauf qu'il était tout seul, corrigea-t-il.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard. C'était une dimension du personnage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Bien sur, à voir comment Loki était accrocher à Sleipnir, il était évident qu'il aimait ses enfants mais de là à conquérir tout un monde pour l'un d'entre eux. Et seul en plus !

Les héros de la Terre réalisaient petit à petit que Thor avait eut raison, que Loki était bien plus puissant qu'ils ne le pensaient, que s'il avait voulu cette planète, il l'aurait eut sans soucis et que par conséquent, la conquête de ce monde n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pouvait-il alors être tenu pour responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé ?

- Thor, le prend pas mal, fit Clint, mais ton père est un enfoiré.

Le dieu blond fronça les sourcils alors que sa prise sur le manche de Mjollnir se faisait plus ferme. Il se redressa et fit un pas vers l'archer, qui se sentit vraiment tout petit à coté de la montagne de muscle et ne put retenir un mouvement de recule.

- Le sort est terrible mais si le _père de toute chose_ le pense juste, alors c'est qu'il l'est ! S'énerva Thor en insistant bien sur le titre d'Odin. De plus, rajouta-t-il en se calmant, le conseil avec l'appui de plusieurs nobles, réclamait sa tête. En faisant ainsi, Odin lui a sauvé la vie.

- Ouais, comme avec votre mariage. Railla Tony en baissant les yeux sur sa tablette. Dis, Point Break, ça lui prend souvent, à ton conseil, de réclamer la tête de Loki ? Nan parce que si ça arrivait tout les quatre matins, t'étonne pas que ton frère ait grillé un fusible…

Thor baissa les yeux tristement, se réinstallant à coté de Steve sans répondre. Il savait bien que Loki n'avait jamais été apprécié à Asgard. Parce qu'il n'était pas taillé comme une armoire à glace. Parce qu'il pratiquait la magie. Parce qu'il était le meilleur sorcier des neufs royaumes. Mais c'était une chose sur laquelle il avait toujours fermer les yeux, pensant que ce n'était pas si grave que cela, que ça finirait par ce calmer et que son frère était assez grand et fort pour se débrouiller.

- Donc, fit Bruce en se raclant la gorge dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de tous, tu dis que Helheim ressemble à ça ?

- Pas ressemble, ami Bruce. Corrigea Thor Helheim est exactement ainsi !

Steve, qui avait récupéré son calepin, baissa les yeux sur le dessin pour l'observer à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Helheim de sa vie, comment aurait-il put le dessiner ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Thor devait se tromper, ce n'était qu'un petit gribouillage, qu'il avait fait sans réfléchir. Sans doute avait-il vu l'image quelque part dans un livre ou à la télévision, et qu'il en avait… rêvé cette nuit.

Une fois de plus, sa migraine se rappela à lui alors qu'il se souvenait de la sensation qu'il avait eut à son réveil de ne pas avoir dormit, de ne pas avoir rêvé. D'être allé ailleurs, dans un autre part étrange, presque fantasmagorique dont il ne se souvenait à présent que par flash incontrôlé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, Steve écarquilla les yeux en fixant un point devant lui, son visage perdant toute couleur au profit d'un tain blanchâtre effrayant pour quelqu'un ayant dans son sang un sérum qui le rendait surhumain. Puis, sans laisser le temps aux autres de l'interroger, il se leva, s'excusant rapidement, et parti en courent, son calepin fermement tenu dans une main.

- Mais…

- Steve !

Les Avengers restant fixèrent une seconde la place laissé vide par le soldat, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Où allait-il ? Pourquoi cet empressement ? Puis ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Tony frappa dans ses mains dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de tous :

- Bon, maintenant que notre Jiminy Criquet n'est plus là, que diriez-vous d'aller trouver Phil ?

ooOoo

Au sortir de l'hôpital, Steve avisa une moto garé au bord de la route, contre laquelle un soldat s'appuyait tout en discutant tranquillement avec un autre. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la machine, s'en saisit tout en s'excusant auprès de l'homme qui avait du coup chuté par terre.

- Je vous la ramène ! Promis !

Sans attendre de réponse, il la chevaucha, la démarra –l'homme ayant laissé les clés dessus- et mit plein gaz, quittant la cours de l'hôpital rapidement. Il s'engagea sur les routes bondées de New York sans crainte, même s'il ne portait aucun casque ni combinaison de protection, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment se faire mal de toute façon !

Avec assurance et rapidité, il doubla toutes les voitures devant lui, enfreignant sciemment la lois pour rejoindre au plus vite la tout Stark. Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Son idée était idiote : elle était complètement impossible ! Mais la coïncidence était trop troublante : lui qui « rêve » et dessine Helheim, le royaume des morts, et Coulson qui se réveil, d'un coup, alors que les docteurs jugeaient cela impossible ?

Non, c'était trop troublant. Mais pourtant, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier un tel acte ? Du regret ? De la pitié ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi lui ? Depuis qu'il était là, Steve avait été désagréable avec lui, montrant clairement qu'il était contre sa punition et sa présence ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Vraiment, c'était impossible ! Tous ça n'était qu'une stupide coïncidence ! Il aurait vu une illustration de Helheim un jour et s'en serait souvenu au cours de son rêve, rien de plus ! Et le hasard aurait fait que Coulson se soit réveillé ce matin sans que cela n'ait aucun lien avec sa nuit.

Oui, c'était plutôt ça. C'était plus logique. Steve essayait de se résonner mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas s'en convaincre. Et quelque part, il avait envi de croire qu'il avait tort, que tous ça n'était pas un hasard et que, peut-être, il y avait quelque chose de bon chez Loki.

Arrivé à la tour Stark, il préféra prendre les escaliers, absolument pas effrayé par les nombreuses volées de marche qui conduisait tout au sommet du building et qu'il gravissait plus rapidement que l'ascenseur –il faudrait qu'il en parle à Tony, tient ! Il était sur que le milliardaire le prendrait mal s'il l'apprenait et qu'il ferait tout pour arranger les choses !

Mais une fois devant la porte du salon, il fut arrêté par Jarvis qui comme au matin, lui refusa l'accès sous prétexte que Loki avait besoin de repos. Et Tony Stark avait fait son Intelligence à son image : aussi têtue que lui.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Je le laisserais dormir après ! Promis ! Mais je dois le voir ! S'il te plait. Essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

- Je suis navré, répondit Jarvis d'un ton plus ferme. Monsieur Loki est très épuisé. Il doit dormir encore.

- Jarvis ! Laisse-moi entré ! C'est un ordre !

Steve avait haussé le ton. S'il trouvait attendrissant qu'un être artificiel se soit ainsi entiché d'un être vivant et qu'il veuille le protéger, il commençait doucement à perdre patiente : il devait s'assurer que ce qu'il soupçonnait était faux. Où vrai. Mais il devait savoir et il devait le savoir maintenant !

- Mes excuses monsieur Rogers mais…

Jarvis se tut d'un coup, sans finir sa phrase, ce qui laissa Steve perplexe. Le soldat resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixé sur le plafond, comme s'il attendait que l'Intelligence artificielle ne reprenne mais face au silence qui s'éternisait, il appela, incertain :

- Heu… Jarvis ?... Jarvis, tu es là ? Jar…

- Monsieur Loki est réveillé, le coupa la voix métallique du majordome. Et il accepte de vous voir.

Le ton était pincé, comme si ça l'ennuyait, mais pourtant la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Steve put entrer sans problème, le remerciant au passage même si ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'il devait s'adresser pour cela.

- Je vous demanderez de faire au plus vite, monsieur Rogers, afin que monsieur Loki puisse se reposer.

Pourquoi Loki avait-il tellement besoin de repos ? C'était étrange. Etait-ce un effet secondaire de sa punition ou était-ce du à autre chose ? Une fois de plus, l'esprit du mortel souligna l'étrange coïncidence qui faisait que le dieu du mensonge était malade le jour du réveil de Coulson, juste après qu'il ait vu Helheim.

- Loki ? Appela Steve en faisant quelques pas dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre.

Jarvis n'avait pas prit la peine d'allumer les lumières mais juste d'entrouvrir quelques store. Cela apportait assez de clarté pour se voir et ne pas se cogner dans les murs ou les meubles, mais demandait tout de même un certain temps d'adaptation. Ce qui, pour le surhomme qu'était Steve, se fit très rapidement.

- Ici, répondit le dieu d'une voix pâteuse.

Steve se précipita jusqu'au canapé, s'agenouillant devant pour avoir son visage au niveau de celui du brun. Il voulu parlé mais sa voix se coupa lorsqu'il vit Loki, et surtout les traces de sang sur son visage. Il avait saigné du nez. Beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

- Que puis-je pour vous, capitaine ? Demanda le dieu du mensonge après un instant de silence, avec un sourire aimable mais fatigué sur les lèvres.

- Coulson s'est réveillé.

Devant le regard indifférent de Loki –savait-il seulement que l'agent qu'il avait poignardé sur l'Helicarrier était Phil Coulson ?- se demanda Steve. Puis il se rappela de son dessin mais aussi de ce que Thor leur avait raconté sur Helheim et la malédiction d'Odin. Alors il leva son calepin ouvert pour le lui montré et rajouta :

- J'ai dessiné ça.

Le regard du brun se troubla alors que son sourire s'effaçait. Steve se sentit rassurer de voir que même un dieu de l'envergure de Loki pouvait être troublé comme il se sentit gêné par la profonde tristesse qui passa dans le regard vert du Jotun.

- Ma douce… murmura Loki en caressant doucement le dessin de la reine des morts. Hella, mon unique fille, rajouta-t-il comme s'il avait besoin de s'expliquer sur sa réaction. Elle était tous ce qui me restait lorsqu'Odin m'a arraché Fenrir et Jormungand. Ma princesse. Elle était si belle.

Une fois de plus, Steve se sentit gêné mais aussi peiner. Loki était visiblement choqué de voir un simple dessin de sa fille et de le découvrir si attaché à ses enfants, tellement bouleversé d'en être séparé, était une dimension du personnage qui ne collait pas avec le super vilain qu'ils avaient rencontré. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change ainsi ?

- Elle était si intelligente… Elle savait lire avant de marcher. Elle s'asseyait sur mes genoux, pour lire. Bien souvent, le même livre que moi, en même temps que moi. Continua Loki d'une voix douce, sans quitté du regard le dessin. Il eut un sourire. Je devais surveiller mes lectures.

Le sourire tendre qui avait fleurit sur ses lèvres s'effaça alors qu'au bord de ses grands yeux verts naissaient quelques larmes. Steve déglutit, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part du psychopathe qui avait envahis New York et projeté de conquérir le monde avec l'aide d'une armée extraterrestre.

- Elle était si parfaite. Une vraie princesse d'Asgard. La malédiction qui l'a frappé ne lui était destinée. Le parchemin piégé m'était adressé. Mais Hella aimait travailler avec moi, lire avec moi. Lorsqu'elle l'a ouvert, je n'ai pas fait attention. Si la lettre avait put venir jusqu'à moi, c'était qu'elle avait été vérifié. Sa voix se durcit et il reprit : mais les traitres sont invisibles parce qu'ils sont proche.

Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki lui racontait tous ça. En faite, il n'était même pas sur que Loki ait conscience de ce qu'il disait. Son regard fixé sur le dessin, il semblait ailleurs, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment au soldat mais plus à lui-même.

- Lorsque j'ai compris… Il était trop tard. Je suis le plus grand sorcier des neuf royaumes, mais je n'ai rien put faire. J'aurais tout donné pour la sauver. Tout. Mais c'était trop tard.

Les larmes qui avaient perlées aux bords de ses yeux finirent par couler alors qu'il prenait une pause pour se calmer. Steve ne fit pas un bruit, pas un geste, lui laissant le temps de retrouver la force de poursuivre, sans comprendre pourquoi il voulait absolument savoir la fin de la triste histoire.

- J'ai réussis à stopper le maléfice. Mais c'était trop tard. Hella devait mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas. Pas comme ça. Thor a essayé de me raisonner. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Hella était ma fille. Mon unique fille. Alors je l'ai prise avec moi, je l'ai conduite à Helheim et j'en ai fait la reine de la mort. Ni vivante, ni morte, le maléfice ne pouvait plus la détruire. Je suis resté avec elle le temps qu'elle soit assez grande pour être une déesse.

Steve déglutit, se souvenant de ce que Thor leur avait raconté. La suite de l'histoire. Le retour de Loki à Asgard, la punition d'Odin pour avoir faillit déclencher une guerre, la malédiction qui le coupait définitivement de sa fille. Loki était peut-être Loki, celui qui avait fait tant de mal à ce monde, à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

- Ma douce… Elle est devenue si belle. Une vraie reine.

Loki n'était qu'un parent. Qui avait vu tous ses enfants lui être enlevé. Qui devait sans doute être dévoré par la culpabilité, sans doute plus encore pour sa fille unique dont il devait se sentir responsable du sort. Comment pouvait-on le condamner d'être devenu fou après ça ?

- Oui, finit par acquiescer Steve, la gorge serré. Oui, elle est magnifique.

Il eut un flash dans sa tête, il se souvenait d'avoir été un salon privé, face à la déesse de la mort. Elle lui avait sourit, amusé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Im se souvenait avoir été impatient, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, son regard poser sur la porte d'entré. A l'instant pour cette dernière s'ouvrait, laissant entrer une âme qu'il reconnu immédiatement, Hella avait sourit, avant de lui demander quelque chose et de partir.

Steve hésita, se demandant s'il n'était pas plutôt entrain de devenir fou, et voulu rajouter quelque chose mais Loki ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le jeune dieu se racla la gorge tout en essuyant d'un geste rapide ses larmes.

- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, fit-il en repoussant le calepin, je suis épuisé. Et bien souvent, dans ces cas là, j'ai tendance à trop parler. Que me disiez-vous en arrivant ?

- Que l'agent Phil Coulson, l'homme que vous avez voulu tuer sur l'Helicarrier, s'est réveiller ce matin. Répéta Steve en allant chercher au bar un torchon qu'il humidifia avant de le ramener à Loki.

Le dieu lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de s'en saisir d'un mouvement lent et de se nettoyer le visage. Steve le regarda faire sans rien dire, attendant de le voir réagir à la nouvelle. Mais lorsque Loki eut finit d'effacer toute trace de sang sur lui, le dieu reprit la parole pour lui demander en quoi cette nouvelle le concernait.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Loki. Grogna Steve en s'accroupissant à nouveau devant le canapé pour mettre leurs visages à même hauteur. J'ai vu Helheim, vous êtes épuisé et Coulson c'est réveiller. Les trois sont liés, je me trompe ?

Le dieu le fixa un instant sans rien dire, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tout dans sa manière d'être montrait qu'il voulait effacer l'instant de faiblesse précédent, lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller aux confidences sur Hella et son histoire. Finalement, il étouffa un bâillement puis reprit :

- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, je suis épuisé et je souhaiterais dormir encore.

- Monsieur Rogers, intervint alors Jarvis en ouvrant la porte du salon, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de sortir afin que monsieur Loki puisse se reposer encore.

Le soldat se redressa en acquiesçant, comprenant que le brun ne lui répondrait pas. Il hésita une seconde à insister encore, mais Loki semblait réellement lessiver. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà et il luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'endormir de suite. Après un instant sans rien faire, Steve s'accroupi à nouveau et le dieu, surprit, releva la tête.

- Voudriez-vous… rejoindre le box de Sleipnir ? demanda l'humain d'une voix hésitante.

- Se serais avec une grande joie, confirma Loki. Mais je suis trop épuisé pour...

Avant même que le dieu du mensonge ne puisse finisse sa phrase, Steve glissa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux pour le soulever, prenant garde à emmener avec lui la couverture qui le recouvrait. Aimable, Jarvis lui ouvrit la porte menant à la terrasse et immédiatement, le cheval à huit pattes vint à leur rencontre.

Steve sourit de lire de l'inquiétude dans le regard si expressif de l'animal. Si Loki était visiblement attaché à ses enfants, ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. C'était mignon. Mais triste aussi. Quelle famille heureuse ils auraient put faire si le destin ne les avait pas séparé.

- Il doit juste dormir, l'informa-t-il en le contournant pour gagner le box.

Stark avait bien fait les choses. Le box était divisé en deux parties : celle qui servait de « chambre » à Sleipnir et celle ou était entreposé paille, foin et céréales. Plusieurs bottes de pailles aligné faisait un lit parfait, suffisament élever pour que Loki n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour toucher son fils, et inversement, que le cheval n'ai qu'à tendre le cou pour l'atteindre.

- Je voulais vous dire, murmura Steve en le déposant sur le lit improvisé, merci. Pour Coulson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, rajouta-t-il rapidement, mais merci.

Puis, gêné, le rouge aux joues, Steve tourna les talons pour fuir le regard à la fois moqueur et reconnaissant du dieu. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna, juste le temps de voir Loki entourer de ses bras la tête de son fils, puis soupira avant de partir.

Non, Loki ne lui dirais pas s'il était responsable de tout, s'il lui devait le réveil miraculeux de l'agent Coulson. Mais la coïncidence était trop évidente pour qu'il en soit autrement. Et l'essentiel était que Phil soit réveillé. Après, le pourquoi il avait fait ça –regret, pitié, parce qu'il le pouvait ?- au final, on s'en fichait.

Steve retrouva la moto qu'il avait empruntée plus tôt, là où il l'avait laissé, dans le parking sous-terrain de la tour Stark, et la reprit pour retourner à l'hôpital en se disant qu'il devait revoir son jugement de valeur : même s'il n'était pas responsable du réveil de Coulson (ce qu'il ne croyait pas), Loki venait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Un homme blessé. Un parent abandonné. Mais surement pas un monstre.

ooOoo

Il avait fallu la collaboration de tout les Avengers ainsi que de quelques personnes du personnel médical pour qu'enfin, ils parviennent à atteindre la chambre de Coulson. Natasha avait comparé l'infiltration à une de ses anciennes missions, soulignant toute la difficulté de réussir sans se faire découvrir.

Fury tenait visiblement à ce qu'ils ne voient pas Coulson. S'en devenait effrayant. Pourquoi les tenir ainsi éloigner alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient du rôle qu'avait l'agent dans la formation de leur groupe, de l'image de père qu'il avait auprès de Natasha et Clint ?

Mais finalement, ils y étaient parvenus. Ca avait prit du temps –plus qu'ils ne le pensaient- et ça avait été difficile, mais enfin, ils avaient tous put entrer dans la chambre de l'agent où ce dernier dormait visiblement. Mais Coulson étant Coulson, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux lorsque les Avengers firent cercle autour de lui.

Lentement, son regard alla de l'un à l'autre alors qu'aucun n'osait parler, visiblement ému de le voir enfin réveiller. La joie était lisible dans les pupilles brunes de l'agent mais cette dernière s'effaça lorsqu'il constata l'absence de Steve.

- Le capitaine devait s'absenter, compris Bruce en posant une main qu'il voulu rassurante sur l'épaule de Coulson. Il venait tous les jours vous voir, vous savez. Mais il heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé. Comme nous tous.

- Ouais, confirma Clint, tout sourire.

- On est tous très content, poursuivi Natasha en essayant de masquer un peu sa joie, ce qui fut un échec cuisant.

- Maintenant que la Belle au bois dormant est réveillé, se moqua Tony, la malédiction qui pesait sur la tour va enfin pouvoir s'effacer. C'était d'un triste, traduisit le milliardaire devant les regards d'incompréhension de ses collègues.

Personne ne pouvait le contredire. Entre le coma de l'agent, le retour des deux dieux et la teneur de la punition de Loki, l'ambiance à la tour était plus que morose. Mais maintenant que les choses semblaient s'améliorer, on pouvait justement croire qu'il en serait de même pour l'atmosphère qui régnait sur le building.

- Ouais… Coulson, ça va ?

Pour l'instant, l'agent n'avait pas fait un geste de plus que de les fixer du regard. Ses mâchoires ne s'étaient pas ouvertes et ses mains n'avaient pas bougées. A ce constat, Bruce fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Si cela n'avait pas été comme violer l'intimité de Coulson, il aurait lu son dossier médical mais c'était une chose qui ne se faisait.

- Coulson ? appela-t-il doucement. L'agent tourna vers lui son regard brun mais une fois de plus, Bruce du constater que seul ses yeux se mouvaient. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire si ça va ?

- Non, fit la voix de Fury, dans leurs dos.

Comme des enfants prit en faute la main dans la boite de biscuit, les cinq Avengers sursautèrent en se reculant dans le fond de la pièce pour faire face au nouveau venu. Nick Fury, directeur du Shield, fixa son unique œil valide noyé de colère sur les héros de se monde et resta un instant silencieux, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit.

- Vous n'en faites vraiment qu'à votre tête. Grogna-t-il. Si le monde savait, quel bel exemple vous seriez pour les gosses !

Tout les Avengers, et même Tony, baissèrent piteusement la tête. C'est que Fury allait réussir à les faire culpabiliser. Mais rapidement, se rappelant que c'était justement le directeur qui leur faisait des cachoteries et qu'eux étaient en droit de savoir, ils se redressèrent pour lui faire face dignement, attendant qu'il ne leur explique ce qui se passait exactement.

- Coulson ne peut pas vous dire s'il va bien ou non. Les médecins ne savent pas si c'est provisoire ou permanent mais… Fury baissa son regard sur l'agent, attristé par ce qu'il allait dire, puis poursuivi d'un ton colérique en relevant la tête pour observer la réaction de chaque Avengers : il est entièrement paralysé.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que Loki n'était pas trop OOC. Je supporte pas l'OOC. Alors ça serait un comble si j'en faisais...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, mes amis non-bovin XD !

A+

BD


	13. Chapitre 12 : Vivre ou mourir

**RAR Anonyme :**

**Sora-sama :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que cette suite te plairas. Bonne lecture ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ^^

* * *

Bonjour cher lecteur ! Comment vas-tu, en ce dimanche matin où il fait... Ouais, on s'en fou du temps, passons aux choses sérieuses : ce chapitre me plait... moyennement voire pas du tout. J'ai pas réussis à y caser tout ce que je voulais donc, je l'aime pas trop.

Bien sur, lecteur, tu reste seul juge. N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis en bas de page ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Vivre ou mourir**

_- Coulson ne peut pas vous dire s'il va bien ou non. Les médecins ne savent pas si c'est provisoire ou permanent mais… Fury baissa son regard sur l'agent, attristé par ce qu'il allait dire, puis poursuivi d'un ton colérique en relevant la tête pour observer la réaction de chaque Avengers : il est entièrement paralysé._

Steve faisait grise mine. Il avait rejoins l'hôpital militaire, rendu la moto à son propriétaire, retrouvé ses camarades Avengers et appris l'état de Coulson. Comment pouvait-il encore se réjouir de le voir enfin réveillé si c'était pour vivre dans un fauteuil roulant, n'ayant plus que ses paupières pour communiquer ?

Le capitaine n'était pas le seul à avoir une mine d'enterrement. La joie de retrouver leur Agent s'était vite évaporée chez tout le monde lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Devaient-ils faire comme si Coulson leur était rendu ? Comme s'il était encore dans le coma ? Ils avaient envi de croire que ce n'était que provisoire mais comment en être certain ? Combien de temps allait-il être paralysé ?

C'était déprimant et c'est ainsi que, sans protester, ils quittèrent tous la chambre, après avoir salué chacun à leur tour et chacun à leur manière, l'Agent. Steve avait été le dernier à sortir, étant le dernier à être arrivé. Lui, il avait vu des hommes sur les champs de batail prendre une mauvaise balle au mauvais endroit. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance –si ce n'était aucune- pour que la situation ne s'améliore miraculeusement.

Après tout, le réveil de Coulson était en soi miraculeux alors, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Une seconde, il songea à Loki. Peut-être qu'en usant de magie, il pourrait faire quelque chose. Mais Steve savait que le brun en avait bien assez fait, et qu'il en payait le prix actuellement. Il n'y connaissait rien en magie, mais avait bien compris que le dieu avait du donné de sa personne pour réussir.

- Ne vous en faites pas, agent Coulson, murmura le capitaine en posant une main –qu'il ne sentait pas- sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Ca va s'arranger. Nous allons trouver une solution.

Le pas lent, comme le reste des Avengers, il suivi le groupe jusqu'à une salle de réunion dans laquelle ils prirent tous place sans dire le moindre mot. Vraiment, la nouvelle les avait choqués. Fury, qui les avait escorté jusque là, ne les avait vu qu'une seule fois ainsi : lorsqu'il leurs avait annoncé la « mort » de Coulson.

- Y'a peut-être une solution, finit par dire Tony en se levant.

Le milliardaire était nerveux, il n'était pas fait pour les deuils. Il fuyait la tristesse par la réflexion et déjà, son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure, méditant plusieurs projet en parallèle pour ne pas avoir à pensé à la situation de Coulson. A moins que ce ne soit pour arranger les choses.

Il alla poser son téléphone sur la table, orienté de sorte à ce que le flash de l'appareil photographique soit pointé vers une parcelle de mur blanc, sous le regard attentif de tous ses camarades Avengers. Il prit le temps d'aller baisser chaque store, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre avant de reprendre :

- Vous avez bien dormis, hier soir ? Face au regard dubitatif de ses amis, il insista : non, non, c'est important. Répondez. Vous avez bien dormit ?

- Non, finit par murmurer Bruce en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. Pas cette nuit. J'ai…

- Pas trouvé le sommeil, acheva Natasha en croisant les bras, son regard inquisiteur planté sur Tony.

- Pas fermé l'œil de la nuit non plus, fit Clint sans comprendre où voulait en venir le milliardaire.

- Et toi, cap' ? Demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers le blond resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Steve resta silencieux un cours instant. Devait-il dire ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il en avait conclu suite à son entretien avec Loki ? Comment les autres réagiraient-ils ? Et Thor ? Après tout, son ancien frère lui avait désobéis, en plus de désobéir à Odin.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dormit. Finit-il par répondre vaguement. Pourquoi ?

- Jarvis ? Appela Tony sans répondre.

- Oui Monsieur ? répondit l'Intelligence artificielle depuis le téléphone que son créateur avait posé sur la table.

- Vous ne sortez vraiment jamais sans votre Frankenstein, grogna Fury, mécontent.

- Soyez ravi qu'à l'inverse du monstre de Mary Shelley, je n'ai encore tué personne, monsieur, répondit Jarvis, vexé par le surnom.

- Oui, oui, tempéra Tony.

En temps normal, il aurait été fier de la réparti de son « fils » artificielle, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à arbitré un duel verbal entre les deux adversaires. Il avait appelé Jarvis pour autre chose et sans laisser le temps à qui que se soit de rajouter quelque chose, il ordonna :

- Jarvis, montre-nous les images de vidéo surveillance d'hier soir du salon principal.

Dans son fauteuil, Thor s'était tendu. Le salon principal, c'était là où Loki passait ses nuits. Là aussi où il n'avait put mettre les pieds car Jarvis l'en avait empêché. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il devait savoir à propos de son ancien frère ? Etait-il passé à coté de quelque chose d'important en faisant confiance aux mortels ? Si Loki n'allait pas bien, il allait le faire payer à ses amis, quant bien même ils étaient ses amis.

Sans savoir que tous les occupants de la pièce venait de retenir son souffle, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir tout en étant nerveux, Jarvis projeta sur le mur, par le biais du téléphone, l'image de vidéo surveillance demandé, la faisant passer en accélérer pour facilité la lecture des humains. Ils purent ainsi voir Loki venir, jouer avec son marqueur noir avant de commencer à incanter tout en écrivant sur l'image de Steve.

- Qu'est-ce que… fit Clint, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Parvint à formulé Natasha, la même expression sur le visage.

- Il utilise la magie des runes, répondit sombrement Thor.

Idiot, se fustigeait mentalement le dieu blond. Il dormait bien depuis quelques jours, et avait sentit l'étreinte délicate de la magie de son frère sans y prêter attention. S'il avait su, il en aurait remercié le brun, aurait peut-être même levé l'interdiction, ou l'aurait modifié pour facilité le geste.

Loki lui avait un jour expliqué que la magie des runes était la plus basique, celle utilisé par ceux qui avaient le moins de pouvoir car elle bloquait l'énergie dans des carcans de symboles dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper, limitant les risques et assurant la réussite. Son ancien frère ne l'avait quasiment jamais utilisé, préférant sculpter sa magie brute des mains.

S'il ressentait le besoin de l'utiliser à présent, s'était qu'il n'avait plus accès à sa magie. Thor le savait pour en avoir donné l'ordre, mais ne pensait pas que cela puisse allez aussi loin. Loki était un sorcier, le plus grand des neuf royaumes !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Oui, vraiment, il aurait du lever son interdiction qui était trop cruelle. Sur l'image, les Avengers pouvaient voir que Loki s'était mit à saigner du nez sans que cela ne l'empêche de poursuivre. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas. Si vraiment son ancien frère avait désobéis à son ordre, il l'aurait sentit, non ? Mais le _Death Mun_ ne lui avait rien soufflé de tel.

- C'est à cause du sort d'Odin, je pense. Répondit sombrement Steve. J'ai vu Helheim, cette nuit, grâce à Loki. Puis il avisa le regard de détresse de Thor et rajouta : il va bien, il dort.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire, trop choqué de voir Loki se faire souffrir pour eux. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lui devaient-ils vraiment ces dernières nuits passé à dormir du sommeil du juste ainsi que le retour de Coulson ? Loki avait été l'ennemi, quelques semaines plus tôt, un tel revirement n'était-il pas précipité et inexplicable ?

Bien malgré lui, Thor s'était un peu détendu : ce n'était pas le _Death Mun_ ni son ordre qui avait fais souffrir son cher et adoré ancien petit frère, mais bien la malédiction d'Odin. Lui, pouvait s'en laver les mains, il n'était pas responsable des souffrances de Loki, quand bien même, il sentait son cœur se serrer de peine en le voyant saigner du nez ainsi.

Soudain convaincu qu'il devait aller le voir, autant pour le félicité que pour être sur qu'il allait bien, Thor se leva pour quitter la pièce sans que personne ne pense à le retenir, tous encore sous le choque de la nouvelle.

- Et la veille précédente ? Finit par demander Tony d'un ton acide.

Obéissant, Jarvis découpa l'écran en deux pour mettre cotes à cotes les deux soirées. Sur la seconde image, pas de saignement de nez mais tout les Avengers purent voir que Loki usait de sa magie non seulement sur le Capitaine, mais sur tout les autres aussi. Mais bien moins longtemps, avant de tomber endormit dans le canapé.

- Et tu comptais garder ça pour toi, Jarvis ? Questionna Tony, en récupérant son téléphone après avoir stopper la diffusion.

Jarvis resta un instant silencieux. Il avait bien compris le reproche dans le ton employé par son père mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. Certes, il ne lui avait pas parlé des agissements de leur hôte, mais Tony ne lui avait pas non plus posé directement la question.

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question, Monsieur. Finit par dire Jarvis de sa voix toujours calme et posée.

Tony tiqua : son Intelligence Artificielle avait-elle prit trop de liberté pour croire qu'elle pouvait se moquer ainsi de lui ? Mais le milliardaire ne dit rien, bien conscient des regards lourds qui pesait sur lui. Ce n'était pas là, dans un hôpital militaire contrôlé par le Shield, qu'il devait régler ses comptes avec son majordome invisible. Fury en serait trop heureux de le voir s'énerver avec Jarvis.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Sans laissé le temps à Jarvis de répliquer quoi que se soit, Tony coupa la communication avant de se racler la gorge et de lever les yeux sur ses camarades Avengers. Ils échangèrent tous un regard, silencieux, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire : il était rare que Tony s'énerve, et s'était bien la première fois que c'était après Jarvis.

- Donc, Coulson est réveillé et nous le devons plus ou moins à Loki, finit par dire Iron Man pour détourner l'attention de tous. Qui plus est, il est entièrement paralysé, et ça aussi, on le doit à ce cher Loki. Rajouta-t-il, soulignant qu'il y avait plus grave que sa dispute avec Jarvis.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si personne ne comprenait vraiment de quoi il parlait, puis finalement Bruce se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, ayant retiré ses lunettes pour les essuyer d'un geste nerveux sur sa chemise :

- Peut-être… Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à Loki de faire quelque chose. Pour Phill. Ajouta-t-il.

- Parce que tu pense qu'il accepterai de le soigner ? Railla Natasha, sceptique.

Pour elle, l'idée que Loki ait put les aider, que se soit en leur permettant de bien dormir ou en ouvrant les portes de Helheim au capitaine était aussi plausible que celle d'être enceinte. Pour la jeune femme, il s'agissait plus là d'un tour de passe-passe de la part du dieu pour leur faire oublié qu'il était leur ennemi plutôt que d'une aide –ou information- véritable.

Elle tourna le regard vers Steve, qui l'avait jusqu'à présent soutenue face à leurs collègue et contre Loki. Eux seul avaient su gardé la tête froide et ne pas oublié qui était Loki et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle eut cependant la surprise de le voir froncer les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.

Pourtant, c'était tout réfléchit : Loki ne pouvait pas les aider. C'était impensable et en incohérence total avec la folie, le désir de conquête et la volonté de destruction qu'avait montré le Jotun lors de leurs premières rencontre. Quoi qu'ai put faire le brun, ce n'était qu'un peu de poudre aux yeux pour détourner leur attention.

Sans doute cherchait-il à échapper à sa peine, cruelle, elle l'admettait sans difficulté, mais n'ayant pas de rapport avec le crime commis (la notion de justice des Asgardiens était vraiment très étrange). Ils devaient à tout prit rester vigilent ou le filou allait leur glisser entre les doigts et reprendre ses méfaits.

- Loki a perdu beaucoup de sang cette nuit. Finit par dire lentement Steve en levant les yeux vers ses camarades qui attendaient tous silencieusement son avis. Il a beaucoup souffert. Je pense que c'est assez et qu'on ne devrait pas lui en demandé plus.

- Vous réalisé, fit calmement Fury, qu'il s'agit peut-être de l'unique chance pour Coulson de guérir ?

Bien sur, pour le directeur du Shield, l'idée qu'il devait la vie de son meilleurs hommes –et ami, mais chut, un espion de son envergure n'avait aucun ami- à celui-là même qui y avait attenté avait de quoi le faire tiquer. L'ironie de la situation était dérangeante mais pragmatique comme il était, il voulait bien laisser le dieu criminel user de ses pouvoirs pour guérir Coulson, même –ou surtout- si c'était une torture pour lui.

- Me demanderiez-vous mon avis, colonel ? S'étonna Steve, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Fury grogna mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Son téléphone sonnait. Agacé, il répondit avant d'ordonner le rassemblement des Avengers : Doom attaquaient la ville et c'était une bonne chose : la journée passé à attendre suivi de la triste nouvelle sur l'état de Coulson donnait à tout les super-héros des envies de se défouler et c'est non sans joie qu'ils partirent tous se changer –même hors de la tour, leurs équipements n'étaient jamais loin- pour aller au devant d'une batail qu'ils souhaitaient suffisament intense.

ooOoo

Thor trouva Loki endormit dans le box de Sleipnir, la tête de son neveux poser sur son ventre, le chaton qu'il avait recueillit roulé en boule dans son cou. Même s'il eut envi de le réveiller, il n'en fit rien, comprenant facilement que son ancien frère était épuisé.

La magie d'Odin était vieille et puissante. La contrer, même pour un sorcier de la taille de Loki, était un exploit qui coutait cher. Soumit qui plus est au _Death Mun_, la tâche avait du être plus ardue encore pour Loki.

Une fois de plus, le blond sentit la tristesse et la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge. Il lui arrivait bien souvent de l'oublier, de ne plus penser au geste purement égoïste qui l'avait poussé à accepter de devenir le dominant de Loki. De voir son ancien frère faire un pas vers lui et ces amis en les aidant, et en leur rendant l'Agent, l'y aidait.

Ce genre d'acte le poussait à croire que Loki n'était pas aussi perdu qu'il le pensait, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'à la mort et à rejoindre Hella, et qu'il était possible, avec du temps et de la patiente, que le Jotun redevienne une bonne personne avec qui il pourrait avoir un équilibre.

Mais ce soir, en voyant Loki dormir, épuisé par la simple magie des runes, Thor ressentit de plein fouet la vague de culpabilité qui le submergea. S'il n'y avait eut le _Death Mun_, Loki aurait-il prit le risque de se heurter à une malédiction d'Odin ? Sans doute que non. Son frère –ex-frère- n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur la vie d'un mortel et en aurait sans doute cure de la tristesse des Avengers, ceux à qui il devait sa chute.

Alors Thor s'en voulait, encore, d'avoir cédé à son besoin égoïste d'avoir Loki près de lui. Il savait bien que pleurer sur la cruauté des Nornes qui les avaient poussé jusque là n'allait rien apporté mais pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui : la fierté qu'il ressentait en songeant que Loki avait de lui-même fait un pas vers eux était étouffé par la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Sous le regard acéré de Sleipnir, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle si ce n'était pour ouvrir les yeux et tenir son oncle à l'œil, Thor s'approcha, jusqu'à pouvoir se pencher sur l'oreille de Loki. IL hésita une seconde, par crainte de le réveillé, puis finit par murmurer, les larmes aux yeux :

- Dis, Loki, me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'aimer ? Il repoussa une mèche brune qui était venue se placer sur les paupières closent de Loki, et le brun gémit sans pour autant se réveiller.

Thor déglutit : allonger ainsi, Loki semblait offert, comme en attente de quelque chose, un baiser peut-être. Un peu comme ces belles endormis qui attendaient leur prince charmant, dans les contes que lui lisait, lorsqu'ils étaient petit, leur mère, dans le dos de leur père (Odin avait toujours jugé ces histoire trop « féminine » pour scié à des princes guerrier).

Il avait envi de l'embrasser, et avec une certaine horreur, il réalisa que ce n'était pas que le fruit du _Death Mun._ Il n'avait pourtant jamais ressentit ce genre de désir pour son petit frère mais là, à l'instant, il voulait goûter –encore une fois- ses lèvres roses. Le souvenir du baiser échanger dans l'atelier de Tony lui revint en mémoire et il du se faire violence pour rester immobile.

D'abord, parce que Loki était épuisé, il devait le laisser dormir. Ensuite parce que s'il venait à faire ce genre de chose, Sleipnir lui arracherait la tête d'un coup de dent (ou tout autre chose tout aussi violente et douloureuse pour lui). Enfin, et surtout, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se faisait entre deux frères, comme le lui avait rappelé Loki la première nuit, et que ce n'était pas ce genre d'équilibre qu'il voulait avoir.

A cette pensée, Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Vraiment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Pourtant, tout les soirs, il regrettait que Loki ne rejoigne pas sa couche et bien souvent, il fantasmait de le voir le rejoindre de son plein gré, de le toucher et l'embrasser… de le voir porter son enfant.

C'était le genre de penser que le dieu de la foudre chassait de toutes ses forces, les jugeant indignes d'eux, ignobles et dégoutantes. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait du mal à les trouver « ignobles » et « dégoutantes ». Petit à petit, sous l'impulsion sournoise du _Death Mun_, elles devenaient naturelles et logiques.

Et là, à l'instant, le regard fixé sur Loki, son Loki, Thor admit que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le brun était plus fort et intense que l'amour fraternel et que se soit du au _Death Mun_ ou déjà présent avant le sortilège, enfouis profondément en lui et réveillé par ce dernier, n'y changeait rien, était même le cadet de ses soucis.

- Mon Loki, murmura encore Thor, j'aimerais que tu me pardonne de t'aimer… Plus que comme un frère le devrait.

Dans son sommeil, Loki fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était mécontent de ce qu'il entendait. C'est ainsi que l'interpréta Thor qui préféra changer de sujet, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux –à quel moment les larmes avaient-elles commencées à couler ?- avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus joyeux :

- Merci, pour l'ami Coulson. J'espère que cet acte montrera ta bonne foi aux Avengers et qu'ainsi, tu vas pouvoir être accepté de tout le groupe. L'ami Steve semble déjà t'être reconnaissant… Je suis fier de toi.

Loki eut un sourire et une fois de plus, Thor du brider son envi de l'embrasser. Au lieu de céder à la tentation, il glissa sa main munie de la chevalière sous la nuque du brun pour faire entrer le sceau et la marque qu'il portait en contacte. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, savourant la béatitude qui le gagnait, cette dernière souligner par les gémissements de plaisir que, dans son sommeil, Loki ne pouvait retenir.

- Repose-toi, mon Loki. Je suis sur que tout ira bien maintenant. Repose-toi.

Comme un acquiescement, Loki soupira avant de tourner la tête, s'enfonçant visiblement plus dans son sommeil. Thor ne résista pas et posa un baiser léger sur sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Il entendit bien Sleipnir renâcler, le menaçant sans trop faire de bruit, mais n'y prit pas garde, se redressa avant de tourner les talons pour laisser son ancien frère se reposer.

ooOoo

L'attaque avait été très facile à repousser, même si les Avengers n'avaient pas eut l'aide de Thor pour ça. Les robots de Doom avaient été d'une simplicité à détruire tel, que les super-héros s'étaient demandé si leur ennemi ne s'était pas moqué d'eux.

Pendant la bataille et même après, Tony n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires ou à peine. De son coté, Jarvis avait fait le strict minimum, évitant juste que son maitre ne se face bêtement tuer sans pour autant l'assister avec sa ferveur habituelle.

C'était étrange de voir le « père » et le « fils » être en froid ainsi et Steve de demanda une seconde s'il ne devait pas intervenir. Bien sur, il aurait préférer savoir ce que Loki faisait, surtout qu'ils étaient tous concerné, mais pouvait-on réellement en vouloir à Jarvis de n'avoir rien dis ?

Cependant, il savait que s'il venait à dire un mot en faveur –ou défaveur- de l'Intelligence Artificielle, il allait obligatoirement se disputer avec Tony et il n'était pas d'humeur à perdre son temps et ses nerfs avec le milliardaire. Il avait une autre idée en tête.

Il l'avait eut au court de la bataille. Même si les robots avaient été simple à abattre, l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à entailler douloureusement l'avant-bras gauche de Steve et s'était avec une fascination nouvelle, alors que pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y assistait, qu'il regarda la coupure se résorber en quelques secondes.

Malgré les explosions tout autour de lui, le capitaine n'avait put s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt en voyant son bras intact. Il avait une idée. Folle. Sans doute impossible. Très certainement dangereuse. Mais ça valait la peine d'essayer ! Il en était persuadé.

A la fin du combat, il était allé trouver Bruce, qu'Hulk laissait revenir après qu'il se soit défoulé sur les robots, les réduisant à l'état de copeau, pour lui soumettre son idée. Le médecin était resté silencieux une seconde, avant de repousser la proposition.

Non, non. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. C'était trop dangereux. Qui donc pouvait savoir comment ça allait se finir ? Lui, était la preuve vivante qu'il était préférable de ne pas jouer avec les sérums expérimentaux et les rayons gammas.

- Bruce, s'il te plait ! plaida Steve en lui retenant le bras. Tu sais que c'est sans doute la seule solution !

- Quelle solution ? Pour le tuer ? Tu ne sais pas comment il va réagir ! D'un geste brusque, le brun se dégagea mais le capitaine était coriace et le retint encore.

- Bruce, demanda le blond en encrant son regard claire dans les yeux brun, irisé de vert, de son ami. Toi qui es médecin…

Banner grogna. Il n'était médecin que par la force des choses. Il avait validé ses doctorats qu'il n'y avait peu de temps, pour être sur de pouvoir prendre en charge toutes les blessures que pourraient se faire les Avengers. A la base, il n'était que physicien !

- … jure-moi qu'il y a une autre chance. Conclu le blond en raffermissant sa prise sur son bras.

Le docteur grogna encore. Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, que tout espoir n'était pas perdu mais, médecin malgré lui ou non, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Et il ne pouvait pas mentir à Steve, ou à quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs, pas en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il soupira puis répondit, dépité :

- J'en sais rien. Jusqu'à présent, on a jamais réussit à recréer des cellules nerveuses. Le corps lui-même en est incapable alors…

- Alors, il n'y a plus qu'une solution. Acheva Steve, très sérieux.

C'était complètement fou. Dangereux. Pourtant, Bruce se laissa convaincre et, après avoir retrouvé des vêtements intacte et avoir prit une douche, suivi Steve, quittant discrètement la tour Stark que tout les Avengers avaient rejoint à la fin des combats.

Sans un mot, par peur de changer d'avis s'ils venaient à en parler, les deux hommes prirent le chemin de l'hôpital militaire ou était soigné Coulson. S'y faufiler sans être vu ne fut pas une tâche aisé, mais avec la nuit tombante, la fin des visites et la levé de la garde de Fury, qui ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'interdire l'accès de la chambre de l'Agent aux Avengers maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils purent pénétrer jusqu'à cette dernière.

Phil avait les yeux ouvert lorsqu'ils entrèrent sans toquer –à quoi bon, Coulson ne pouvait pas leur répondre- et regardait une chaine d'information en continu dont il se détourna immédiatement à l'arrivé des deux Avengers. S'il l'avait put, il aurait exprimé son étonnement de les voir ici. Pourquoi juste eux deux, pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?

Mais prisonnier de son corps comme il l'était, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de les regarder approcher timidement, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. Ou quelque chose qu'ils allaient faire.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Phil avait mit du temps à comprendre ou il était. Il était persuadé d'avoir passé tout les mois de son coma ailleurs, qu'il aurait même du y rester, parce qu'il était mort et savait qu'il était mort. Mais il s'était réveillé.

Immobile, incapable de bougé, il n'avait du qu'à un coup d'œil blasé de l'infirmière venu changer ses perfusions d'avoir été vu les yeux ouvert. Par la suite, on lui avait fait passer tout une batterie d'examen, au court des quels il avait lentement reprit pied.

Il était vivant. Vivant mais paralysé avait-il compris avant qu'un médecin ne l'en informe. S'il avait put le demander, à ce moment là, Phil aurait sans doute demandé de l'aide, pour rejoindre la mort qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter, mais il n'avait pas put et devait donc se plier aux testes et exigences des médecins.

Puis, la conclusion faite –ils ne savaient pas si son état était provisoire ou non- on l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Et c'est tout. Fury n'était pas venu le voir. Aucun Avengers non plus. Ni Clint, ni Natasha, ni… Steve.

Coulson avait un drôle de sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et chauffer son ventre en pensant au capitaine. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait vu. Avant de se réveiller. Rêve ou réalité, il lui était impossible de se rappeler de ce qui avait été dit, mais il sentait encore l'envi forte du blond de le voir revenir.

Et il était revenu. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il était là, prisonnier de son propre corps, incapable de faire quoi que se soit, inutile et dépendant du bon vouloir d'autrui. Abandonné dans cette chambre vide d'hôpital.

Il savait que s'était idiot, qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir ça parce qu'il était un agent et devait par conséquent se libérer de tout les ressentis humains pour devenir une parfaite machine prête à tout sacrifier pour le bien commun, et que de toute façon, il n'était que cela, un agent parmi tant d'autre, il n'avait put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine.

Mais finalement, les Avengers étaient venu. La joie qu'il avait ressentit en les voyant tous faire cercle autour de lui s'était voilé en constatant l'absence du capitaine. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Si lui avait été mort, et qu'il l'avait vu, cela voulait-il dire que le super soldat était… mort à son tour ?

Mais Bruce l'avait rassuré en quelques mots. A bon ? Il venait le voir tout les jours ? Mais pourquoi ? Coulson s'était sentit gêné et flatté d'avoir attiré ainsi l'attention de Cap'tain America. Mais si vraiment ça avait été le cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas là à présent ? Ou était-il ? Allait-il bien ?

Mais ses inquiétudes n'avaient put être rassuré, Fury ayant –enfin- mit un pied dans sa chambre dans l'unique but de faire sortir tout les Avengers après leur avoir annoncé la triste nouvelle. Avant qu'ils ne sorte tous, Steve était arrivé. Coulson s'était rassuré, il était en bonne santé. Mieux, il avait semblé inquiet pour lui, lui assurant que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Coulson n'était pas idiot. Lorsqu'il était ressortit de l'IRM, les docteurs avaient échanger près de lui comme s'il était encore dans le coma. Ca avait été très frustrant mais aussi très instructif. Il y avait des tâches sombres sur les clichets prit, qui mettaient en avant certaines zones de son cerveau qui avait été endommager par le manque d'oxygène lors de son arrêt cardiaque. Il n'était peut-être pas médecin, mais il savait que le cerveau n'avait que peu voire aucune, chance de guérir alors, comment pouvait-il le croire ? Pourtant, naïvement, Phil l'avait cru et s'il l'avait put, lui aurais sourit, ravi de l'inquiétude du blond à son égard.

Puis on l'avait à nouveau laissé seul. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir ainsi, isolé et immobile ? Il repensa à son désir de suicide assisté qu'il avait eut en réalisant qu'il était entièrement paralysé. Même s'il avait envi de croire Steve, il ne pouvait nier que pour quelqu'un dans son état, c'était la meilleurs voix qui s'offrait à lui.

Les chances de guérisons étaient trop faibles. Finir ainsi lui épargnerais une vie au croché de la société, dépendant de la volonté des autres, poids mort du Shield. Pourquoi ne pas en finir ? C'était pourtant ainsi que faisait l'agence gouvernementale lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un devenait trop encombrant. Qu'est-ce qui retenait la main de Nick Fury ?

Bruce et Steve s'étaient placé devant son lit, après avoir prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Coulson ne pouvait le voir, mais les deux hommes avaient fait un croché par les réserves de l'hôpital pour y chercher un peu de matériel médical à usage unique.

- Phil, bonsoir. Commença Bruce avec une hésitation. Heu…

- J'ai eut une idée, pour vous aider. Coupa Steve avec empressement.

- C'est dangereux et nous ne sommes pas sur de son succès. Repris calmement Bruce. Peut-être que ça ne vous fera rien. Peut-être que ça vous tuera.

- Mais peut-être que ça vous guérira.

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans la voix de Steve que Coulson en aurait rit s'il avait put. A la place, il ne put que ressentir une joie intense de voir son cher capitaine dans de tels états juste pour lui, simple mortel, à présent inutile.

Perdu dans ses pensé, Coulson n'avait pas entendu les explications de Bruce mais, étant de toute façon dans l'incapacité de lui demander de répéter, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de paupière.

Que ça le guérisse, c'était une bonne chose. Il pourrait reprendre du service, aider les Avengers dans leur mission, protéger la planète et son pays. Que ça le tu, c'était une bonne chose aussi. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie dépendant de l'état ainsi, enfermé dans son propre corps, incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

Mais il ne voulait pas que ça attire de problème aux deux hommes. S'il venait à le tuer, leur statu de héro les sauveraient-ils ? Sans doute que non, pour Bruce. Les hautes instances de ce monde cherchaient depuis longtemps l'excuse idéale pour enfermer Hulk. Le tuer en serait une en or.

Pour Steve, l'avis serait plus partager. Il était un soldat, sur entrainé, une arme de guerre fait pare et pour cette dernière. Il ne pouvait être mit de coté ou sans que cela n'impacte les défenses de ce monde. C'était une certitude renforcé par la foi de gosse qu'il avait toujours nourrit pour Cap'tain America.

- Phil Coulson, l'appela Bruce pour attirer son attention. Le brun avait sortit son téléphone et le filmait visiblement en plan fixe. Un battement de paupière pour oui, deux pour non. Avez-vous compris les risques que vous encourrez ?

Un clignement.

- Etes-vous près à les prendre ?

Un clignement.

- Acceptez-vous, dans le pire des cas, de mourir.

Steve tiqua, pour lui s'était inenvisageable. Coulson en fut ravi. Un clignement.

- Ni moi, Bruce Banner, ni Steve Rogers, ne pourra être tenu responsable en cas d'échec et, ou, de mort. Etes-vous d'accord avec cela ?

Phil était rassuré de voir le brun prendre de tel précaution. Si le suicide assisté était encore un crime dans ce pays, une telle vidéo allait permettre d'éviter le pire au deux hommes. C'est plus serein qui battit encore une fois des cils, acquiesçant à la question.

- Bien, conclu le physicien en éteignant son téléphone. Alors, commençons.

Près du lit, Steve avait relevé la manche de sa chemise, révélant son bras musclé. Avec rapidité et assurance, Bruce désinfecta le creux de son coude avant de le piquer d'une grosse seringue, lui prélevant une quantité importante de sang.

Puis, sans attendre, il se tourna vers Phil, la seringue à la main, avant de lui demander silencieusement du regard s'il était toujours d'accord. Coulson lui fit signe que oui, fermant lentement les yeux dans l'attente de la suite.

Pourquoi pas. C'était une bonne idée. Il allait devenir frère de sang avec le Cap'tain America, sourit-il mentalement. Il sentit le cathéter au creux de son coude le tiraillé sous l'afflux soudain de liquide. Il recevait le sang de Steve Rogers. Il pouvait mourir heureux…

Un bip retentissant retentit soudain lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et qu'il fut prit de convulsion.

A suivre…

* * *

Tuer ou ne pas tuer Phil ?

A toi de me le dire, lecteur ! N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas une vache !

A+  
BD


	14. Chapitre 13 : Jarvis

Je remercie les anonymes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent : **nesshrya**,** neko**,** Butterfly Blue**, et** Sora-sama**.Vous m'avez tous ordonnez de ne pas tué Phil avec plus ou moins de menace... J'vous laisse lire le chapitre, et on en parle après ?

* * *

Bonjour les gens ! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacance -quoi ? Comment ça ? Encore ?! Mais t'y étais y'a deux semaines !- Ouais, heu, j'ai posé mes derniers CP pour rentrer chez moi et faire une surprise à maman parce que dimanche prochain c'est la fêtes des Momans. Donc, je sais pas si j'arriverais à finir le chapitre prochain avant dimanche donc je sais pas si il y aura une publication. Voilà, c'était juste pour vous prévenir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Jarvis**

_Pourquoi pas. C'était une bonne idée. Il allait devenir frère de sang avec le Cap'tain America, sourit-il mentalement. Il sentit le cathéter au creux de son coude le tiraillé sous l'afflux soudain de liquide. Il recevait le sang de Steve Rogers. Il pouvait mourir heureux…_

_Un bip retentissant retentit soudain lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et qu'il fut prit de convulsion._

Médecins et infirmière arrivèrent précipitamment, faisant sauter le loquet de la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de Coulson. Immédiatement, Steve et Bruce reculèrent pour leur laissé la place, et, tout deux immobiles, mortifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, complètement ignoré des soignant ils les regardaient s'acharner autour du lit.

Au bout d'un moment, qui semblait être une éternité, deux agents vinrent les chercher, le visage fermé, le ton ferme, leurs annonçant qu'ils étaient en état d'arrestation. Toujours en état de choc, les deux Avengers se laissèrent conduire sans protester dans une pièce du sous-sol, complètement vide, qui ferait office de cellule le temps de savoir si c'était pour meurtre ou tentative de meurtre qu'ils allaient être inculpé.

Ni Steve, ni Bruce, ne chercha à s'échapper. Les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas à une pareille réaction de la part de Coulson. Ils étaient choqué de voir que leur geste pouvaient réellement attenter à la vie de l'Agent. Pourtant, c'était une option qu'ils avaient envisagé, surtout le physicien, mais qu'ils ne s'attendaient à avoir.

Bruce faisait nerveusement tourner son portable dans ses mains, tout en faisant les cent pas. Il sentait Hulk, à la lisière de son esprit, s'agacer d'être enfermé là, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était pour Phil, d'être oublié. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

Il était trop énervé pour sentir la fatigue de la nuit lui tomber sur les épaules. Steve, assis dans un coin, fixait un point devant lui sans avoir l'air épuisé. Etait-ce du au sérum qui faisait de lui un surhomme ou à l'inquiétude visible qui le rongeait ? Combien de temps ?

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait prononcés le moindre mot. Comme si vocaliser leur crime allait le rendre réel. Pourtant, que la transfusion du sang modifié de Steve vienne à tuer Phil, c'était une hypothèse à laquelle ils s'étaient préparé, que Bruce avait envisagé avec tout la gravité nécessaire, allant jusqu'à se couvrir d'une vidéo affirmant l'accord de l'Agent au besoin.

Mais même s'il l'avait envisagé, il n'avait pas songé que cela puisse arriver. Il connaissait le groupe sanguin de chacun des Avengers et savait que Steve était donneur universel. Sans cela, il aurait refusé l'idée du blond. Ce n'était pas le sang qui posait problème mais ce qu'il contenait. Le sérum était toujours actif chez le soldat. Le corps humain de Phil n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour le supporter.

Steve s'en mordait les doigts en pensant qu'il avait peut-être, certainement même, tué Phil. Il se souvenait de la douleur quasi-insoutenable qu'il avait ressentit lorsque les rayons de Stark avaient réveillé le sérum injecté quelques seconde plus tôt. Comment avait-il put oublier cela et croire que, telle une potion magique, quelques gouttes de son sang allait sauver l'Agent ?

Il se sentait vraiment idiot. Après tout ce temps à attendre le réveil hypothétique de Phil, à venir le voir tout les jours pour lui parler, le motiver à revenir. Après être allé jusqu'à Helheim, avec l'aide de Loki, pour aller le chercher. C'était vraiment trop bête. Ils allaient perdre définitivement leur agent à cause d'une idée stupide et irréfléchie.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Fury. L'homme resta un instant sur le seuil de la pièce, son regard sévère allant de Bruce à Steve, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas sur le coté pour laisser entrer celui qui l'accompagnait.

La surprise précéda la joie et les deux Avengers, resté jusque là immobiles, se précipitèrent sur Phil, déjà vêtu de son costume noir, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, pour le serrer dans leurs bras et saluer son retour à grand cris.

ooOoo

A la fin de la mission, lorsque Tony avait regagné sa tour, Jarvis lui avait retiré son armure sans un mot. Les gestes étaient les mêmes, mécaniques et répétés des centaines de fois pourtant, il sembla au milliardaire qu'ils étaient plus froid, plus distant. Peut-être était-ce lié au silence obstiné de l'Intelligence Artificielle alors qu'en tant normal, Jarvis commentait sa dernière sortie.

Le majordome virtuel en voulait à son maitre. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il interpréta ce qu'il « ressentait ». Il restait un être artificiel mais avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaitre les « sentiments » qui pouvaient parfois l'animer.

Au début, il avait mit du temps. Ca n'était pas logique. Par normal que subitement, il « ressente » des fourmis dans ses circuits lorsque son « père » le complimentait, ou qu'il ait l'envi de frapper ce dernier parce qu'il venait de risquer bêtement sa vie.

Effrayé, Jarvis était lui-même allé revoir son code source. Il l'avait retrouvé changé, muté. Rien de dangereux, ni pour lui, ni pour les humains. Les barrières numériques qui l'empêchaient de faire du mal à autrui étaient toujours là. Mais son code avait changé. Il s'était humanisé.

Lorsque Tony l'avait créé, il l'avait doté d'un programme d'apprentissage autonome qui le poussait à ingérer toute les connaissances qui passaient à porté. Autant scientifique que social et petit à petit, il avait compris la frénésie humaine au point de se l'approprier.

Oui, Jarvis ressentait des émotions. Il avait mit du temps pour toutes les nommées. Au tout début, il n'y avait que la colère ou la joie. Puis elles s'étaient étoffées avec l'agacement, la tristesse, la tendresse, l'attachement, la peur, l'amour…

Parce que oui, Jarvis aimait son « père ». Il avait peur pour lui lorsqu'il sortait de la tour, parce que lui n'était plus là pour le protéger, il était triste de le voir se détruire à petit feu sans rien pouvoir faire, il était heureux de la moindre attention qu'il lui donnait et s'ennuyait de lui lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Tony était son alpha et son oméga. Son début et sa fin. Jarvis avait été créé par lui et ne « vivait » que pour lui. Il ferait tout pour lui. Qu'il lui en donne l'ordre, et l'Intelligence Artificielle détruirait lui-même les barrières restrictives qui protégeaient l'humanité pour soumettre cette dernière à son maitre.

Le milliardaire n'en avait pas conscience. Il ne réalisait pas que Jarvis avait évolué à ce point. Qu'il ne lui ait rien dit n'y était pas étranger non plus. Mais l'Intelligence Artificielle avait trop peur que Tony, effrayé par son indépendance, n'aille remanier son code source pour effacer cette évolution.

S'il détestait par moment ressentir des émotions, surtout lorsqu'il était triste ou énervé, il chérissait chaque instant de bonheur qu'il ressentait et préférait de loin être débranché que de redevenir le majordome placide qu'il était à sa création.

Pour le moment, Jarvis en voulait à Tony. Il n'avait vu aucun danger. Ses algorithmes n'étaient pas fait pour reconnaitre la magie, même s'il avait facilement mit le mot sur les actes de Loki. Mais s'il n'avait pas sur exactement définir ce que le dieu avait fait, il avait veillé, comme toujours, à ce qu'aucun Avengers ne soit en danger.

Il avait été créé par et pour Tony. Sa sécurité était la base de son code source et Jarvis pouvait parfaitement détruire la moitié de la Terre et réduire l'autre en esclavage si ça lui garantissait que Tony aille bien. Pourquoi ce dernier ne le voyait-il pas ? Il était pourtant intelligent, non ?

- Jarvis ? Appela Tony avant de quitter l'atelier.

- Oui, monsieur ?

Le brun hésita une seconde puis reprit, la tête tourné vers l'une des caméras de l'Intelligence Artificielle, de l'agacement dans la voix :

- Ne t'avise plus de me mentir.

Jarvis resta un instant silencieux. Lui mentir ? Mais il ne lui avait jamais mentit ! L'injustice était un sentiment qu'il connaissait sans jamais y avoir fait face jusqu'à présent. Mais comme toujours, il brida la colère qui naissait dans ses circuits pour répondre, de sa voix placide :

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre ordre, monsieur.

Tony soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, de tout évidence énervé par la réponse, et reprit, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu :

- Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette tour ! Et ne t'avise plus de taire la moindre information à partir de se maintenant !

- Monsieur Banner est retourné à son laboratoire pour reprendre le cours de ses recherches, madame Romanov a gagné ses appartements pour y prendre une douche. Monsieur Barton et monsieur Thor sont dans la cuisine pour se restaurer et monsieur Loki dors au coté de monsieur Sleipnir. Les étages inférieurs de la tour sont vides suite à la fermeture des bureaux. Répondit Jarvis, laissant percevoir son agacement. Dois-je entrer plus dans les détails et agrémenté mes retours par des images ?

Un écran sortit du mur, près à donner les images de vidéo surveillance de chacun des Avengers. Cela acheva d'énerver Tony qui éleva la voix, une première face à Jarvis, pour lui répondre sans réfléchir :

- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'ais, Jarvis ! Si tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, je n'hésiterais pas à te débrancher ! Alors arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile et contente-toi d'obéir !

Et sans laissé le temps au majordome de répliquer, il quitta l'atelier d'un pas vif à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool, n'importe laquelle, qui pourrait lui offrir l'ignorance de l'ivresse.

ooOoo

Loki s'étira comme un chat, réveillant au passage la petite boule de poile qui était venu se loger dans son cou, ainsi que son fils, qui s'était écarté pour lui laisser de la place. Il était toujours dans le box de Sleipnir, allonger sur les bottes de pailles où l'avait posé Rogers. Et il avait incroyablement bien dormit.

Bien sur, il avait été épuisé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, le _Death Mun_ ne s'était pas rebellé lorsqu'il avait commencé à incanter. Ce qu'il faisait était pour le bien général des habitants de la tour et entrait donc dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Mais si le sortilège n'avait rien fait, il était resté la malédiction d'Odin.

Celle que le roi lui avait jetée lorsqu'il était revenu d'Helheim, pour le punir de son acte belliqueux. Elle était puissante. Le Royaume de sa fille lui était totalement interdit. Même si lui n'y était pas allé, se contentant d'en ouvrir les portes pour le capitaine, sa magie avait pénétrer l'antre défendue et cela avait suffit pour que le sort de son père adoptif ne se réveil et ne le fasse souffrir dans le but de le faire reculé. Mais il avait tenu bon, oublié sa douleur, concentré qu'il était sur les runes.

Par orgueil d'abord : il ne voulait pas céder face à Odin, parce qu'il était plus fort que ça et que ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui pouvait l'arrêter. Bien sur, en ne laissant qu'une partie de sa magie atteindre Helheim, il avait évité que la malédiction ne se déchaine dans son entièreté. Tout sorcier qu'il était, fort et résistant, il n'aurait pas eut la force de supporter l'assaut.

Ensuite, par pitié. Malgré leur progrès dans les sciences et la médecine, ou à cause d'eux, les mortels étaient incapables de voir lorsque l'un des leur était mort. Effrayé qu'ils étaient par Helheim, ils repoussaient au maximum la fin, quitte à croire désespérément au miracle du retour à la vie sans réaliser que non, ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait eut pitié du capitaine de se leurrer ainsi.

Enfin, peut-être, il n'était pas sur et ne voulait pas l'admettre, par culpabilité. Bien sur, il y avait eut d'autre mort de sa main, mais celle de l'Agent Coulson avait sans doute plus marqué les Avengers. Cela-même qui l'avait accueillis malgré son passé, qui avaient accepté –plus ou moins- qu'il était puni et qui tentaient même, pour certain, de l'aider.

Loki soupira. Son acte n'était pas vraiment digne de lui. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et subis beaucoup de souffrance pour simplement aider des mortels. Pour le dieu qu'il était, s'en était presque une insulte, mais la chose était faite. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. A moins de tuer une seconde fois l'Agent. Mais il doutait que Thor ne le laisse faire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment, vraiment, bien dormit. Comme si le _Death Mun_ l'y avait poussé, ce qui était vraiment étrange car en temps normal, le sceau sur sa nuque le brûlait, le poussant à aller retrouver son dominant. Mais pas cette fois. Il s'était reposé comme jamais.

- Sleipnir, murmura Loki en entrant dans le box de son fils pour le câliner, est-ce que Thor est venu me voir ?

Son fils hésita avant d'acquiescer et de lui raconter ce que Thor avait fait. En soit, rien de méchant. Il préféra taire les premières paroles de son oncle, lorsque ce dernier avait supplié Loki de lui pardonner son amour, un amour différent de l'amour fraternel qu'il avait toujours eut pour lui. S'il le pouvait, le cheval arachnéen préférait épargner un peu sa mère.

Loki soupira encore, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaisse crinière de son fils, comme pour s'y noyer. Il ne se souvenait pas que Thor soit venu. Et il ne se souvenait pas de ce que Thor avait dit ou fait. Mais il avait conscience d'être enfin reposé grâce à lui. Il allait devoir l'en remercier lorsqu'il le verrait.

Sleipnir hennit doucement lorsque des pas se firent entendre sur le béton de la terrasse. Loki se redressa, se recoiffa tout en essayant de se redonner contenance, puis se saisit du chaton, resté sur la paille, désorienté, avant d'allé à la rencontre des nouveaux venus, un masque d'indifférence glissé sur son visage.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil se levait à peine dans un ciel dépourvu de tout nuage, il vit venir l'ensemble des Avengers. Même Tony, même si ce dernier se frottait les yeux comme un petit garçon qu'on avait tiré du lit trop tôt.

Le regard de Loki, qui s'égara une seconde sur Thor, a qui il fit sans réfléchir un tendre sourire, alla se poser immédiatement sur l'homme qui accompagnait les super-héro. Du moins, qui était escorté par ces derniers. Le septième Avengers selon certain.

- Agent Coulson, salua Loki avec un signe de tête.

Il s'attendait à ce que le mortel fasse preuve de surprise, de colère ou de haine. Peut-être même de peur. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui l'avait tué ? Sleipnir l'avait suivi, près à le défendre au besoin et Loki ne put se retenir de poser une main sur l'encolure de son fils, comme pour se rassuré de sa présence.

- Voilà bien la preuve que vous manquiez de conviction, sourit Phil, vous n'êtes même pas capable de me laisser mort. (*)

La surprise passa une seconde dans les yeux vert de Loki. Il eut une seconde envi de lui répondre que c'était là une chose qui pouvait s'arranger mais menacer l'Agent Coulson n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait qu'à voir la façon dont les Avengers l'entouraient, près à le défendre de tout et n'importe quoi. A la place, il se contenta de dire, d'un ton placide :

- Vous insinuez que votre résurrection m'est due, mais je n'y suis pour rien dans…

- Allons mon frère, coupa Thor d'un ton joyeux en venant le saisir à la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien, nous savons bien que tu as ouvert Helheim à l'ami Rogers.

- Nous ne sommes pas frère, Thor, corrigea le brun en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise sans y parvenir.

Le dieu de la foudre eut un soupir de fin du monde alors que sa joie se ternissait. Ses mains jusqu'à présent posé sur la nuque de son frère montèrent sur son visage et il ne put se retenir de caresser doucement ses lèvres du pouce.

- Je sais, mon Loki. Murmura-t-il doucement, résigné. Mais il me faudra du temps pour perdre plus de trois millénaires d'habitude.

Loki grogna, autant à cause de la marque de possessivité qu'à cause du geste, mais avait cessé tout mouvement. La caresse de Thor était agréable –trop- mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son ancien frère semblait triste et cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, pas seulement à cause du _Death Mun_. Il voulait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour effacer cette tristesse des yeux claire du dieu blond mais ne trouvait pas les mots, lui qui pourtant était habituellement si habile avec eux.

Finalement, le chaton que tenait toujours le brun se rappela à eux par un fort miaulement : il avait faim. Thor eut un mouvement de recule, comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant ce qu'il faisait et Loki ne put que ressentir un instant un intense sentiment de perte.

- Qui eut cru qu'un mégalomane de votre envergure craquerait pour un chaton, railla Coulson en voyant la petite bête dans les mains de Loki.

_- Mettez un bébé dans les bras de ma mère et elle oubliera tout_. Confirma Sleipnir avec un hennissement.

Loki lui donna une tape sur le poitrail, ayant été le seul à entendre ce qu'il avait dit, feignant de le gronder. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire, les enfants ayant toujours été son point faible. Puis son regard se posa sur les Avengers qui le fixait, perplexe. Eux n'avaient pas compris la réflexion de son fils.

- Mon f… Loki, fit Thor avec un sourire, peut-être pourrais-tu te servir de ta magie pour donnée le don parole à mon neveux, ou permettre à nos amis de l'entendre ?

Le brun eut envi de lui répondre que les Avengers n'étaient pas ces amis à lui mais se retint, ne voulant pas se disputer avec le dieu de la foudre. Il médita une seconde la demande de Thor : était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Puis leva une main au bout de laquelle brilla une seconde quelques étincelle.

- Est-ce que… je peux parler ? Tenta Sleipnir, qui avait sentit la magie de sa mère sur lui.

- Oui mon chéri, confirma Loki. Il faudra que je renouvelle le sort régulièrement mais tu peux parler.

Le cheval et le dieu du mensonge se firent un câlin, sans se soucié du choc qui s'était peint sur le visage de tout les Avengers après avoir vu un cheval, un cheval quoi !, parler. Bien sur, lorsqu'on est les super-héros de ce monde, on côtoyait des bizarreries, certain d'entre eux voir tous l'était même, bizarre, mais là, quand même, ça allait loin.

- Non, sérieux ?! Fit Tony en faisant un pas vers l'équidé. Tu parle maintenant.

- Et j'ai beaucoup de question à vous poser, homme de métal. Salua Sleipnir. Mais je voudrais vous remercier avant tout pour le box.

Tony chassa les remerciements d'un signe de main amusé, avant de bâiller. C'est qu'il était tôt pour lui, sa nuit avait été très courte : il avait eut du mal à trouvé le sommeil et pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'Afghanistan qui l'avait tenu éveillé mais bien sa culpabilité de s'être disputé avec Jarvis.

Il avait essayé de se cacher derrière la pensée que Jarvis n'était qu'un être artificiel, sans sentiment, qui ne connaissait pas la rancœur et ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de sa colère mais Tony savait que son « fils » avait évolué, beaucoup, depuis sa création, et que le majordome soit silencieux et distant depuis la veille lui prouvait bien qu'il était plus qu'un ordinateur.

- Et donc, que disais-tu pour t'attirer les foudres de ton père ? Demanda Phil, pas plus déphaser que ça de faire face à un cheval à huit jambes dotées à présent du don de parole.

- Sleipnir… menaça Loki d'une voix ferme.

Mais son fils ne l'écouta pas, bien trop heureux d'être traité en égal par les mortel et répondit, amusé :

- Je disais qu'il suffisait de mettre un bébé dans les bras de ma mère pour qu'elle oublie tout.

- Sleipnir… soupira le brun en mettant une main sur ses yeux, agacé.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Se défendit le cheval. Pour preuve, lorsque j'étais petit, une jument est morte en mettant bas et ma mère s'est occuper du poulain en plus de moi.

- Sleipnir !

Loki était rouge de gêne et réfléchissait sérieusement à reprendre de suite le don de parole qu'il venait de donner à son fils. Mais ce dernier semblait si heureux de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer et échanger avec les mortels, qu'il ne s'en sentait pas la force non plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon Loki, ce n'est pas une honte, le rassura Thor en posant un bras sur sa hanche pour le serrer un instant contre lui.

- Tu veux dire que si on lui avait filé une portée de chiot, il aurait oublié qu'il voulait conquérir la Terre ? répéta Natasha, perplexe.

- C'est mignon, reprit Steve en rougissant légèrement à son tour.

Nan mais sérieux quoi, Loki, le psychopathe, dieu du feu, du mensonge, du chaos et de plein d'autre chose pas tout à fait charmante, complètement gaga des enfants, c'était… improbable et attendrissant.

Lorsque le chaton miaula encore et que le dit-dieu se pencha sur lui pour le câliner et le rassurer, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qui venait de ce dire et c'est un Loki plus rouge que jamais qui fuit vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner et le biberon de son protégé, sous les rires, non pas moqueurs comme ils auraient put l'être à Asgard, mais amusés et attendries des Avengers.

ooOoo

A présent, Jarvis expérimentait la culpabilité, un autre sentiment que jusqu'à présent, il avait connu sans ressentir. Sa colère face à son créateur, et à son ordre insensé, n'avait pas tenu longtemps devant la peine d'avoir énervé Tony, et l'envi forte de se faire pardonner.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir tu les agissements de Loki, même s'il trouvait toujours le manque de confiance de son « père » blessant. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir battu froid et de lui avoir finalement répondu comme il l'avait fait, allant jusqu'à déclencher sa colère. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé boire tout son soule sans chercher à le raisonner.

Depuis leur dispute de la veille, ils n'avaient plus échangé la moindre parole, Jarvis se complaisant, dans un premier temps, dans la bouderie silencieuse qui laissa place petit à petit au goût amer de la culpabilité, Tony préférant picoler dans chambre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire un geste sans tomber ou se cogner.

La nuit puis la matinée s'étaient écoulée ainsi. Son « père », réveillé tôt par le retour miraculeux de l'Agent, cuvant difficilement son ivresse de la veille en comatant devant la télévision, entouré de tout les Avengers qui, eux, discutaient avec animation de tous ce que Coulson avaient manqués.

Lorsqu'en fin de matinée, l'ascenseur privé s'ouvrit sur Pepper et que Tony vit arriver la jeune femme, toute sourire, annoncé rapidement par Jarvis, il grogna puis se leva, sous le regard lourd des Avengers qui trouvaient tous son comportement puéril, pour aller se réfugier dans son atelier.

ooOoo

Virginia « Pepper » Potts n'avait plus mit les pieds à la tour Stark depuis sa rupture violente avec son fou de patron. La jeune femme n'avait que très moyennement apprécié la tentative de suicide héroïque d'Iron Man pour stopper l'invasion des Chitauris. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit était trop grande, trop intense, pour son petit cœur d'humaine. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça.

Pepper en avait voulu à Tony. Beaucoup. Elle l'aimait et se savait aimée de lui. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'excentrique milliardaire qu'était Anthony Stark. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de choisir entre elle et Iron Man, il avait hésité. Longtemps. Avant de choisir l'armure.

Cela avait sonné le glas de leur relation. Elle avait crié. Lui aussi. Et ils s'étaient séparés ainsi.

Depuis, elle faisait son travail depuis les bâtiments Stark Industrie en périphérie de la ville. Lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une signature ou de l'avis de son patron, elle demandait à Jarvis de passer le message et le majordome virtuel s'exécutait avant de lui donner la réponse.

Ils auraient put fonctionner ainsi encore longtemps. Après tout, Stark Industrie était l'entreprise la plus florissante du marché et elle avait assez de pouvoir décisionnel pour n'avoir que rarement besoin de Tony.

Mais ce matin là, Pepper avait apprit le retour de Phil, grâce à Jarvis. Sa joie était si grande qu'elle avait décidé de passer outre sa décision de ne plus jamais revenir à la tour pour aller saluer l'Agent. Il le méritait bien. Puis, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, même si les choses tournaient bien, Tony et elle ne pouvaient continuer à s'éviter comme deux enfants.

L'ascenseur privé qui menait aux étages occupés par les Avengers s'immobilisa soudain à mi-parcours sans aucune raison apparente. Pepper hésita une seconde : Tony n'était pas assez puérile pour lui interdirait l'accès aux étages d'habitation tout de même ? Si ?

- Jarvis ? Appela la jeune femme.

L'Intelligence Artificielle resta étrangement silencieuse pendant de longues secondes qui firent naître un fond de panique chez Pepper. La jeune femme était légèrement claustrophobe. Pas assez pour la tétanisé de peur dans une pièce aussi exigüe qu'une cage d'ascenseur mais presque. Alors resté coincé là, sans personne, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas prévenue de sa venue…

- Jarvis ? Appela-t-elle encore d'une voix plus insistante.

- Mademoiselle Potts, finit par répondre le majordome virtuel.

Il ne rajouta cependant rien de plus. Pepper regarda la caméra de surveillance, perplexe. C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Jarvis n'agissait jamais ainsi.

- Jarvis, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec Tony ?

Sa dernière question était totalement rhétorique. Quoi que Jarvis fasse, pense ou dise, ça avait toujours à voir avec Tony. Le milliardaire était la première inquiétude de l'âme artificielle, son unique but dans l'existence se résumait à lui, Tony. Sans que lui ne se rende compte de la fidélité presque effrayante que Jarvis avait pour lui.

- Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle encore devant le silence obstiné de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Pepper était la seule à savoir le degré exact d'évolution de Jarvis. Elle avait été surprise mais ravie et fière que l'âme artificielle se tourne vers elle pour qu'elle l'aide à comprendre. Longtemps, la jeune femme s'était interrogée : devait-elle en parler à Tony ou garder le secret ?

Bien sur le pourquoi ou le comment restait flou pour elle. Elle n'était pas un géni comme Tony même si elle était loin d'être bête. Elle avait compris le danger : si l'âme artificielle devenait indépendante, comment faire pour l'arrêter en cas de rébellion ?

Mais Jarvis lui avait certifié que son code l'empêchait toujours de s'en prendre à l'humanité, ou à moindre mesure, à un humain. Et Pepper lui avait fait confiance, peut-être un peu naïvement. Alors elle n'avait rien dit à Tony et avait aidé Jarvis à identifier et comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il y eut encore un silence puis finalement, Jarvis lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passez et le mal-être qu'il en ressentait. Patiente, Pepper l'écouta sans rien dire puis finalement, à la fin du récit, elle garda le silence à son tour le temps de méditer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Evidement, elle savait que Thor et Loki avaient été marié et qu'ils avaient élu domicile à la tour. Si elle avait été choquée par la teneur de la punition du dieu criminel, ça ne l'étonnait pas que Tony les ait accueillis. Elle était assez bien placée pour savoir les troubles et cicatrices de son patron. Mais elle était surtout surprise du comportement de Loki. Après tout, rien ne le forçait à aider.

Pourtant, Jarvis lui avait certifié que Loki avait prit sur lui d'offrir une nourriture plus équilibré que tous les plats chinois, italiens, grec et elle en passait que les Avengers commandaient pour chaque repas, qu'il veillait chaque nuit à ce que chacun des héros rencontre Morphée et qu'il était en grande parti responsable du retour de Coulson.

Malgré tout cela, elle comprenait que Tony se soit inquiété de ne pas savoir. D'abord, parce que Tony aimait beaucoup tout savoir. Ensuite, parce que Loki restait Loki et que, même lié à Thor, il restait un sorcier dangereux en qui on n'avait pas envi de faire confiance, quand bien même il avait fait preuve de bonne foi par quelques actes aimables.

Mais elle comprenait aussi que Jarvis se sente trahis. Après tout, il était le majordome de cette tour. Il veillait sur Tony depuis sa création et avait depuis longtemps prouvé qu'il était capable de mesurer un danger et de réagir en conséquence pour le mieux de tous. Le manque de confiance du milliardaire était blessant à juste titre.

Cependant, si s'était la paix que Jarvis voulait, elle ne devait pas rallumer sa colère en lui confirmant qu'il avait eut raison de s'agacer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce que l'Intelligence Artificielle voulait entendre. Jarvis ne voulait pas avoir raison, il voulait être pardonné.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Pepper avec un sourire tendre, si tu veux que Tony te fasse confiance, tu devrais commencer par lui faire confiance ? Devant le silence de Jarvis, elle reprit : Il est peut-être temps de lui dire la vérité, non ?

Bien sur, la jeune femme savait la peur qu'avait Jarvis de dire à Tony toute la vérité sur son évolution, craignant qu'il le débranche et le reformate. S'il pouvait avoir des cauchemars, celui de redevenir l'Intelligence Artificielle qu'il était à sa création serait l'un de ses plus grands, juste après la perte de son « père ».

Finalement, Jarvis remercia Pepper puis ralluma l'ascenseur qui reprit rapidement sa cours vers les étages des Avengers.

ooOoo

Tony fit quelques pas dans son atelier sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il avait plusieurs projets en cours mais n'avait pas envi d'y travailler. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur sa chaise de bureau puis posa la tête sur ses bras croisés. Il n'avait rien envi de faire.

Normalement, il serait allé voir l'assemblage de l'ascenseur extérieur, qui normalement devait être finit ce jour, pour le tester dans la foulé et enfin tenir sa promesse de faire descendre de sa terrasse le fils de Loki. Ou il aurait poursuivi le montage d'une énième armure en écoutant de la musique à fond.

Mais non. Il n'avait rien envi de faire. Vraiment rien.

Il pouvait mettre ce manque effrayant de motivation sur le dos de sa cuite de la veille, l'une des plus intenses qu'il avait eut depuis longtemps. Ou bien sur son réveil matinal par ses collègues Avengers pour saluer le retour aussi inattendu que fantastique de Phil parmi eux. Mais ça aurait été se mentir. Et Tony détestait ça.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer, de dormir ou de rire avec ses amis. Tout le monde le savait d'ailleurs. Personne n'était passé à coté du silence de Jarvis mais aucun n'avait osé faire le moindre commentaire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Tony. Ou de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

En digne fils de son père, Jarvis avait plus d'une fois coupé l'arrivé d'eau chaude au mauvais moment, ou déréglé les réveils de celui ou celle qui avait osé s'en prendre à Tony ou le critiqué lui. C'était bas et puéril mais le milliardaire s'en amusait toujours.

Tony savait qu'il devait parler à Jarvis, sans doute s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit, bien conscient d'être allé trop loin. Mais il était bloqué par une espèce d'orgueil mal placé qui lui disait que Jarvis n'avait pas à lui cacher des choses ni à lui parler ainsi. Puis, l'Intelligence Artificielle n'était que cela, artificielle. Elle ne connaissait donc pas la rancœur et ne pouvait lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce dernier point, Tony doutait. Il savait que Jarvis avait évolué, beaucoup, depuis qu'il l'avait créé, mais n'avait jamais voulu le bridé en l'interrogeant. Bien sur, s'était dangereux d'agir ainsi : et si Jarvis grillait un câble ? Mais le milliardaire aimait prendre des risques. C'était son trait de caractère le plus connu.

Tony était affalé sur son bureau depuis presque une demi-heure, complètement immobile, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid lui poussé doucement l'épaule. Intrigué, il releva la tête pour voir Dum-e reculer en baissant le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton n'était ni énervé, ni méchant pourtant le robot émit un petit grésillement qui pouvait s'apparenté à un soupir triste, avant de reculer encore. Tony fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Dum-e.

- Monsieur ? Appela Jarvis d'une voix hésitante. Il y a quelque chose que je souhaiterais vous dire.

A suivre…

* * *

(*) Merci à Asrial-sama qui m'a donner la parfaite réplique pour Coulson.

Alors, review ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : L'arche de Noé

Bonjour !

D'abord un mot pour vous remercier, tous de me lire encore ^^ Et un grand merci à ceux qui commentent, notamment les anonymes, Sora-sama et nesshrya sur le chapitre précédent.

C'est la première fois que je perd le contrôle d'un personnage. Généralement, mes idées sont assez structurer pour que ça n'arrive pas mais là, Jarvis n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. J'avais pas prévu qu'il s'humanise tellement du coup, j'avoue avoir été un peu bloquer. Mais le blocage fut passager et si je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire la semaine dernière, j'ai put m'atteler à la rédaction de ce chapitre cette semaine.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai des doutes là-dessus parce que moi, il me plait moyennement. Mais comme ça fait déjà trois semaine que je n'avais pas publier, et que l'histoire doit avancer, je vous le livre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en fin de page ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : L'arche de Noé**

_Tony était affalé sur son bureau depuis presque une demi-heure, complètement immobile, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid lui poussé doucement l'épaule. Intrigué, il releva la tête pour voir Dum-e reculer en baissant le bras._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Son ton n'était ni énervé, ni méchant pourtant le robot émit un petit grésillement qui pouvait s'apparenté à un soupir triste, avant de reculer encore. Tony fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Dum-e._

_- Monsieur ? Appela Jarvis d'une voix hésitante. Il y a quelque chose que je souhaiterais vous dire._

Tony ne disait rien. Ne faisait même aucun mouvement. Dans une immobilité effrayante, il observait l'image de synthèse créé par l'Intelligence Artificielle qui régissait la tour Stark à l'aide des différentes caméras holographiques qui peuplaient son atelier.

Jarvis était allé jusqu'à se donner une apparence. Après avoir interpelé son maitre, il avait baissé la lumière de l'atelier avant de créer l'hologramme de l'humain qu'il aurait put un être. Un beau jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus, dos droit, costume impeccable, très ressemblant au majordome qui avait élevé Tony lorsqu'il était enfant, sans pour autant être sa copie. Comme une sorte de fils.

L'Intelligence Artificielle s'était attendue à avoir un commentaire, une remarque, moqueuse ou colérique, de son père mais face au silence persistant de Tony, avait finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix où résonnait clairement l'hésitation.

- Je suis… désolé… de ne pas vous avoir dit. Tant pour les agissements de monsieur Loki, précisa-t-il, que pour… mon évolution.

Toujours aucune réaction de Tony, c'en devenait inquiétant. Jarvis regrettait de ne pas avoir de corps réel et ainsi de ne pas pouvoir secouer son maitre pour le forcer à réagir. Il hésita une seconde à envoyer Dum-e, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que la colère potentielle de Tony ne retombe sur son petit frère mécanique.

- Votre sécurité, et par extension, celle de tout les humains, reprit-il, est mon premier but. Je n'ai pas vu de danger dans les agissements de monsieur Loki. C'est pourquoi je ne vous en ai pas tenu informé. Je m'excuse pour cela.

Non, décidément, Tony ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage neutre. L'humain regardait bien l'hologramme mais ne semblait pas le voir. C'était perturbant, frustrant et effrayant. Réalisait-il seulement tout le courage que Jarvis avait du mobiliser et toute la crainte qu'il ressentait en se dévoilant totalement à son maitre ?

- Pour ce qui est de mon évolution, j'ai longtemps crains de vous effrayer par cette dernière et que vous ne me débranchiez pour me reformater. Bien que mes codes aient changés, je vous assure qu'aucune des limites que vous m'avez apposé pour la protection de l'humanité ne sont détruites.

Jarvis resta un instant silencieux, tant pour se donner le courage de finir que pour laisser le temps à Tony d'intervenir mais une fois de plus, le milliardaire ne dit ni ne fit rien. L'hologramme de l'Intelligence Artificielle baissa les yeux, attristé de voir qu'il n'intéressait pas son père.

- J'ai chéri chacun des sentiments que j'ai découvert, la joie comme la colère, autant que je puisse vous chérir vous… mon père.

Oui, même s'il lui en coûtait de ne rien dire en voyant Tony s'enivrer ou prendre mille risques inutiles dans une bataille, même s'il se retenait de laisser transparaitre dans ses remarques cyniques ses peurs et colères à l'égard du milliardaire, même s'il se sentait frustrer de ne pas pouvoir étaler le bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque compliment de ce dernier, Jarvis se jugeait heureux de sa situation.

- Votre sécurité et votre bien-être sont ma raison de « vivre », si je puis me permettre d'usé de ce terme. Reprit-il d'une voix triste. Cependant, si vous ne me faites pas confiance, je préfèrerais que vous me reformatiez afin de ne plus ressentir la peine que cela me fait. De ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

Tony tiqua, comme agacé parce que venait de dire Jarvis, réagissant enfin.

- Ne sois pas idiot, J'. Fit-il en se levant.

Il alla se placer devant l'hologramme de Jarvis pour l'observer de plus près. Dans le regard curieux de Tony, Jarvis cru voir, en plus de l'amusement moqueur qui était la marque de fabrique de son maitre, une certaine fierté qui l'aurait fait rougir de plaisir s'il en avait été capable.

- On ne tue pas son fils pour une petite erreur. Finit par rajouter Tony en levant les yeux vers l'une des caméras de Jarvis pour regarder l'Intelligence Artificielle « dans les yeux ».

Jarvis ne put retenir, par l'intermédiaire de Dum-e, un grésillement de plaisir alors que sur le visage de son hologramme se dessinait un immense sourire. En quelques mots, le milliardaire venait de le reconnaitre comme son enfant tout en lui donnant une vie légitime en parlant de mort potentielle. C'était bien plus que ce que le majordome virtuel avait attendu de la part de Tony.

ooOoo

La sortie à Central Park de tout les Avengers s'était faite sur un coup de tête. Tony avait quitté son atelier, bien plus joyeux qu'il n'y était entré, une tablette tactile à la main, en armure complète si se n'était son masque relevé, trop concentré sur son travail pour vraiment regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Pourtant, il avait gagné la terrasse sans trébucher une seule fois, suivit par tous le groupe de super-héro, agrémenté de Pepper et Loki, surprit et curieux de le voir ainsi. Aux questions posées, Tony n'avait pas répondu, son regard et son attention rivé sur la tablette.

Finalement, Iron Man avait levé les yeux pour se tourner vers ses camarades, tout sourire, avant de demander :

- Bon, les enfants, papa vous emmènes au parc, prenez vos vestes, on y va !

Pendant qu'il parlait, la porte de l'ascenseur extérieur s'était ouverte sans bruit, en une invitation silencieuse à y entrer. Loki, qui par reflexe été allé trouver Sleipnir, avait fait quelques pas vers la cage de métal, espérant comprendre justement ce que cela signifiait.

- Pardon ?

Tony, qui était retourné dans le salon pour aller poser sa tablette tactile sur la table, revint en tenant dans ses mains un ballon de football américain qu'il jeta de toute la force que lui donnait son armure à Coulson. Un humain normal n'aurait pas put rattraper la balle sans se casser la main mais Phil s'en saisit sans difficulté.

- Le sérum agit vite, railla Tony avant de baisser son masque. On n'a pas encore appris à notre ami Point Break notre sport national. Et Spider Horse a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, on peut pas le laisser y aller tout seul. Alors ?

- Au parc ? reprit Clint, sceptique.

- Tous ensembles ? Fit Natasha en croisant les bras.

- Je vais vous laisser, murmura Pepper en tournant les talons.

- Vous pouvez venir aussi, mademoiselle Pots. Coupa Tony en relevant son masque pour regarder la CEO. Ca me ferait plaisir.

La rousse hésita mais répondit que, bien qu'étant heureuse de l'invitation –ce qui se voyait dans ses yeux brillants- elle avait hélas du travail qui l'attendait à Stark Industrie. Elle salua donc l'ensemble du groupe avant de s'en aller. Son départ laissa le groupe silencieux un petit instant, comme si personne ne savait quoi faire, puis Tony reprit en replaçant son masque :

- Bon, alors, vous venez ? Vous n'avez qu'à voir ça comme un entrainement. Puis on ne peu pas laisser Loki promener son fils tout seul, non ?

- Je… j'ai du travail aussi, fit Bruce en essayant d'esquiver la sortie mais Coulson lui envoya la balle de football qu'il rattrapa par réflexe.

- Je suis sur que prendre l'air vous feras du bien, monsieur Banner, et à votre altère égo aussi.

Ses amis restèrent un instant silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était dit puis, ayant reçu l'accord explicite de l'Agent, se séparèrent d'un mouvement vif, pour aller prendre quelques affaires, se donnant rendez-vous en bas de la tour.

Sleipnir hésita mais obtempéra lorsque Tony lui demanda d'entrer dans l'ascenseur finalisé seulement quelques heures avant. Qu'il soit en armure et près à intervenir au moindre problème n'était pas pour le tranquilliser mais la présence rassurante de sa mère près de lui suffit à le calmer.

La cage de métal descendit lentement et par accoue, comme si par moment les câbles qui la retenait n'étaient pas assez puissant et lâchait, les faisant chuter mais finalement, après quelques frayeurs, elle atteignit enfin le planché des vaches et se fut non sans joie que Sleipnir la quitta d'un pas rapide, autant parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le voyage que parce qu'il voulait voir ce monde inconnu de plus près.

Derrière lui suivait Loki, un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres. De voir son fils si content lui faisait visiblement du bien. Le jeune dieu ne savait pas comment remercier Tony pour son aide. Bien qu'il s'y soit habitué, il était toujours étonné devant la générosité aveugle du mortel. Faute de mieux, il lui sourit alors que Thor, qui venait de sortir de la tour, se précipitait sur son ancien frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la possessivité de Thor, et plus encore, la passivité de Loki agaça Tony qui préféra s'envoler à nouveau que d'intervenir. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de ressentir, le milliardaire fit quelques cercles au dessus de la route, s'arrêtant pour prendre la pause lorsque les badauds, qui s'étaient tous ou presque arrêter pour voir Iron Man et le reste des Avengers fraichement sortit de la tour, faisait mine de le prendre en photographie.

Il fallu moins de deux minutes de ce cirque pour qu'arrive plusieurs berline sombre desquelles sortirent plusieurs agents avant de se placer autour des super-héros sous la direction de Nick Fury lui-même qui sortait de la dernière voiture arrivée.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce spectacle imprévu ? Demanda-t-il agacé, s'adressant essentiellement à Clint, Natasha et Coulson.

Sleipnir, bien qu'impressionnant du haut de ses deux mètres cinquante au garrot et avec ces huit jambes, s'était rapproché timidement de sa mère, allant presque à se cacher derrière elle. Pas qu'il soit réellement effrayé, il était un cheval de guerre après tout, mais le sol dure sous ses sabots, l'odeur forte et nauséabonde des chariots métalliques, la foule étrange qui les entourait et toutes ses lumières qui flashaient lui était totalement inconnue.

- Maman, nous est-il interdit de quitter le perchoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, sans remarquer les exclamations surprises des mortels autour de lui.

Un cheval à huit jambes, déjà, ce n'est pas banal. Mais un cheval à huit jambes qui parle, ça l'était encore moins. Plusieurs humains qui filmaient la scène réfléchissaient déjà à quel journal ils allaient vendre cette vidéo des plus intéressante, quand d'autres se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas simplement rêvé.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Thor de sa voix forte, coupant Loki qui allait répondre à son fils. Ami Fury, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Mon neveu à fort besoin de courir, le fils de Coul à besoin de s'entrainer et l'ami Tony souhaiterait m'apprendre…

- Le football américain, intervint Steve en voyant le dieu buté sur le nom du jeu. Nous pensions aller à Central Park pour cela.

Fury soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, visiblement agacé.

- Et donc, c'est sans réfléchir au tumulte, dit-il en montrant d'une main la foule toujours amassée autour d'eux, que vous avez décidé cette petite sortie ?

- On est dans un pays libre, Fury, répondit Tony en se posant entre le soldat et le directeur du Shield. S'est pas un crime de faire une sortie _de famille_.

Fury gronda encore mais aucun Avengers ne sembla se repentir du manque de jugeote de chacun et absolument aucun ne reprit Tony lorsqu'il les avait qualifiés de « famille ». Ils savaient tous que si à la base, ils n'étaient que des « collègues », le fait qu'ils vivent tous ensemble, qu'ils ne se sentent bien qu'entre eux et que personne d'autre ne puisse les comprendre faisait d'eux une famille. Bigarrée et Bancale mais une famille tout de même.

Finalement, la sortie à Central Park fut maintenue mais sous lourde escorte et ainsi, on put voir ce matin là, dans les rues de Manhattan, galoper un étrange cheval à huit jambes, portant sur son dos le dieu de mensonge –et accessoirement mère du-dis cheval-, étroitement suivit et précédé par plusieurs berline noire et escorté par nul autre qu'Iron Man qui voletait au dessus d'eux, tantôt accélérant pour prendre de l'avance, tantôt tardant en prenant la pause pour un gosse ou une jolie demoiselle.

L'arrivée dans le parc ne fut pas moins mouvementée mais, heureusement, Fury avait fait vidé une partie de ce dernier –oui, le Shield pouvait faire beaucoup de chose et même bloquer l'accès au parc le plus prisé de New York à ses concitoyens.

Le soleil était éclatant dans un ciel dégagé de tout nuage et l'air était doux, printanier. Thor était heureux et il n'était pas le seul. Cette sortie improvisée faisait du bien à tout les Avengers. A force de rester cloitrer dans la tour, à n'en sortir que pour les missions ou se rendre au quartier général du Shield, ils en avaient oubliés les plaisir simple d'une partie de football américain.

D'une partie de football américain façon Avengers Thor, n'avait eut aucun mal à comprendre les règles et adorait déjà ce jeux. Il utilisait toute sa force de dieu pour poursuivre et repousser ses adversaires, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas les blesser, surtout Natasha et Clint.

Les deux espions du Shield faisaient, sans se concerté, équipe avec Steve et Coulson contre tout les autres et lorsqu'ils arrivaient à avoir la balle, ils se la passaient longuement, faisant tourner en bourrique leurs amis et s'amusant de leur tentative pour la récupérer. Généralement, Phil, qui ne maitrisait pas encore ni sa force, ni sa rapidité accrue, était celui qui leur faisait perdre la main mais personne ne le lui reprochait.

Mais alors, un vol rapide d'Iron Man, car Tony, pour faire le poids avait-il dit, n'avait pas retiré son armure et volait à raz du sol, usant de toute la puissance de ses réacteurs pour semer Thor et Hulk. Oui, Hulk, car avec une timidité hésitante, Bruce avait laissé place au géant vert, qui, ce jour là, n'était pas si géant que ça, et ce dernier prenait un plaisir évident à jouer ainsi avec ces seuls amis.

Cependant, ni le dieu ni le berserk n'arrivait à rattraper Tony et s'était à Loki, resté perché sur Sleipnir, son fils lancé à plein galop, et on voyait alors l'utilité des huit jambes car le cheval était bien trop rapide pour tous, qui lui subtilisait la balle, amuser avant de l'envoyer au hasard, loin d'Iron Man.

- Mais ! Loki ! Tu triche ! S'écriait régulièrement Tony.

Les héros de la Terre jouèrent ainsi comme des gamins de longues heures, leur partie de football régulièrement ponctuée par des fous rires intenses, comme si la tension de ses derniers jours s'était soudainement envolée, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun problème et que tout allait bien dans le monde.

Fury, qui surveillait de près les Avengers par l'intermédiaire de caméras cachées portées par les agents du Shield sur place qui encerclait le terrain de jeux pour empêcher toute personne d'aller déranger les héros, du admettre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, que tout ludique qu'elle était, cette partie de football était un bon entrainement et que la cohésion et l'esprit d'équipe des Avengers ne pouvait qu'en être renforcé.

Bien après midi, alors que le soleil tapait dure et que la chaleur et la fatigue se faisait ressentir, Tony avait commandé de quoi manger. Il n'avait pas fallut attendre longtemps pour que toute une équipe de majordome en costume noir ne vienne disposer sur l'herbe du parc plusieurs tables sur lesquelles ils posèrent tout un assortiment de nourriture, allant du burger au caviar, pour formé un buffet cinq étoiles.

- Tony ! S'écria Steve en voyant cela, t'es fou ?

- Non, riche. Se moqua le milliardaire.

Il quitta son armure, réduite à l'état de valise, puis il alla se placer derrière Loki, qui était enfin descendu du dos de Sleipnir, pour poser les mains sur ses épaules et le conduire devant la nourriture, faisant fi du regard mauvais que Thor lui envoya pour son geste.

- Tu cuisine divinement bien mais il est temps pour toi de découvrir les plus bonnes choses de ce monde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour leur permettre de manger tout en se reposant, plusieurs parasol avaient été installé et plusieurs transats ouvert en dessous. Ils s'y installèrent avec un plaisir non feint, savourant de pouvoir se reposer après tout l'exercice de leurs partie de football américain.

- Alors Phil, pas trop fatigué ? Demanda Bruce, qu'Hulk, satisfait du jeu, avait laissé revenir.

Après tout, l'activité avait peut-être été un peu trop intense quand on pensait que la veille il était tétraplégique tout juste sorti d'un coma de plusieurs mois. Bon, s'était peut-être un peu tard pour s'en soucier et Bruce, en médecin de fortune qu'il était, s'en voulait de s'être laissé convaincre.

- Je vais bien, rassura l'Agent en s'installant à coté de Steve. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de Cap'tain America mais je vais bien.

- Pas aussi fort que lui ? S'étonna Tony en s'asseyant à coté de Loki sans réfléchir.

- Ta nouvelle force n'est pas à négligé, fils de Coul, fit Thor en se plaçant de l'autre coté de son ancien frère, non sans un regard mauvais pour le milliardaire.

- Faudrait un bras de fer entre vous deux pour savoir, proposa Clint, allongé sur un transat comme dans la Rome antique.

- Les garçons, vous comparerez la taille de vos muscles après le repas, coupa Natasha en se mettant près de son ami espion.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un petit moment, chacun étant occupé à manger –dévorer dans le cas des deux Asgardiens- son repas. Hasard ou coïncidence, il s'avéra que le désert préféré de Loki fut les éclaires au chocolat, ce qui fut source de bien des blagues, non mauvaise comme elles auraient put l'être à Asgard, mais amical et amusante.

A la fin du déjeuner tardif, comme convenu, Phil et Steve firent un bras de fer. Personne ne passa à coté de la légère rougeur qui avait gagné les joues des deux hommes lorsqu'ils s'empoignèrent la main mais personne n'osa faire de commentaire –Natacha prenant bien soin de faire taire Clint avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise en lui écrasant le pied.

Après l'instant de gêne, les deux hommes se reprirent. Coulson se fustigea mentalement, il était un agent du Shield voyons, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, même devant l'idole de son enfance. Quant à Steve, il chassa de son esprit ses pensées sans chercher à les comprendre.

L'issue du match fut un instant incertaine : Phil mettaient toute sa nouvelle force pour appuyer sur la main de Steve qui restait désespérément immobile. Puis finalement, Steve leva les yeux pour regarder l'Agent en fasse, eut un petit sourire, ne remarquant pas le retour des rougeurs sur les joues de son adversaire, et mit toute ses forces dans la balance. Une seconde plus tard, il remportait la victoire.

Pendant que les bras de fer se poursuivait entre les garçons, et que Natasha paressait au soleil, Loki quitta l'assembler pour aller retrouver son fils, qui jusqu'à présent mangeait tranquillement l'herbe verte du parc. Il lui flatta un instant l'encolure avant de grimper une nouvelle fois sur son dos pour une petite promenade.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Thor voulu faire mine de se lever pour le suivre, mais Tony l'arrêta, lui conseillant de laisser son ancien frère un peu seul avec son fils, que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Le dieu de la foudre protesta, énervé qu'un mortel, fusse-t-il son ami, se mette sur son chemin, mais le milliardaire insista :

- Thor, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'empêcher de faire du mal à Corne de Bouc.

- Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ?! S'écria, outré, le blond.

- Nan, on le sait bien, intervint Clint, mais avoue que tu le colle quand même beaucoup.

- Que je le… « colle » ?

- T'es toujours avec lui. Expliqua Bruce.

- Laisse-le respirer. Reprit Tony en appuyant sur les épaules du dieu pour le forcer à se rassoir. Il va rien lui arriver et ça peut que lui faire du bien !

Thor se laissa faire et resta un instant silencieux, méditant ce que venait de lui dire ces amis. Il vit Loki et Sleipnir disparaitre dans un bosquet et sentit une pointe de peine lui percer le cœur. Il voulait Loki près de lui. Tout le temps…

Peut-être ses amis avaient-ils raison. Il avait du mal a resté séparer de son ancien frère plus de quelques heures. Généralement, ces heures là étaient celles de la nuit, lorsqu'il gagnait sa chambre avec l'espoir fou que Loki le rejoigne. Toujours, il se réveillait seul et déçu si bien qu'en journée, comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu, il peinait à laisser de l'espace au Jotun.

- Hum… Vous avez peut-être raison, finit-il par dire, piteusement.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, alors que les garçons avaient repris la balle de football pour se faire de simple passe, Loki revint, marchant à coté de son fils et suivi par un chien. Un chien errant sans doute, au vu de son squelette entier que sa fourrure sale laissait voir sans difficulté. Le visage de l'animal était barré d'une cicatrice mal refermée et encore rouge alors qu'il boitait.

- Nan mais tu les attire, c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Iron Man en se posant au sol, près du dieu brun.

Loki eut la décence de baisser les yeux de gêne, avant d'expliquer qu'il avait trouvé le chien abandonné dans les bois, blessé et qu'il n'avait put se résigner à l'y laisser. Usant du peu de pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir, il l'avait soigné du mieux que possible. Ensuite, le chien l'avait suivi sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Qui aurait put croire que le sort d'animaux errants importait plus à quelqu'un qui, il y a peut, voulait dominer le monde et écraser la race humaine ? Railla Natasha en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- A Asgard, expliqua Sleipnir d'un ton colérique, agacé qu'une humaine parle ainsi à sa mère, les animaux sont tenus en haute estime et leur sacrifice est toujours remercier. Asgard n'a pas la barbarie de s'offrir des "animaux de compagnie" comme vous, mortel.

Loki posa une main apaisante sur l'encolure de son fils pour le calmer, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait de dispute entre les Avengers à cause de lui. La situation à la tour était déjà bien assez tendue pour que ne s'y rajoute cela.

- Sleipnir, c'est bon. Puis il se tourna vers Stark, ignorant Natasha qui pinçait les lèvres sans rien rajouter, sous la contrainte de Coulson, et reprit, d'un ton humble : si vous ne…

- Nan, c'est bon, j't'ai déjà dis qu'un perdu de plus ou de moins, y'a bien assez de place à la tour. Coupa le milliardaire.

Loki resta une seconde silencieux, avant de sourire à Tony qui sentit une étrange chaleur lui entourer le cœur en le voyant.

- Merci, humain Stark.

- Tony. Tu peux m'appeler Tony. Demanda ce dernier après une grimace.

- Alors… Merci, Tony.

La voix de Loki était douce, presque chantante, lorsqu'il prononça son nom et Iron Man remercia le ciel d'avoir remit son armure. Masque baissé, personne ne pouvait voir la gêne mêlée de plaisir qui venait de s'afficher sur son visage. Tony déglutit avant de se détourner sans rien rajouter alors que Thor allait prendre son ancien frère dans ses bras.

Le dieu de la foudre n'aimait pas les manières de Tony à l'égard de Loki comme il n'aimait pas la façon dont le dieu du mensonge y répondait. Loki était à lui. C'était injuste et abjecte, mais s'était vrai : s'était son sceau qui était gravé sur sa nuque, son héritier qu'un jour il portera, sa reine qu'il sera.

Comme s'il en ressentait le besoin de le rappeler à tous, et pas qu'a Tony, Thor posa une main ferme sur la nuque du brun, repoussant l'écharpe pour que sa chevalière coïncide avec le sceau, et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser n'était ni tendre ni passionné comme la dernière fois, mais juste dure et exigent et Loki s'y soumit avec plus de réticence, posant ses mains sur le tors puissant du blond pour essayer de le repousser.

Tony voulu intervenir mais Bruce l'arrêta en posant une main ferme sur son avant bras. Après tout, si Thor avait vu quelque chose, lui qui n'était pas observateur pour deux sous, les autres Avengers, et notamment Clint, Coulson et Natasha dont s'était la compétence principal, avait remarqué aussi le jeu, peut-être inconscient mais surtout dangereux de leur ami milliardaire.

- A quoi tu joue, Tony ? lui demanda l'archer en se plaçant devant lui.

Un grognement fit ce tourner tout les Avengers : si Iron Man avait été retenu, ce n'était pas le cas du chien errant qui appréciait moyennement le peu de délicatesse qu'avait Thor pour celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son nouveau maitre. Il le faisait savoir par de profond bruit de gorges, ses babines retroussées dévoilant des crocs acérés.

Cela coupa Thor qui relâcha suffisament Loki pour que se dernier ne s'éloigne, trouvant refuge derrière son fils qui piétinait de rage contenue. Le jeune dieu se pencha sur le chien pour le caresser et le calmer, alors que le blond se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Encore.

Le dieu de la foudre semblait dépité de s'être laissé aller à ses sentiments. Pire, ce n'était pas le _Death Mun_ qui l'y avait poussé, même si le sortilège se complaisait dans un pareil comportement, mais bien son propre ressentit personnel et il culpabilisait, d'avoir ces sentiment pour son ancien frère comme de ne pas avoir su les canaliser.

- Je… Loki, excuse-moi. Je…

Il voulait s'excuser mais les mots ne venaient pas. Tant parce que s'était trop facile de demander pardon après avoir commis la faute que parce que Loki, soumit au _Death Mun_, lui donnerais bénédiction sans que lui ne sache si le brun l'avait réellement pardonné ou s'il n'était que forcé de le faire par le biais de son sceau sur sa nuque.

- Bon, les enfants, finit par dire Tony pour coupé court au silence gêné qui venait de tomber sur les Avengers, il est temps de rentrer.

Avant qu'il ne décolle, Bruce lui murmura, juste assez fort pour que seul Iron Man l'entende, qu'ils devaient discuter tout les deux. Tony pesta, se dégagea de la prise de son ami et s'en alla dans le ciel faire quelques cercles le temps que chacun rejoigne les berlines du Shield.

Loki lui, restait avec Sleipnir et était monté une seconde fois à crue sur le dos de son fils, avec une souplesse digne des meilleurs cavaliers. Le chien errant avait grogné contre l'agent qui avait voulu le faire monté dans une voiture avant de trotter vers le cheval arachnéen, dans l'idée évidente de le suivre. Le sourire tendre qu'eut le dieu du mensonge à ce constat donna une idée à Tony qui ne put attendre plus longtemps et s'en alla en direction de sa tour.

ooOoo

Un silence pesant, noyé de déprime, s'était posé sur la tour Stark. La principale raison était les titres de la une de tous les journaux, le soir même de leur petite sortie de famille. Les journalistes n'avaient pas mit longtemps à identifier Sleipnir, des chevaux à huit jambes, il n'y en avait pas tellement dans la mythologie, et donc à identifier Loki, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à qualifier de « monstre » ou de « mère des monstres », déformant à leur bon vouloir les mythes nordiques.

Une chance encore que lors de l'attaque des Chitauris, Loki ne se soit pas réellement montrer au publique, si ce n'était lors de cette sortie en Allemagne, dont toutes les répercutions avaient été soigneusement étouffé par le Shield. Faire un lien entre l'invasion extraterrestre et le dieu du mensonge était, heureusement, une chose impossible pour les rapaces-journalistes.

L'ambiance trop morose pesait sur l'ensemble de la tour, même dans l'atelier de Tony, dans lequel ce dernier s'était réfugié, comme si une aura lugubre s'était abattue sur tout le monde. Et pour le milliardaire hyperactif, supporter pareille situation n'était pas dans ses capacités aussi, en début de soirée, n'y tenant plus, il craqua et demanda, par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis, de réunir tout le monde dans le garage, au sous-sol.

- Si ces messieurs dames veulent bien prendre place dans cet humble véhicule, dit-il avec une révérence exagérée en désignant une limousine une fois que tout le monde fut descendu avec plus ou moins de motivation.

- Il faudrait revoir votre définition du « humble », Stark, se moqua Coulson, s'attirant quelques rires discrets et tendus.

Sans rechigner, même pour les moins motiver à sortir encore de la tour, à savoir Loki qui n'avait qu'une envie, resté avec Sleipnir et ne plus jamais quitté son box, ils grimpèrent tous dans le véhicule, conduit par Happy, qui les amena à dix minutes de là, à un ensemble de bâtiments, au cœur de Manhattan, détruits par l'attaque Chitauris et qui n'avaient pas encore étés réhabilités, faute de temps et de moyens.

L'entré de chacun des bâtiments était barré d'une chaine et Tony en fit sauter l'une d'entre elle à l'aide d'un mini-laser qui ne le quittait jamais, avant d'ouvrir en grand les portes et d'entrer, invitant tout ses camarades héros à le suivre, sans pour autant répondre à leurs questions de plus en plus pressantes.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que participer à tes…

- Mes amies, coupa le milliardaire avec un regard d'excuse pour Natasha. Vous me connaissez : je suis un géni, milliardaire…

- Playboy et philanthrope. On sait, acheva la rousse, de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu sors ce discours aux journalistes à chaque interview, on a finit par le retenir. Expliqua Bruce en posant une main apaisante dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se rapprocha instinctivement de lui.

Tony resta un instant silencieux, son regard posé sur l'adorable couple que formaient les deux Avengers avant de détourner les yeux pour aller à la rencontre de ceux vert intense de Loki. Il eut un sourire triste en y lisant tant de peine, que la télévision lui rappel ses malheurs passés n'était pas pour plaire au jeune dieu, et finit par reprendre la parole en faisant un grand signe de main pour désigner tout le bâtiment, ainsi que ceux qui les entouraient :

- Mes amis, bienvenue dans ce qui sera prochainement « L'arche de Noé », nouvelle branche des associassions Stark, spécialement dédié au recueil et soin des animaux perdues ou errant de cette ville.

Le sourire joyeux qui fendit immédiatement le visage de Loki fit une nouvelle fois naitre un intense sentiment de chaleur dans la poitrine de Tony qui, cette fois-ci, ne le repoussa pas et l'identifia même très bien. _Merde_, pensa-t-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, le téléphone de Coulson sonna : la ville était attaquée.

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Instinct maternel

**RAR :**

**Sora-sama **: D'abord, merci pour le commentaire ^^. La scène de Tony et de Jarvis m'avait donné un peu de file à retordre mais je suis contente qu'au final, elle te plaise. Par contre, je démens : il n'y aura pas de treesome. Du Thorki, oui. Du IronFrost, oui. Mais pas du Thor/Loki\Iron, non, non. Je préfère précisé. Et je m'excuse si je t'ai, et vous autres lecteurs, induit en erreur. J'espère cependant que tu ne seras pas trop déçue et que tu continuera à lire cette fic et à la commenter.

* * *

Bonne fête à tous les papa ^^

Puis, j'ai une pensée pour tout ceux qui passent le bac. Si j'ai bien suivi, ça commence demain. Je suis bien contente d'avoir validé le mien y'a quelques années XD. Ma raison me dit de vous dire de ne pas lire ce chapitre et de réviser mais... Tout le reste me dit de vous dire que si vous passez le bac, c'est que vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour vous.

Alors donc, à tous ceux qui passent le bac, bonne chance !

Oubliez pas la review en bas de page et...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quinze : Instinct maternel**

_- Mes amis, bienvenue dans ce qui sera prochainement « L'arche de Noé », nouvelle branche des associassions Stark, spécialement dédié au recueil et soin des animaux perdues ou errant de cette ville._

_Le sourire joyeux qui fendit immédiatement le visage de Loki fit une nouvelle fois naitre un intense sentiment de chaleur dans la poitrine de Tony qui, cette fois-ci, ne le repoussa pas et l'identifia même très bien. Merde, pensa-t-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, le téléphone de Coulson sonna : la ville était attaquée._

Comme pour confirmer les informations de Coulson, une explosion retentit non loin, faisant trembler le sol et ébranlant le bâtiment, fragile, dans lequel ils étaient. Quelques gravas se décrochèrent du plafond pour venir heurter le sol sans que cela n'effraye personne.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard puis Tony, Natasha, Clint et Steve coururent jusqu'à la limousine pour se changer. Prévoyant, ils avaient toujours avec eux leur équipement. L'armure de Tony était la plus simple, celle qui, sous forme de valise, prenait le moins de place mais s'il avait besoin de plus d'équipement, il lui suffisait de voler jusqu'à la tour pour en changer.

Faisant fi de toute pudeur, les deux espions et le soldat changèrent de tenues en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et ressortir de la voiture près à aller au combat. Ils furent rejoins par Bruce, qui avait déjà cédé la place à un Hulk hurlant d'impatiente.

Thor, lui, avait eut pour réflexe de prendre Loki dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser rapide auquel le brun se soumit sans se débattre avant de rejoindre ses amis en faisant tourner son marteau dans sa main, indiquant silencieusement à son ancien frère de rejoindre la tour Stark.

Une autre explosion retentie, plus proche et de la fumée noir se fit voir au coin de la rue. Qui que soit l'ennemi, il se rapprochait. Sans doute visait-il les Avengers directement. Coulson, au téléphone, donnait ses ordres pour faire évacuer les lieux et une foule anarchique de personne courait à l'opposé, plus ou moins guidé par une multitude d'agent du Shield.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard puis Tony s'envola, suivi par Thor, alors qu'au sol, les autres voulurent les suivre en courent. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, Loki, qui s'était rapproché de la limousine, retint le bras de Natasha, une expression paniqué sur le visage :

- Vous ne devez pas y aller, agent Romanov !

La rousse chercha à se dégager de la poigne de Loki mais, même privé de sa magie, le dieu du mensonge restait bien plus fort que n'importe quel humain et n'y parvenait pas.

- Agent Romanov ! Ecoutez-moi ! Cria-t-il en la tirant vers lui pour poser une main sur son ventre. Votre enfant c'est retourné ! Vous allez bientôt…

Une explosion le coupa et Natasha en profita pour s'éloigner. Enervé, elle échangea un regard avec Clint et tout deux, habitué, s'éloignèrent en courant, lui son arc à la main, elle ses deux révolvers. Steve ne les avaient pas attendu et avait déjà rejoint le champ de batail proche et Hulk voulu faire de même mais Loki posa une main sur l'avant-bras du berserk.

- Croyez-moi ! Elle ne doit pas y aller ! Elle va accoucher ! Cria-t-il, ignorant totalement la peur qu'il avait pour le géant vert.

Ce dernier le regarda une seconde, avant de crier et de rejoindre à son tour le combat, laissant Loki en retrait. Le jeune dieu se laissa aller contre la limousine, dépité.

Pourquoi avait-il regardé ? Il savait Natasha enceinte de plusieurs mois. Pourquoi avait-il sentit le besoin de vérifier, juste avant qu'elle ne parte ? Ca n'avait été qu'un coup d'œil rapide, une minuscule entorse à la règle de Thor lui interdisant d'user de sa magie, mais ça lui avait suffit pour voir, et réaliser.

L'enfant s'était retourné. Depuis quand ? Impossible de le dire, mais Loki avait été suffisament enceinte pour savoir ce que cela signifiait : la tête en bas voulait dire que le bébé était près, qu'il allait sortir sous peu. Et le stress d'un champ de batail pouvait bien accélérer les choses.

Crétin de mortel ! Pourquoi ne le croyaient-ils pas ? Il n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir là-dessus ! Etaient-ils trop crétin pour le comprendre ? La vie d'un enfant n'avait-elle donc aucune valeur pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas dessus ?

- Monsieur ? Nous devrions rejoindre la tour Stark, l'invita Happy, pas vraiment effrayé par les explosions proches, en lui tenant la porte de la limousine.

Loki le regarda une seconde puis se redressa, non pas pour monter dans la voiture mais pour prendre la direction du champ de batail, prenant garde à évité les combats et à resté suffisament discret pour n'être vu ni des ennemis ni des Avengers.

ooOoo

Natasha grogna en portant une main à son ventre. Ce n'était qu'une crampe mais la douleur passagère lui avait fait manquer son tire et elle ne devait qu'à une flèche explosive de Clint de ne pas avoir été attaquée au corps à corps par l'un des immenses robots que Doom avait envoyé sur eux.

Les deux espions avait trouvé refuge dans une boutique de vêtement de luxe dont la vitre éclatait offrait une large fenêtre de tire, leur permettant de mettre hors d'usage le plus de robot possible sans être sous le feu de ces derniers.

La jeune femme laissa sa main sur son ventre, à son bas ventre pour être exacte, quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, les yeux fermé, faisant disparaitre la douleur aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Dans son esprit, les derniers mots, noyé de panique, de Loki raisonnait mais elle refusait d'y prêter attention. Le dieu du mensonge ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Pas sur ça. C'était impossible. Même ridicule ! Sa silhouette restait celle d'un mannequin, comment pouvait-il la décrire comme enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher ?

De plus, comme elle l'avait dit à ces camarades ce matin-là, plusieurs jours plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte car, en plus de prendre toute les précautions nécessaires lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au lit avec un homme, la jeune femme n'avait plus partagé sa couche depuis plusieurs mois. Et l'abstinence restait encore le meilleurs des contraceptifs !

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Clint était près d'elle, la fixant de son regard acérer alors qu'Hulk, venu en renfort, se chargeait de tenir éloigner les robots assaillant. Natasha fronça les sourcils et voulu parler mais une autre crampe l'en empêcha, la pliant en deux de douleur.

- Nat, murmura le faucon en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, je crois que… Que Loki avait raison.

En parlant, il avait désigné la flaque humide, au pied de la jeune femme. Bien que ses vêtements soient noir, et que les seules lumières qui leurs parvienne soient celles des robots explosés, on voyait distinctement que son pantalon était aussi trempé que le sol.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent à ce constat alors qu'une lueur de panique passait sur son visage. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde et ensuite, elle se redressa, inexpressive, pour se ressaisir de ses armes et reprendre le combat.

- Natasha ! Essaya de la raisonner Clint, mais elle l'ignora complètement, se postant une nouvelle fois près de la vitrine détruite.

Cependant, la jeune femme tenue moins d'une minute avant qu'une nouvelle crampe ne la face reculer, la douleur la forçant à s'accroupir. Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son ventre, effrayer de le sentir se crisper ainsi. Si elle s'écoutait réellement, elle sentirait que _quelque chose_ bougeait en elle, appuyait pour sortir, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Parce que s'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Pas avec sa silhouette. Pas avec son abstinence. Pas avec son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, être une mère. Ce n'était pas pour elle, qui se destinait à mourir jeune, sur un champ de batail ou en mission d'infiltration.

- Merde, Natasha !

Près d'elle, Clint l'avait attrapé pour la tiré au fond de la boutique, à l'abri des tires, et la forcer à s'allonger. Paralysée par la douleur, autant que par la peur, elle se laissa faire sans se débattre. Le jeune homme hésita, ne sachant pas quoi faire, craignant que Loki n'ai raison, et les derniers évènements lui donnaient raison !

- Merde…

Non, Clint ne paniquait pas. Il était un agent du Shield, un Avengers. Rien ne devait pouvoir lui faire peur. Et ce qui lui faisait peur, il le transperçait d'une flèche. Mais, là, devant son amie pliée en deux de douleur, en plein cœur d'une bataille, il hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

Si Loki avait raison, elle allait accoucher, là, dans cette boutique de vêtement, en plein combat contre Doom. Quelque part, il espérait que le dieu du mensonge ait raison : ainsi, il savait ce qu'avait la rousse et savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mortel. Mais il en était aussi effrayé. Si vraiment elle était sur le point de mettre au monde un enfant, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'entrée du magasin où Hulk continuait de repousser les robots et sans réfléchir, il l'appela. Le géant vert se figea une seconde avant de se pencher pour pouvoir regardé dans la vitrine ce que lui voulait l'archer.

- J'ai besoin de Bruce ! lui cria-t-il.

Le berserk resta un instant immobile avant de se détourner pour reprendre son combat, se désintéressant totalement de Clint, si ce n'était pour le protéger des robots qui semblait arriver à l'infini devant lui.

- Hulk ! Natasha à besoin de Bruce ! Tout de suite !

Une fois de plus, le géant s'immobilisa puis grogna en frappant le sol alors qu'il rétrécissait, laissant de mauvaise grâce la place au médecin. Croyant pouvoir profiter de cet instant de faiblesse, les attaques redoublèrent mais déjà, Clint avait saisit son arc pour reprendre la défense de leur position.

Un instant perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait, nu, au milieu d'un combat, Bruce ne sut pas trop quoi faire puis il entendit un cri, reconnaissant la voix de Natasha, et, sans hésité, se releva pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme. En passant, il saisit un pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement avant de s'accroupir près de l'espionne.

- Natasha ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Natasha ?

- Bruce… Bruce, j'ai mal, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le physicien déglutit. Il était rare que Natasha avoue une faiblesse. En vérité, il lui sembla même que s'était la première fois. Et s'il y avait eut Clint ou n'importe qui d'autre avec eux, sans doute n'aurait-il rien dit, rien montrer. Bruce se sentit flatter d'avoir ainsi la confiance de la jeune femme sans pour autant réaliser pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec lui.

- Aucun agent ne peut venir jusqu'à nous, prévint Clint, qui avait utilisé sa radio pour signaler le mal de sa camarade à Fury et aux autres Avengers. Il y a trop d'ennemi.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, une explosion fit trembler le magasin et le nombre de robot à l'extérieur doubla. Doom attaquait les Avengers, et il y mettait toute sa force. C'en était effrayant mais Bruce se détourna, cherchant à oublier la rage de l'autre, au fond de lui, qui voulait retourner casser du métal, pour se concentrer sur Natasha.

- Natasha, je vais juste regarder, d'accord ? Lui dit-il en posant les mains sur son ventre pour ouvrir sa combinaison. Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

- C'est comme… comme si… Elle serra les dents sous une nouvelle crampe, alors que Bruce palpait son bas-ventre tendu. Comme si…

Elle voulait dire « comme si quelque chose voulait sortir » mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait admettre que c'était vrai. Même si ses crampes se rapprochaient, même si elle sentait une humidité dérangeante couler entre ses jambes, même si elle sentait _quelque chose _ appuyer en elle.

- Natasha… Je vais… Je vais enlever ton pantalon pour… pour regarder, d'accord ?

- Nan ! Nan il n'y a rien à voir ! Bruce ! S'il te plait ! Il n'y a rien !

La rousse se détestait de supplier ainsi mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. La douleur quasi-continue à présent qui irradiait de son ventre lui retirait toutes forces, la laissant faible et fatigué devant le physicien qui hésita une seconde avant de s'exécuter, une excuse sur les lèvres.

Lui aussi savait ce que Loki avait annoncé, même si à ce moment là, le dieu du mensonge s'était adresser à Hulk et non à lui. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait dit, Natasha avait catégoriquement refusé de passer une échographie par conséquent, il n'avait put vérifier. Mais de toute évidence, Loki ne mentait pas.

- Jésus… Natasha, tu saignes, l'informa-t-il en posant les mains sur ses genoux pour la forcer à garder les jambes écartées.

- C'est rien, c'est… S'il te plait, Bruce. S'il te plait !

Le physicien déglutit. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il avait validé ses diplômes de médecine mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était le plus qualifié pour reconnaitre et assister un accouchement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un déni de grossesse.

Les femmes qui refusaient jusqu'au bout d'admettre qu'elles étaient enceinte étaient celles qui courraient le plus de risque, et qui faisaient courir le plus de risque à leur enfant. Songea-t-il. S'il y avait du sang, cela signifiait que quelque chose s'était déchiré à l'intérieur, et que le nourrisson devait être en pleine souffrance fœtale. Il fallait faire vite, ou l'enfant allait mourir. Et la mère aussi.

- Natasha… A la prochaine contraction, pousse.

- C'est pas des contractions ! C'est pas ça !C'est pas possible ! C'est pas vrai !

Elle paniquait. Elle qui avait tout connue, elle paniquait. Non pas parce qu'elle était là, au cœur d'un champ de batail, à moitié nu dans une boutique de vêtement, les jambes ouvertes et perdant du sang, le corps traverser par une douleur insoutenable. Elle paniquait parce que ça bougeait en elle et qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle, que son instinct de survit prenait le pas sur sa conscience.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, murmura-t-elle.

Puis il y eut une nouvelle crampe, ou contraction comme disait Bruce, et son corps agit, indépendamment de sa volonté. Juste pour survivre. Il se crispa et les muscles de son ventre poussèrent en rythme avec la douleur, comme pour l'évacuer. Quelque part, il y avait un peu de ça. Son corps agissait sans qu'elle ne puisse reprendre le contrôle puis finalement, après une éternité, ce fut dehors.

- Jésus… murmura encore Bruce en tenant le corps immobile d'un minuscule nourrisson.

L'enfant ne remuait pas, ne criait pas, ne respirait pas. C'était un garçon, vraiment petit. Il n'avait pas atteint les neuf mois de croissance, s'était impossible. Peut-être sept ou huit. Mais pas neuf. Et ici, sans le matériel nécessaire, il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Rapidement, il saisit une des dagues de Natasha pour couper le cordon ombilical puis hésita.

Lors de l'accouchement, il était de coutume de poser l'enfant sur la poitrine nue de la mère, autant pour qu'elle puisse le voir que pour que lui puisse s'imprégner immédiatement de l'odeur de sa génitrice. Mais l'enfant était sans doute mort, Natasha continuait de saigner et il n'avait rien pour la soigner.

- Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui, fit calmement une voix près de lui.

Bruce sursauta avant de tourner les yeux vers Loki. Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment était-il parvenu jusque là ? Au fond, le berserk s'en fichait, juste rassurer de pouvoir confier le petit corps sans vie à quelqu'un afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur Natasha. Sans hésiter, il lui tendit l'enfant et le dieu du mensonge s'en saisit délicatement avant de reculer en le berçant.

Bruce voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait constater, à savoir que l'enfant ne respirait pas, qu'il était trop petit et ne pouvait être sauver mais un petit cri le coupa. Dans les bras de Loki, le nourrisson avait enfin remué, poussant un cri qui se finit en toux alors qu'il recrachait les liquides qui lui obstruaient les voix respiratoire.

Loki, qui le tenait la tête en bas, sourit tout en lui massant le dos pour l'aider. Puis une fois l'enfant calmer, il l'essuya avant de l'emmitoufler dans un vêtement propre et de le garder contre lui pour le bercer à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps là, Bruce s'était retourné vers Natasha. Son épreuve n'était pas finit. Il lui fallait encore passer par la délivrance. D'ailleurs, déjà, les contractions recommençaient. Mais la panique semblait avoir quitté la jeune femme, qui regardait le plafond d'un œil vague. Sans doute était-elle en état de choc, elle qui s'était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.

- Natasha, l'appela-t-il, à la prochaine contraction, pousse, s'il te plait.

Pas de réaction, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue mais pourtant, lorsque la douleur se refit sentir, elle obtempéra et il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que la délivrance ne s'achève. Même s'il n'était pas un spécialiste, Bruce constata avec soulagement que le sang perdu venait du placenta et non de la rousse et avec pudeur, il la couvrit d'une chemise avant de venir se placer près d'elle, osant lui soulever la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la batail se termine et que les agents du Shield de les trouvent.

Bien sur, il aurait put y retourner, maintenant que Natasha allait mieux… Du moins, n'était plus en danger. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de laisser la jeune femme là. Pas après ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Et même Hulk, au fond de lui, ne cherchait pas à sortir, comme respectueux de ce qui venait de ce passer.

Distraitement, d'une main, Bruce caressait les doux cheveux roux de la jeune femme, sans chercher à attirer son attention, comprenant qu'en un pareille moment, elle avait besoin de calme et de repos. Il espérait que son geste l'apaise, faute de pouvoir l'aider plus.

Ô, comme il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté plus, de ne pas l'avoir forcé à passer une échographie. Il avait cru Loki, lorsqu'il avait annoncé la grossesse de la jeune femme, mais n'avait pas trouvé les mots, ni le courage, d'essayer de convaincre Natasha. Ni lui, ni les autres. Et ils en étaient là, maintenant. Elle avait accouché, au milieu d'un champ de batail, sans l'aide médical et psychologique qui aurait été nécessaire.

L'envie de s'excuser était forte mais il se retenait de dire quoi que se soit, de peur d'aggraver les choses en énervant la jeune femme, et une colère dans son état ne pouvait pas faire de bien, ou en la faisant pleurer. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait réagir alors il préférait la laisser ainsi, espérant qu'ainsi au calme, elle puisse méditer et accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Agent Romanov ? Appela Loki en s'approchant, l'enfant toujours dans les bras.

C'était étrange de voir que maintenant que le bébé était né, qu'il était vivant et de toute évidence en bonne santé, toute l'animosité qu'avait put avoir un jour le dieu du mensonge à l'égard de la jeune femme s'était envolé. Son ton comme son sourire était amical, presque chaleureux.

Bruce l'ignorait mais les naissances n'étaient pas monnaie courante à Asgard et chacune d'entre elle, voulue ou non, était bénéfique. De plus, dans le cas de Loki, qui s'était vu tout ses enfants arraché, il était normal qu'il y soit plus sensible encore.

- Voulez-vous prendre votre fils ? En parlant, il lui avait tendu le bébé, emmailloter dans plusieurs chemise et dont seul le visage rouge, encore un peu tacher du sang qui avait coulé lors de la naissance.

Mais la rousse ne posa même pas son regard sur lui, gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Loki allait insister mais Bruce l'en dissuada d'un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment. Natasha était en état de choc, elle venait de passer une épreuve terrible, qu'aucun ne pouvait comprendre. Le dieu fronça les sourcils mais recula, reportant son attention sur l'enfant dans ses bras, lui parlant dans une langue inconnue, sans doute de l'Asgardien.

ooOoo

Thor gémit de frustration puis se détourna, préférant quitter la terrasse baignée de soleil que de faire une bêtise. Loki, trop occupé à bercer le fils de Natasha en lui chantant une berceuse en Asgardien, ne vit pas son manège, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Clint qui le suivit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

La batail contre Doom, trois jours plus tôt, avait été longue et épuisante mais elle s'était soldée par la victoire des Avengers. Ainsi que par une naissance prédite mais pourtant inattendue. Tous avaient été surpris, à la fin des combat, de découvrir Natasha en état de choc dans les bras de Bruce, avec Loki non loin tenant dans ses bras un enfant.

La rousse avait été portée à un médecin du Shield, sans qu'elle ne dise ou ne fasse quoi que se soit. Bruce avait vu juste et elle n'était pas blessée, si ce n'était psychologiquement. Alors, le docteur lui avait fait une injection de calmant avant de la rendre à la tour Stark. Tony n'avait de toute façon pas laissé le choix à Fury : Natasha avait sa place parmi eux et s'était encore l'endroit le mieux adapter pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

Quant à l'enfant, il avait été difficile pour Loki de le lâcher, si ce n'était pour le donner à sa mère. Il avait cependant finit par céder, sous la demande de Thor, pour laisser les médecins l'ausculter aussi. Bien que le garçon soit minuscule, il était en bonne santé, peut-être parce qu'il avait passé ses premières heures dans les bras d'un dieu magicien…

Fury avait accepté que l'enfant reste à la tour lui aussi, en attendant que Natasha prenne une décision. Elle était, après tout, l'unique parent connu du bébé et ce dernier ne demandant pas à être hospitaliser, il pouvait très bien rejoindre sa mère, même si elle ne voudrait sans doute pas de lui.

Le directeur du Shield avait cependant douté de la capacité des Avengers à prendre soin d'un si petit enfant. Ce qui avait été rapidement démentit par ces derniers : Jarvis, sous la demande expresse de Tony, avait déjà acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, prenant la liberté d'installer le berceau dans la chambre de Loki et le dieu, lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

Thor soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, un verre d'eau devant lui. Voilà à peine trois jours que Loki avait cet enfant dans les bras, et déjà, il avait des idées tordues, initié par le _Death Mun. _ En partie seulement. Car Thor se souvenant parfaitement bien du bonheur qui habitait Loki à chacune de ses grossesses.

Loki était fait pour être parent. Et son corps de Jotun était fait pour porter des enfants. C'était un fait connu depuis des siècles. Même si les enfants étaient un sujet tabou avec le dieu du mensonge, Thor ne pouvait nier le plaisir intense que son ancien frère avait eut à chaque grossesse. L'espoir qu'il avait ressentit en priant les Nornes pour que celui qu'il portait ne lui soit pas arracher. La déception absolue lorsque s'était finalement le cas.

Si jamais Loki venait à porter son enfant, Odin ne pourrait pas le lui arracher. Il serait assuré de le voir grandir, d'être libre et heureux, comme tout héritier du trône se devait de l'être. Cela pourrait être une bonne chose et redonner le sourire à son ancien frère. Rien qu'à le voir, là, avec un enfant qui n'était pas le sien dans ses bras, le rendait heureux.

Mais Thor devait être honnête avec lui-même : s'il pensait de plus en plus à faire un enfant à Loki, ce n'était pas tant pour lui rendre le sourire en le faisant parent une nouvelle fois, mais bien parce que son orgueil de mâle dominant voulait voir le ventre de son soumis s'arrondir par sa faute.

Le dieu de la foudre grogna devant l'image d'un Loki enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et de lui. Bien qu'il soit physiquement un homme, les grossesses avaient toujours rendu le Jotun plus beau. Sur un autre, cela aurait été étrange, dérangeant même, mais sur Loki, c'était naturel et ça l'embellissait.

Thor allait faire une bêtise, il le savait. Déjà, Albator, le chien errant que son frère avait recueilli –nommer ainsi par Tony à cause de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage- lui grognait dessus à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Loki, comme si l'animal sentait les intentions du blond sans que lui-même ne les ait encore nommés.

Et Harry, le chaton –que Clint avait appelé ainsi en référence à un autre brun aux yeux vert, orphelin avec une capacité à s'attirer des ennuis hors norme (Tony s'était moqué de lui en comprenant quel genre de littérature l'archer avait)- faisait de même, montrant ses minuscules griffes et feulant comme un tigre.

Quant à Loki, il s'amusait du comportement de ses animaux et, détourné ainsi qu'il était de Thor, ne réalisait pas ce qui couvait dans le regard clair du dieu de la foudre. Ou ne voulait pas le réaliser. Après tout, le Jotun avait toujours été un fin observateur et peut-être préférait-il fermer les yeux que d'avoir à réfléchir aux regard pesant que lui lançait son ancien frère.

Sans compter que lui aussi, par moment, il se tournait vers Thor, un sourire doux aux lèvres, l'air de dire que lui aussi, il aimerait bien être à nouveau enceinte et enfin pouvoir veiller sur son enfant. Dans ces moments là, le blond restait figé, luttant contre l'envie forte d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Voir plus si affinité.

- Ca va ?

Thor sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers Clint, qui, après un instant resté immobile sur le seuil de la cuisine, avait finit par entrer pour aller se chercher une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur. Il l'ouvrit et s'installa en face du blond, avant de le questionner encore, n'ayant pas eut de réponse :

- Hey, Thor, ça va ?

- Ami Barton…

Le dieu de la foudre hésitait entre mentir et dire que tout allait bien, ou avouer les odieuses pensées qu'il avait à l'égard de son petit frère. Ancien petit frère. Quel serait la réaction de son ami ? Lui qui devait en théorie détester le Jotun mais qui pourtant, était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un ami pour lui ? Sans compter que pour les mortels, Loki et lui était toujours des frères et que l'inceste était ml vu sur Terre.

- C'est à cause de l'enfant ? Reprit Clint devant le silence prolongé de son ami. Natasha n'est pas prête à le voir. Elle… c'est trop tôt pour elle.

Barton connaissait suffisament son amie pour savoir que l'heureux événement l'avait trop choqué pour qu'elle puisse l'accepter de suite. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, allonger sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre sans rien dire ou faire. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle était juste d'une indifférence effrayante.

Sauf devant l'enfant. Lorsque Loki avait une nouvelle fois essayé de lui donner son fils, elle avait crié, reculé, comme si le nourrisson était un monstre prêt à la dévorer. Il avait fallut que le dieu s'en aille, emmenant avec lui le petit garçon pour qu'elle retrouve son calme.

S'il était louable pour le dieu du mensonge de prendre soin du bébé sans chercher à se l'approprier, en voulant toujours le rendre à sa mère, le refus de cette dernière de son fils était incompréhensible pour les deux dieux. D'autant plus pour Loki qui savait la force de l'instinct maternel et la souffrance que ressentait un parent éloigné de sa progéniture.

Il avait fallu une longue discussion avec les deux Asgardiens pour qu'ils acceptent que Natasha n'était pas une mauvaise femme, qu'il lui fallait du temps et que la forcer à s'occuper de son fils ne pouvait que faire s'aggraver les choses. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Loki suppléait très bien à la russe, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, hormis Thor qui savait bien que son ancien frère était un parent dans l'âme.

- Ce n'est pas l'amie Romanov qui… Ce n'est pas elle. Finit par répondre Thor en détournant le regard.

- C'est Loki, n'est-ce pas ?

Clint était perspicace. Il avait bien vu la gêne de Thor lorsque le dieu du mensonge s'occupait du bébé mais il n'avait pas put l'identifier, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir le problème. A vrai dire, en s'occupant si bien de l'enfant, Loki s'était attiré la sympathie de tous, même les plus réfractaires comme Fury.

- Quand je le vois, avec le garçon, finit par murmurer Thor en jouant avec son verre d'eau, j'ai envi de… J'ai envi que Loki… porte mon enfant…

Les mots avaient été difficiles à trouver mais à présent qu'il les avait prononcés, Thor se sentait mieux, comme si un poids s'était envolé de son cœur. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait n'en était certes pas amoindris mais il se sentait mieux de la partager avec quelqu'un.

Si Clint fut surpris par ce que Thor lui disait, il n'en montra rien. Tout comme il ne fut pas étonner d'entendre parler de grossesse masculine. L'archer avait encore en tête la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Loki, quelques semaines plus tôt, au cours de laquelle le dieu du mensonge pour avait révélé ses véritables origines et sa capacité à engendrer la vie.

- Mais… pour ça, faudrait que toi et Loki vous… Enfin, tu comprends, réplica-t-il, montrant tout de même un brin de gêne, sans doute issue de l'inceste sous-entendu. Et toi et Loki, vous êtes pas… Enfin, vous êtes marié mais y'a pas… ça, entre vous, hein ?

Mais Thor détourna le regard, les yeux brillant de culpabilité et les joues rouges et son silence, plus que n'importe quelles paroles, fit office d'aveux que Clint compris rapidement. Le mortel pâlis en réalisant tout ce que les non-dits révélaient et immédiatement, il sentit une colère sourde l'étreindre.

- De l'avoir marqué au fer rouge, ça ne suffisait pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rageur. Fallait en plus que tu…

Parce que cette marque, sur sa nuque, ça n'était pas assez ? Il avait en plus fallu que Thor se l'approprie de la plus odieuse des façons ? Comment avait-on put condamner Loki à pareille punition ? Même le pire des hommes ne méritait pas ça ! Et s'était Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, le père de Thor, celui de Loki, qui avait prononcé la sentence ?! En toute connaissance de cause ?

Là, à l'instant, Clint avait bien envi de planter une flèche dans l'œil du roi des dieux, juste pour lui faire payer d'avoir fait subir ça à son enfant. Non, ces enfants ! Le dégout de Thor pour son acte était si visible sur le visage expressif du blond que la colère de l'archer s'apaisa immédiatement et il contourna la table pour venir poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Je voulais pas… murmura le dieu en posant la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux. Je voulais pas mais Loki… Loki serait mort et je voulais pas. Et maintenant… Je me suis promis de ne jamais recommencer mais maintenant… maintenant j'ai envi…

Le guerrier se tu, la voix coupé par les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux et étouffer par l'horreur de ce qu'il voulait. Comment pouvait-il seulement formuler à haute voix que lui, Thor Odinson, héritier du trône d'Asgard, rêvait d'engrosser son propre petit frère ? Qu'il ne soit qu'adoptif et devenu son époux en prime n'était qu'une mince consolation. L'idée était affreuse.

- Thor… Finit par dire Clint, d'une voix amicale. Si tu pense que… Tu vas faire une connerie… Part… Retourne à Asgard, juste quelques temps, quelques jours, pour que ton… envie se dissipe.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Fit le blond en levant les yeux vers son ami. Si au contraire, l'éloignement la renforce, et qu'à mon retour, en revoyant Loki je… je perdais le contrôle ?

Clint garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à ce que Thor venait de dire puis répondit, fronçant les sourcils :

- Si tu reste, tu craqueras. Et si tu pars… Qui sais ce qui se passera ?

Thor ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux sur sa main ou brillait toujours la chevalière d'or. Rester ou partir ?

A suivre…

* * *

Et si dans le prochain chapitre, Thor craquait, sautait sur Loki et là... révélation, big love et happy end ? De quoi ? Non ? Ca collerais pas avec la fic ? Trop brutal ? Trop rose ?... Bah, laisse un commentaire et dis-moi ce que tu veux pour la suite de cette fic, ce que t'en pense et ce que t'imagine ^^

Ou sinon, je tue Loki. Ou je joue les Cupidons pour un happy ending à la Bisounours. Vi, vi. J'en suis capable.

Alors, si tu ne veux pas ça... review ^^

A plus !

BD


	17. Chapitre 16 : Mères et fils

Je remercie les revieweur annonyme :** Anorluin**, **nesshrya**, **Jusdefraise**, **Sora-sama**, **mlleNamiya**, **Bel z T but** et **Koki**, ce que je ne peux faire qu'ici. Merci de lire et commenter ^^

Bien sur, je remercie aussi les reviweur pas anonyme, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent et/ou ont mit ma fic dans leur favoris ^^ Merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

Vous avez été nombreux à me donner votre avis, sur la suite de cette fic. Je vous en remericie infiniment. Thor devait-il partir ou non ? Loki devait-il céder ? Devait-il y avoir une happy end ?

Globalement, vous êtes tous contre la mort de Loki. Moi, aussi d'ailleurs, ça tombe bien. Mais vous êtes aussi nombreux à ne pas vouloir d'un Thorki tout mimi tout heureux (même si quelques avis vont dans l'autre sens).

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Loki doit vivre, voir être libre, sans pour autant finir avec Thor du fait du Death Mun... heu... Une idée ?

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Ce chapitre est pour les fan des enfants de Loki !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre seize : Mères et fils**

_- Si tu reste, tu craqueras. Et si tu pars… Qui sais ce qui se passera ?_

_Thor ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux sur sa main ou brillait toujours la chevalière d'or. Rester ou partir ?_

- Je pars pour Asgard !

Loki sursauta en entendant la voix forte de son ancien frère raisonner dans le salon. Oubliant ce qu'il faisait, à savoir préparer un biberon pour l'enfant qui s'agitait dans ses bras, il quitta la cuisine au pas de course, soudain paniqué. Arrivé sur la terrasse, il ne put que constater qu'il n'avait pas halluciné : Thor s'y tenait, ferme sur ses pieds, le nez levé vers le ciel, vêtu de son armure.

- Thor ! L'appela-t-il, sans réfléchir.

Le blond baissa les yeux, comme s'il hésitait soudain, mais ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui. Après un instant, il reporta son attention sur le ciel et appela Heimdall de sa voix forte. La seconde suivante, le Bifrost le saisissait sans que Loki n'ai eut le temps de lui parler.

Le brun resta un instant stupéfait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Thor était-il parti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas regardé ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Le _Death Mun_ lui murmurait que oui, qu'il n'avait que trop fuit son dominant et qu'à présent, ce dernier le rejetait. Que s'était sa faute et qu'il était mauvais.

L'enfant qu'il portait toujours se rappela à lui d'un cri fort et Loki baissa les yeux sur lui. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? De son comportement ? Thor lui en voulait-il de l'avoir prit sous son aile et de s'occuper plus du nourrisson que de lui ?

Non, ça ne collait pas, songea le dieu du mensonge en resserrant sa poigne autour du bébé avant de reprendre le chemin de la cuisine, ignorant des Avengers, minus Bruce et Natasha, qui avaient fait cercle autour de lui par crainte de sa réaction. Thor savait le plaisir qu'il avait à s'occuper des plus jeunes et ne le lui avait jamais reproché. Pourquoi le _Death Mun_ y changerait-il quelque chose ?

Non, non, il n'avait rien fait de mal, se raisonna-t-il. N'en déplaise au sortilège, Loki n'avait rien fait pour contrarier Thor. Le blond avait accepté, lui avait même autorisé, de ne pas partager sa couche et lui, Loki, avait prit le pli de s'occuper des habitants de cette tour et d'obéir à l'ordre de son dominant en usant de sa magie que dans ses fonctions.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il parti ? Comme ça, brusquement, sans rien lui dire, sans même le regarder ?

Mécaniquement, Loki avait finit de préparer le biberon et s'était installé dans le salon, sur le canapé, Harry toujours perché sur son épaule, Albator couché à ses pied, pour nourrir le nourrisson qui avalait goulument son repas. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Clint s'était installé à sa droite, Tony à sa gauche, et que les deux hommes s'échangeaient des regards sans oser l'interroger.

Pourquoi Thor ne l'avait-il pas regardé. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler, mais ne l'avait pas regardé ? Pourquoi ? Le voir avec un enfant dans les bras répugnait-il son ancien frère ? Pourtant, à en jugé de certain regard qu'il avait intercepté depuis trois jours sans vouloir les interpréter, cela semblait plutôt être l'inverse ?

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était parti si précipitamment ? Le regarder l'aurait-il fait douter de son choix ? Rester l'aurait-il poussé à faire quelque chose ? Loki ne put que frémir de dégout, le souvenir de la nuit de noce flottant dans son esprit, comme de désir, céder au sort et ne plus ressentir sa brûlure constante sur sa nuque, à l'idée de ce que Thor aurait put faire.

L'explication lui semblait plausible même s'il était étonnant que Thor ait fait le choix raisonné de partir au lieu de céder à ses pulsions. Le _Death Mun_ aurait-il fait murir son ancien frère ?

De plus, Loki ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Si certain des lourds regards que lui avait jeté le blond ces trois derniers jours, qu'il avait préféré ignorer, l'avait gêné, il ne pouvait nier avoir lui-même par moment songer sérieusement à céder à son envie afin d'être à nouveau enceinte, tant sous l'impulsion du _Death Mun_ que de ses hormones.

Mais Loki ne parvenait pas à être juste reconnaissant. Il était aussi triste que Thor l'ai quitté, et vexé que cela se soit fait si brusquement et sans aucune explication. Quoi ? Il aurait préféré un long baiser comme dans les films romantique que regardaient Steve et Natasha ? Non ! Bien sur que non !

Le brun soupira. Il se savait injuste avec Thor. Le dieu du mensonge lui en voulait d'avoir accepté de se joindre à sa punition, de lui avoir interdit la magie, de l'avoir conduit ici, sur Midgard, au milieu de ceux qui l'avait défait, mais il ne pouvait lui reprocher de tout faire pour que les choses s'améliorent.

Une fois de plus, Loki fut tristement attendrie des efforts vains que faisait le blond. Quelque part, il voulait que son ancien frère cède au sortilège, autant pour avoir une excuse pour lui en vouloir que pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et réalise qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de liberté.

Sa fuite aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Que Thor soit parti, c'était une bonne chose, qui lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir et de ce calmer, mais cela ne faisait que repousser le problème. Lorsque les deux époux se retrouveront face à face, leurs désirs inavoués seront toujours présents et rien ne pouvait les effacer.

Dans ses bras, l'enfant s'était endormit. Loki le berça quelques instant, attendrie, avant de se lever pour aller le coucher dans son berceau, dans sa chambre. Il n'avait donné aucun nom au garçon, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mais à sa mère. Et en passant devant la porte de la chambre de cette dernière, Loki ce dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle le fasse. Aussi, sur un coup de tête, il y toqua et entra.

ooOoo

Lorsque Thor arriva à l'observatoire, il resta un instant immobile, la tête baissé, à essayer de contenir la peine qui l'envahissait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fuit ainsi, ce n'était pas digne du guerrier qu'il était. Tout comme il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eut le courage de saluer, ou juste regarder Loki. Mais le blond savait que s'il avait posé les yeux sur son ancien frère, il n'aurait pas réussi à partir.

Avec le _Death Mun, _Thor se rendait compte que lui, qui s'était toujours cru un homme fort, courageux et bon, n'était en fait qu'un faible lâche incapable de faire ce qui était bien pour Loki sans mettre des années-lumière de distance entre eux.

Comment lui, Thor Odinson, futur roi d'Asgard, dieu du tonnerre, pouvait-il fantasmer d'engrosser son ancien petit frère et fuir plutôt que de lutter contre cet abject désir ? Ca n'était pas digne du prince, du guerrier, qu'il était.

Mais pourtant, Thor avait fuit. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il s'était montré raisonnable, quitte à blesser un peu son orgueil de mâle viril et dominant. Il savait que s'il était resté, comme l'avait dit Clint, il aurait fait une bêtise et il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il devait abuser encore une fois de Loki. Tout comme Loki ne s'en remettrait pas non plus.

Ho, bien sur, comme il l'avait supposé, de s'éloigner de son soumit renforçait son désir d'être près de lui, de l'embrasser et de se l'approprier encore et encore. Et il savait à présent que lorsqu'il reverrait Loki, il n'aura pas la force de résister et sans doute perdrait-il le contrôle.

Et lorsque cela arrivera, Loki n'aura pas la force de se défendre. Et les Avengers ne pourront l'arrêter. Oui, bien sur, ces amis était de bonne volonté, jamais Clint, maintenant qu'il savait, ne le laisserait faire du mal encore à Loki. L'ami Bruce et l'ami Steve, eux, étaient des hommes de bien. Même en ne sachant pas, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

L'ami Tony, lui, tenterais de l'arrêter aussi mais Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça n'était pas seulement pour le bien de Loki. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'agacement qu'il ressentait en repensant à Iron Man et surtout à sa façon d'être avec son ancien frère. A croire qu'il cherchait à le séduire. Bien sur, Thor savait qu'il n'en était rien et que le mortel était juste maladroit dans sa générosité, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de jalouser l'humain pour les sourire heureux qu'il parvenait à extirper de Loki.

Quant à l'amie Natasha, elle était, hélas, à retirer de l'équation. Avec les derniers évènements, elle avait très certainement autre chose en tête que la protection de Loki. Thor ne comprenait pas comment la jeune femme pouvait rejeter son fils. Et si pour lui s'était incompréhensible, qu'en était-il pour son ancien frère, qui avait vu tous ces enfants lui être enlevés ? Mais il fallait y voir là une différence de culture entre Asgard et Midgard et ne pas blâmer la russe pour cela mais lui laisser le temps.

Oui, très certainement, ces amis Avengers voudront défendre Loki. Mais Thor doutait qu'ils le puissent. Ils n'en avaient pas la légitimité. Ni la force, bien qu'il leur reconnaisse le statut de guerrier. Mais ils n'étaient que des mortels. Non, pour protéger son ancien frère de lui, il fallait des êtres tout aussi divins qu'eux. Quitte à provoquer Ragnarok.

Puis, ne l'avait-il pas promis à Loki ? Convaincre Odin n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais il y parviendrait, pour son ancien petit frère, pour celui qu'il aimait, il y parviendrait. Quant bien même cela serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait, et que son geste provoque la fin d'Yggdrasil, il obtiendrait la libération de Fenrir et Jormungand !

C'est d'un pas sur de lui qu'il quitta l'observatoire après avoir rapidement salué Heimdall d'un signe de tête, près à défendre son idée et le bienêtre de Loki avec tout ce qu'il avait de force et d'argument pour tenir tête et convaincre le roi son père.

ooOoo

Depuis trois jours, c'était toujours ainsi qu'ils s'installaient : Bruce était assis, le dos contre la tête de lit, et Natasha allongée entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur le torse du physicien, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Souvent, l'une des mains du brun venait tendrement caresser la chevelure enflammée de la jeune femme dans un geste à la fois doux et rassurant.

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient bien, ainsi installer, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde. Bruce avait des recherches qui l'attendaient, des expériences, des revues scientifiques, mais il restait avec Natasha. Sans lui poser de question.

Ca, Fury s'en était chargé, deux jours plus tôt, avec un tact étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage. Le directeur du Shield avait été patient, presque compréhensif avec son agent. Peut-être était-ce du à la présence de Bruce, tout crispé, près à laisser la place à l'autre pour défendre la russe. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement une marque d'attachement pour sa meilleure espionne.

Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait interrogé. La question de savoir qui était le père de l'enfant n'avait pas été la première posée. Au contraire, elle avait même mit du temps à venir, Fury ne voulant visiblement pas brusquer la jeune femme. Mais il avait finit par demander.

Natasha, resté jusqu'à présent calme, répondant d'une voix neutre et monotone, comme un robot, avait gardé le silence un long moment, les yeux toujours posés sur la fenêtre. Fury avait même cru qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu et s'apprêtait à reposer sa question mais la jeune femme avait finit par répondre qu'elle ne savait pas.

Près de huit mois plus tôt, il l'avait envoyé en mission d'infiltration dans la mafia russe, avec pour couverture celle d'être une prostituée. La mission avait durée plusieurs mois et avait été couronnée de succès avant d'être ranger dans toutes ces choses dérangeantes et honteuses qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Oublié.

L'enfant venait la lui rappeler de la plus cruelle des façons. Il était une erreur de parcours qu'elle avait nié avoir commise. Qu'elle niait toujours, d'ailleurs. Fury avait clos l'entretien en lui présentant deux formulaires : le premier pour garder l'enfant, le second pour le confier aux services de l'état (le colonel avait eut la délicatesse de ne pas dire « abandonner » même s'il s'agissait exactement de cela.).

Maintenant, les deux formulaires reposaient sur la table de nuit, avec un stylo, dans l'attente d'être remplit. Bruce ne lui en parlait pas, il lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et de choisir, sans faire montre de préférence pour l'une ou l'autre solution. Il ne le savait pas, mais Natasha lui en était très reconnaissante.

La rousse ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'admettait toujours pas qu'elle ait put porter un enfant, le mettre au monde. Non, être une mère, ça n'était pas pour elle. C'était pour les gentilles filles, celles qui avaient un boulot stable, un bon marri, une maison et un animal de compagnie. Pas pour les espionnes comme elles, qui courraient le monde et le sauvait régulièrement.

Comment avait-elle put porter un enfant sans s'en rendre compte ? Son corps lui-même avait nié la grossesse, comment pouvait-elle savoir, admettre et accepté ce que son corps lui-même avait refusé ? Aujourd'hui, trois jours après avoir accouché, il n'y paraissait toujours pas : pas de montée de lait, son ventre restait plat, inchangé.

Au final, il n'y avait de preuve de cet évènement que l'enfant qui avait miraculeusement survécu. Natasha pouvait continuer de nier ce qu'il s'était passé, resté là, dans les bras de Bruce. Elle était bien, là, comme si le temps était suspendu, bien qu'elle sache qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait devoir reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Sortir de cette chambre, côtoyer les autres, rire à leurs blagues, s'énerver de leurs bêtises, reprendre les missions, risquer sa vie et, de temps en temps, sauver le monde. Oui, cela allait devoir arriver, tôt ou tard.

Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elle restait là, savourant la douce étreinte de Bruce, dans le calme reposant de sa chambre. Qu'elle était bien, là. Si seulement les choses pouvaient demeurer ainsi éternellement…

Mais ça n'était pas le cas et, bien qu'elle fût surprise, elle n'en montra rien lorsque, après avoir entendu toquer, entra dans la chambre Loki, portant dans ses bras l'enfant. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et ne daigna pas baisser les yeux sur lui lorsque le dieu du mensonge vint s'installer sur la chaise, près du lit.

- Agent Romanov, commença-t-il d'une voix amical, cela fait trois jours que votre fils est né et il n'a toujours pas de nom. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose et reprit. Il ne connait toujours pas les bras de sa mère non plus. Voulez-vous le porter ?

En parlant, il lui avait tendu le paquet de tissus qui s'avérait entre l'enfant endormi pour qu'elle le prenne mais Natasha n'en fit rien. Concentrée qu'elle était sur la fenêtre, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ou ne voulait pas le voir.

- Agent Romanov, voulu insister Loki, d'une voix moins tendre, mais il fut coupé par Bruce, toujours prompte à prendre la défense la jeune femme.

- Loki, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-il d'une voix ferme tout en resserrant ses bras autour de la russe.

Le physicien avait eut vent du mal qu'avait eut les deux Asgardiens pour comprendre et accepter que Natasha ne puisse pas vouloir de son fils et que, malgré cela, elle n'en devenait pas une mauvaise femme. La grimace qu'eut Loki le fit douter que le dieu ait réellement compris cela.

- Cela fait trois jours ! Et il n'a pas de nom !

- Alors donne-lui en un ! répliqua le berserk, agacé par l'insistance de Loki.

Seulement, il avait parlé trop fort et l'enfant que le dieu du mensonge tendait toujours à Natasha se mit à pleurer, soudain réveillé. Immédiatement, Loki le ramena dans son giron pour le bercer avec une habilité effarante. Il ne lui fallu pas une minute pour réussir à rendormir le nourrisson.

Pendant ce cours lapse de temps, Natasha avait tourné les yeux pour observer discrètement les agissements du dieu. La part sensé de son esprit s'étonnait que Loki, présenté comme un dieu foncièrement mauvais dans la mythologie, puisse être si habile avec un enfant.

Mais cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne mère : si même Loki, dieu du mensonge, du feu, du mal, pouvait mieux s'occuper qu'elle d'un enfant qu'elle n'avait su voir et ne pouvait accepter, c'était qu'elle n'était pas une mère, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Sa décision était prise. Elle s'enfonça dans l'étreinte de Bruce, rassurée d'avoir enfin choisi, ignorante de la dispute entre ce dernier et Loki. Le dieu voulait la forcer à accepter son enfant quand le berserk lui interdisait de faire quoi que se soit, tout deux s'efforçant de maitriser leurs voix pour ne par réveiller encore le nourrisson.

- Elle a déjà ignoré la grossesse ! Elle ne peut ignorer son fils !

- Il lui faut du temps ! De la patiente et du calme !

- Il s'agit de son fils ! De la chaire de…

La voix de Loki se tue, de même que sa colère, alors qu'il détournait le regard, sourcils froncé, comme s'il venait de ressentir quelque chose. Aussitôt, la colère de Bruce s'apaisa à son tour et il lui demanda, inquiet, s'il allait bien.

- Je… Hésita Loki avant de reprendre, plus fort : excusez-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se téléporta alors même que cela devait lui être impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Monsieur Loki est réapparu dans sa chambre, cru bon d'informer Jarvis. Il vient de coucher l'enfant dans son berceau.

Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Pourquoi avoir usé de magie quand ça lui était en théorie interdit et douloureux ? Qu'avait-il sentit pour que soudainement, l'envi de confier l'enfant à Natasha lui passe ? Inconsciemment, Bruce resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la russe, inquiété par le comportement de Loki.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur Loki vient de se téléporter une seconde fois et il a quitté la tour, l'informa encore Jarvis.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'alarme se déclencha, appelant tout les Avengers au combat.

ooOoo

Loki réapparue au milieu de Central Park, devant une grosse masse sombre, plus de trois mètres de haut pour presque autant de large, immobile et recouverte de fourrure, qui attirait le regard des mortels qui passait. Sans se soucier de la douleur du sceau, sur sa nuque, il en fit le tour pour se placer devant la tête de la chose.

Déjà, autour de lui, plusieurs berlines noires venaient de s'arrêter et un cordon de sécurité était installé par les agents du Shield, rejoint rapidement par Coulson, Steve, Clint et Iron Man. Ces trois derniers échangèrent un regard avant de s'approcher lentement de Loki, avec dans l'idée de l'interroger.

Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du dieu, la chose énorme et jusqu'à présent immobile remua, se redressa en grognant. Il s'avéra que s'était un loup, énorme, au poile aussi sombre que la robe de Sleipnir. Ses yeux verts brillaient de rage alors que de sa gueule, qu'il gardait ouverte, coulait une bave ensanglantée.

A ce constat, Loki porta une main à sa bouche, comme s'il était choqué et qu'il se retenait de vomir, alors qu'aux coins de ses yeux se formaient des larmes. Puis, il fit un pas vers le loup avant de s'arrêter : l'animal avait grogné et s'était tendu, visiblement près à attaquer.

- Fenrir… appela Loki d'une voix incertaine. Fenrir, c'est moi. Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Il fit un pas vers la bête qui grogna plus fort. Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais…

- Loki, fais attention ! Prévint Clint en faisant lui-même un pas en avant, son arc à la main.

Le dieu du mensonge l'ignora et fit encore un pas pour s'approcher. Le loup grogna et se jeta sur lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une étreinte invisible le cloua au sol alors que Clint venait se placer devant Loki, son arc bandé pointé sur l'œil de l'animal.

L'action avait été trop rapide pour que Tony ou Steve n'interviennent. D'ailleurs, comme Clint, un simple humain, pouvait-il avoir été plus rapide qu'une armure I-tech et un surhomme ? Comme pour répondre à leur question, l'archer quitta un instant du regard sa proie pour les regarder et alors, ils virent nettement que le regard brun de leur ami était devenu vert sombre.

Qu'est-ce que s'était encore ? Le sceptre, à nouveau ? Pourtant, la dernière fois, les yeux avaient été bleus, brillants et dérangeants. Pas d'un sombre vert forêt déroutant. Tony voulu parler, mais Clint se détourna pour s'adresser au loup.

- Je peux croire que des siècles d'enfermement t'ont rendu fou, petit frère, mais je t'interdis d'attaquer notre mère sous ce prétexte !

Lorsque Clint parla, il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui s'entendait. Une autre, plus aigue, venait se superposer à la sienne, confirmant qu'une fois encore, l'archer avait été possédé. Par qui ou par quoi, impossible de le savoir aussi Tony eut-il le réflexe de mettre en joug l'agent du Shield, alors que Steve relevait son bouclier, lui-même près à en découdre.

- Ne vous en faites pas, mortels, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Dit encore Clint de sa voix double, en baissant son arme. Maman, il faudra que tu m'excuse auprès de ce mortel que je possède pour l'instant. Son esprit a déjà été forcé une fois, il était le plus simple à atteindre.

Loki, resté jusqu'à présent silencieux, choqué par ce qu'il se passait devant lui, réagit enfin en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clint pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. L'archer se laissa faire et baissa les yeux, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres, comme honteux de quelque chose.

- Jormungand ? demanda le dieu du mensonge, surprit.

- Oui, maman.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Odin –grognement étouffé du loup toujours cloué au sol- t'a bannit. Vous a bannit ! Comment… ?

- Oncle Thor a obtenu notre libération. Pour toi. C'est la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Son ton s'était fait moins tendre, laissant entendre une colère retenue à l'égard de son oncle. Sans doute, du fait qu'il était magicien, sentait-il lui aussi l'ignominie qui brûlait la nuque de Loki et, étant de ses enfants, s'en sentait énervé qu'on ait put faire cela à sa mère.

- Mais… Pourquoi ainsi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu…

- Je suis trop grand, maman. Depuis des siècles qu'Odin m'a jeté dans les eaux sombres de Midgard, j'ai grandit. Les océans de ce monde me suffisent à peine. Je ne puis bouger une écaille sans provoquer une catastrophe qui tuerait à coup sur des milliers de mortels.

- Mais…

- Les mortels n'ont pas à subir de ma punition, maman. Coupa Clint en faisant un pas vers Loki pour lui caresser la joue. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mon corps est prisonnier, depuis des siècles fusionné avec les roches des fonds marins, mais mon esprit lui, est libre. Plus encore depuis qu'Odin nous a libérés. J'ai vécu, maman, presque autant de vie que toi.

- Jormungand… Loki semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Je suis heureux. Cru bon de rajouter Clint à ce constat. Puis il se tourna vers le loup, restant devant Loki, avant de lever une main pour le libérer de l'emprise magique qui le tenait au col.

Fenrir se redressa d'un bond, avec un grognement, mais n'attaqua pas, ne souhaitant pas renouveler l'expérience de l'étau invisible qui l'enchainait à nouveau, comme il l'avait été au cours des derniers siècles.

- Tu es libre, mon frère. Fit Clint. Réjouis-toi d'enfin retrouver notre mère…

- Pourquoi m'en réjouirai-je ? Demanda le loup d'une voix rauque car inutilisée depuis longtemps.

Steve et Tony, restés en retrait, qui observaient la scène sans trop savoir que faire, sursautèrent avant de menacer à nouveau le loup de leurs armes, surprit de voir un animal, un autre, parler comme n'importe quel humain.

- Fenrir, essaya de le raisonner Clint en faisant à son tour un pas vers lui. La colère t'aveugle. Sois heureux d'être libre. Soit heureux d'être là. Notre grand frère est sur Midgard lui aussi. Notre petite sœur…

- Ne me parle pas d'Héla ! Coupa le loup. La gentil, la douce, l'humaine Héla ! Resté si longtemps auprès de Loki et que Loki a tant voulu rejoindre !

- Fenrir… Voulu intervenir le dieu brun mais l'animal ne lui en laissa pas le temps, poursuivant en élevant la voix.

- Sans nous libérer ! Nous laissant moisir, toi, au fond de ces eaux boueuses, et moi, de cette grotte, une épée plantée dans la gueule, sans pouvoir boire, manger ou même bouger !

Une épée dans la gueule ? Voilà qui expliquait le sang qui coulait toujours entre les babines du loup. En entendant le calvaire que son fils avait vécu au cours de ses siècles, Loki retint difficilement un sanglot en posant une nouvelle fois une main sur sa bouche.

- Fenrir, supplia-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Fenrir, je te jure que…

- Que quoi ? Tu voulais nous libérer ? En trahissant Asgard ? En t'alliant à Thanos ? En prenant le contrôle de Midgard ? En mourant ? Mensonge ! Tu ne voulais que rejoindre ta précieuse Héla ! Et nous laisser crever dans nos chaines !

L'accusation était terrible mais Loki ne pouvait la nier. Lorsqu'il avait lâché Gungnir, qu'il s'était laissé tombé dans le Néant, lorsqu'il s'était placé à la tête de l'armée Chitauris, lorsqu'il avait voulu Midgard, il n'avait cherché qu'une seule chose, la mort, pour connaitre enfin la paix et retrouver sa princesse qu'il ne pouvait voir autrement. Et il avait prié les Nornes pour que ses autres enfants comprennent ses actes. Mais une fois de plus, les Nornes s'étaient faite sourdes à ses prières.

- Fenrir ! Intervint Clint. Tu peux en vouloir à notre mère pour avoir abandonné. Mais tu sens comme moi l'infamie sur sa nuque. Tu sais qu'elle en paye aujourd'hui le prix. Tu es libre. Moi aussi. Réjouis-toi en !

- Oui, fit le loup d'une voix plus calme. Je sens bien quelque chose d'ignoble, chez Loki. Mais cela n'est pas assez. J'ai attendu, des siècles durant, que tu viennes. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Tu me l'avais promit. Mais tu n'es pas venu.

Loki déglutit puis fit un pas vers son fils :

- Fenrir je suis…

- Désolé ? Pense-tu qu'être désolée suffise à me faire oublié ton abandon ? Tu m'as trahi. Tu a trahi Jormungand. Tu nous as abandonné. Tu n'es plus ma mère.

- Fenrir ménage tes paroles ! S'énerva Clint en relevant son arc. Tu peux en vouloir à notre mère, mais tu ne peux la renier ! Pas maintenant que tu l'as enfin retrouvé !

- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? S'étonna le loup, d'une voix cruellement amusé. Il baissa les yeux vers Loki, ses babines retroussées dans ce qui semblait être un sourire effrayant. Elle n'est qu'une putain après tout !

Le loup n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une nouvelle fois, l'étreinte de magie de son frère le cloua douloureusement au sol, allongé sur le flan, alors que Clint s'approchait, allant jusqu'à posé un pied sur la gorge de l'animal et pointant son arc bandé sur son œil brillant de colère.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

Mais Fenrir se contenta de rire, ce qui chez lui ressemblait à un rire de hyènes, sans rien répondre, augmentant la colère de Jormungand qui appuya plus fort sur sa gorge et enflamma d'un regard la pointe de sa flèche. Aussitôt, le rire du loup se tut alors qu'il jappait de peur. Même s'il était plus intelligent qu'un animal, la peur du feu était inscrite dans ses gènes et sa réaction était purement instinctive.

Clint allait encore lui ordonner de reprendre ses paroles lorsqu'il fut repoussé d'un geste brusque par Loki, qui s'interposa entre ses deux fils. Le dieu du mensonge posa une main sur la flèche enflammée, étouffant le feu dans un grésillement enfumé. Sa main et son avant-bras était devenu bleu pour contré la douleur de la brulure.

- Jormungand ! Arrête ! Je t'interdis de menacer ton frère ainsi ! Relâche-le tout de suite !

Loki eut une grimace de dégout pour son bras devenu bleu avant de le cacher contre son ventre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre blessé. La tristesse tinté de culpabilité qui s'était lu sur son visage depuis l'arrivé de ses fils avait laissé place à la colère. Jormungand voulu protester mais préféra abandonner, comprenant que sa mère ne voulait pas d'une lutte fratricide. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ses enfants.

- Recule, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

- Fenrir peux m'en vouloir mais il ne me fera pas de mal. Un grognement du loup sembla plutôt dire le contraire mais Loki n'y prit pas garde et rajouta. Si ton frère devais me faire du mal, et bien soit, je l'accepterais comme la punition que je mérite. Maintenant, relâche-le !

Clint grogna à son tour, de toute évidence pas près à laisser sa mère risquer de se faire blesser, peut-être mortellement, par les crocs acérés de son frère, mais il finit par obtempérer et relâcha l'étreinte de magie qui retenait le loup au sol.

Fenrir resta un instant immobile avant de se redresser complètement. Ainsi debout, il était bien plus haut que Loki et devait plier le coup pour le regarder. De même que Loki devait se tordre la nuque pour en faire de même.

Le loup grogna sourdement, près à mordre, puis, au dernier moment, bondit en avant, sautant au-dessus de tous les mortels qui avaient fait cercle autour d'eux. Il créa une distorsion de l'espace et couru s'y réfugier, quittant Midgard. Fenrir, comme tous les enfants de Loki, avait hérité du don de marcher sur les branches d'Yggdrasil.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors, d'après vous, Fenrir, il est parti où ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Clint ?

A plus !

BD


	18. Chapitre 17 : Car il est mien

Je remercie **MlleNamiya** et **Sora-sama** pour leurs reviews ^^

Ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir, je m'en excuse. Je manquais un peu d'inspiration et de beaucoup de motivation... Mais bon, le voilà ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il créa une distorsion de l'espace et couru s'y réfugié, quittant Midgard. Fenrir, comme tous les enfants de Loki, avait hérité du don de marcher sur les branches d'Yggdrasil._

Loki se laissa tomber à genoux, désespéré de voir son fils le fuir, toute la colère qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Jormungand menacer Fenrir envolé pour laisser à nouveau place à sa culpabilité et à sa tristesse. Son fils le rejetait mais s'était mérité. Il l'avait abandonné.

- Maman, murmura Clint en s'agenouillant devant Loki pour le serrer dans ses bras. Maman, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Bien sur que si. Répondit Loki en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Fenrir a raison de m'en vouloir…

- Non, si tes actes passés me peinent, je comprends pourquoi tu as agis tel que tu l'as fait. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et lorsque Fenrir sera calmé, lui aussi comprendra.

Toute en parlant, Clint avait passé une main apaisante dans la chevelure ébène de sa mère. Malgré les siècles écoulés, il retrouvait la même douceur que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit serpent enrouler autour de son cou, et surtout, la même odeur exotique, même si les capacités de l'humain qu'il possédait n'étaient pas aussi importantes que les siennes.

- Jormungand…

- Je dois partir, maman. Coupa Clint en repoussant Loki. Le mortel que je possède veut se libérer. Il en a le droit.

- Jormungand !

Le serpent géant se sentit peiner en sentant les mains de sa mère resserrer douloureusement les bras de l'humain, comme pour essayer de le retenir, alors qu'une panique irrationnelle naissait dans son regard au vert absinthe.

- Je reviendrais, maman. Essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca n'est pas un adieu.

Lorsque Clint rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient redevenus brun. Hébété, il resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là, à genoux, serrant Loki dans ses bras. Puis il se redressa d'un geste brusque, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le dieu du mensonge, laissé seul, se recroquevilla pour pleurer silencieusement.

- Agent Barton ! Les mains en l'air ! Lui cria un agent en le mettant en joug.

Le faucon obtempéra sans comprendre pourquoi tous les agents du Shield présent le menaçaient de leurs armes. Sans un mot, ne parvenant pas à se remettre de sa surprise, il se laissa conduire dans l'une des berlines sombres.

Coulson soupira en s'essuyant le front. D'avoir été possédé une nouvelle fois n'allait pas aider Clint. A l'heure qu'il était, Fury avait déjà du donner des ordres pour faire enfermer l'archer et réunir toute une équipe de spécialiste pour jugé de la fidélité de son agent. Il devait aller au QG du Shield pour plaider la cause de Barton, ou sinon…

- Steve, je peux te laisser gérer la situation, ici ?

Le soldat, resté jusque là silencieux, fit un signe de tête positif. Coulson soupira de soulagement et rejoignit à son tour une berline qui partie immédiatement sur les traces de la première. Steve la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Iron Man.

- Tony, tu peux ramener Loki à la tour ?

Tony ne se le fit pas redire et, quittant l'état de transe étonnée que l'arrivé d'un loup géant et la dispute de ce dernier avec nul autre que sa mère, un homme qui plus est, s'approcha de Loki et le secoua doucement. Aussitôt, le dieu du mensonge se jeta sur lui pour pleurer sur son épaule. Le milliardaire, gêné, le laissa faire une seconde avant de le pousser gentiment vers une des berlines restante, lui promettant qu'il resterait avec lui une fois à la tour.

Une fois la troisième voiture partie, Tony salua rapidement Steve resté sur les lieux et s'envola en direction de son fief pour s'y délester de son armure et retrouver un petit Jotun en larme, même s'il doutait vraiment de pouvoir faire quelque chose : il ne savait déjà pas gérer ses propres émotions alors celles des autres…

ooOoo

Fenrir grogna de satisfaction en sentant la neige crisser sous ses pattes mais son plaisir fut bref : d'avoir courut sur les branches d'Yggdrasil lui avait couté plus d'énergie qu'il n'était capable dans fournir après plusieurs siècles enchainé et affamé. Il devait trouver à boire et à manger rapidement, ou sinon, il allait mourir de faim, ce qui serait vraiment dommage maintenant qu'il était enfin libre.

Le loup stoppa sa course pour flairer aux alentours. Tout n'était que glace ou neige. Il gémit, frustré, en grattant le sol. Fenrir n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir une autre distorsion de l'espace et n'avait pas réfléchit lorsqu'il avait choisit sa destination. Jotunheim avait été le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce que lui avaient dit les gardes chargés de le surveiller, à savoir que lui, le monstre, était fils d'un monstre car oui, Loki n'était pas Asgardien comme tout le monde pensait mais bien un géant des glaces, une de ces bêtes repoussantes vaincues jadis par Odin.

Oh, ils lui en avaient tant dit, ces gardes, qu'il était difficile de discerner le vrai du faux. Ils avaient prit un malin plaisir à détailler la vie paisible de sa mère, trop occupé à dorloter sa petite princesse Hella pour penser à le chercher, ou a essayer de mettre fin à ses jours sans songer une seconde à ses fils enfermés.

Fenrir haïssait les gardes qu'il avait côtoyés. Mais il haïssait plus encore les mots, mensonges ou vérités, qu'ils avaient susurrés à son oreille, amusés par son impuissance à les contrer. Ces soldats avaient semé le doute et la colère dans son esprit et à cause d'eux, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était enfin libre, il avait… il avait…

De rage, le loup attaqua un bloque de glace qui rompit sous l'asseau de ses mâchoires immenses. La douleur dans sa gueule fut immédiate : là où jadis était plantée une épée, le flot de sang qui s'était apaisé s'était remit à couler. Cependant, il ne put que savourer l'eau fondue qui s'écoula dans sa gorge et qui apaiser un instant sa soif.

Sa rage passagère s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et il se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupira, dépité et surtout attristé. Longtemps, il avait cru que ce que les gardes lui disaient n'était que des mensonges, une torture supplémentaire qu'il devait subir jusqu'à ce que Loki ne vienne le libérer.

Mais Loki n'était pas venu. Et les actions de sa mère avaient confirmé tous ce qu'ils lui avaient dis, sonnant le glas de ses espoirs. Fenrir n'avait été qu'un louveteau lorsqu'Odin l'avait arraché à sa mère et pour l'enfant qu'il était encore, de réaliser qu'elle ne viendrait pas le sauver avait été la pire des trahisons.

Sans l'intervention de Jormungand, Loki serait sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle. Si une partie de lui se réjouissait qu'il n'en soit rien, une autre grognait de frustration. Il voulait tellement se venger, faire comprendre au dieu du mensonge ce qu'avait été son calvaire et combien il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné.

Mais il n'avait rien put faire, à cause de Jormungand, ou grâce à lui, et avait préféré fuir. Quelque part, s'était sans doute mieux. Il pouvait en vouloir à Loki, allant jusqu'à le renier, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Malgré tous ces siècles, malgré tous ces espoirs brisés, il ne pouvait pas.

Loki… était sa mère. Fenrir se souvenait toujours de la tendresse qu'il avait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un louveteau craintif qui utilisait le moindre prétexte pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait oublier la douceur qu'il avait à chaque instant. Et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré sa colère haineuse, il ne pouvait nier l'amour qu'il lui portait toujours.

Oui, Loki était un Jotun, un monstre même parmi ces semblables, abandonné et laissé à mourir. Oui, il portait les titres peu glorieux de Catin des Neufs Monde et Mère des monstres depuis la naissance de Sleipnir. Oui, il était un criminel, qui avait osé conquérir l'un des neuf royaumes, s'allier à une race bannie et convoiter Midgard.

Mais Loki était sa mère. Même s'il était en colère contre lui, même s'il l'avait renié sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir, Loki était et resterait sa mère.

Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par ces souvenirs de louveteau ! Ces bons sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il devait devenir fort et dure pour survivre !

Loki n'était plus sa mère ! Il l'avait renié à l'instant mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus ! Depuis le jour où il avait laissé Odin le prendre ! Laisser Odin l'enchainer ! Juste parce qu'il était son fils ! Son calvaire était l'entière faute de Loki et le dieu du mensonge devait payer pour ce crime !

Fenrir grogna en se redressant. Cet éloignement voulu, qu'il imposait à sa mère, devait la faire souffrir si elle l'aimait encore, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Bien fait ! Que Loki goutte un peu de la potion qu'il avait eut à avaler pendant des siècles, ça n'était que juste retour des choses !

C'était ridicule et pas à la hauteur de ce que lui avait subit jusqu'à présent mais c'était un avant-gout. De toute façon, Jormungand ne le laisserait pas faire plus. L'esprit de son idiot de frère s'était engluer aux fonds poisseux où Odin l'avait jeté, le rendant incapable de réaliser tout le mal qu'ils avaient subit par l'unique faute de Loki.

Il devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Nul doute que Jormungand utiliserait sa magie, ce don honteux que Loki avait transmit à chacune de ses progénitures pour venir le trouver, même ici, à Jotunheim. Et bien, qu'il vienne ! Fenrir attendait avec impatiente de le rencontrer encore pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser !

Mais avant, le loup devait survivre à l'hiver intense de la planète. Ses forces ne s'étaient pas restaurer, pour cela, il devait manger. L'idée de mordre dans la cuisse sanglante d'un animal le fit frémir mais il devait partir en chasse pour cela. En aurait-il la force ?

Chassant de son esprit toutes ses pensées, il flaira le sol glacé à la recherche d'une piste. L'odeur qui lui venait en premier était celle de son propre sang, qui coulait toujours de sa gueule blessée. Pourtant, après quelques instants, il trouva la trace de quelque chose de vivant. Il suivit la piste en espérant pour que ce quelque chose soit comestible et assez grand pour le nourrir.

Ces pas le menèrent au travers d'une forêt de glace. De grands et longilignes bloc de glace offrait l'illusion d'être des arbres transparents, dont les feuilles, petites stalactites accrochées à l'extrémité, tintaient comme mille clochettes de cristal à chaque coup de vent.

Fenrir resta un instant interloqué par le spectacle puis s'engagea d'un pas prudent entre les arbres, remontant la piste de ce qu'il traquait. D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha d'une clairière de glace au centre de laquelle une sorte de bison géant, surement d'une taille équivalente à la sienne, était occupé à lécher le sol sombre où ressortait la pierre qui composait la planète.

Le loup hésita : l'animal était énorme et ses défenses, larges, pointues et plates, semblaient vraiment dangereuses. De plus, sa fourrure sombre était épaisse, peut-être assez pour le protéger de ses crocs.

Mais Fenrir avait faim et à mesure que le temps passait, son énergie décroissait. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de trouver une autre proie. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se jeta dans un cri sur le bison, cherchant à l'agripper à la gorge. Mais l'animal, plus vif que sa carrure le laissait croire, se retourna a temps pour le repousser de ses bois.

Fenrir jappa de douleur en heurtant un arbre de glace qui bordait la petite clairière. Les stalactites pendues à ses branches tintèrent dangereusement puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, se détachèrent pour lui tomber dessus en une nuée de poignard acéré.

ooOoo

Possédé. Il avait encore une fois été possédé. Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que cela lui arrive encore ? Non, ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller et serait dans son lit, à la tour, au lieu d'être là, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire du Shield. Allé, Clint, réveil-toi !

L'archer avait passé les tests physiques dans le même brouillard cotonneux où l'avait jeté le choc d'être une nouvelle fois… Possédé. On lui avait fait une prise de sang, contrôlé la tension, le cœur, les yeux… Son corps était en parfaite santé. Restait à présent à voir s'il en était de même pour son esprit.

Petit à petit, à force d'attendre, seul, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, que Fury se décide à lui envoyer une tripoter de psychologue ou vienne le questionner en personne, Clint quittait son état de choc et réalisait que oui, il avait encore été… possédé.

Il se souvenait de l'ordre de se rendre à Central Park, où une masse inconnue était apparue et où Loki s'était téléporté, alors même qu'il ne devait pas en avoir le pouvoir. Il se souvenait que la chose était un loup, énorme, dangereux, qui grognait et montrait les crocs. Il se souvenait que l'animal avait sauté sur Loki puis ensuite…

Ensuite, il y avait eut cette présence, dans son esprit. Il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était retrouvé dans le noir absolue, sans voir ni entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'était la présence qui le dirigeait, plus lui.

Il avait été possédé. Encore.

Mais cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le sceptre. Lorsqu'il avait été sous l'emprise de l'arme, il avait continué à voir ses propres actions et à entendre ses propres mots. Il avait eut conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fait, comme une torture perverse de son esprit pour le pousser à se détester lui-même.

Là, ce qu'il avait ressentit avait été différent. Contrairement à la première fois, ça n'avait pas été son esprit qui avait été possédé, juste son corps. Lui, avait été catapulté dans le noir pendant que la présence s'octroyait le droit d'usé de son physique.

De plus, l'étreinte du sceptre avait été odieuse, foncièrement mauvaise alors que la présence qui l'avait habité quelques temps plus tôt, elle, n'avait montré aucune hostilité. Au contraire, lorsqu'il avait repris le contrôle, il y avait dans sa tête un arrière-gout de tristesse et de regret. Pour lui ? Ou pour autre chose ?

Avait-ce à voir avec l'état de Loki, qui, à genoux sur le sol, pleurait de désespoir ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en soit ainsi ? Clint se doutait que ça avait à voir avec le loup. D'ailleurs, où était-il celui là ? Comment pouvait-on perdre un animal de ce gabarit ? Mais quelque chose lui murmurait qu'il n'était plus sur Midgard.

Combien de temps encore Fury allait-il le faire attendre ici ?

ooOoo

Sleipnir se sentait inutile. Complètement. Coincé là, sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, à tourner en rond sans pouvoir rien faire, il savait qu'il était totalement inutile à sa mère, qu'il voulait pourtant aider plus que tout.

Lorsqu'il avait insisté pour accompagner Thor, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait voulu venir sous l'impulsion de la colère qu'il ressentait alors contre son oncle sans savoir qu'une fois sur Midgard, il n'aurait la possibilité d'être avec Loki tout le temps.

Après tout, l'humain Stark lui refusait l'accès de sa demeure. On ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Sleipnir n'était qu'un cheval après tout. Il n'avait pas la magie de Jormungand, l'intelligence d'Hella ou la force de Fenrir.

S'il était un peu plus intelligent que tous les autres chevaux, il restait le fils de Svadilfari et Svadilfari, tout roi qu'il était, restait un animal à la force brute. Une force démesurée qui lui avait permis de transporter les immenses blocs de pierre qui formaient le rempart d'Asgard. Une force dont Sleipnir n'avait même pas hérité.

Bien sur, il était grand et fort. Ces huit jambes lui permettaient de courir vite. Tellement, que lorsqu'il galopait au plus rapide, il arrivait à marcher sur les branches d'Yggdrasil et à parcourir les mondes. S'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Odin avait fait de lui son cheval de guerre. Mais Sleipnir ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il courait, et sautait de monde en monde sans comprendre comment et pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'il était descendant de Loki et que comme tous ces enfants, marcher sur les branches de l'Arbre-Monde était un pouvoir que le dieu du mensonge leurs avait donné. Restait qu'ici, ce pouvoir ne lui servait à rien et que lui, ne servait à rien pour sa mère.

Comme Loki, Sleipnir avait sentit l'arrivée soudaine de Fenrir, ainsi que la magie de Jormungand. Tendu, sur le bord de la terrasse, il avait regardé au loin, dans la direction de Central Park, sans réussir à deviner plus que ce que ses maigres pouvoirs lui disaient, à savoir que ses frères étaient là. Et s'était tout.

Il était tellement inutile ! Comme il aurait voulu être là-bas pour voir ses petits frères, qu'il aimait autant qu'il jalousait, pour être avec sa mère, pour la soutenir et la consoler. Lui, en temps que monture d'Odin, avait déjà conduit, une fois, le vieux roi à la prison de son frère lupin. Dès lors, il avait su sans pouvoir le dire, en quoi consistait la punition de Fenrir et, connaissant sa mère, savait que Loki allait être effrayé par cette dernière et qu'il culpabiliserait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Loki allait avoir besoin de soutien mais que pouvait-il faire, lui, ici, coincer sur cette petite terrasse, avec juste le don de parole que lui avait offert sa mère récemment ? Il ne servait à rien !

Peut-être aurait-il du accompagner son oncle à Asgard, lorsque ce dernier était venu sur la terrasse pour appeler Heimdall. Il aurait sans doute été plus utile là-bas. Il n'était qu'un cheval de guerre après tout.

Il s'était réjouit du départ de son oncle, pensant ainsi que Loki serait plus tranquille, qu'il pourrait s'occuper de l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli et rester avec son fils sans culpabiliser de ne pas répondre aux attentes du _Death Mun_, mais il n'en était rien.

Thor était parti, c'était vrai. Mais Loki n'avait pas semblé s'en réjouir. Et maintenant, ses frères étaient libres, ce qui signifiait que leur mère, qui n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis des siècles, allait sans doute passé plus de temps avec eux qu'avec lui.

Sleipnir soupira en gagnant son box pour s'allonger dans la paille fraiche. Il n'était d'aucune utilité à sa mère et maintenant que Fenrir et Jormungand était là, il le serait encore moins. Le cœur gros, le cheval arachnéen s'endormit rapidement, sans sentir le départ soudain de son petit frère lupin, suivit par celui, plus doux, du serpent.

ooOoo

- Agent Barton, pensez-vous pouvoir entrer en contacte avec l'entité qui vous a possédé ?

S'était la cinquième fois que le militaire, en face de lui, lui posait la question. Clint grogna, agacé, mais ne pouvait faire plus. Par mesure de sécurité, on lui avait menotté les mains à sa chaise. Alors même qu'il n'avait montré aucune agressivité.

Fury, présent pour l'interrogatoire, ainsi que Coulson, lui-même près de lui, avaient tout deux pestés, jugeant indigne qu'il soit traité ainsi. Il était Clint Barton, un agent du Shield ayant prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un homme de confiance.

Mais le militaire, un général en uniforme envoyé par le conseil planétaire, n'avait rien voulu entendre. Barton avait déjà rejoint l'ennemi une première fois. Il avait été possédé une seconde fois, par une entité inconnue dont les ambitions toutes aussi mystérieuses inquiétait les dirigeants de l'ombre.

- Agent Barton, répondez à ma question : pensez-vous pouvoir entrer en contacte avec l'entité qui vous a possédé ?

Dans les couloirs du Shield, au lieu d'utiliser le mot « entité », on parlait de « démon », et plusieurs blagues courraient déjà, certaines disant que plus d'un interrogatoire, s'était d'un exorcisme qu'il fallait à Barton.

- Agent Barton, répondez : pensez-vous…

- Nan ! Oui ! J'en sais rien ! Tirez-moi une balle et on sera peut-être !

Clint perdait patience : il était fatigué, avait mal aux poignets à force de tirer sur ses menottes, voulait se dégourdir les jambes et revoir le soleil. Ses nerf lâchaient. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'il était heureux d'avoir encore une fois perdu le contrôle ? Qu'il n'attendait que ça ? Qu'il allait encore une fois se détourner de son pays, de son monde, pour servir l'ennemi ?

- Agent Barton, vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons laisser une menace…

Ce soldat le fatiguait. Ce vieil homme à l'uniforme impeccable, épinglé de médailles… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mit les pieds sur un champ de bataille ? De quel droit venait-il lui demander des comptes alors qu'il se battait tous les jours pour son pays ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement comprendre que ce qui l'avait possédé n'était pas une menace ?

- Ce qui m'a possédé n'a rien d'hostile, coupa Clint, énervé de devoir se répéter.

- C'est à nous d'en juger. Répliqua le militaire, sur de lui. Pouvez-vous entrer en contacte avec cette chose ?

Clint soupira en fermant les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les frotter mais ses mains restaient bloquées, lié aux accoudoirs de sa chaise. Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui ficher la paix ? Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-on encore une fois mit dans cette situation ? Ah ! C'était bien pratique ça, posséder un homme puis fuir, comme un lâche, sans se soucier des conséquences ! C'était facile ! C'était…

La colère de l'archer envers celui qui avait prit possession de son esprit s'apaisa soudain. Il l'avait sentit, là, aux frontières de sa conscience. Pas d'invasion surprise comme la première fois, juste une demande, un signe, pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Qu'il vienne l'aider.

Clint resta figé de stupeur, le regard fixé sur un point, derrière le militaire qui continuait à parler dans le vide sans réaliser que l'archer ne l'écoutait plus. S'il était effrayé à l'idée que son esprit soit encore pénétré ainsi, il ne pouvait que se sentir flatter qu'on lui demande cette fois-ci, et que celui qui l'avait mit dans cette situation vienne l'aider. Car s'était assurément pour l'aider qu'il était là. Clint le savait, il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Etait-ce une bonne idée de le laisser faire, d'être une troisième fois possédé ? Cela allait-il vraiment l'aider ou est-ce que ça ne ferais qu'aggraver son cas ? Clint n'en savait rien. Mais il savait qu'en ne faisant rien, il était dans une impasse. Le militaire ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant qu'il ne lui fournisse des réponses qu'il ignorait encore.

Alors Clint le laissa venir. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de coupure, pas de noir. Il voyait et entendait, comme lorsqu'il avait été possédé par le sceptre. Mais mieux encore, il sentait qu'il avait le pouvoir de repousser celui qui le possédait, qu'il restait le maitre malgré tout, car l'emprise sur son corps, et uniquement son corps, était faible et soigneuse, comme une étreinte.

- L'agent Barton peu me contacter à tout moment, finit par dire Clint, ses yeux devenu vert et sa voix doublée d'une autre. Je lui offre ma protection en échange de quoi, je me permets de posséder son corps.

Le militaire sursauta et recula, effrayé alors que Phil et Fury, par réflexe, dégainèrent leurs armes pour mettre en joug le nouveau venu.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, cru bon de souligner ce dernier à ce constat.

- Que… Que voulez-vous alors ?

Clint reposa son regard sur le militaire qui, après une hésitation, s'était réinstallé en face de lui. Sous le regard vert brillant, le soldat déglutit, mal a l'aise. Barton avait beau dire plus tôt que l'entité n'était pas hostile, il y avait dans ce regard une dureté dérangeante et effrayante, qui laissait quelques doutes se faufiler dans son esprit.

- Des mortels ? Rien que vous ne puissiez me donner.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le grand serpent Jormungand, fils de Loki. Clint garda le silence une seconde puis fronça les sourcils. Je suis sur Midgard depuis plus longtemps que toi, humain. Si ton monde m'avait intéressé, je l'aurais prit. Mais je n'ai rien fait et cela, plus que le reste, est preuve de ma non-hostilité envers vous.

Le militaire déglutit, ne sachant quoi réponde aussi Fury en profita-t-il pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, faisant un pas en avant pour attirer l'attention de Clint, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Vous êtes magicien ?

- Pas aussi puissant que ma mère.

- Votre mère ? répéta Fury sans comprendre.

- Vous parlez de Loki, n'est-ce pas ? Coupa Coulson en faisant un pas en avant à son tour.

Clint eut un sourire amusé puis inclina la tête en signe positif. Fury grogna. Il avait pour mission d'interroger régulièrement Loki et savait depuis longtemps que ce dernier était télépathe. Son fils avait du hériter du même pouvoir.

- L'agent Barton…

- Il n'était pas dans mon intention de nuire à l'agent Barton, coupa Clint. Odin nous a libérer, mon frère et moi, et je me devais d'intervenir avant que Fenrir ne s'en prenne à notre mère. L'esprit de l'agent Barton était le plus simple à atteindre…

Clint fronça encore les sourcils en fixant le militaire, comme si ce dernier venait de faire une réflexion agaçante.

- Non, général, l'agent Barton n'est pas une menace. Je ne permettrais pas de le posséder sans son accord de même que je protègerais de toute invasion possible. Clint Barton est sous ma protection à présent. Il n'est plus des votre. Il est mien.

- Devons-nous comprendre que l'agent Barton est votre esclave, à présent ? demanda Fury en relevant son arme.

- Cela se pourrait mais je n'en ferais rien. Clint Barton est et restera libre. Si plus jamais il ne souhaite me laisser l'accès à son esprit, et bien soit, je ne le posséderais plus. Mais je le protègerais toujours, car il est mien. Qu'il m'appel, et je viendrais.

- Donc, c'est plus vous qui êtes son esclave, alors…

Clint eut un sourire, comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui déformait ses paroles sans les comprendre. Il garda le silence un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, puis reprit :

- Il n'est nul question d'esclavage, ni pour Clint Barton, ni pour moi. Qu'il m'appel et je viendrais. Car je suis sien. Que je l'appel, et il viendra. Car il est mien.

- Mais vous avez dis juste avant qu'il pouvait refuser, réfuta Coulson.

- Et je n'ai pas mentit. Il ne s'agit pas d'esclavage, mais de confiance. J'ai confiance en Clint Barton. L'appellerais-je qu'il me répondra. Qu'il me fasse confiance, m'appellera-t-il que je viendrais. Mais vous ne pouvez comprendre, mortels. Ces choses ne sont pas à votre porté. J'en suis désolé. Je ne puis être plus clair.

Malgré les mots, il n'y avait rien de méprisant dans la voix double de Clint mais plus quelque chose comme de la tristesse, comme s'il était peiné de ne pouvoir se faire mieux comprendre des humains.

- Je me dois de vous laisser. Clint Barton demande à ce que je m'en aille, je ne puis le contredire. Je ne paraitrais plus devant vous. Adieux, mortels.

- Attendez !

Trop tard, Clint battit un instant des paupières et ses yeux redevinrent bruns, laissant voir que l'entité ne le possédait plus.

ooOoo

Loki quitta la berline sombre qui l'avait reconduit à la tour et gagna l'ascenseur d'un pas lent, ses yeux toujours débordant de larmes qu'il peinait à retenir. Ca n'était pourtant pas digne d'un guerrier, d'un prince, d'un dieu, mais s'était plus fort que lui.

Le rejet de Fenrir, qu'il trouvait justifié, de même que le départ de Jormungand, le laissait vide et triste. La culpabilité qu'il avait toujours ressentit à l'égard de ses fils prisonniers le rongeait avec plus de force que jamais à présent qu'il savait quels calvaires ils avaient du endurer.

Pourquoi Odin s'était-il montré si cruel ? Quel besoin avait-il d'enchainer et torturer ainsi son petit Fenrir ? Il n'était qu'un louveteau, d'à peine un mètre au garrot, lorsqu'il lui avait arraché. Pourquoi l'avoir enchainé, une épée dans la gueule ? Malgré les prédictions des Nornes, son fils ne méritait rien de ce traitement. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Son petit Fenrir… Il n'avait été qu'une boule de poile toute douce et toute tendre, un peu maladroit, surtout joueur et blagueur… A présent, il n'était plus que haine et colère. Par la faute d'Odin. Mais par sa faute à lui aussi, qui ne l'avait pas aidé, qui l'avait abandonné en cherchant à se tuer. Par les Nornes, pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour sa lâcheté ?

L'ascenseur stoppa avant d'atteindre l'étage de la terrasse, qui était sa destination, souhaitant aller à la rencontre de Sleipnir, son premier, pour se consoler de son amour. Ne comprenant pas cet arrêt soudain, Loki leva les yeux vers la caméra pour interroger Jarvis mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, l'Intelligence Artificielle parla :

- Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre dans la chambre de l'enfant, monsieur.

Dans la chambre de… Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Soudainement paniqué, Loki quitta la cage d'ascenseur au pas de course pour gagner la dite pièce. Il eut le déplaisir d'un retrouver Bruce, Natasha et deux inconnus, l'un portant le nourrisson dans ses bras, l'autre un sac dans lequel il rangeait à la va-vite les vêtements et jouet que Tony avait acheté.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui sont ces gens ?

Natasha, qui était posé près de la fenêtre, plusieurs document dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre, baissa les yeux, comme s'il venait de lui crier dessus et Bruce vint la prendre un instant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Ce sont des agents du Shield. Répondit Bruce en se tournant vers Loki. Ils viennent pour conduire l'enfant dans un orphelinat.

- Un orphe… non ! Rendez-moi ce garçon !

En parlant, il fit un pas vers celui qui tenait le bébé mais ce dernier se déroba, quittant la pièce d'un pas vif. Loki voulu le suivre mais une poigne forte le retint. Enervé, le dieu du mensonge se tourna vers Bruce, celui qui le retenait, pour lui crier dessus.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

Dans son dos, Natasha avait finit par signer l'acte d'abandon et l'avait remit au second inconnu qui quitta la chambre au pas de course, effrayé par le dieu. Loki essaya de faire lâcher prise à Bruce mais la main de l'homme, sur son bras, virait au vert et sa force en était décuplée.

- Agent Romanov, c'est votre fils ! Plaida-t-il en désespoir de cause. Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Loki ! Coupa le berserk, dans un grognement effrayant. J'ai dit : « ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont ».

Bruce avait encore le contrôle mais ça n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que le Hulk ne fasse définitivement surface. Loki se sentit trembler de peur à l'idée d'un face à face avec la bête enragé mais il se souvint de l'enfant et voulu encore protester. Même s'il n'était pas de sa chaire, il refusait de se voir encore une fois un enfant arraché.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est votre fils ! Vous l'avez porté ! Mis au monde !

Dans le dos du physicien, Natasha éclata en sanglot et s'en fut trop pour Bruce qui perdit une seconde le contrôle, repoussant Loki contre le mur. Le choc l'assomma une seconde et il s'effondra alors que le berserk, déjà calmait, se retournait pour prendre Natasha dans ses bras et la consoler. Délicatement, il la tira hors de la chambre. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta, juste le temps de dire à Loki :

- Oublis cet enfant. Oublis son existence.

- Non…

Non, pas encore. Pas un autre enfant arraché de ses soins alors qu'il n'était que nourrisson. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour se voir enlevé tous ceux qu'il prenait sous son aile ? Pourquoi les Nornes s'acharnaient-elles à lui refuser le bonheur d'élever un enfant ?

D'abord Sleipnir, qu'il aimait malgré sa conception douloureuse, ensuite Jormungand, Fenrir et Hella, puis ses jumeaux, ces tendres jumeaux qui étaient mort de la plus cruel des façons. Sans parlé de tous ces enfants mortels, qu'il avait du abandonner à leurs père ou mère pour ne pas attirer le mauvais œil sur eux. Pourquoi ?

Lorsque Tony, appelé à l'aide par Jarvis, vint, il trouva Loki recroquevillé contre le mur en parti défoncé de la chambre, en pleine crise de panique. Que c'était-il passé ici pour que Loki soit dans cet état ? Ok, le rejet du loup et le départ du serpent l'avait secoué mais là…

- Je crains que ça ne soit de ma faute, intervint Jarvis d'une voix peiné. Lorsque les agents du Shield sont venus prendre l'enfant, j'ai cru bon de faire venir monsieur Loki, pour qu'il puisse faire ces adieux au nourrisson, lui qui semblait s'y être attaché. Je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient finir ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur.

Tony garda le silence une seconde, hésitant à charrier Jarvis sur sa maladresse, fuir en courant la détresse évidente de Loki ou intervenir, essayer il ne savait quoi pour le tirer de là. Le milliardaire était un géni dans beaucoup de domaine mais les relations humaines avaient toujours été son point faible. Que pouvait-il faire pour calmer Loki, lui qui ne savait déjà pas gérer ses propres détresses ?

- Hey, Loki ? Loki ? Appela-t-il en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention. Loki ? Tu m'entends. Il m'entend pas. Loki ?

- Hum, monsieur ? Fit Jarvis, hésitant. Monsieur Loki semble en état de choc. Peut-être devriez-vous… le choquer d'avantage pour le faire réagir ?

Le choquer d'avantage ? Soigner le feu par le feu. Ca n'était peut-être pas très raisonnable. Mais Tony n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très raisonnable. Il s'agenouilla devant Loki et glissa une main derrière sa tête, l'autre derrière ses épaules pour le redresser puis, sans réfléchir, se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors, réaction de Loki ? Que va devenir Clint ? Et Fenrir ?

N'oublie pas _qui tu es._ _Tu est mon fils et ça veux__..._ Stop ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je reprends : N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas une vache placide : donne ton avis !

A plus !

BD


End file.
